Joining: Episode Saga
by Arinson Tidochi
Summary: A crossover starting roughly one year after the end of Ranma 12 and the beginning of Dragon Ball Z. Begins with Chapter 14 of the Joining Series
1. Joining 14: Episode Saga 1

Joining 14: Episode Saga 1 Written June 2003  
  
By: Arinson Tidochi  
  
I own neither Dragon Ball Z nor Ranma ½, and I don't have any money anyways, so please don't sue me. I'm not making any money out of this fanfiction, I'm just doing it for fun.  
  
******************************************  
  
Reviewer Responses: Materia-Blade: A 9/10 huh? I must work to make it a 10/10! In any case I'll try to answer your questions without giving anything away. Vegita has a very high pain tolerance which is why he can push himself so hard. However because of this high tolerance it's difficult for him to create the mental stress necessary to ascend to super saiyajin on his own (or at least that's my theory). However with his current trainers the mental stress he'll be experiencing will be extraordinary. In other words he'll probably transform before he comes to earth, but there might be some unfortunate side effects, but you'll have to wait to find out about those. And as for Ranma, he is not a saiyajin. That doesn't mean however that there isn't a piece of Goku inside him. That will come out in many ways later on.  
  
RLB71797: Yeah, Mokona is my sister and I love her very much. She has an interesting way of flaming stories doesn't she? It's almost a pleasure to have her insult me. As for the deal with Akane's friend Matsumi, that will come out later. It should be very interesting though.  
  
I wish you good luck with martial arts, if you want to talk about them more go ahead and contact me again.  
  
aLiX: Your welcome! I'll tell you that there's quite a long way to go until this stories over.  
  
Flameraven: Vegita is going to be very strong by the time he's done with that training but there will be side effects. Don't worry though, ultimately he'll be the same badass we all know and love. Don't be so quick to think that the shadow government will be at a disadvantage against Akane. You'll see what I'm talking about soon enough.  
  
**********************************************  
  
"Authors Note This chapter begins what I like to call the episode saga. In a way the flow of the story will be closer to Sailor Moon then Dragon Ball Z. Don't worry though; it should still be very interesting. I hope you guys stick with me on this.  
  
A contrast was created in the sky between the shimmering spectrum of colors created by the setting sun and the dark clouds which were already sweeping across the open expanse of blue. On the street below three dark figures were walking in a triangular formation down the sidewalk. The man in the forward position was wearing a well pressed business suit and was holding a suitcase in his right hand while his left hand was in his coat pocket. His face held a constant air of smug superiority as his lips were almost in a constant sneer and his tiny glasses were always hinged off the tip of his nose. The two men who were offset to either side of him were both large and extremely muscular and both of them wore expressions that were a cross between angry scowls and indifference. Perhaps because of these two men everyone who couldn't get to the opposite end of the street gave them as wide as possible a berth.  
  
"Japan is such a quant little country." The lead man said in English to his two impassive followers. "I'll be happy when we can leave this island and return to America."  
  
"Quite right Mr. Jones." The men grunted together.  
  
The man identified as Mr. Jones rolled his eyes. "What wouldn't I give for them to have sent me scholars instead of ruffians for accompaniment on this little excursion. He thought to himself in annoyance.  
  
"Now then." He announced as he continued to walk confidently down the street. "The front entrance of the 'Have a Nice Evening' inn should be exactly 3,380 feet to the west and 2,720 feet to the north of our current position." He pulled a cell phone out of his left coat pocket and held it behind him for a moment until one of the men took the phone. "Give them a call and let them know that I'll be arriving shortly." He ordered calmly without looking at the man.  
  
"Yes of course Mr. Jones." The man said while taking the phone.  
  
Ahead of them a young man with hair and skin that were lightly tinged green was walking quickly towards them. Following him quickly step for step was a group of high school girls that were chattering excitedly that could only be described as a pack. The man's face had a flawless complexion and an exotic other-worldly appearance (quite gorgeous to the right crowd), and was currently filled with determination as shown by his narrowed eyes and clenched jaw.  
  
He didn't even bother to adjust his path and just walked right into the large muscular man who was on the right of Mr. Jones. Much to everyone's surprise the considerably larger man lost his balance and fell backwards, slapping the ground to break his fall as he landed on his back.  
  
"Sorry." The greenish student muttered, not even breaking his stride or looking at the flustered man on the ground.  
  
"He's so cool!" The girls squealed, not at all surprised at what happened. All of them continued to follow after him, each one stepping over or around the man who was now sitting on the ground.  
  
For a brief instant a look of surprise came over Mr. Jones's face in the form of slightly raised eyebrows as he turned to watch the high school student as he made his way away from his predators. "He's quite unusual for a boy He thought to himself. "That man that he so casually knocked over weighs close to 280 pounds and is an experienced martial artist. Despite this student's muscular appearance and graceful movements which depict him as a combination of martial artist and street fighter someone of his roughly 163 pounds shouldn't have been capable of that.  
  
The man shrugged impassively. "Well, let's move along you two, we wouldn't want to make the manager have to wait to formally greet me." He smiled lightly as he continued to walk towards his previous destination. "His uniform shows that he is a student of Furinkan high school yet I don't recall his face from the student pictorial log. Perhaps he is a transfer of some sort. In any case I should investigate who this man is and where he came from before I commence the next step of my perfect operation.  
  
His arrogant smile curled around his face and he again placed his left hand within his coat pocket. "Nabiki Tendo, I can't wait to meet you in person.  
  
***********************************  
  
"There has to be some way to get out of here. Piccolo thought to himself in a panic as he continued to run/walk down the progressively emptying street. A light flashed in his eyes as he saw an alleyway beckoning to him. "Of course!" He whispered excitedly. In a rush he entered the alley and quickly ducked into one of the shadows and quickly drew the darkness about himself so that he was completely invisible.  
  
"I saw him enter the alley!" One of the girls yelled happily a few moments later. Soon the entire group entered the alley. After looking around for a few moments they all got perplexed looks on their faces. "Where did Piccolo go?" One of the girls asked. "I don't know." Another one responded. "But this is so like him. Who else but Piccolo could disappear into thin air so easily?" "It's like he's a ninja or something!" Another girl chimed in happily.  
  
"Why is it that everything I do makes them like me even more. Piccolo thought to himself, seething in frustration. "Even that lie about Nabiki and I did nothing but encourage them. There has to be a way to get them off my back for good. At this point all of the girls voices blended together and it became impossible for Piccolo to assign any particular voice to its speaker.  
  
"So do you suppose there's any truth to that rumor going around?" "What do you mean, that one about him dating Nabiki Tendo?" "Yeah, that's the one." "I wouldn't worry about it, there's no way that an American hunk like him could ever be interested in cold-hearted money-grubbing Nabiki. In any case, I'm pretty sure he's gone. Remember girls, we meet first thing tomorrow morning to greet him as he comes to school."  
  
"Right!" All the female voices agreed. Their footsteps could be heard exiting the alley and their excited chatters could be heard traveling down the street in different directions.  
  
"At last. Piccolo thought to himself in relief as he stepped out of the shadows. "I didn't think that I'd ever get away from them. He clenched his fists and growled in rage. "I need to find a way to get less attention. Maybe Nabiki will be able to cook something up for me. All I wonder is how much it's going to cost.  
  
With that last thought he jumped from the ground to the surface of a building and through leaps and bounds made his way towards the Tendo household.  
  
***********************************  
  
"What was up with that thing?" Akane asked herself wearily while walking slowly and steadily down the scarcely populated street. She paused and leaned against an old brick wall while sighing and looking at the ground. "It was certainly a creation of black magic, but what was it doing just attacking people for no reason? Maybe I should tell Ranma about this and ask for his help."  
  
"Ask me about what?" She heard a voice question from above her.  
  
"Agghh!" She screamed, jumping away from the wall. Looking up she saw Ranma casually sitting on top of the building looking at her with a curious smile written across his face. "When did you get there Ranma?!" She yelled in a panic.  
  
Ranma shrugged and jumped down to the street to stand across from her. "Just a few seconds ago. I'm just heading back to the Nekohanten to take care of something." He chuckled and looked bashful as he rubbed the back of his head. "You know I have a lot of catching up to do in terms of school work. You're a year ahead of me now."  
  
"Yeah, you're right." Akane responded with a small smile. "But for once it's not your fault. You had a busy year. But in any case it's going to be tough for all of us. I think this is Nabiki's last year before she graduates, and I'm taking some really tough classes. We'll all have to work really hard."  
  
"Well I can start on that later." Ranma said with a careless shrug. "So what were you talking about earlier?"  
  
"Well uhh." Akane said nervously. "Do I really want to bring Ranma into this? She asked herself. "He already has so much going on that I don't know if I want to complicate his life any further. Maybe I should just keep silent about the whole thing. But then again, he's really strong and could really help a lot against things like that.  
  
Ranma walked up to Akane and waved one of his hands in front of her face. "Yo, you in there Akane?"  
  
Akane blinked at looked into his concerned eyes. "Of course Ranma." She said carefully. "There's nothing wrong, nothing wrong at all."  
  
Ranma stared at her for almost ten seconds causing Akane to sweat nervously before a sly smile filled his face. "It's about Ryouga isn't it?" He asked.  
  
"Ryouga?" Akane asked as she drew back a step from him. "No, actually I've forgotten to look for him. I should do that right away."  
  
Ranma laughed before he turned around and leapt back on top of the building. "Well, let me know how it turns out okay?" He turned around and smiled at her. "Oh yeah, there's one other thing that I need to ask you."  
  
"What's that?" Akane asked shortly, exhaustion again becoming evident in her voice.  
  
Ranma's head dipped slightly and his smile became nervous. "Is three months alright?" He asked quietly.  
  
Akane blinked at him. "Three months, what do you mean?" She asked in confusion.  
  
Ranma chuckled nervously. "You know, three months until we get married. You said that you wanted to have a date planned for it."  
  
"Ranma." Akane said quietly as her eyes became as wide as saucers. "I don't know what to say. Of course three months will work, we need to start preparing."  
  
"Yeah, there will be plenty to do in the meantime." Ranma agreed. "But for now we just will need to make the announcement." He smiled at her, the cocky smile that she had grown so accustomed to. "Well we can take care of that in a few weeks after we settle back in a little bit. But for now make sure you take care of everything with Ryouga."  
  
"Yes of course." Akane agreed, still unable to move.  
  
"Love you Akane." Ranma said quietly before he seemed to disappear because of movements that were too quick to follow.  
  
Akane spent several minutes just staring at the ground. "Was that his proposal? She asked herself. Her face became fierce. "Well it's not going to be that easy. She vowed to herself. "Even though we're already fiancées I'm going to make him do it right."  
  
Her body relaxed and she again leaned against the wall. "Now just to find Ryouga. Even though he could be just about anywhere finding his spirit should be easy, it's such a unique one. I was able to get a pretty good feel for it when he came across the dojo while I was training my magical powers."  
  
Akane stood still for almost five minutes while her breath became progressively more relaxed. Gradually a small amount of energy manifested itself at her naval and she took it in her hands. "The most difficult task will be using the magic without forcing my mind to go along with it." She thought to herself. "I don't want to repeat my experience in Hell and spread my mind so thin that it comes close to disappearing. I need to manifest a spell and allow the magic to do the searching for me."  
  
"Find Ryouga." She whispered, clapping her hands on the small ball of energy. Its light flared at her touch and spread out so rapidly that only a thin wisp of its soft golden trail could be seen glinting in the sunlight. Like honey in consistency the light slowly fluttered towards the ground until it evaporated against the concrete surface of the sidewalk.  
  
Like a gunshot a bolt of yellow energy flew directly into Akane's forehead and in response her eyes widened and her mouth fell in surprise at the news it brought.  
  
"I can't sense him anywhere." She whispered to herself. "Something's blocking me completely."  
  
**************************************  
  
Night was now fallen. Amidst an endless rolling sea of darkness tiny specks of light made their home. Each of the infinite specks had their own story to tell, and each story predated the existence of the by comparison small city which rested beneath the never ending darkness.  
  
This was a quiet night. But somehow the gentleness that was predicted by the faint glimmering stars did not settle upon the mortal hearts that were infolded by the shadows they cast. Far below their surface a young man rested lazily on top of a small rectangular roof. His form was relaxed but by the way his eyes subtlety twitched and his breathing was slightly hurried it was apparent that he was agitated by whatever thoughts had come across him on this night.  
  
"Something doesn't feel right." Ranma thought to himself. "I can't quite place my finger on it but something certainly doesn't feel right." He sat up slowly and stared into the night sky. "Magic is in the air, a dark kind of magic." He realized. "And something more. I don't know how to explain it but even with the defeat of Captain Ginyu and the breaking of the Joining the future still feels unusually heavy. Like a catastrophe is coming. A catastrophe that can't or won't be stopped."  
  
He shrugged and easily climbed to his feet. "Well, no use worrying about that now. In three months Mousse needs to be strong enough to beat Shampoo. He probably already is but is just too soft to really try. Well with the kind of training that I imagine he'll be going through I think that will be taken right out of him." Ranma smiled and chuckled to himself.  
  
His dark form gracefully leaped through the air and flew through a window which opened to accommodate his body. Landing gently in the dark bedroom he slowly came to his feet and approached the rolled out bedding on the ground where gentle breathing could be heard.  
  
He knelt down next to the sleeping figure. "Hey Mousse." He whispered, gently shaking the man.  
  
The man rustled and snorted uncomfortably for a few moments before he gradually opened his eyes to look up at his antagonist. "Shampoo?" He muttered, blinking at the form above him.  
  
Ranma shook his head and smiled as he picked up Mousse's glasses from beside his bed and handed them to him. "Not even close man." His smiled disappeared. "Look, are you ready to get out of here? I assume that you already know that I've chosen you to fight Shampoo to fulfill Amazon tradition."  
  
Mousse nodded slowly and came to his feet, this time making sure to keep his glasses over his eyes. "Yes I knew Ranma, though I'm not sure how I knew. I also don't have any idea why you would do this for me. I'm not sure if I can trust you."  
  
Ranma shrugged. "I'm in love with Akane and all I want to do is making up for my past indecisiveness. But honestly Shampoo has always been the most difficult of my suitors because by their law even if I told her to leave she couldn't without being disgraced. I need your help; it's the only way out."  
  
Mousse nodded as he threw a few bags over his shoulders to which Ranma shook his head. "No, we'll be flying. And unless you want me to carry you I suggest that you hand those bags to me and go find some cold water."  
  
Mousse frowned but handed Ranma the bags. "I would do anything to be strong enough to beat Shampoo." He told himself determinedly. "Even put up with training from that foolish Saotome who refuses to return the love of my perfect Shampoo."  
  
Within a few minutes it was done and a duck with glasses was facing a young man who had several bags flung across his back. "Follow me duck boy." Ranma said with a grin before jumping out of the window. The duck quacked in annoyance before flying out the window as quickly as it could after him.  
  
Close to ten minutes after they had left the door creaked open and an old wrinkly woman hopped through. "Just as I suspected." Cologne said tiredly while surveying the empty room. "Ranma has also recognized Mousse's talent and chosen to find a suitable trainer for him. Before sunrise tomorrow Shampoo and I will be gone from here to begin her training in the spiritual arts. What and interesting conflict there will be when the time at last comes for them to fight." She chuckled to herself and slowly hopped towards the door before she again paused thoughtfully. "On the other hand, it just wouldn't do to close down the Nekohanten permanently." She said to herself thoughtfully. "It is after all an effective link between the Amazon and outside worlds. Perhaps I could arrange for Shampoo's cousins to take over in our absence."  
  
Chuckling to herself she made her way out of the room before closing the door behind her.  
  
********************************************  
  
The already setting sun shined brightly on the Tendo dojo below. Outside of the house a young man with greenish skin and hair paused in front of the door. His breathing picked up slightly, his wrinkled and dirty school uniform clearly displaying that something unusual had taken place earlier in the day. After sighing he finally opened up the door and stepped inside.  
  
"I'm back." He announced gruffly to no one in particular, pausing only to take his shoes off before he stepped on to the wooden floor. "What a pointless human custom that is." He thought to himself in annoyance.  
  
"Oh welcome back Mr. Piccolo." Kasumi said politely to him with a pleasant smile. "I do hope you had a good day at school."  
  
"Wonderful." Piccolo said to her shortly, already moving to the stairs.  
  
"Nabiki woke up today while you were gone." Kasumi said, not even skipping a beat at his comment. "She said that she's feeling much better now, I think she wanted to talk to you."  
  
Piccolo stopped thoughtfully in front of the door before nodding. "Thanks." He said quietly before stepping hurriedly up the stairs. "I need to get out tonight." He thought to himself. "I'm really in the mood to revert to my true form and let off some stress. I'm been in this body for too long, it's starting to feel kind of weird. For some reason parts of my body which never existed before are beginning to draw my attention and I don't like it."  
  
Piccolo stopped for a moment once he was inside the guest room and after throwing his school bag aside he considered his PE class from earlier that day. Everyone had been so impressed with the absolute simplest forms of athletic exertion and pestered him about it. The worst part however was when he saw the girls' class running on the other side of the field. Something about the entire situation just made him nervous and he almost immediately averted his eyes in an attempt to quell the strange feelings brewing inside him.  
  
Unfortunately it didn't do a very good job.  
  
What made him even more nervous was the thought of Nabiki's PE class practicing, just the idea of that happening made him both strangely excited and furious with himself all at the same time.  
  
"I need to get out of this damn body." He muttered to himself darkly before changing the clothes on his body to his traditional outfit. "I can talk to Nabiki about all that later. For now I just need to escape."  
  
He walked firmly to the window and opened it up, staring longingly at the open sky outside. He made a motion to jump out of it but then paused. Turning slowly he looked at the small school bag which he had thrown aside as he came in. With a flick of his wrist the bag flew into one of his waiting hands. "Might as well get some work done while I'm out." He thought to himself. "Who knows, maybe these pathetic humans have some kind of teaching that will give me an edge against Goku in case I ever decide to take over this world."  
  
Taking the bag firmly in hand he leapt out of the window and quickly flew into the sky until he disappeared into the horizon.  
  
****************************************  
  
There was a room draped in darkness with only a sliver of sunlight dripping in through the drapes of a large window set against one wall. In a large comfortable looking bed a young woman with brown hair was sleeping peacefully. She started to rustle, shifting from side to side within her bed. Finally she opened her eyes.  
  
"How long have I been out?" Nabiki asked herself with a yawn. She slowly sat up in her bed. "I feel much better now." She realized. She slowly made her way out of her bed and slowly made her way to the door. She opened it in a single motion and stepped into the hallway. "I can't believe how hungry I am." She said to herself quietly, placing her left hand on her stomach.  
  
Giving herself time to wake up Nabiki slowly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Kasumi?" She asked, peeking into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, you're awake Nabiki." Kasumi said with a smile while turning from whatever pot she was working with. "I'm so glad."  
  
"When will some food be ready?" Nabiki asked with a weak smile.  
  
"Supper should be ready soon." Kasumi said happily. "Oh, and you might want to go talk to father, he was so worried about you. I don't think he's had a chance to talk to you since the incident."  
  
"Supper already?" Nabiki asked herself. "I'll talk to daddy." She told Kasumi before turning to find him. She paused and then slowly turned around. "Where's Piccolo?" She asked Kasumi in confusion. "He should have been home from school a few hours ago."  
  
"He was home." Kasumi said with a smile. "But after he went up to his room he jumped out the window, and I don't have any idea where he is now. I can't sense him at all."  
  
There was a long pause. "Thanks Kasumi." Nabiki said in a flat voice before turning around and going to sit at the table. A deep frown filled her face and her eyes were shimmering, whether with sadness or rage it was difficult to say.  
  
"He left me!" She fumed to herself. "We cut a deal and after only one additional day of school he ran out on it. That's the last time I put faith in some guy I don't even know ever again." A confused look came over her face. "Why am I so upset about this?" She asked herself. "I never let myself get this emotionally attached to anyone, people cut out on deals like this all the time. Besides, what did I expect? I practically forced him into it. With the way I presented the deal he really didn't have any way out. Maybe it's my fault."  
  
With no prompting the words spoken by Mire returned to her mind: "Was the sacrifice worth it?" The voice asked calmly, "You certainly don't have many friends. Was it really worth giving up the possibility of having friends for the sake of money?"  
  
"So that's the path I'll walk." Nabiki thought defiantly to herself. "Let everyone else have their friends, I've never really been interested in having them anyways." She returned to her feet. "Well, I might as well go comfort daddy." She thought sadly to herself. She then slowly made where way to the play room where her father and Mr. Saotome undoubtedly were.  
  
***************************************  
  
The light of the moon shined brightly over the gentle ocean waves below. The ocean water was broken in one place only, a small island which was the only land anywhere in sight. Two forms floated down from the darkness. One was a young man wearing Chinese style clothing while the other was a white duck with glasses.  
  
"Well, this is the place." Ranma said to the duck that was panting in exhaustion. "Exactly like Goku remembers." He finished to himself. "Let's see if he's home."  
  
The duck quacked a few times in annoyance, looking at Ranma distrustfully.  
  
"I suppose that I should change you back first." Ranma said thoughtfully. He held out one of his hands towards the ocean water. At his command enough water to roughly fill a pot lifted from the ocean and began to steam, coming close to a boil in midair. It then flew at the duck.  
  
After only a single instant the duck expanded and grew into it was a teenager roughly the same age as the one who transformed it who was standing completely naked on the grass.  
  
"Owww!" Mousse yelled in shock. "Why did you have to make it so hot!?" He yelled in anger.  
  
"Quiet man." Ranma said, putting one of his fingers to his lips. "You'll wake Master Roshi."  
  
Mouse paused and stared at Ranma. "Did you say Master Roshi?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Who's out there?!" a voice yelled from inside the house. From inside stomping could be heard as someone ran down the stairs and the door to the house flew open, revealing an old man wearing pajamas and holding a staff. In curiosity a turtle had moved over next to the door to look at the visitors.  
  
"Is it really Master Roshi the legendary turtle hermit?" Mousse asked happily while turning around.  
  
Master Roshi's face became completely white at the sight of the naked teenager just outside his door. "Ackk, who the hell are you and what are you doing here?!" He yelled in shock and disgust.  
  
Mousse ran over to the turtle and grabbed its two front flippers in his hands. "Please train me Master Roshi!" He said in excitement. "I'll do anything to become your disciple."  
  
"Uh, I'm not Master Roshi." The turtle said in confusion.  
  
"Just who are you talking to?" The old man said in annoyance, one of his eyebrows twitching.  
  
The teenager put his glasses back over his eyes and looked firmly at the turtle whose flippers he was still shaking. "You're not Master Roshi." He said in confusion, only to be hit hard in the side of the head by a staff.  
  
"Of course not, he's just a turtle." The turtle hermit said with a frown. "Now get some clothes on and tell me why you're on my island naked in the middle of the night disturbing my sleep."  
  
Ranma tried desperately not to laugh while surveying the scene in front of him. "Here Mousse." He said with a chuckle, throwing one of Mousse's traditional outfits from one of his carrying cases.  
  
Master Roshi adjusted his sunglasses and looked at the man who had just spoken while Mousse quickly changed into his clothes. "Say, you're the one that we found with Goku the other day. Have they let you out of the hospital already?" He asked curiously.  
  
Ranma shrugged. "Well, they didn't exactly let me out. But they weren't really able to keep me either. I just decided that I was well enough to leave. But in any case, I'm here to request that you take on duck-boy here as a student."  
  
Mousse who was now fully dressed supplicated himself in front of Master Roshi by bowing so that his head almost touched the ground. "I would be very grateful if you would take me on as your student Master Roshi." He said in a pleading voice. "Even in China stories of your greatness have spread as you were once known as the god of martial arts. Never did I ever imagine that I would actually have the chance to meet you."  
  
"Well, that's better." The old man replied, somewhat pacified. He stood still for a moment as if he were considering. "Nope sorry, I've had enough of training students for one life-time." He said with a note of finality before turning around to reenter his house.  
  
"No wait!" Mousse yelled, running forward quickly to grab his arm. "I would do anything if you would take me on as one of your students!"  
  
"Sorry, not interested." Master Roshi said while raising his head. "Try again in a few years; I might be in the mood then." At that he started chortling to himself.  
  
"Hey, who's this picture of Mousse?" Ranma asked in an exaggerated curious voice. "She's kind of cute."  
  
"What, what are you talking about?" Mousse asked in confusion while turning to look at Ranma.  
  
Faster then Mousse could register the old geezer was already standing next to Ranma staring over his shoulder. "Ohh, let me see what you have there boy, he he he." Master Roshi said eagerly. In one motion he grabbed the photo from Ranma's hand.  
  
In the photo a teenage girl with purple hair was balancing a bowl of ramen in each hand while standing on one foot winking at the camera. Her clothing showed all of the curves of her body and she could be described as nothing short of breathtaking. The old man stared at her for a moment while drooling.  
  
"Hey, that's mine!" Mousse yelled in protest while trying to grab it away from him.  
  
Master Roshi jumped away from him and put the picture in one of his pockets. "That's no way to talk to your new master boy!" He barked.  
  
"New master, do you really mean it?" Mousse asked with tears already falling out of his eyes.  
  
"Of course I mean it." The old man said confidently. "Just give me a few more pictures of this girl and you're in."  
  
"Well, I suppose so." Mousse said uncertainly while moving to one of his cases to look through it.  
  
"My business here is done." Ranma thought to himself in satisfaction while walking to the edge of the island. "Now all that's left is getting back to the Tendo dojo as quickly as possible so I have some time to sleep before school tomorrow." He yawned widely as if to punctuate his thought.  
  
As fate would have it one particularly large wave came out of the water and slammed into him full force. Caught off guard Ranma fell backwards onto her rear end.  
  
"Oh my, what have we here?" Master Roshi asked in delight and surprise, looking over at the newly transformed Ranma.  
  
In place of the young man that had been there before was a young and very pretty woman. She looked to be about nineteen or so, a few years older then Ranma's girl side had been before, and filled with mature beauty. In addition to the extra years there was a now a single lock of black hair hanging above her right eye which topped off her newly refined appearance with a sense of exotic style. If it wasn't for the fact that she was soaking wet and sitting on her butt she would have looked very cool, as it was she was just plain sexy.  
  
Master Roshi was next to her at once. "Wow, look at those jugs." He said with a laugh. "So what brings you to my island little lady?"  
  
"Not you." Ranma said with barely contained rage. "Mousse you have three months to train." She said firmly to the confused looking man who just nodded. "I'm counting on you to become as strong as possible. Remember that this is your last chance to beat Shampoo."  
  
As the old martial arts master moved to grope her an aura of energy flared around Ranma and sent him flying backwards with a yell. A split instant later Ranma jumped up into the night sky and became a speck on the horizon.  
  
"So master, when do we start?" Mousse asked the hole in the wall curiously.  
  
"Tomorrow morning." The old man wheezed to him from inside the house.  
  
"Alright, I'll do my best." Mousse said in determination while looking down at his hands. "I don't have any idea how Ranma knew who the old master was or where to find him but I owe it to him and myself to do my best." A serious smile filled his face. "Just you wait Shampoo; I'll make myself worthy of you no matter what."  
  
***********************************  
  
Darkness was laid across the city of Tokyo like a shawl; blanketing the residents in darkness so that they could find rest. There was no rest to be had, however, at a small restaurant by the name of Ucchan's that night. Even standing outside of the restaurant one could clearly hear a faint sniffling sound, the enigmatic kind of sound that one might blame on a ghost or a phantom in the night. But this time the crying belonged to a young woman who lived inside the restaurant, in the back where her personal quarters were located.  
  
"How could Ranchan do this do me?" Ukyo thought to herself despondently while hugging her legs even closer to her body. She shook her head and her face became disgusted. "No, I did this to myself. Ranma just made his choice that's all. He just made the choice that I knew that he had already made; I just couldn't admit it to myself. I was too weak." She smiled bitterly in mockery of herself. "He never loved me, just thought of me as a friend. I knew that I could never be anything more but I just had to fool myself."  
  
She put her face onto her knees and gripped her legs even closer to her body. "Oh if only there was something I could do to try to escape this nightmare."  
  
A large explosion split the night air within the restaurant section of her house. Just outside her door she could hear the crash of furniture as it flew against various walls and doors. "What the hell was that?!" Ukyo yelled in shock, running out of her room and down the hall approaching the restaurant. She stopped in shock at what she saw; the door separating her living quarters from her restaurant was completely blasted down by a chair that was currently in pieces. In side the room she saw a young man looking around with shock evident in his eyes.  
  
"That was unexpected." He said dumbly.  
  
Ukyo stopped for just a single instant to consider him. He was close to her age, maybe just one or two years older, and held himself with the strength and grace that could be expected from a martial artist of some level of skill. The strangely grey and drab looking hair which sat upon his head was quite different from his almost glowing green eyes which held the promise of another place and another time within their foreign depths. His clothes were ordinary enough, blue loose hanging pants and a long sleeved white shirt. But what were most remarkable about him were his hands. They were small and slight, not disproportionate to the size of his body but they almost seemed liked they could belong to a child or perhaps an elfin creature of some sort. The grace with which his fingers moved was amazing to behold.  
  
It only took a moment for Ukyo to soak in the entire seen before her face clouded over with fury. "What do you think you're doing in here?!" She yelled while stomping over to him. "Can't you see I'm trying to be miserable?! I'm going to call the police!"  
  
"Hey now, no need to be hasty." The man said with an embarrassed smile. "I can pay for the damage; just don't bring the local authorities into this. That would make things more complicated."  
  
Ukyo crossed her arms and scowled at him. "Alright, I won't bring the police into this. Besides, it would give me more satisfaction to kick your ass without their help." With those words a spatula seemed to materialize in each of her hands and she started taking swings at him.  
  
"Hey now." The man said, barely dodging her fervent attacks. "Don't you think that this is a bit hasty of you?"  
  
"Shut up and stand still!" Ukyo yelled, already breathing hard. "Stand still and let me hit you!"  
  
"Well then I see I have no choice." The man said coolly. As if complying with her all of his movements suddenly stopped and he stood perfectly still. Startled at this Ukyo's attacks ceased and she spent a moment staring at him. "You're going to let me hit you?" She asked incredulously.  
  
"Only if you can." The man responded with a smug smile.  
  
Shrugging Ukyo grabbed her large battle spatula from her belt with both hands and swung it as hard as she could directly at his head. Her grin of victory turned to a shout of surprise as something seemed to hit her weapon a moment too soon sending the spatula flying out of her hands where it embedded itself in a wall.  
  
Ukyo spent a few seconds staring at him in surprise before she fell to her knees and started to cry. "I can't even fight well anymore." She said to herself bitterly between sobs. "I don't have anything left."  
  
The man was left staring down at her awkwardly. "Look, if it makes you feel better I can help you to clean up this mess." He said walking to where a chair was embedded in a wall. He put both of his hands on the chair with some effort pulled it out.  
  
"Who are you?" Ukyo asked from where she was sitting.  
  
"My name is Krazer." The man said with a smile over at her. "You know, this is actually a pretty nice place you have here. Would you mind if I stayed for a while, at least until we have everything cleaned up?"  
  
Normally Ukyo would have blanched at such a request from a man she had never met before but something about the days events actually made her consider it. All of her stress and depression which she had buried inside herself for years had just a few hours earlier erupted not unlike a volcano leaving her feeling hallow on the inside. And when she looked into his eyes she saw a promise of caring and innocence and of far off places.  
  
"Those eyes couldn't possibly belong to someone from this world." She realized silently. "Who is this Krazer and where has he come from?" The moment turned into minutes and still she only looked at him uncomfortably. Finally she frowned and again stomped up to him.  
  
"You owe me a lot more then just helping with the repairs." She said sternly at him. "You also owe me time helping in running this restaurant to make up for what the repairs will cost. You'll have to help out here for at least three months to make up for this."  
  
The man held up his hands defensively. "Alright, three months of free service if you'll forgive me for this."  
  
Ukyo raised her head and turned around. "Fine, the guest room is the first door on the left. We'll start first thing in the morning. Whatever you do, don't you dare disturb my sleep again."  
  
"Wait a second, what's your name?" The man asked hurriedly before she could leave.  
  
"Ukyo, but you can call me boss." She said in a firm voice while already walking away from him. She delicately stepped over the ruined doorway and opened the door to her room before walking inside and closing it behind her.  
  
The man stared after her and then rubbed his head in confusion. "I wasn't briefed on any of these developments; I wonder what I should do." He shrugged. "One of my prime directives was to avoid letting anyone know of where I came from and what I can do. I guess that for now all I can do is go along with this whole situation.  
  
He flexed his arms. "Well I guess I'd better get started if I want to have this place cleaned up by morning."  
  
******************************************  
  
Golden sunlight spilled over the horizon onto a beautiful cascading waterfall below. Hovering over the waterfall was a man whose legs were crossed in the midst of his meditation. He was very tall, over 6'5 feet, and his entire visible body was a dark shade of green. Gradually his eyes opened.  
  
"Almost time for me to return to that damned school." He muttered to himself. "Otherwise that girl Nabiki will come after me."  
  
His face became thoughtful. "It's curious, ever since I've reverted to my true form I'm felt different about Nabiki. I've become less concerned with the way she looks and more with how damn annoying she is." He shrugged. "Well, it can't be helped." He levitated down into the waterfall, triggering his transformation to a human teenager and then in one smooth motion grabbed his backpack off the ground. "I can feel the differences between my two forms." He thought to himself. "They're completely different from each other in too many ways for me to count." He closed his eyes and focused causing his aura to flare about him. He then looked up and scrutinized the horizon. Finally he flew off at a quick speed and disappeared into the distance.  
  
***************************************  
  
In a dark room that had the feel of a place that was tucked into a corner of reality, a small circle filled with obscure symbols blazed with a red energy. Standing above the circle was an obscure figure wrapped so much with clothes that race and gender were indefinable who was currently holding its hands above the circle while creating a raspy chant.  
  
Another form dressed in a similar garb materialized next to the first. "Our meeting is at seven o'clock sharp Rykuyo." The form said sternly in a light unmistakably female voice while putting its hands on its hips. "Our president will be upset if you skip another one."  
  
"He knows I'm on business." The form responded, the voice sounding like nails on a chalkboard. "Tell him that I'll make the afternoon meeting with a full report."  
  
The girl sighed before leaning to examine the glowing circle on the ground. "Ooooo, it's a spiritual summoning circle. What are you planning on doing to poor Akane this time?"  
  
"I don't think it's any of your business." The person said in annoyance.  
  
"Awww, that's so mean." The girl pouted. Only a moment later she was excited again. "Well, I'll see you later; I have some people I want to say hello too!" After that last word her body seemed to vaporize and her presence completely disappeared.  
  
The indiscernible form took a long moment and stared at the circle on the ground. "You've demonstrated an impressive level of combat skill Akane." It whispered in thought. "No doubt due to your back round as a martial artist. But you have yet to be integrated into the art of magical combat. As long as you rely on what you understand to fight I'm afraid that your life will be snuffed as easily as a lonely candle, regardless of your fighting spirit or desire for victory. I hope for your sake that our president is right about you."  
  
The form again raised it's hands above the circle and continued with it's obscure chants and motions.  
  
***************************************  
  
The door to the Tendo's guest room opened slowly to show a very sleepy Ranma Saotome yawning. "What a night." He said tiredly walking out of the room and to the stairs. Slowly he made his way down to the dining room where he saw Nabiki and Akane were already eating.  
  
"When did you get back?" Nabiki asked while raising one of her eyebrows at him. "I don't remember sensing your presence approaching last night."  
  
"About three o'clock, I had some things to take care of." Ranma said with another yawn. "This is not the ideal day to go back to school."  
  
"Stop complaining." Akane said in annoyance while lifting her head. "It's your fault for going out on some mystery errand to all hours of the night. If I didn't know better then I'd say that you were out with one of your fiancées."  
  
Ranma frowned at her. "Hey, you know that isn't true. I've gotten rid of all the other fiancées except for you. You need to have more trust."  
  
Akane managed to look somewhat ashamed before turning to Nabiki. "So where's Piccolo?" She asked curiously. "I can't sense him anywhere nearby. I thought he was attending school here."  
  
Nabiki's face became cool and expressionless. "It would appear that he backed out of our little deal." She said in a calm voice.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Ranma asked, smiling. "I can sense him approaching this very spot at a speed that I would have trouble matching. I think he just needed some time alone to. reflect."  
  
Even the clueless Ranma noted with some surprise the flash of pleasure that lit up Nabiki's face. But it only lasted for an instant before it was again replaced with her all emotionless expression. "Oh, I see. Well I suppose that I can count on him after all." She said coolly. "I still have a few dollars to make off of him."  
  
Both Akane and Ranma sweat-dropped together.  
  
"Right." Ranma said in a voice that showed worry for Piccolo. "Wonder if the poor guy knows what he's gotten himself into." Ranma thought to himself with a smile. "Well anyways, I need to find pops. I'm in the mood for a morning spar to help wake me up."  
  
"Are you sure that's such a good idea Ranma?" Akane asked with concern in her voice. "I mean, you were better then him before you went off to train with Kami."  
  
"Yeah, that's right." Ranma said with wide eyes. "I guess the old man wouldn't be able to keep up with me anymore." His face became thoughtful. "Piccolo's really strong; maybe he'd be up for a spar."  
  
"I'd be glad to Ranma." A confident voice announced from the doorway. Everyone turned to see Piccolo in his human form dressed in his traditional garb. He smiled fiercely at Ranma and walked into the house. "Are you up for a little scuffle right now?"  
  
"Yeah, more then ready." Ranma said, smiling equally widely back.  
  
"I'm glad to see that you didn't back out on our deal." Nabiki said while looking coldly at Piccolo. "But from now on I must request that you tell me before you leave for an entire night. I might have made other plans for you."  
  
"Made other plans for me?" Piccolo asked shock evident in his eyes. The shock quickly turned to anger. "I don't care what kind of deal we made I will not allow for you to plan out my life!" His voice climbed to a roar.  
  
Nabiki opened her mouth to retort when Kasumi walked lightly into the kitchen holding a large plate of steaming eggs. "Oh my, am I interrupting something?" She asked delicately while looking at the two verbal combatants.  
  
"No, nothing." Nabiki said in a low voice. She walked towards the door until she was standing side by side with Piccolo. "Next time I want to spend some time with you I guess I'll just forget it." Her voice said, so low that even with his exceptional hearing Piccolo had trouble making out her words. She then walked past him and out the door.  
  
"But don't you want something to eat?" Kasumi called after her.  
  
"I'll eat later." Nabiki yelled from the yard of the house.  
  
Shrugging Kasumi set the plate on the table and turned around to return to the kitchen. Piccolo awkwardly turned to Ranma and Akane and scratched his head. "What is eating at her?" He asked in complete confusion. "She radiating a combination of depression and disappointment with a few other emotions I've never seen before."  
  
Ranma and Akane's eyes met across the table and they stared at each other for a moment. "You don't suppose that Nabiki's well, you know. Do you?" Akane asked, almost not understanding what she was trying to say.  
  
Ranma shook his head slowly as if trying to expunge the impossibility from his mind. "No, it couldn't be." He said in total disbelief. "Not Nabiki, no way."  
  
"What the hell are you two talking about?" Piccolo asked in an annoyed voice. "Do you know what's wrong with her?"  
  
"Sorry man; can't help you." Ranma said while putting his arms behind his head. "I've never claimed to know how girls think. All I know is that Nabiki only cares about money." There was a pause as Ranma's face crunched in thought. "She's probably just upset because she thought she wasn't going to be able to make money off of you."  
  
"So that's it." Piccolo said with a sigh of relief. "I'm glad it wasn't anything complicated. I'm having trouble understanding all of these human emotions."  
  
"Human emotions?" Akane asked her face alight with confusion. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
Nothing, nothing at all." Piccolo said with an awkward cough. "It's just that all emotions that humans express are still so confusing to me, mine included."  
  
"Oh, I see." Akane said with a shrug. She smiled brightly and came to her feet. "Well anyways, you should go after her Piccolo and try to cheer her up. I think that she'd like you to."  
  
"What about our spar?" Ranma asked. "I gotta work hard to keep in shape you know. Piccolo is the only guy around her strong enough to fight with."  
  
Akane's eyes narrowed. "A girl's heart is more important Ranma, don't you understand anything?" She turned back to Piccolo who was currently examining both of them with wide uncertain eyes.  
  
"Go along now Piccolo." Akane said with a chuckle.  
  
"But what do I say to her?" Piccolo asked, his voice becoming higher pitch.  
  
"Just say whatever comes to heart." Akane responded with a smirk. "They're so cute together." She thought to herself with a grin.  
  
Piccolo slowly walked out of the door and onto the street. He turned around once to look back at Akane and Ranma but the former merely smiled and gave him a thumbs up while the latter shrugged and looked confused.  
  
"Typical." Thought Piccolo with a hiss. "I suppose my theory about Ranma knowing nothing about girls is accurate after all. But I'd sooner die then take advice from a lowly human female on how do deal with this difficult situation. Perhaps there is someone else is this foolish town who can help me."  
  
Piccolo thought for a moment but finally just shook his head and made his way down the street.  
  
*************************************  
  
The sound of a beeping alarm clock was the first thing to break the silence. Ukyo slowly opened her eyes and absorbed the scenario surrounding her. Faint light could be seen making its way through the window blinds which played across her bed. The time on the alarm indicated that it was currently five o'clock. Generally on a school day she would wake up early enough to catch the early rush of customers who wanted breakfast from her restaurant before she went to school. Based off of the time she supposed it was one of those days.  
  
Ukyo yawned widely and stretched before she slowly climbed out of her bed and came to her feet. "I had the strangest dream last night." She muttered to herself tiredly while turning off the annoying alarm. She lethargically opened the door to her room and stepped into the hallway. From the restaurant part of her house she could hear the subtle creaking of the floorboards as something moved about lightly.  
  
"Probably a cat." She thought to herself. "No human could possibly move that lightly." Her face crunched in confusion. "But how did a cat get into that room? There weren't any openings wide enough for one." Her eyes widened. "Oh no, what if it found a way to get into the food?"  
  
At a pace just shy of a full out run Ukyo went for the door to the dining area and threw it wide open. Inside she saw the man from the previous night walking about the now spotless and as good as new room carefully examining everything.  
  
"Oh hello Boss." He said smiling pleasantly to her. "I'm glad to see that you're up. You were sleeping for so long that I was worried about you."  
  
"What do you mean Krazer?" Ukyo asked, staring in astonishment and the now bright and shining room. She noted with particular surprise that all of the damaged furniture was now completely restored and was in fact in even better shape then it had been the previous night.  
  
"Well, you slept for almost five hours." Krazer said, now squirming uncomfortably where he was standing. "That's unnaturally long, isn't it?"  
  
Ukyo stared at him for a moment but turned her head when she found herself becoming lost in his eyes. "What's normal for a human is between seven and nine hours, certainly not as low as five."  
  
"Oh, I see." Krazer said, scratching the back of his head. "Well in any case," He continued brightly, "As you can see the repairs are now all complete. So if you don't mind boss then I will be on my way."  
  
"Wait a moment." Ukyo interjected quickly, narrowing her eyes. "I never gave you permission to leave."  
  
The man turned back to her and stared at her in disbelief. Ukyo could almost feel him radiating confusion as if it were some kind of aura.  
  
"What do you mean; you didn't give me permission to leave?" He asked. "The entire reason for me staying was to pay you back for the repairs through labor. Since I handled the repairs overnight without any cost to you then all of my responsibilities are settled."  
  
Ukyo crossed her arms and glowered at him. "Don't you remember our deal? You simply stated that you'd give me three months of free service so that I'd forgive you for disturbing me." She lifted her head and smiled at him, the dangerous kind of smile as if she considered him prey of some kind. "Now I'm fair. Even though you said the service would be free I'm willing to give you room and board and a small amount of the money that this restaurant makes in exchange for your services."  
  
Now he radiated an aura that spoke of being confused and trapped at the same time. "Well, alright boss." He said with an uncertain gulp. "I did say that I would help you without mentioning how much the repairs would cost so I suppose that I'm at your demand for three months. Where do we start?"  
  
"With the basics." Ukyo stated. "I'll teach you where the cooking supplies are located so you can fetch things for me while I'm busy. When I don't need anything you get to play waiter boy and bring the food out to the customers."  
  
"That's sounds easy enough." Krazer said now radiating relief. "Maybe this won't be so bad." He thought to himself.  
  
"But I've got my eyes on you." Ukyo warned with a frown. "If you make one false move then you'll regret it." Her eyes narrowed at him dangerously.  
  
Krazer sweat-dropped and stepped back. "This girl is crazy, are all mortal women like this?" He asked himself in disbelief.  
  
"Now that that's settled lets get started." Ukyo said with a pleasant voice and smile while walking to her working position behind the desk. "Anyways, this is where I keep the different varieties of flour."  
  
*****************************************  
  
After Piccolo was out of sight Ranma turned to Akane and looked at her curiously.  
  
"What was that all about Akane?" He asked suspiciously. "If I didn't know any better I would think that you're trying to set those two up."  
  
"Well of course silly." Akane said with a self-satisfied smile. "They would be really cute together. Besides, Nabiki's been lonely for a long time. Having someone like Piccolo take her out of her shell would be a wonderful thing don't you think?"  
  
"Well, I suppose so." Ranma said uncertainly, scratching his head. "But I don't know if Piccolo could really handle that kind of a relationship."  
  
"What do you mean Ranma?" Akane asked, staring at him with wide eyes. "Piccolo's just a teenager just like us, and from the way he holds himself I'd say he's in many ways more experienced then us. Why couldn't he handle a relationship like this?"  
  
"Well it's kind of hard to explain." Ranma said, scratching the side of his head. His face brightened. "So how would you like to train with me Akane?" He asked, changing the subject.  
  
"And how am I supposed to that?" Akane asked suspiciously. "I admit that I wasn't close to you in terms of strength before last year, there's no way I could keep up with you now."  
  
"But you have your magic." Ranma explained. "And honestly I'm not completely sure how to deal with it. So working together we can improve our abilities to deal with the other's skills."  
  
"Well, I guess that makes sense." Akane said uncertainly. "Where do we start?"  
  
"Step outside and I'll show you." Ranma said confidently. As he led Akane outside a smile spread across his face. "Two birds with one stone." He thought to himself. "While Akane and I develop our ability to work together as a team at the same time I'll practice the kao-ken technique. Now if only I can get Piccolo to train with me I'll be able to push my limits in every way."  
  
*******************************************  
  
The bright sun peaked through the window into the small classroom. Throughout the room small groups of teenagers were collected, each of them chatting idly to pass the time away before the teacher showed up.  
  
On the left side of the classroom towards the back of the class a glamorous however grumpy teenager with greenish skin sat with his arms crossed and a scowl filling his otherwise perfect features. Sitting to his left was a beautiful however cold teenage girl with an emotionless face. They were currently turned away from each other, clearly not on speaking terms.  
  
"I can't believe that she still won't forgive me for what happened last night." Piccolo cursed to himself. "Sure she says that she doesn't mind, but if that's true then why the hell won't she talk to me."  
  
He sneaked a glance out of the corner of his eye at her. Turning he was about to speak but then he felt a tap on his shoulder. "What do you want?" He asked, turning quickly to the offender.  
  
What he saw was a rather cute girl with long red hair which ran down to her waist behind her back and over her arms who had gentle facial features and relaxed light red eyes. What stood out most about her to Piccolo however was the badge she was wearing that had a picture of his face and was labeled, 'Piccolo Fan Club'.  
  
"What the hell is that?!" He exclaimed, pointing at the badge on her chest.  
  
"Oh this?" She asked with a nonsensical giggle. "This badge shows that I'm a member of your fan club." She suddenly leaned in on him so that their noses were touching, causing Piccolo to clench his teeth in shock and lean back farther trying to escape. "In fact, I'm the president." She continued, smiling at his surprise. "My name is Kayree, and you of course are my beloved Piccolo."  
  
Everyone in the class had now noticed what was going on and there was already a circle around them. Nabiki raised her eyebrows in surprise at what was happening.  
  
"Finally a chance to make some money." She thought to herself in satisfaction, trying to ignore the painful feeling that appeared in her gut at the sight of Piccolo being so close to another girl.  
  
"Beloved, I don't know what you're talking about!" Piccolo yelled, desperately backing away from her.  
  
Stars appeared in Kayrees eyes and she held her hands together. "Of course you do Piccolo, we were meant to be together!" She said dramatically. "It's written in the stars, oh how I'm so happy to meet you at last!" She grabbed his hands and held them in her own. "Please Mr. Piccolo, won't you date with me?"  
  
Before Piccolo could even respond Nabiki coolly removed her hands from his and stepped in between them. "You may be the president of his fan club but I'm his agent." She said. "Pleased to meet you."  
  
She held out one of her hands which the other girl confusedly took and shook. "You're Nabiki right?" She asked. "I think I've heard of you."  
  
"I would imagine most everyone has." Nabiki said sarcastically. "I have quite a reputation by now."  
  
"Isn't that just a little bit arrogant?" Piccolo heard someone in the back- round ask. "No way man." Someone responded. "Her reputation has practically encompassed all of Tokyo let alone this high school. If anything she's understating how well known she is."  
  
"What are you doing?" Piccolo hissed at her.  
  
"Leave this to me." Piccolo heard her voice speak in his mind. "We have a deal remember?" Piccolo fumed for a moment but kept silent.  
  
"As his agent I am currently selling time slots to be spent with him." Nabiki said in a business tone of voice. "As demand increases the price may increase as well but as things stand the current going rate is one- thousand yen per half hour you get with him, up to a maximum of three hours in any given day. Is that acceptable to you?"  
  
"Wow, I can't believe she just did that." Piccolo again heard someone in the back-round say. "And here I thought they were dating too. I guess that Nabiki is just taking advantage of him in the same way she takes advantage of everyone else."  
  
Piccolo noticed one of Nabiki's eyebrows twitch slightly at the last comment but didn't think anything of it.  
  
"Yes, of course that's acceptable!" Kayree said excitedly, hopping up and down where she was standing. "What time tonight do I get him?"  
  
"You can have him immediately after school." Nabiki said calmly. "Unfortunately he has other. errands to run later in the day." She held out one of her hands. "But the pay is up front, you must pay to reserve your time with him."  
  
"Of course." The girl said brightly, pulling 6,000 yen in bills out of nowhere and handing it to Nabiki. Piccolo watched the exchange with wide fearful eyes.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Nabiki's voice echoed in his mind. "After you're done with this floozy you'll be able to spend a few hours fighting with Ranma and then you can study magic with me before I go to bed. Unless I miss my guess you don't need to sleep as much as the rest of us so you can do your studying for school after that."  
  
"I still feel like I'm getting the raw end of this deal." Piccolo thought back to her with a growl.  
  
Nabiki seemed to mentally shrug in response. "A deal is a deal." She thought carelessly. "Trust me, training with Ranma will make all of this worth your time and trouble."  
  
Piccolo could only nod with response to that. The truth was that she was right; he had seen what Ranma could do and was extremely excited to have the chance to test his new powers against him.  
  
The bell rang signaling the class would start and all of the students took their seats. "I wonder if Miss Hoshiti is going to be late again today." One of the male students in the front row commented in boredom. "So far her record is close to seven minutes."  
  
Almost in response to his comment the door swung open and a man with a suitcase casually walked in. He was young, perhaps in his early twenties and had jet black well groomed hair. He was wearing a well pressed black suit and tie and held his suitcase easily in his left hand while his right hand was in his right coat pocket. Small Kagato (Think Tenchi Muyo) style glasses rested on his face and were draped too far down his nose to do him any good. Regardless of all these things, what stood out most about him in this classroom was that he wasn't Japanese. His appearance was what could only be described as a type of European Royalty, his features and mannerisms princely in nature. For those who recognized it he was positively dripping in arrogance and self-confidence.  
  
"Well well, Furinkan Highschool room 118 First period taught by Miss Hoshiti unless I am mistaken." The man spoke in perfect Japanese, each syllable spoken precisely as if he had known Japanese all his life.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" The male student who had spoken up earlier chimed in the front row.  
  
The man pushed up his glasses on his face. "My name is Mr. Jones. I represent the board of directors of the First Technological Research Agency which is stationed in America." He glanced carelessly at the student who had questioned him. "And you, as I recall, are Riden Hashtare. You are currently in your eleventh year in this school system and have participated largely in a wide variety of sports including basketball and soccer. You do, however, have relatively impressive study habits and have maintained an 'A' average thus far."  
  
The teenager in question could only stare at him gapingly. "How, how did you know all that?"  
  
Mr. Jones gave a self satisfied smile. "I made it my business to look up the profiles of all the students in this school, seeing as how I have important business here."  
  
"You're not allowed to just walk right in." One of the other students ventured. "The principal only allows students who can fight to do that."  
  
"You forget that this is Thursday." The man said casually. "And the teacher is always four and a half minutes late because she's finishing her morning breakfast. So I have at least two minutes seventeen seconds to finish my business."  
  
"This guy is outrageous." Piccolo thought to himself in shock, only able to stare at the man who was standing in the front of the class. "What is he planning to get out of this?"  
  
The man looked to the back of the class where Piccolo was sitting, only to have his attention focus on the girl who was sitting next to him.  
  
"There you are Nabiki." The man said smugly. "We meet at last. You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this opportunity."  
  
"Forgive me if I don't introduce myself." Nabiki said calmly, crossing her hands on the desk in front of her. "But it seems to me that you probably already know all about me; therefore such an introduction would be a waste of time."  
  
"Quite right." The man agreed. "You get straight to the point, that's why you're the perfect choice." He casually opened up his suitcase and set it on the desk. "Thus I will also get to the point, seeing as how I have little more then a minute to finish this."  
  
He rested his hands on the suitcase. "As I have already stated I represent the board of directors of a prestigious American company." He said confidently. "And recently our Chief Financial Advisor has come across some difficult times and needs to be replaced." A light caught on his glasses and caused them to shine brightly. "And you Nabiki Tendo are his chosen successor."  
  
"Me?" Nabiki asked in shock while the room filled with murmurings. "Why would you choose some high school student from another country for such a position?" "And how did he find out about me?" She added to herself.  
  
"Such things are inconsequential." Mr. Jones stated while pulling a black folder out of his suitcase. He opened one of the drawers of the desk and set the folder inside. "Third down on the right." He advised, shutting the suitcase. "Miss Hoshiti never checks that one."  
  
He picked up the suitcase this time in his right hand and turned to walk for the door. "The proposal is in the folder Nabiki, now have a good day." He said with a smile that exuded confidence.  
  
Right before he got to the door it opened in front of him to show the teacher standing in the hallway with a confused look on her face.  
  
"And who are you?" Miss Hoshiti asked in surprise.  
  
"My name is Mr. Jones." He casually answered with a slight frown on his face. "And you Miss Hoshiti are seven seconds early." With that he brushed passed her and into the hallway.  
  
Everyone and the teacher stared at where he had just been standing in almost awe like silence. "What was that?" Everyone asked together.  
  
"Could this guy be for real?" Piccolo and Nabiki thought together, staring after him.  
  
******************************************  
  
"This day is going on forever." Akane sighed to herself, leaning deeply on her right hand. She spent a few minutes watching the teacher at the front of the classroom droning on about something or another that she was having trouble understanding. She found her mind drifting back to the experience the other day with the skeletal creature. "What was that thing, and where did it come from?" She asked herself while turning her head to look out the window. "I can't help but feel that it comes from some new sort of threat, but what kind? Couldn't they at least give a girl a few days off?!" She asked in frustration.  
  
Matsumi who was sitting between her and the window turned to her and smiled. "I'm so glad that she's back." Akane thought to herself. "All of the other girls were giving me weird looks after that kiss that Ranma gave me but Matsumi never cared about that kind of thing."  
  
Akane started to blissfully stare off into space at the thought of Ranma's kiss when all of a sudden a piece of chalk bounced off her head.  
  
"Miss Tendo, out in the hall!" The teacher ordered in annoyance, a frown covering his face. "Maybe next time you'll pay attention to benefit your future!"  
  
Matsumi smiled at Akane and winked. For some reason the simple gesture made Akane feel better and she stood up and walked to the exit. "Of course teacher." She said submissively, bowing to him before stepping into the hallway.  
  
"Now, as I was saying." The teacher said, continuing with his lesson. Unnoticed by the rest of the class Matsumi's previously gentle smile shifted until it covered her face with an expression of smugness. "Perfect Akane, you set everything up for us perfectly." She thought to herself.  
  
***************************************  
  
Akane sighed to herself while shifting the position of the buckets in her hands. "This is so boring." She said out loud, stifling a yawn. "I'd rather be in class, at least then I could take notes or something."  
  
Her breath caught in her chest as an odd sensation flared within her. "Black magic." She whispered. "Someone's at it again."  
  
She looked around with her eyes narrowed. "No one's looking." She said to herself quietly. "I guess the trick will be to leave and get back without anyone noticing." She looked up at a clock located on a hall. "Forty-five minutes until the end of class, I have until then to get back."  
  
"Teleport." Akane whispered. At that word her body disappeared. An instant later she rematerialized on the roof of the school. "Change clothing!" Akane announced, throwing both of her hands into the air. Instantly her school clothes melted into a golden light while a sappy musical tune drifted up from a radio in a nearby house. The light spun about her and finally settled onto her body in the form of shimmering robes.  
  
"That was vaguely disturbing but I can't put my finger on why." Akane thought to herself. She shrugged and leapt off the building, hitting the ground at a dead run. "I can worry about that later!"  
  
Some ten minutes passed before Akane's full tilt run slowed to a slow jog. "Why is everyone looking at me so weirdly?" She asked herself in annoyance. "Haven't they ever seen anyone wearing clothes like this before?"  
  
As she approached the scene a crowd of close to four people ran past her with expressions of panic on their faces before their eyes became vacant and they fell to the ground. Looking to where they had come from she saw absolutely nothing, just an empty street with close to twenty bodies slumped about as if they had fallen asleep standing.  
  
"What is going on here?" Akane asked herself, kneeling next to the body of a small child seemingly asleep on the ground. She rolled him over and peered into his eyes, only to gasp at what she saw. "His soul is. gone." She concluded out loud in astonishment.  
  
She looked back up onto the street and only now noticed a heavy spiritual presence which had seemed to settle onto the ground. "Reveal!" She yelled, throwing out her left hand towards the spot where she felt the presence.  
  
In response a form appeared, seeming to materialize out of the air. Wafting rust-like vapors took on a vaguely humanoid appearance which floated weightlessly above the ground. One of the creatures appendages were already raised and pointed directly at Akane.  
  
"Shit." She muttered; bring up her arms to defend herself. "Aura!" She yelled. In response a golden aura surrounded her body. And not a moment too soon. Even as the words came out of her mouth some of the rusty vapors snaked out of the creatures arms directly at her. The vapors came in contact with the aura about her chest. Even though there was no physical manipulation from the creature the shock from the attack caused Akane to involuntarily fly backwards onto her back.  
  
"Strong." She muttered, jumping back to her feet. "Holy burst!" She yelled while throwing a beam of radiant holy energy directly at the creature. However like the vapor it was the form of the adversary merely shifted, causing the attack to miss. "What the hell?!" Akane yelled in shock. Only a moment later the misty form closed the distance to ten feet and again began to pound on her aura.  
  
"Holy Burst! Holy Burst!" Akane yelled in succession, each attack only slowing down the thing in front of her for an instant before it again continued it's barrage. "This isn't working." Akane thought to herself in panic, now unable to stand under the attacks. "At this rate I may, I may." Tears started to roll down her face and she clenched her fists. "It's not fair!" She yelled in fury.  
  
As if her words held power a raging wind picked up from behind her, sending the form sliding back almost forty feet in a single instant. Akane looked up in shock to see the creature struggling against the wind to approach her, constantly throwing attacks fruitlessly as if against the air.  
  
"Did I do that?" She asked in wonder.  
  
"No, it was I!" A proud voice announced from a rooftop behind her.  
  
Akane slowly came to her feet as she turned around and looked up. Standing on a building behind her was a man who was swaddled in luminescent white robes which were whipping about him almost violently in response to the intense wind he was creating.  
  
"And who are you?" Akane asked in bewilderment, staring at him.  
  
"I am. the white wizard!" The man announced loudly, taking a firm battle pose which was meant to look cool but somehow ended up looking silly.  
  
"Uh, right." Akane said sweat-dropping. "So, why are you here?"  
  
"Listen young sorceress of the golden light." The man said imploringly while ignoring her question. "The power of magic is not derived from single spells or techniques, but from true freedom of thought. You who have done the impossible must not weaken yourself by relying too much on single techniques, but must broaden your mind by constantly creating new spells from your instincts to resolve any given situation!"  
  
"Geez, enough already." Akane said while waving one of her hands at him dismissively. "Man, what's with the speech?" She asked herself while returning her gaze to the monster that was still struggling against its bonds. "Power comes from freedom of thought huh?" She asked herself quietly. "I do remember reading that in mother's book."  
  
Just then the rusty vapors ripped apart the winds that were binding them and the humanoidish creature flew at her with a terrifying speed.  
  
"Think Akane." She thought to herself determinedly. "Something that gas can't pass through. Her eyes flashed. "Divine Globe!" She yelled, holding out both of her hands in front of her. In response a flaring sphere of holy energy surrounded the creature, completely entrapping it. In frustration it started to pound on its constraints but to no avail.  
  
"Excellent young sorceress!" The white wizard yelled. "Now you must destroy the creature to release the souls it has stolen."  
  
"But how?" Akane asked in confusion, turning to him.  
  
"Look inside yourself." The mage told her. "Deep within your soul I'm sure you will find a way."  
  
"Dear Kami, I can't believe he just said that." Akane blanched to herself, trying not to gag. Closing her eyes she carefully examined the spiritual presence that was contained within her spell. "It's power seems to be related to how concentrated it is in any one area." She realized. "So if I spread it out further than it can handle, maybe it won't be able to support its own life, and the souls of the people will be free to return to the bodies."  
  
Akane thought for a moment and a gentle spell came to her lips. "Breeze." She muttered, and slowly spread her hands apart as she shut down the barrier holding the creature. Struggling, it resisted as a wind pulled it in four different directions. But the farther it stretched the weaker its struggle became in eventually it ceased to exist altogether.  
  
Akane sighed and opened her eyes. "I suppose that did it." She said quietly, before her eyes widened in shock. "Their souls are still gone." She said in confusion, again turning to the form behind her. "I thought you said that they would come back."  
  
"And so they shall." The man agreed. "Allow for me to cast the spell of calling." White energy flared about his body as he placed his hands together as if he were praying. "Return." He said quietly. Reacting to his voice Akane could feel the souls which before were scattered settle into the various bodies that were draped about the street.  
  
"You did it!" She said happily. "You called them back!"  
  
"Of course young sorceress." The man agreed. "For I am here to aid you in any way I can. Remember that in your future conflicts you can rely upon. The White Wizard!" After yelling his name the robed figure jumped into the air and simply vanished, leaving Akane to stare after him.  
  
"I hate to say it but that guy is a major dork." She said aloud, staring after him. She shook her head. "But he did save my life and his advice really was good, regardless of how he gave it."  
  
She looked down to where one of the people on the ground had just groaned in pain. A moment later she could hear sirens in the distance. "That's my cue." She said, "Teleport!" At that word her body disappeared completely into thin air.  
  
************************************************  
  
Again the four forms had gathered within the circular room overlooked by the starry ceiling and under set by a magical circle which glowed black even against the darkness of the room.  
  
"I am ready for your report now Rykuyo." A male voice spoke formally. "How did Akane fare against your summon?"  
  
"It was as predicted Mr. President." The scratchy voice responded as the robed form dipped in a bow. "Her talent for raw magical capacity is great but in terms of elegance she is hardly even a mageling. It was only by outside interference that she survived at all."  
  
"Really?" He asked curiously. "Tell me, who is that was able to help her? Certainly not Ranma, I doubt his fighting skills would be of much use against that creature even though his spirit would be too powerful for him to be vulnerable to its attacks. Piccolo or Nabiki perhaps?"  
  
"No, it is none of those." Rykuyo said. "Rather it was a newcomer, a mage of impressive power who called himself the White Wizard. Everything about his aura made it obvious that his home universe is a different one from our own."  
  
"The White Wizard." The man said to himself ponderingly. "How interesting."  
  
"There is something else of interest, if I may continue." Rykuyo stated.  
  
"Yes of course, please tell me." The president beckoned.  
  
"It was that the one who helped her did not destroy my summoned creature himself. Rather he attempted to teach Akane some of the principals of magic in order to allow her to do it on her own. I would say he was her mentor except for that she did not seem to know him at all."  
  
"Fascinating." He said, stroking his chin with his left hand. "So are your tests concluded Rykuyo? Has she the strength to be of use to us?"  
  
"I believe she does Mr. President." Rykuyo said after a moment. "Though it remains to be seen if she holds either the intelligence or the elegance necessary to make her worthy."  
  
"So I see." He said softly. "Kayree." He said, looking up at the second form that was positioned at the circle.  
  
"Yes Mr. President?" The female voice responded while the form looked up at him.  
  
"It is now your turn to test Akane's boundaries." He announced. "I wish for you to examine the extent of her intelligence to the best of your abilities. See if her powers will ever hold versatility to equal her great strength."  
  
"Of course Mr. President." She said submissively, bowing to him.  
  
"One other thing." He continued. "I want for you to play some detective work on the side. See what you can find out about this Piccolo, his presence at this school is beginning to bother me. I recognize him from somewhere that I can't remember, and I want for you to find that out. You are in a position to do this are you not?"  
  
"Of course Mr. President." She said with the glee in her voice unmistakable. "In fact I have a date with him this afternoon."  
  
"Needless to say I want none of you three to let on to your magical powers." He said looking at the forms that were surrounding him. "That is all, you may leave." Following his own statement, he turned away from the circle and walked away.  
  
*************************************  
  
Thanks to the Eternal Wanderer for the advice on the characters and plot developments of this story! 


	2. Joining 15: Theater Playground

Joining: Episode Saga Chapter 15: Theater Playground Finished October 2003  
  
Wow, it's been a while! This chapter has been in the works for a long time, almost four or five months now. I hope that you guys haven't forgotten about me. The truth is that I've been very busy with college and stuff, but that's a common excuse. Recently though I've been getting really excited about the flow of the story and I can't wait to really get it underway again. I really love the episode saga but honestly the beginning the cell saga is going to be really awesome. How many people actually remember the plot developments up to this point? Hopefully you're motivated to reread it, but you only need to remember the basics to understand this mini saga. It should last roughly until chapter 18 or 19, I'm not sure yet.  
  
In any case I still don't own Dragon Ball Z or Ranma ½. That pretty much goes without saying. Thanks goes to ALiX for his support, thank you very much! I want to let you know that I have no intention of stopping this story any time soon. In my opinion it's only going to get better from here. I am very excited as to what's coming up. I hope you enjoy it as well.  
  
Enjoy the story!  
  
***********************************************  
  
The rising sun sent a myriad of colors weaving themselves across the rolling ocean waves. Because of this the water seemed almost like a jewel in liquid form which constantly shifted as if trying to find the best angle to represent its beauty. Set apart from this colorful display was a small island on which a small house rested. Sleeping just outside of the house a turtle slept peacefully, already warming up to heat created by the sun.  
  
Inside the house Mousse awoke with a start. "Where on earth am I?" He asked himself, looking around confusedly at the incoherent blurs surrounding him. Finally he gave up and put his thick glasses on. Instantly it became clear that he was in a small bedroom which had a window overlooking the magnificent sunrise outside. "That's right." He thought with wonder. "I'm at Master Roshi's place; Ranma led me here last night." A wide smile crossed his face. "Today I'll start my training!"  
  
He leapt out of his bed and quickly dressed in his traditional Amazon robes and out of habit he placed his glasses on top of his head. He then walked through the door and down the stairs entering the living quarters of the esteemed martial arts master.  
  
"And a one, and a two." He heard Master Roshi's voice saying with delight. Mouse looked about confusedly for the old master and finally found a blurry humanoid shape standing in front of a box like thing doing some kind of exercise.  
  
"This must be some kind of morning warm up." Mousse told himself. "I should do my best to follow him so I can be ready for his training."  
  
Taking a place behind the old man Mousse did his best to follow along with the motions of the blur in front of him.  
  
"Come on now, touch those toes!" A woman's voice said excitedly from in front of Mousse causing him to blink confusedly.  
  
"Heh heh, that's right. Bend over now." Master Roshi said, drool coming out of his mouth.  
  
"Well, if that will make me stronger." Mousse said dubiously.  
  
"What?! Who's there?!" Master Roshi yelled in shock, turning around to see who was behind him.  
  
"Me of course, I was following along with your warm ups." Mousse said confusedly. "Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"Of course! Never sneak up on your master like that." Master Roshi said in annoyance. "You interrupted my morning exercises."  
  
"I apologize Master." Mousse said, fearful of angering the old man.  
  
"Well, apology accepted." Master Roshi said with a cough. "Now go fix me something for breakfast while I finish up here. This is your first act as my disciple."  
  
"Yes of course." Mousse said, bowing deeply. He then turned and walked into the kitchen. Pulling his glasses back over his face he began to look through all of the various cabinets, analyzing the tools and food stuffs that would be available. Finally he settled on a simple amazon dish involving spiced eggs and meats.  
  
"So is breakfast ready?" Master Roshi asked, now much more relaxed, as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Yes Master." Mousse said dishing the food out onto a plate in front of the old man's chair before he himself sat down to join him.  
  
"Hey, this is really good!" Master Roshi said excitedly after taking a few bites. "I guess that taking you on as a disciple was a good idea after all!"  
  
"Thank you Master." Mousse said, again pushing his glasses to the top of his head so that he couldn't see anything.  
  
"Anyways, it's time to get started." Roshi stated after they finished the meal. Motioning for Mousse to follow him he walked to the outside of the house. From there they took a small boat that was resting just off of the islands shore to travel to a larger continent. The overall journey took close to three hours and was spent mostly in complete silence for the two travelers. Mousse found himself constantly looking into the surprisingly calm ocean water, his eyes following the motions of the various creatures traveling in the waters below.  
  
"If I had mastered the chestnut fist then I would be capable of pulling up an entire school of fish without getting my hands wet." He thought to himself. "But Cologne had always refused me those amazon techniques, saying that only female warriors were worthy of learning them. But then she turned around and taught them to Ranma. What is it that he has that I don't?"  
  
A memory hit him, the memory of the aura he had sensed while Ranma had been approaching the Nekohanten. He shivered has he remembered the incredible powerful aura that Ranma had radiated. And even then he had recognized that most of Ranma's power was being held back, that it was hidden.  
  
"So that's it." He thought to himself bitterly. "Right from the beginning she recognized his talent and was willing to do anything to bring him into the amazon tribe. She was desperate to draw his talent in to strengthen the tribe, why should she be concerned with a half-rate warrior like me?" He clenched his fists tightly. "Well I'll show her just how strong I'll become. I swear that not only will I become worthy of Shampoo but I'll someday reach Ranma's new level as well."  
  
"What is it that you're thinking about boy?" Master Roshi asked calmly from where he was relaxing with his eyes closed.  
  
"Nothing master." Mousse answered hesitantly from where he was sitting on the opposite side of the boat.  
  
"Then start rowing!" Master Roshi yelled in frustration.  
  
"Oh, right, sorry about that." Mousse said while beginning to row, causing the small boat to move forwards.  
  
Master Roshi calmly apprised the young man who was currently rowing with all of his strength who was sitting in front of him. "A strong lad with a great desire to become as strong as he possibly can." He pondered. "I'm not sure why this one came to me but his clothes and mannerisms would indicate that he's from some type of Chinese amazon tribe." He started to drool at the thought of it but pulled himself from his daydreams. "His eyesight is horrible however and he has an unusual aura about him. I have a feeling that bringing out the potential of this young man might be more of a challenge then it was with any of my previous disciples."  
  
He pulled out the collection of pictures that had been gifted him from the teenager sitting in front of him. "But it was worth it!" He crowed to himself.  
  
****************************************  
  
After crossing the ocean waters Mousse slowly stood up from his position in the boat and looked around at his new surroundings. "Man this hurts." He muttered to himself while rubbing his sore arms. "I'm going to be stiff for a long while."  
  
"Well, here we are." Master Roshi said while standing up and stepping out of the boat. "Right along boy, your new home is right up here." He said while pointing to a house that was resting on a large hill.  
  
Mousse stared in shock at the jungle located near the house. "It's in there?" He asked. "Why would you want to live in a place like that?"  
  
Pain filled his head as Master Roshi thwacked him upside the head. "Put your glasses on boy!" He said in annoyance.  
  
"Oh, right." Mousse said quietly while fumbling to settle his thick lenses over his eyes. Finally he looked directly up at the house located on the hill.  
  
"That's huge!" He said. "Why would you live on that little island when you have a house like this?"  
  
"I'm the Turtle Hermit. I have an image to maintain." Master Roshi explained. "Besides, I don't like little martial artists coming to me to whine about training. It gets me some privacy."  
  
"I understand." Mousse said, bowing his head. "I sure am lucky that he accepted me as one of his students." He thought to himself.  
  
"Don't just stand there, start moving!" He heard Roshi yell. Looking up Mousse saw that the blur was already halfway up the huge hill. "How'd he do that?" He asked himself in shock. "I'm coming Master!" He yelled before starting to run up the hill. After about three steps he tripped in a large pothole and fell face first onto the ground.  
  
Watching from the house Master Roshi sighed as he saw the almost comical display of clumsiness from the man below. "I really need to do something about those eyes of his." He thought to himself.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Staring into the wide adoring eyes as the delicate but oddly powerfully hands pulled him along one phrase recurred with Piccolo again and again. "What the hell did Nabiki get me into?"  
  
"We get to spend the next three hours together Mr. Piccolo, aren't you excited?" The girl giggled, a smile spread across her cute face.  
  
"Charmed." Piccolo grunted, trying not to throw up on the girls arm.  
  
"First of all we'll go get ice cream, then we'll go on a walk, and then we'll go to see a way too romantic movie!" Kayree bubbled, ignoring Piccolo's wince on every statement. The girl stopped suddenly and let go of Piccolo's arm as stars appeared in her eyes. "And then we'll share a romantic kiss." She finished, holding her face with both of her hands.  
  
"Kiss?!" Piccolo exploded after a moment of silence. "Who said anything about a kiss?"  
  
"Oh, don't worry." Kayree said brightly. "Of course we can't share a real kiss on the first date, it just wouldn't be proper. But there's nothing wrong with a peck on the cheek." She finished, pointed one finger towards her cheek.  
  
Piccolo suddenly found himself sweating profusely, staring at the red haired girl in front of him as if she were some kind of alien. "Nabiki never said anything about this." He thought to himself desperately. "What should I do?"  
  
"Why are you so quiet all of a sudden Mr. Piccolo?" Kayree asked with wide eyes. "Don't you like spending time with me?"  
  
Piccolo was about to speak his mind when an image of an angry Nabiki suddenly popped into his head. "Yes, of course." He finally spat out after a moment.  
  
Again that dreaded smile crossed Kayree's face. "I'm so happy!" She yelled, and then again grabbed Piccolo's arm. "Let's go get some ice cream!"  
  
Piccolo's head hung in resignation as he followed the girl off to her destination.  
  
Trailing after then a figure wrapped in shadows came to a halt. "Kissing?" Nabiki asked, her fists clenching in annoyance. "Physical intimacy of any kind wasn't part of the deal. Kissing costs extra." With that final thought she continued to follow them, her form still indecipherable to those around her.  
  
**************************************  
  
The light dimmed on the old street that passed over the river as a cloud drifted in front of the sun. In his usual place casually on the fence Ranma walked completely relaxed as if his body weighed nothing at all. Every once in a while an expression of concern entered his face as he looked down at the girl walking on the street beside the fence.  
  
Finally he jumped down off the fence, landing in front of her. Akane started for a moment, surprised at seeing him, before she again looked towards the ground, her face clouded over.  
  
"What's up Akane?" Ranma asked. "Something's been eating at you ever since yesterday. Don't tell me that Ryouga reacted that badly to you telling him off."  
  
"I have a few things to tell you Ranma." Akane began slowly. "First of all was that I couldn't find Ryouga, anywhere. I don't even think he's on this world."  
  
Ranma laughed. "Figures, he probably got himself lost on another planet or something. Don't worry about that Akane, he'll show up sooner or later. And if we're lucky it might not even be until after we're married." He leaned in closer to her. "Come on, there has to be something else that's bugging you."  
  
Akane looked into his eyes and once again found herself lost in their blue depths. Finally she looked away. "Black magic is afoot Ranma." She said slowly. "Already I've seen a few creatures of evil powers and have had to fight against them."  
  
She was surprised when Ranma only nodded. "I figured as much." He stated casually. "I've been sensing that something was wrong as well. Before even Raditz showed up the future felt especially heavy, as if something big was about to happen. Now even with Captain Ginyu's death that feeling hasn't changed, if anything its gotten worse. We're not through this yet."  
  
His face became serious. "But I don't like the idea of you fighting these things alone. Look, I know you can take care of yourself but if anything happens I want you to call me alright?"  
  
"Yes, of course Ranma." Akane said in surprise. "Could it be that he respects me?" she asked herself with an elated smile.  
  
"Maybe you could come up with some way of contacting me." Ranma said hopefully.  
  
Akane's face became thoughtful. "That would be simple enough with some kind of telepathic spell." She said. "But the problem would be that I'd have to broadcast it. Seeking out your individual mind would take a great deal of time."  
  
"We'll need to work on that." Ranma agreed. "But meanwhile we should do some training. I have some other things I want to work on." His face became embarrassed. "And after that I have some homework that I should probably get to."  
  
"Do you suppose that we could get something to eat first Ranma?" Akane asked softly. "Ukyo's place is open now isn't it?"  
  
"Why would you want to go there?" Ranma asked incredulously before he saw her eyes creased with worry. "Oh right, I suppose so." He agreed. "I'm getting kind of hungry myself."  
  
************************************  
  
"Here's another one for you Krazer." Ukyo said, flipping an ukinomiyaki onto a plate and handing it to the man dressed in white standing next to her. "Take it to the old man in the corner."  
  
"Right boss." He said with that innocent smile that Ukyo was growing to love. Wading through the crowded room effortlessly as if he were the only one there he casually placed the plate on the table in front of the appreciate man. "Thanks there young fellow." The old man chortled with a smile.  
  
At the thanks Krazer's green eyes twinkled, causing a memory of his parents from distant childhood to again be found. At this the old man smiled joyfully and bent his head so that he could enjoy the memory and the food in peace.  
  
From behind the counter Ukyo watched with appreciation as the mood of every customer that her new assistant interacted with lightened instantly and became joyful. She found herself thinking.   
  
Noticing with confusion that she was staring at him Krazer looked up at her with questioning eyes. Ukyo almost laughed as she sensed pure perplexity practically dripping off of him. The entire thing was so amusing that she didn't even realize how embarrassed she should be to have been caught staring at him.  
  
"Is there something going on between those two?" A man sitting in one of the corners whispered to his wife who was sitting across from him. "I think so dear." The old lady whispered back. "You can tell by the look in their eyes."  
  
Unbeknown to them Krazer glanced to the corner that they were sitting in with a raised eyebrow. "Something between me and the human girl?" He asked himself. "What in all the dimensions are those two talking about?"  
  
At that moment the door to the restaurant opened to omit two newcomers to the restaurant. One was a teenage male wearing Chinese clothes who was filled with cockiness and moved lightly as if his body weighed nothing at all. The other was a teenage girl wearing a high school uniform who radiated an unusual pure power. Showing some hesitation once they entered they finally made their way towards the front counter and took a seat directly in front of the cook.  
  
"Look Ukyo." Ranma began uncomfortably. "About the other day."  
  
"Oh, hey Ran-chan, Akane." Ukyo said with a smile, turning around to face her two friends. "So what will it be?"  
  
Ranma and Akane turned to each other in surprise. "I'll take the regular." Ranma said with a small smile growing on his face.  
  
"I'll try that too." Akane said happily, turning back to face Ukyo.  
  
"Right, two Ran-chan specials coming up!" Ukyo said happily, turning back to the grill.  
  
"That's odd." Krazer thought to himself, turning to the front of the store. "I just sensed a wide range of emotional fluctuations from Ukyo." His eyes widened when he saw Ranma and Akane sitting in front of the counter. "She's here!" He yelled to himself. "How could I have been so careless? I can't let her see me!"  
  
"Hey there Krazer." Ukyo called out to him. "I have some friends that I'd like to introduce you to. Why don't you come over here?"  
  
"Trapped." He thought to himself resignedly even as he plastered a smile on his face incapable of fooling anyone.  
  
"What's he so nervous about?" Ukyo thought to herself with a frown.  
  
Ranma and Akane turned to look towards the man indicated as he began to walk towards their position. Akane breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened in surprise. "Not human." She whispered to Ranma who could only nod in agreement. Indeed even though it may not be obvious to someone who has never met an intelligent non-human it was painfully obvious to both Akane and Ranma. Something about how his drab grey hair settled itself on his head and how his green eyes glowed with a promise of a foreign land lost long ago screamed to them that not only was he a creature alien to earth but was alien to that universe altogether.  
  
The man's thin elfin hand clenched and unclenched nervously even as the three observers could feel his desire to leave surrounding the air about him. Ukyo didn't even bat an eye at this as she was already becoming used to it but both Akane and Ranma noticed it very distinctly.  
  
"Hello." The man said awkwardly with a small bow. "My name is Krazer Mint, please treat me well."  
  
"Ranma Saotome." Ranma said quietly, coming to his feet and bowing.  
  
"Akane Tendo." Akane said equally quietly while also bowing. "Ranma's fiancée."  
  
Labeling herself in such a way caught both her and Ranma by surprise and they turned to each other and smiled. From behind them Ukyo's expression fell for a moment before smiling at the sight of her helper again appearing very nervous.  
  
"Why is he looking at me as if he knows me?" Akane asked herself, staring into his green eyes.  
  
"I hope we will talk more later." The man said with another small bow. "But there are supplies that must be picked up, right boss?" He asked, directing the last question towards Ukyo.  
  
She nodded slowly, seemingly confused by his desire to leave. "Well, yes. I could really use some more fish and fresh vegetables, and the afternoon rush is almost over. You can go to pick them up now if you want to."  
  
"May the celestials favor you Ranma and Akane Saotome." Krazer said to them with a bow, not noticing their looks of surprise at the form of address. He then turned around and quickly walked out of the store, quickly brushing past some surprised customers on their way in.  
  
"That was. odd." Ranma said, to which Akane could only nod her agreement. They sat in silence for a few minutes while Ukyo finished their order and took the orders of several other customers.  
  
"So when did you meet this Krazer guy Ukyo?" Ranma asked between bites of his meal. "He doesn't seem like the kind of guy that you meet every day you know."  
  
"Yeah, there's something strange about him, beyond the obvious." Akane agreed choosing her words carefully. "Do you even know where he's from? He might be dangerous."  
  
"No, there's nothing dangerous about him. I can promise you that." Ukyo said softly. "I know because I can always feel what he's thinking. That's what I like about him. It's almost like he wears all of his thoughts and dreams on his sleeve."  
  
Her face became angry. "I'm still annoyed about what he did to my shop last night when he broke in and trashed the place. That's why he's working for me, to make up for it."  
  
Ranma and Akane looked at each other for a moment before turning back to her. "Look Ukyo," Ranma began, "I just don't want anything to happen to you."  
  
Ukyo dismissed that idea with a wave of her hand. "Don't worry about me Ranma, I'm a martial artist too you know. I'm perfectly capable of handling myself against someone like him." She forced a smile as tears began to build in the back of her eyes. "You don't need to worry about me Ranma, just be happy with your own life."  
  
"I'm sorry." Akane thought staring sadly at Ukyo. "I'm sorry that we had to hurt you."  
  
"Well, I think we should be going." Ranma said finally. He came to his feet and smiled at Ukyo. "It was great to see you Ucchan." He said. "I'm glad to see that you're doing better.  
  
"It was great to see you too Ranma." Ukyo agreed. "And you too Akane." She said, turning to her. "Make sure you two drop some time okay? Don't you dare become strangers on me."  
  
"Of course Ukyo." Akane said with a polite smile. Both her and Ranma turned around and left the store, leaving Ukyo alone with her customers.  
  
"You know." Ranma said after they were both outside. "Maybe this Krazer guy is a blessing."  
  
"I think you're right." Akane agreed. "He may be just what Ukyo needs to really heal."  
  
Side by side they made their way back towards the Tendo dojo.  
  
****************************************  
  
"Two for 'A Dear and Sweet Romantic Sunset at the Beach' please." The eager girl said excitedly to the booth worker while tightly holding on to Piccolo's arm.  
  
"That would be 500 yen apiece." The worker said with an edge to his voice, looking jealously at Piccolo.  
  
Piccolo met the look with confusion and not a little fear with eyes that begged for some kind of release.  
  
"Come on silly, the movie is about to start." The girl giggled after paying the man, pulling Piccolo through the doors. Piccolo merely sighed resignedly and allowed himself to be pulled along.  
  
"At the very least maybe I can get in a few hours of meditation to make this worth while." He thought to himself.  
  
As they entered the showing place the room was already getting dark. Kayree quickly pulled Piccolo to a pair of seats in the middle of the theatre and sat down, leaning heavily on him. Taking a moment to examine his surroundings Piccolo noticed a great many other couples in that same theatre, the men of which seemed equally eager as he to be there.  
  
"At least it's not unusual that I be feeling like this." Piccolo thought to himself with a frown. He looked down at the girl with a death grip on his arm. "But what I wouldn't give to get this leech off of me."  
  
Unnoticed to him the girl's free hand began to hum with a soft black energy as her lips spoke hidden words. Even as this took place she leaned closer to him for another attempted embrace.  
  
In front of the audience the movie screen flickered slightly, causing a blink of confusion from the crowd before it returned to normal.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Nabiki sighed in boredom from the top row of the theatre once the movie started. "This is so unbelievably lame." She complained to herself. "How can the plot of the entire movie focus on a single couple saying its last goodbyes at the beach? I can't believe that a movie like this got excellent reviews."  
  
She looked down at where Piccolo and Kayree were sitting. The girl was trying to snuggle up closer to him but every time she did his body stiffened and became immovable causing her to sigh in disappointment. Sure enough however she was ready for another attempt just a few minutes later.  
  
"Doesn't Piccolo look like he's having fun?" She asked herself with a frown. "I should get him to loosen him up or else no girl will pay to date with him again."  
  
Once again Nabiki found herself thinking back to the incident in school that had happened earlier that day. Slowly she reached into her backpack and pulled out the black folder that had been left for her by Mr. Jones. With a whisper allowing her to see clearly even in darkness she again perused the offer stated within the folder.  
  
'The First Technological Research Agency is a company that is quickly defining itself as a world leader in emerging technologies.' One paper read. 'It is well known for having an impact on all manners of technology, especially the new field of human biomechanics.'  
  
"Human biomechanics?" Nabiki asked herself with a frown. "What on earth is that?"  
  
'However the company has had difficulty in bringing its brilliant albeit unusual ideas to market in such a way as that it appeals to consumers. It is because of this that a true genius of economics must be added to the board of directors. It is for this reason that a teenage female in the Nerima district of Tokyo, Japan has been selected. This girl is clearly an untapped goldmine of pure economic potential. Signed Chief Engineer and member of the Board of Directors, Mr. Jones.'  
  
"I'll need to get back to this later." Nabiki thought to herself. "This job is tempting but before I commit myself to anything I need to know what exactly human biomechanics is."  
  
A subtle twinge in the air caused her to quickly look up to where Piccolo and Kayree were sitting. Nabiki sat still for a moment studying them carefully before finally she returned her gaze to the folder. "Must have been imagining things." She thought to herself silently.  
  
*******************************************  
  
A man dressed in blue and a white shirt rubbed one of his hands through his hair in frustration while leaning against a tree outside of a grocery store. Everyone who walked by looked over at him curiously; noting his grey hair and unusual eyes.  
  
Krazer ignored the people eyeing him and sighed heavily. "My teachers always did say that I couldn't keep a secret no matter what I did. If I keep coming into Akane and Ranma in this form then certainly they'll figure out that I'm not from this universe. Unless they've already figured it out that is." He finished to himself miserably.  
  
With another sigh he stepped away from the tree and walked into the grocery store. "Now what did Ukyo need?" He asked himself dully. "Flour and spices mostly I believe."  
  
With a calculating mind he casually walked around the restaurant, grabbing whatever that it occurred to him Ukyo was short on. "This ought to do it." He said finally, walking over to the checkout counter with full arms piled high.  
  
"My, that's quite a lot you're buying." A woman's voice said gently from in front of him.  
  
"Who said that?" Krazer asked curiously, shifting himself so he could look sideways at the speaker. He settled his eyes onto a beautiful young woman of perhaps twenty years of age who had long silky brown hair and brown eyes. Her face was set into a position of eternal gentleness and her eyes were filled with joy. She gave a small gasp of surprise when she looked into his eyes.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Krazer asked curiously.  
  
"No, nothing." She said with a sad smile. "For some reason seeing you made me think of someone that I cared for but lost long ago."  
  
"Oh right, my eyes." He thought to himself. "The gift of my heritage and probably the biggest reason I won't be able to hide my identity for long."  
  
He looked more carefully at the woman and blinked in surprise when he noted a magical aura surrounding her. It wasn't very powerful, but it was so in sync with her personality that its power could likely be magnified many times over.  
  
"Here you are Miss Tendo." The elderly man behind the counter said with a smile. "Please have a good day."  
  
"You too Mr. Shinto." She said delicately, removing the bags from the counter.  
  
Krazer stared at her in shock. "Miss Tendo?" He asked. "Is your sister Akane?"  
  
"Yes." She said mildly. "You know Akane?"  
  
"No, not at all. I was just curious." He said lamely, walking over to the counter and setting his supplies on it.  
  
"Oh, I haven't introduced myself." She said in mild alarm. "My name is Kasumi Tendo; I am pleased to meet you."  
  
"I am Krazer Mint." He said with a bow. "Please treat me well."  
  
"Well Krazer, why don't you come over for dinner tonight?" Kasumi asked. "I'm sure that my family would be happy to meet you."  
  
An aura of panic surrounded him, causing everyone in the store to blink in surprise and turn to him. Realizing that he was drawing attention he calmed himself down. "Sorry, but tonight isn't a good time." He said in embarrassment. "Another time perhaps. I'll be living in Ucchan's for three months or so."  
  
"Oh, you're living with Ukyo, that's wonderful." Kasumi said brightly. "I always thought that girl must be lonely living by herself. Please make her happy."  
  
An aura of confusion surrounded Krazer as he looked at her awkwardly. "I'll do my best." He supplied weakly.  
  
"Have a good day Mr. Mint." Kasumi said before turning around and leaving through the door, leaving him staring after her.  
  
"What an unusual family I've been charged with." He said to himself while shaking his head. "I hope my master was right about them."  
  
***************************************************  
  
With a grimace of something resembling pain Piccolo slowly made his way out of the theatre with a teenage girl hanging off of one of his arms. "Downright disgusting." He thought to himself bitterly.  
  
"That movie was so romantic." Kayree said happily with wide eyes. "I especially like the part where they shared the twenty minute kiss on the beach."  
  
Piccolo shook his head, trying to get the image out of his mind. "What was your favorite scene Mr. Piccolo?" She asked innocently, turning to him.  
  
"The credits." Piccolo grunted.  
  
"Yeah, the actors' names were so romantic." Kayree agreed. "I'm pretty sure they were French." Her face brightened and she let go of Piccolo's arm. "It's time for the parting kiss!" She exclaimed happily.  
  
"Parting kiss?" Piccolo asked in growing apprehension.  
  
"Of course silly, don't tell me you forgot." Kayree said, pouting. "You promised you'd kiss me on the cheek when our date was over." She turned her head to the side and pointed to one of her cheeks. "Right here." She said.  
  
Piccolo could hear his heart beating like a drum in his chest as he stared at the cheek in question. He stood still for a long moment before a voice broke his hellish meditation.  
  
"Your three hours have passed." Nabiki said coolly, stepping between them. "If you want to spend more time with my client you'll have to spend the money for a session tomorrow."  
  
"Awww." Kayree said in disappointment, bowing her head. "Don't worry Piccolo!" She rebounded happily. "We'll have that kiss tomorrow!" With that she turned around and skipped down the street, humming to herself.  
  
"Thanks Nabiki." Piccolo said in relief. "I have no idea how I would have dealt with that situation."  
  
"There's no question of how you would have dealt with it Piccolo." Nabiki said calmly. "You would have kissed her; she did pay for it after all. But I should start charging more for physical intimacy." She added afterwards.  
  
Piccolo frowned. "Give me one reason why I should put up with all this." He said threateningly.  
  
"Your reasons will happen tonight." Nabiki said easily. "I'll begin teaching you how to control your magic and you'll get a chance to spar with Ranma. He's been quite eager for this chance unless I'm mistaken."  
  
Piccolo nodded but the frown never left his face. "Fine, I guess that's how it will have to be." He said seriously, walking past her. "I'm going to your house."  
  
Watching the retreating figure Nabiki felt her heart soften towards him. "He's honorable, regardless of anything else." She admitted to herself. "But still there's something about him that I can't quite put my finger on. Some aspect of his magic is still confusing to me. Or maybe I'm the one with the problem." She realized. "After all, I still don't know where that dark taint on my spirit came from." She shrugged. "Oh well, answers come with time."  
  
Pulling out the folder that had been given to her by Mr. Jones she again began to leaf through its pages while she walked casually down the street towards her house.  
  
***************************************  
  
In a small dark room a circle of black glyphs glowed upon the ground. Standing before the circle was a feminine figure wearing robes who was chanting softly.  
  
"Hello Kayree, how's it going?" A joyful female voice said while another dark figure entered the room.  
  
The first figure started quickly before she sighed in relief. "Oh, it's only you." She said. "So what brings you here to my little project? Your turn isn't for a while after all."  
  
"Do I need a reason to visit a team member?" The second girl said. "Actually I was just curious to see what you had planned for Akane."  
  
"Oh." The first girl said with a shrug. She turned and again stared into the black circle. "It's a mental spell." She said finally. "I'm going to trap her mind and the minds of everyone around her. That way even if she herself is able to avoid it she'll have to find a way to save the others."  
  
"Impressive." The second girl said approvingly. "So how do you intend to get her to the location of your trap?"  
  
"That part I haven't figured out yet." Kayree admitted. "I don't have any kind of a relationship with Akane so I may have to resort to further trickery to manipulate her to where I need her to be."  
  
"Leave that part to me." The second form said. "I already have a plan to get her there. And don't worry; I have no intention of interfering with your spell once it's underway."  
  
"Really? I suppose that I will trust you then." The first form said. "Please don't disappoint me."  
  
"Of course not." The second form responded delicately. "When have you ever been disappointed with my work?"  
  
"Never, but don't make this the first time." She responded darkly.  
  
With a bow and a nod the second form disappeared from the room leaving the first in quiet contemplation.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Piccolo shook his head, still trying to clear the horrible memory of the movie from his mind. "I can't believe that humans call something so inane and boring entertainment." He thought to himself. "I hope that the other girls foolish enough to pay Nabiki will bug me less so I can meditate."  
  
He looked up sharply towards the Tendo dojo that was just now barely within sight. "Ranma's power just jumped a notch, maybe he's warming up." He thought to himself. Careful not to appear in a hurry Piccolo's walking pace more than doubled. Within a few moments he was already walking around the front of the house into the back where he saw Ranma practicing his forms. Gracefully Ranma leapt from one side of the spring to another and performed a variety of kicks and punches before landing.  
  
"Very impressive Ranma." Piccolo said, the ends of his lips curving up. "But rather worthless now that you can fly."  
  
"Not at all." Ranma disagreed with a shake of his head even as he continued with a variety of complicated kicks from where he was standing. "This particular set of forms focus on controlling the body as it moves through the air. That skill is made even more important by the ability to fly."  
  
"So you're saying that practicing set moves over and over even after you've perfected them will continuously improve your fighting ability?" Piccolo asked incredulously. "Using those methods for training will only create patterns in your style that opponents can use against you."  
  
"It's true for amateurs that set movements create patterns." Ranma admitted between kicks. "But my old man taught me a long time ago how to change set moves and combinations to be useful in all situations. It really creates a speed of thought that wouldn't be possible any other way."  
  
"So the true purpose of your forms is to allow you to adapt even more quickly during fights." Piccolo said, smiling for the first time that day. "I suppose that's what I should have expected from you."  
  
After another five minutes Ranma's movements abruptly stopped leaving him standing on the opposite end of the Tendo's property. "So where's Akane?" Piccolo asked. "I don't sense her within the house."  
  
"She went out with a friend, Matsumi I think." Ranma said with a shrug. Looking back up at Piccolo his eyes focused and started to shimmer and he nodded slowly to which Piccolo nodded back. In unspoken agreement both of them settled back into relaxed stances with lowered guards that seemed almost lazy.  
  
Without further comments both of them leapt through the air at each other.  
  
***************************************  
  
"A beautiful day isn't it Saotome?" Mr. Tendo said with a relaxed sigh as he moved one of his game pieces.  
  
"Yes, indeed it is Tendo." Genma agreed with a cringe after he saw Mr. Tendo's move.  
  
"Say Saotome, what's your thought on this Piccolo who's moved in with us?" Mr. Tendo asked curiously.  
  
"Well it's hard to say." Genma thought with a frown. "He's definitely an excellent fighter but he doesn't use any kind of martial art that I recognize. He called it a natural style of fighting."  
  
"Don't you think there's something else odd about him?" Soun said, now staring intensely at Genma's face. "Something odd about the way his energy feels?"  
  
"Yes, I felt it too." Genma said. "There is definitely something odd about him but I can't put my finger on what."  
  
A sound reminiscent of a sonic boom exploded from the back yard, causing both of the men to jump to their feet.  
  
"What was that?!" Mr. Tendo yelled out.  
  
"No idea Tendo, let's go find out!" Mr. Saotome yelled back. Both of them nodded to each other and ran into the back yard, stopping to stare in shock at what was taking place.  
  
Floating above the small spring was a great blur of two people exchanging punches and kicks at a blind speed. Closer inspection showed that two people were Ranma and Piccolo and that every so often one of them would block a punch or kick thrown by the other resulting in an explosion like sound that had been heard earlier.  
  
The two older men could only stare speechless as their fighting continued. "That training Ranma has gone through must have been very effective." Genma said quietly. "The boy might even be a match for the master now."  
  
"Indeed Saotome." Mr. Tendo agreed.  
  
*************************************  
  
"So what did Ranma do after he found out that Ryouga was too tough to hurt?" Matsumi asked with wide eyes while walking along side Akane.  
  
Akane now found herself chuckling at the now distant memory. "He used his father's technique, the Saotome Final Attack."  
  
"Wow, what's that?" Matsumi asked excitedly.  
  
Akane made a funny face. "It's where you run away until you can think of something else to do."  
  
Matsumi started laughing so hard that tears came to her eyes. "That's all, that's the final attack?"  
  
Akane shrugged and smiled a little. "Well, it worked." She continued. "He came back and won that fight by attacking the same place on Ryouga's body over and over again. He had a really tough time of it though; Ryouga had become a lot stronger."  
  
Matsumi shook her head, still giggling uncontrollably. Looking up she gave a gasp of excitement. "Here it is, the café that I told you about!"  
  
Looking up Akane saw a small but elaborate looking building with six large windows along the front that had a glass door with a large pouring coffee cup above it. Completing the look was a large sign that read Dunnery's Café in elaborate letters.  
  
"Funny, I don't remember this being here." Akane thought to herself.  
  
"It's owned by this cute little Italian family that moved here just a year ago." Matsumi said in response to Akane's confused expression. "They have the best coffee and tea I've ever tasted!"  
  
Grabbing her arm Matsumi dragged Akane through the glass doors and into the restaurant. Moments later they were both sitting on ornate wooden chairs on opposite sides of a small wooden table sipping at coffee.  
  
"I had no idea there were this many kinds of coffee." Akane said with a shake of her head. "There had to have been fifty kinds!"  
  
Matsumi smiled and took another drink. "Maybe even more." She agreed. Her face became cunning and she slowly leaned across the table towards Akane. "So how's it going with Ranma?"  
  
Akane shrugged and leaned back. "Alright I suppose. He asked me to marry him in three months from now."  
  
"He what??!!" Matsumi shrieked, jumping to her feet. Instantly all other noise in the café stopped as the other customers turned to stare at the two now vary embarrassed girls. Matsumi whose face was now bright red quickly took a seat.  
  
After everyone went back to their own business Matsumi eagerly turned back to Akane. "He asked you to marry him?" She asked in a high pitched voice.  
  
"Well, yeah." Akane said blushing.  
  
"What kind of ring did he present you with?" Matsumi asked with stars in her eyes. "Was it gold with all kinds of sparkly diamonds?"  
  
"Uh, no." Akane said uncomfortably. "Actually he didn't have a ring."  
  
"Oh, I see." Matsumi dead panned, sitting back in her chair. "Was there at least a romantic full moon showing?" She asked quietly.  
  
Akane slowly shook her head. "I never saw a moon." She said quietly. "But then again the sky wasn't what I was looking at."  
  
Matsumi cocked her head curiously to one side and gave Akane a curious glance. "Have you two even gone on a date yet?" She asked.  
  
Akane stared into her coffee to avoid looking at her friend. "It really never came up." She said slowly. "We were both really busy this last year and couldn't see each other much and then all of a sudden our feelings came right out in the open. I don't really think we ever thought about going on a date."  
  
Again Matsumi was leaning across the table. "Well you should go on at least one date before you marry him." She said dramatically. "Why don't you two go to a movie together?"  
  
"A movie?" Akane asked skeptically. "Are there any good martial arts movies playing? I don't think Ranma would be interested in anything else."  
  
"No silly, it's not about the movie, it's about you." Matsumi said condescendingly. "You take him to the mushiest and most boring movie you can possibly find and tell him that if he really loves you he'll stay awake through the entire thing. It's a test."  
  
"Well I guess so." Akane said uncertainly. "Are there any movies out right now that are like that?"  
  
"This new one just came out." Matsumi said triumphantly. "It's called 'A Dear and Sweet Romantic Sunset at the Beach'. Guaranteed to be the most romantic movie of the year. Critics raved about the hour long good-bye scene!"  
  
"Uh right." Akane said awkwardly. "Maybe I should pass this time, I really don't want to be alone with Ranma through a movie like that."  
  
"There's no need to be uncomfortable." Matsumi said soothingly. "Look, if it will make you feel better then I'll bring my boyfriend along and we can have a double date."  
  
"You have a boyfriend?" Akane asked in surprise. "When did you meet him, what's his name?"  
  
"I met him just a few days ago at Furinkan high." Matsumi said, clasping her hands together. "His name is Ryk. He acts like a tough guy but he's very sweet on the inside."  
  
"Right." Akane said. "Well. I guess that I'll go with you. What day and time should we choose?"  
  
"Tomorrow immediately after school." Matsumi said with a clenched fist. "We'll meet outside of the school gates."  
  
"Well alright." Akane said uncomfortably. "I'll tell Ranma tonight."  
  
"Would you two please quiet down?" A masculine voice said from behind Akane's back. "Regular conversational levels understood but your high pitched chattering is hardly something that I'm willing to tolerate."  
  
Turning to look behind her Akane saw a man staring at her over the top of a lab-top with an expression of fixed annoyance. Small glasses rested at the end of his sharp nose and deep brown eyes rested under a mat of exceptionally well groomed black hair. Akane would have thought him rather cute if not for his facial expression which so perfectly combined smug arrogance with satisfied superiority that her skin crawled just by looking at him.  
  
Opening her mouth for an angry retort Akane was surprised when Matsumi jumped from her seat and marched angrily past her to stand in front of the man.  
  
"What do you mean by high pitch chattering?" She squealed in fury.  
  
The man casually turned to stare up at her, his intense eyes meeting her own. "I believe that you just proved my point." He said with a frown. "Now would you please take your seat and talk at normal vocal levels as not to disturb the café's other patrons?"  
  
Their battle of wills raged for several moments before Matsumi suddenly swung about and stomped back to her chair and took a hard seat.  
  
Akane sat with her in an awkward silence until eventually the man behind her closed up his lab-top and left the café. Matsumi stood quickly to her feet and moved to leave after him.  
  
"Wait, where are you going?" Akane asked in alarm while grabbing her friends arm.  
  
Matsumi turned back to her, a sweet smile filling her childish face. "Nowhere important." She said all of her earlier anger washed away. "Remember Akane, tomorrow immediately after school." Breaking Akane's grip with a snap of her arm she casually walked out of the café and walked in the direction that the man had traveled moments earlier.  
  
Akane stood still for a moment and stared after her. "I wonder what that was about." She said to herself with a shake of her head.  
  
****************************************  
  
Ranma and Piccolo continued to rapidly circle each other, now so high in the air that even the largest buildings below resembled toys settled on the ground. Piccolo paused for just a moment before launching into a full charge while extending his right hand as if it were a spear.  
  
Ranma almost casually swatted the attack aside with his left arm and in the same motion turned the block into a punch which caught Piccolo in the side of the head. Before Ranma could retract his punch Piccolo grabbed his arm and drove his opposite fist directly into Ranma's stomach, doubling him over. Snarling in victory Piccolo quickly brought down his left arm as a fist towards the back of Ranma's head.  
  
"Kamehameha!" Ranma yelled, releasing a blast of energy from the arm held by Piccolo which exploded right into his surprised face. Releasing his arm from the now loosened grip he sent a kick directly up into Piccolo's jaw, causing his entire body to jerk backwards.  
  
A cocky smile filled Ranma's face as he watched Piccolo shake his rattled head and wipe the blood away from his lip. "Had enough Piccolo?" He asked good-naturedly.  
  
Piccolo eyed Ranma with slight confusion evident in his eyes. "The Kamehameha Wave is Goku's favored technique." He thought to himself. "Has Goku trained with him at some point?" Noticing Ranma's arrogant smile Piccolo shook his head again. "There'll be time for those questions later."  
  
"You forget who you're talking to Ranma." Piccolo said with an evil grin while conjuring a steaming kettle out of the air. "You are only human after all." Holding the kettle above his head Piccolo poured the hot water over himself, triggering the transformation that gave him a foot in height and enlarged the muscles covering his body. "Much better." He said in satisfaction as his high school uniform changed into his traditional garb. "My power is much improved in this form."  
  
"Now maybe you will be a real challenge." Ranma said, his smile never leaving his face.  
  
"We shall see." Piccolo said while the scratch on his chin healed up. In one smooth motion he flung the kettle aside where it disappeared into the air. He clenched his hands into claws and leaned back while snarling. An aura of energy exploded around him, causing the air to crackle with the sheer heat of its force.  
  
Looking into Piccolo's eyes which were now shimmering intensely Ranma nodded. As if in response to the nod an aura of blue energy surrounded his own body, flaring in intensity to match Piccolo's.  
  
A sound similar to a gunshot triggered the evaporation of the distance between the two warriors as they again met in the air.  
  
************************************************  
  
An hour later Piccolo and Ranma were left facing each other, each of them so torn and battered that they could barely hold themselves aloft.  
  
"Not bad Ranma." Piccolo said, wiping blood from his forehead.  
  
"I could say the same for you Piccolo." Ranma said with a smile, gingerly testing a large bruise on the side of his face. "I wasn't really planning on training this hard. Now it will be a few days before we can fight like that again."  
  
"A few days?" Piccolo asked in contempt. "Is that how long it takes for humans to recover if left alone? Maybe you should ask Akane to heal your broken body so we can do this every day."  
  
Ranma's face brightened up immediately. "Yeah, that's a great idea!" He leaned back and stretched for a moment before a pained look filled his face and he gingerly touched the side of his body. "I think you cracked a few of my rips." He said uncomfortably.  
  
"I'd apologize but I don't see any reason for it." Piccolo said with a grunt. "Same time tomorrow Ranma?"  
  
"Yeah, right." Ranma agreed. Looking back towards the ground his face filled with dread. "Man, I've got homework to do tonight. It's been so long I wonder how much I'll remember."  
  
"At least you've gone to school before." Piccolo said with a frown. "As the king of Hell I don't have any kind of back round with schools except for destroying them."  
  
"Right." Ranma said awkwardly. "Well I'll see you at the dojo."  
  
In response Piccolo merely nodded. After giving him a sideways glance Ranma shrugged and then dropped towards the ground; moving so quickly as to seem a blur to those who were below.  
  
Piccolo spent a moment looking after him before an evil smile crossed his face. "Ranma will prove to be an excellent training partner." He said to himself in satisfaction. His smile turned to a frown. "But tonight I will be practicing magic with Nabiki. I can only imagine what she will have in store for me." Waiting only to splash himself with cold water and to shift his clothing to fit his smaller size, he flew down after Ranma towards the Tendo dojo.  
  
*******************************************  
  
"I'm home!" Akane yelled while sliding open the door to her home. After removing her slippers off and setting them besides the door she walked over to the kitchen and glanced inside.  
  
"Welcome home Akane." Kasumi said brightly. "Nabiki is already here, she arrived shortly before me."  
  
"Did you go shopping Kasumi?" Akane asked with a smile, standing in the doorway.  
  
"Yes, I picked up supper for tonight." Kasumi said with a smile. "And I met the most charming young gentleman."  
  
"Who was that?" Akane asked.  
  
"I think he said his name was Krazer Mint." Kasumi said, finely dicing a carrot.  
  
"You met Krazer?" Akane asked in shock.  
  
"Yes, he said he was living with Ukyo." Kasumi said pleasantly. "Do you know him?"  
  
"Well yes." Akane said. "I met him earlier today when Ranma and I went to check up on Ukyo." Her voice became quiet. "Did he seem at all strange to you Kasumi?"  
  
"Why no." Kasumi said in mild surprise while looking up at her younger sister. "He was about as normal as most of your friends."  
  
"But didn't you pick up strange feelings while he was around." Akane persisted. "Or notice anything strange about his eyes?"  
  
"Why yes, now that you mention it." Kasumi said thoughtfully. "When I looked into his eyes I couldn't help but think of our mother. I remembered her so clearly in my mind; her beautiful and joyful smile became so clear to me." She smiled gently. "I forgot to thank Mr. Mint for that; my memory of her had been fading since her death but because of him it has completely returned."  
  
"Oh I see." Akane said in quiet surprise. "I suppose then that he's not someone I should worry about."  
  
"Why ever would you worry about him Akane?" Kasumi asked curiously. "His is a gentle soul. Even though he's blessed with impressive magical abilities he's someone that I trust."  
  
Akane nodded slowly. "Has Ranma arrived yet?" She asked after a few minutes had passed.  
  
"No." Kasumi responded. "He left to train with Piccolo an hour ago."  
  
Almost as if they had planned it out Ranma chose this moment to throw open the door to the house and walk inside. "I'm home!" He called out, his voice filled with pain.  
  
Akane hurried to him, leaving Kasumi in the kitchen with a knowing smile on her face.  
  
"What did you do to yourself Ranma?" Akane asked, staring at the gashes that were covering his body and the large bruise which took up half of his face.  
  
"Training Akane." Ranma said, removing his slippers. "Piccolo is a lot tougher then I expected. He's already stronger then me. It's all I could do to even keep up with him."  
  
"Here, let me help." Akane said firmly, quickly moving to his side. She closed her eyes and then gently settled one of her hands on his cheek and the other on his chest, not noticing the blushing that resulted. "Restore." She said quietly, forcing the image of an uninjured Ranma into her mind. She felt the magic flow out of her center and into him. When she opened her eyes a minute later she saw a completely healed Ranma staring at her in amazement.  
  
"That was incredible Akane, I feel great." He said in astonishment, staring at her with excited blue eyes that caused her to blush slightly.  
  
"Thank you Ranma." Akane said humbly. "But I'm not nearly as good at healing as Kasumi yet, I still have a long way to go."  
  
Ranma shook his head. "If you say so Akane." He replied. "But considering that you haven't been doing magic for much more then a year I'd say you're doing great.  
  
"He's right you know." Kasumi called from the kitchen. "You came into your powers unusually late. Both Nabiki and I started when we were nine years old. For how long you've had it your magic is really powerful."  
  
"Well it's no surprise." Akane thought somewhat bitterly to herself. "Since my soul is just a copy of Maple's. That would explain how I've come along so quickly though."  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot." She said loudly.  
  
"What was that?" Ranma asked curiously, coming to his feet and testing out his body with a few stretches.  
  
"Matsumi wants you and me to come with her and her boyfriend on a double date tomorrow." Akane said. "What do you think Ranma?"  
  
Ranma opened his mouth to respond but before he could say anything both Genma and Soun were in the room.  
  
"Of course he agrees Akane." Mr. Saotome said quickly. "When his fiancée asks him out on a date how could he refuse?"  
  
Mr. Tendo held Akane's hands while crying. "My little girl is going on her first date." He said with joy. "Oh how I have waited for this day."  
  
"Wait, I haven't even answered yet." Ranma said angrily. "What if I don't want to go?"  
  
Akane's battle aura sprang up around her as her eyebrows started to twitch, causing the three men to take steps back in surprise.  
  
"Of course I will go with you Akane." Ranma interrupted before she could speak  
  
"Thank you Ranma." Akane said with a sweet smile, the aura disappearing instantly. "Meet me Matsumi and her boyfriend in front of the high school immediately after class." She turned around and walked up the stairs towards her room leaving the men staring after her.  
  
"She's one heck of a fiancée Ranma." Mr. Saotome said critically. "You're going to have your hands full with that one."  
  
Touching his hand to his previously bruised cheek in wonder Ranma could only nod in agreement.  
  
"Did you have a good time fighting Piccolo Ranma?" Nabiki asked while walking down the stairs.  
  
Ranma nodded. "Its excellent training, Piccolo is extremely strong."  
  
"Extremely strong you say." Mr. Saotome said with an edge to his voice. "But not stronger then you right boy?"  
  
"Hey, no one's stronger then me." Ranma said defensively. "But he is really good, probably one of the best I've ever faced"  
  
"Anyways." Nabiki interjected. "It's good to see that you're enjoying one of the perks of our little deal."  
  
"What deal was that Nabiki?" Mr. Tendo asked curiously.  
  
"Mutual exchange." Piccolo said from the doorway. "The details aren't your business. Just know that I have no intention of hurting her."  
  
"If I thought even for an instant that you might hurt her I never would have allowed you under this roof Mr. Piccolo." Mr. Tendo said seriously. "But I am a good judge of character and I think that even as harsh as you are you're someone I can trust."  
  
"Anyhow boy." Genma said firmly turning to Ranma. "I think it's just about time that you filled your old man in on what's happened this past year. You've kept me waiting long enough."  
  
"Yes Ranma, I would like to hear this too." Mr. Tendo jumped in.  
  
Ranma looked back and forth between them, looking very much like he was trapped, before he finally sighed and nodded his head. "All right, I'll you what happened." He firmly took a seat on one end of the kitchen table.  
  
Nabiki raised an eyebrow at Piccolo. "Is now a good time to begin our special training?" She asked in his mind.  
  
Piccolo nodded uncaringly and together they walked up the stairs and entered Nabiki's room, leaving Ranma, Soun and Genma behind.  
  
********************************************  
  
Ranma's story began with what he was told by Mr. Popo of Goku and Piccolo's confrontation with Raditz and of the inevitability of the confrontation with the saiyajin invaders. He then told the entirety of the year's following events, failing only to mention his use of the forbidden techniques and of his and Akane's admission of love.  
  
Genma and Soun stared at him blankly throughout almost the entirety of the story until finally Ranma sighed and leaned back, indicating that he was finished.  
  
Mr. Tendo leaned forwards, a dour expression covering his face. "So Ranma," He began, "its true then that Akane has inherited her mother's magic?"  
  
Ranma nodded slowly. "Yes it is." He said simply.  
  
Mr. Tendo's face fell at the revelation. "I'm afraid that I am very tired." He said slowly while standing up. "I need to lie down for a while."  
  
Both Genma and Ranma watched him go, the former with understanding and the second with confusion. Once they heard the door to his bedroom close Ranma looked curiously at his father. "What was that all about Pop's?" He asked.  
  
It was at this point that Kasumi walked into the room carrying a large pot of steaming noodles. With a sad expression on her face she gently set the pot onto the table and then proceeded to bring out dishes and chopsticks for all of the residents of the house.  
  
While Kasumi was working light flashed over Genma's glasses and he raised his head up so that he could look down at his son. "I can honestly say now that I'm proud of you Ranma. You've become stronger then I ever could have imagined. I suppose that now is the time to tell you a little of the family history of your fiancée. Maybe then you'll understand how your father in law feels."  
  
When Ranma made no protest of his reference to Mr. Tendo Genma leaned forwards with a self satisfied smile. "Listen boy. Mr. Tendo knew when he married her that his new wife possessed a power that he did not understand. It was only when they lived together with her did he truly begin to see it for what it was. Gradually the connection between them became so great that they could feel each other's emotions and hear each other's thoughts. Mr. Tendo and I had gone our separate ways when we got married so what came next was only revealed to me through letters. His young wife became very sick, stricken by an illness of unknown origin. She died shortly after in the hospital, her last thought was a farewell that claimed it was because of the magic that she had to leave. Ever since that day Mr. Tendo was afraid that magic would appear in his own children, so that is why they did their best to hide it from him."  
  
Ranma looked at his father with a combination of incredulousness and respect. "I had no idea that Akane's mother died like that." He said simply. "Heck, I only found out that Akane even had magic a few days ago."  
  
"Akane has always been the most vulnerable of the three of us." Kasumi said sadly while standing in the doorway of the kitchen. "And her magic sprouted so late. Father had already given up hope on Nabiki and me not inheriting the magic but he always sensed that she was somehow different from us. He had hoped that the difference was because she did not have the magic. It's clear now that the difference is that she is much stronger then us." Kasumi smiled gently. "But unlike mother it is not Akane's purpose to die for the magic, but to live for it. With her powers she will help to save the world."  
  
Genma frowned. "I see, I had no idea that all of this was so complicated." He looked at Ranma critically. "So boy, have you thought about how you'll raise your children yet?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Ranma asked, taken back. He became angry, "Now just who would I have children with?!" He yelled across the table.  
  
"You know what I mean Ranma." Genma said firmly. "Now sit back and consider what I have to say."  
  
Ranma sat back hard on the floor. "I'll listen but I won't promise nothing." He said with a frown.  
  
"Good." Genma said. "Now when you marry Akane everything indicates that your children will inherit both her magic and your talent in martial arts. So my question is how do you intend to raise the children, as users of magic or practitioners of the art?"  
  
Ranma stared at him. "As martial artists of course." He said finally. "That's the whole point of this stupid engagement isn't it? To produce heirs to carry on the family school?"  
  
"I'm afraid that it won't turn out like that Ranma." Kasumi said gently.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ranma asked, turning to her.  
  
"What I mean is that once the magic appears it will be there forever." Kasumi explained. "If you insist on training them only in martial arts and not at all in magic their powers will become unstable. They may end up destroying themselves or those around them."  
  
Ranma's face became introspective and he stared at the pot of sizzling noodles in contemplation.  
  
"You must find a way to train them in both arts boy." Genma said firmly.  
  
"I'll think about it." Ranma murmured quietly.  
  
******************************************  
  
After leaving the dining room Nabiki and Piccolo walked up to her bedroom together and once inside closed the door.  
  
"Where do we begin?" Piccolo asked looking around the room cautiously.  
  
"Take a seat." Nabiki said, gesturing to the chair sitting in front of the study desk on one end of her room.  
  
Piccolo looked at her for a moment trying to read her expression but her icy cool face did little to give him an indication of what she had in mind. Finally with a frustrated sigh he walked over to the offered seat and turned it around to face her before sitting in it.  
  
Nabiki walked over to her bed and sat across from him. "I suppose the first thing I should do is find out how your personality combines with your powers." She said quietly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Piccolo asked with a frown.  
  
"Everyone has a base level of power that's determined primarily by talent that they're born with." Nabiki explained. "It is this power that cannot be changed no matter what that person does. However there are two primary ways to achieve effects beyond this base level of talent. One." She lifted the forefinger on her right hand. "A spell is used as a focus point for the power; the more specific the desired affect of the spell the greater the result from the magic placed into it. Thus learning a great number of spells is more useful then just trying to abstractly force things to happen. The latter is the beginners method of casting."  
  
"So what you mentioned of personality must be the other method of enhancing one's power." Piccolo reasoned.  
  
Nabiki nodded and lowered her hand. "That's right. Spells that are especially in-sync with the way you feel will be cast at levels beyond that of your base talent. It is because of this that Kasumi specializes in healing and defensive magic while I specialize in manipulative and secretive magic. With Akane it's hard to tell exactly where she falls but primal and violent magic seems to be her specialty."  
  
"What about Mire, the mage that we met in the school?" Piccolo asked.  
  
Nabiki paused and became silent for a moment. "I want to say evil or dark magic," She began, "but that is an extremely large category. For one person to have access to all of that as their specialty would mean that they would have to be talented beyond what humans can normally be."  
  
Piccolo shook his head. "No, just more evil." He said firmly. "His mind was so drenched with dark thoughts and emotions that I'm not sure he's even capable of using magic that's not evil in someway."  
  
Nabiki's face was thoughtful and she looked at Piccolo with respect. "I'm impressed." She said simply. "I think you might have figured it out. But for one being to be that evil." She shuddered. "I would have thought that only something from hell would have been capable of that, perhaps only the king himself."  
  
Piccolo coughed awkwardly and looked away. "Thanks for the instructions in the basics," He said, "but let's get this magic lesson underway."  
  
"Right." Nabiki agreed. "Like I said before, the first step will be to discover which category or categories of magic your personality matches the most closely." She pulled out of her desk a small ball composed of some crystal that seemed to be filled with the full spectrum of light.  
  
Piccolo gave it a dubious look. "So what's this supposed to be?" He asked. "Are you going to read my future?"  
  
Nabiki shook her head with a smile. "No, this is something that mother left behind. It serves as a spiritual mirror to whoever activates its magic." She held it out to him, and he took it cautiously.  
  
"Now think of yourself. Your feelings. Your goals. Everything." Nabiki said slowly. "Think of them and the colors within the crystal will come to life."  
  
Piccolo took a deep breath and stared into the center of the sphere. His thoughts began with the inherited memories of the original Piccolo and traveled to his intense desire to take revenge against Goku. His mind then traveled to his intense desire to become powerful and take the world by force, to become its master. This thought was interrupted by the new feelings that had appeared in his heart first for Gohan and now for Nabiki. Then his thoughts drifted to Piccolo Daimoa's as of yet unfulfilled promise, that when he was absorbed Piccolo would lose all of his old friendships and love to the evil heart of the true king of hell.  
  
A gasp from Nabiki brought Piccolo out of his trance. Focusing his eyes on the crystal he saw that red light with small pieces of blue flared about the outside of the sphere of light. It was what was on the inside however which really caught his attention. Coexisting in the very center of the circle was a pure white light intertwined with a pure black light.  
  
"What does this mean?" Piccolo asked with confusion, his gaze rising to meet Nabiki's wondering eyes.  
  
"Your personality is part violent, part introspective, part loving and part hating." Nabiki said. "It's not unusual that a person would have both love and hate in their heart, but it normally just appears as a fuzzy grey area in the center. This is the first time I've ever seen the two so completely separated." Her eyes returned to the sphere. "I wonder what it means." She whispered.  
  
They sat in silence for many moments more before finally Piccolo sat the crystal aside and stood up. "That's enough for one day." He said firmly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Nabiki asked curiously. "I haven't taught you any spells yet."  
  
"I just found out something new about myself." Piccolo said. "I need to meditate on what this means. We can start with the actual lesson tomorrow."  
  
"Alright, we'll do it as you like." Nabiki said dismissively. She watched him as he walked to the door and left her room. A few moments after he closed the door behind him she lifted the crystal and settled it in her own lap. She spent a few moments staring into it and gradually the light inside began to flow and ebb so that it resembled a small pond composed entirely of flowing water. Blue and green light shifted carelessly about the pond, interrupted only on occasion by droplets of red. Flowing about the inside of the pond was a large grey stream of water. At the center of that stream black water could conspicuously be seen flowing along with the grey. Every so often tiny droplets of the grey water seemed almost to drop away into the depths of the black, disappearing.  
  
Nabiki stared at the pond in horrid fascination before she finally tore herself away from it and again set it inside her desk. "What is wrong with me?" She asked herself silently, looking down at her hands. "And how can I stop it from getting worse?"  
  
********************************************  
  
The Tendo family and their guests awoke the next day to the first overcast sky since the series of incidents which took place in the last week. After eating breakfast with only a little exchange of words the four unenthusiastic students left the house and made their way for school.  
  
Each of them seemed to have their own place in the group. Ranma as always casually strolled across the top of the fence. There was no evidence that anything was different then it ever was except for perhaps that his muscles had grown a little and he was even cockier then before. Piccolo trailed the group with a perpetual frown on his face and most of the time his arms were crossed. Nabiki airily led the four, almost as if speaking to her comrades was beneath her. Finally Akane walked in the middle with her head lowered towards the ground. On occasion she'd look up to greet a passerby or to look at Ranma but mostly she kept her thoughts and her gaze to herself.  
  
"What is happening in this city?" Akane asked herself in silence. "Captain Ginyu's been destroyed and the alien invaders driven off. Who is left to cause so much trouble?"  
  
Despite feeling so worried she found herself comforted by the confidence that the three who were surrounding her were showing in such a high quantity. "They'll be there for me, if I need them." She realized. Her face became determined. "But there's no way that I'm going to need them. I'm going to deal with this magical threat on my own."  
  
Ranma curiously looked down at Akane. "Yo Akane, what're you thinking about?" He asked casually.  
  
Akane turned her face up to Ranma's and looked into his eyes. His blue eyes met her brown ones with curiosity as he noticed the solid determination inherent there.  
  
"Just thinking about that quiz today." Akane said finally, turning her gaze away from Ranma.  
  
"Oh, right." Ranma said, turning his gaze back to the fence. "Something is definitely wrong with the way she's acting." He said to himself finally. "She's hiding something important, but why? Haven't I helped her so often in the past, can't she trust me?" Shaking his head in confusion, Ranma continued on his way.  
  
************************************************  
  
For some reason more then others this day at Furinkan passed more quickly then the others. Perhaps it was because Ranma continually found his mind wandering to the date with Akane at the end of the day. Another reason might have been the crawling feeling he had recently been getting in his gut. But regardless of what the source of the speed was, it wasn't until his last class of the day that a teacher noticed his day-dreaming.  
  
Ranma slowly looked up after a piece of chalk bounced off his forehead to see an annoyed teacher staring at him from the front of the class.  
  
"It would do you well Mr. Saotome if you got your sleeping done at home." He ordered in a stern voice. "Now please step into the hallway."  
  
"Yeah yeah," Ranma said with a dismissive wave from his left hand as he stood up, bringing snickers from the others students and a deep frown from his teacher. In just a few minutes he was standing out in the hallway, casually holding a bucket of water in each hand while balancing one on his head.  
  
The teacher gave him a triumphant smile. "Now don't spill a single drop Mr. Saotome, or it's detention."  
  
Ranma nodded and in response the teacher returned to the classroom. "At least I don't have to listen to him talk out here." He thought to himself in relief.  
  
He was standing in the hall for almost fifteen minutes before he could hear the footsteps of someone approaching. Looking to his right, he saw a relaxed teenager of approximately his height moving easily down the hallway.  
  
"He has a back-round in some kind of martial art." Ranma thought to himself, appraising the graceful movements of the stranger. "He's not too bad, almost but not quite on Ukyo's level." Looking up to examine his face Ranma saw a handsome and pale visage with light blue eyes and topped with short but shaggy blue hair.  
  
Ranma and the stranger eyed each other as he slowly walked by his position. Not to Ranma's surprise he stopped and turned fully to face him.  
  
"You are Ranma Saotome." He said quietly, not as any kind of a question but as more of a statement.  
  
Ranma shrugged and nodded. "Yeah, that's me." He agreed. "So who are you?"  
  
The teenager stood quietly for what seemed like a long time, almost as if he were considering his answer. "Minder." He finally said.  
  
There was another long pause. "Well, good to meet you Minder." Ranma said, breaking the silence. "So you practice martial arts?"  
  
"I did once." Minder said. "But that was some time ago. Since then I've discovered an art that fit me far better. You could almost say that I was born for it."  
  
"That's how I feel about myself with martial arts." Ranma agreed. "You have to find what suits you."  
  
"We should try a competition some time Ranma." Minder said quietly. "My art against yours. What do you say?"  
  
"Well I don't know." Ranma said uncertainly. "What kind of art do you have? I mean, if you're a painter or something we really couldn't compete could we?"  
  
The teenager brought his right hand up to his hair and brushed it slowly as he thought. "So who is the better artist?" He asked. "The painter with his beautiful strokes or the martial artist with his powerful strikes? Perhaps that they both desire perfection is the only way the two can be compared. It is because we are so very different that I desire a competition with you Ranma Saotome. Your eyes are open. So as long as you keep looking you will see that of which I speak soon enough." With that final statement he finally continued walking down the hallway before he finally turned around the corner.  
  
Ranma spent a moment staring after where he had left. "What was that all about?" He asked the empty hallway.  
  
*****************************************  
  
For Ranma the rest of the day seemed to pass fairly rapidly and almost before he knew it he was standing out in front of Furinkan high. Turning he saw Piccolo walking with crossed arms close to twenty feet away from him with a surly expression on his face.  
  
"Hey Piccolo!" He called, waving to him.  
  
Piccolo looked in his direction and frowned but still walked towards him.  
  
"What is it Ranma?" He asked in a low voice.  
  
"Up for some sparring tonight?" Ranma asked. "The old man can't keep up with me anymore and Ryouga's disappeared so you're the only one I can count on."  
  
Piccolo paused a moment to consider. "Yes, of course Ranma." He said finally, a thin smile crossing his face. "But perhaps we should start practicing in the morning as well. Unless sleeping in has made you soft."  
  
Ranma shook his head. "Not a chance. But I also practice with Akane in the morning. So as long as you don't mind joining us."  
  
Piccolo shrugged. "Maybe she could teach me something about using magic to fight; Nabiki mentioned it was her specialty." His words turned into a cry of terror as a teenage girl ran up to him and grabbed one of his arms.  
  
"Hello Mr. Piccolo!" She said happily. "I bought you for two hours tonight. How about going on a walk in the park?"  
  
Giving Ranma one final look of desperation Piccolo allowed the girl to lead him away. Ranma stared after him sympathetically. "Man that looks familiar." He said to himself with a shake of his head.  
  
"Having fond memories?" Nabiki asked from behind him.  
  
Ranma turned with a start to see her standing almost six feet from him. "When did you get there?" He asked in surprise.  
  
"Shortly after Piccolo's departure." Nabiki said, staring coolly after where her subject had just exited. "He's a goldmine you know." She added. "I'm bringing in quite a bit of money because of him."  
  
"Yeah, at his expense." Ranma said with a snort. "Don't you ever get tired of extorting people Nabiki?"  
  
Nabiki raised one of her eyebrows. "Whatever do you mean Ranma?" She asked innocently. "This is a business transaction. His going on dates in exchange for money is only part of the bargain."  
  
"Well, it's not really my business." Ranma said with a shake of his head. "But don't push him alright? I know he seems like a nice enough guy but he has his share of secrets. I don't know if his old self is still in there but you don't want to make him angry."  
  
"Don't worry Ranma, I am excellent at reading people." Nabiki said seriously. "And I am already well on my way to discovering just exactly who Piccolo is." She gave him an intense gaze. "Would you be willing to tell me what some of his secrets are?" She asked curiously.  
  
Ranma smiled and shook his head. "I'm afraid that they cost more then you can afford." He said simply.  
  
Nabiki smiled back and nodded, conceding the point. "So tell me Ranma, how are you and Akane getting along?" She asked, changing the subject.  
  
Ranma shrugged. "Well, you know how things are between us." He said.  
  
Nabiki gave him a knowing look. "She was angry with you when the two of you first returned together but I've noticed that you two are acting differently towards each other now. You're constantly looking at each other with looks of wonder and sneaking glances across the room."  
  
Ranma's face flushed slightly and he looked towards the ground. When he didn't say anything Nabiki asked, "So when's the wedding?"  
  
Ranma gave her a surprised look. "Wedding, what do you mean?" He asked in shock, holding up his hands in front of him.  
  
Nabiki gave him a triumphant look. "So you two are getting married, and I bet that you already have a date set too."  
  
Ranma thought quickly, trying to think of a response but finally he just gave up and threw his hands up in the air in frustration. "Yeah, in three months." He admitted. "We haven't told our parents yet because I'm not quite ready for the ruckus it will cause."  
  
"But most of the fiancées already know." Nabiki probed. At Ranma's nod she thoughtfully rubbed the side of her head with her left hand. "That was probably a good decision." She said finally. "Tell them one on one rather then having to deal with them all at once. It will avoid confusion that way." She gave Ranma an appraising look. "It seems like you've actually learned something in the year you've been away." She said, mildly impressed. "And here I thought you'd come back an even dumber Karate jock then before, yet you already understand the basics of dividing your enemies."  
  
Ranma shrugged. "It may have only been a year for you but for me it's been a lot longer." He said truthfully. "I may not even be completely the same person I was before."  
  
Nabiki nodded slowly, staring at him before she finally turned away and again looked in the direction that Piccolo had left from.  
  
"Well, I have business to take care of this afternoon." She said distractedly. "I'll see you around Ranma."  
  
Walking quickly she disappeared around the corner of a building leaving Ranma looking after her in curiosity. "It couldn't be." He finally muttered to himself. "That's just impossible."  
  
"Hey Ranma!" Akane called excitedly.  
  
Turning Ranma said Akane approaching him with a bewitching smile. Standing on her right was her friend Matsumi; her brown hair charmingly braided and flung over one of her shoulders. Flanking Matsumi was an unusually tall teenager, almost six feet in height, who had white hair, grey eyes and a dour expression that seemed to suggest that something horrible was about to happen.  
  
Ranma almost fell over when he saw Matsumi standing beside her date. Their auras were almost visibly clashing as her joyful I love the world personality created a sharp contrast with his don't get near me I bite hateful appearance. Even the condition of their uniforms showed just how different they were. Though Matsumi's uniform may have been clean that morning obviously the active running, playing and tripping over things that happened in the course of the day had taken their toll in the form of dirt and rips. His uniform however had the look of someone who either sat still in his desk or walked slowly being careful not to touch anybody all day. Needless to say Akane nodded understandingly when she saw Ranma's expression of surprise.  
  
"Are you ready to go Ranma?" Akane asked with laughter in her eyes as she and her friends approached him.  
  
Ranma and the other man eyed each other dubiously. "I don't like something about this guy." He thought to himself. "For some reason the air around him feels different, almost as though it were heavier."  
  
The white haired teenager stared back at him, doubt also obvious in his eyes. "I'm pleased to meet you Ranma!" Matsumi said happily bowing deeply to him. "My name is Matsumi, I hope that we can be really good friends!" She paused awkwardly as she noticed that Ranma and her date were continuing with their staring contest. "Uh, this is Ryk." She said with a smile. "I know he looks serious but he's really gentle and sweet!" She grabbed his left arm and held it to accentuate her point.  
  
Ryk grunted in response and looked away. "This guy really reminds me of somebody, but I can't put my finger on who." Ranma said thoughtfully to himself.  
  
"Well, are you ready for the movie?" Akane asked, looking at the three of them appreciatively. "We don't have much time until it starts you know."  
  
"Yeah, let's go." Ranma said.  
  
"Yeeeaaahhhh!!! A movie!" Matsumi said excitedly. Holding tightly onto Ryk's arm she started to pull him off towards the theatre.  
  
Ranma and Akane stared after them for a moment before Akane stepped up besides Ranma. "We should go if we want to catch up with them." She said softly, offering her hand.  
  
Ranma stared at her for a moment with wide eyes before finally he smiled and took her hand in his. "You're right." He agreed. Walking quickly to catch up they made their way after Matsumi and Ryk.  
  
****************************************  
  
Time seemed to take forever for Ranma as he walked down the road, Akane's hand gently settled in his. But he couldn't help but feel that something about it was almost natural, as if this was the way it was supposed to be. He found himself thinking back to the times that he spent with her, and to his surprise it wasn't the exciting times when he fought for her that came back to him. Rather it was the gentle, slow times. He remembered when his legs had failed on the way back from Dr. Tofu's shortly after he first met her. Despite her rough demeanor she had shown herself to be in reality very gentle. He recalled also the Christmas celebration. Even though at first everyone was there and the chaos went as normal there was a brief interlude when he was alone with her and everything was absolutely perfect. Coming back to him now was every smile, every gentle gaze. He found it amazing that there had ever been a time when he would think her uncute.  
  
He turned his head to look at her, and to his surprise found that she had already been looking at him. Instead of turning away when she was caught, however, Akane merely smiled gently, bringing a slight blush to Ranma's cheek.  
  
It continued like this until they reached the theatre, finding Matsumi and Ryk standing outside waiting for them.  
  
So how was the walk lovebirds?" Matsumi asked slyly, eyeing them.  
  
Both Ranma and Akane blushed bright red. "It's not like that." Ranma and Akane sputtered together, inciting laughter from Matsumi.  
  
"Of course not." She said dismissively with a wave of her hands. "Ryk and I had a good time, didn't we?" She asked the dour man, jumping to give him a peck on the cheek. "Well, come along then." She ordered Ranma and Akane, pulling Ryk inside.  
  
Ranma and Akane quickly followed suite, pausing only for a moment to purchase tickets before they made their way to the large theatre room. Ranma paused outside to look distastefully at the name. "This is some kind of chick flick isn't it?" He asked, his voice dripping with boredom.  
  
Akane nodded, a frown covering her face as she noted his expression. "Well, it may be a chick flick," she began, "but that doesn't mean that guys can't enjoy it too. You just have to appreciate your gentler side." On her final statement her voice took a sharp edge, causing Ranma to wince and then shrug.  
  
"Alright, but don't be surprised if I do some meditating through the kissing scenes." He stated  
  
Following Matsumi and Ryk the two of them entered the theatre and chose seats roughly in the middle. Only a few minutes later the movie began.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Not to Ranma's surprise he found himself almost immediately bored by the plot, if it could even be called that. All he got out of it was that some guy had to say goodbye to his girlfriend and was taking three hours to do it. His thoughts of how to escape were interrupted, however, when a dark chill settled on his spine.  
  
Turning to Akane he saw that she was already looking at him in concern. She reached out and took his hand. "Do you feel that?" He heard in his mind.  
  
Ranma blinked at her in surprise before returning an ominous "Yes."  
  
"Where is it coming from?" Akane asked, her face looking confused. "I can't locate the source."  
  
Ranma shook his head before relaxing his body and extending his senses to all around him. He carefully focused the ability to sense magic that he had gained from Goku when they performed the technique of Joining. After several minutes his gaze finally settled on the large screen.  
  
"There it is." He told Akane silently, watching with intense concentration the beach kissing scene. "It's that screen."  
  
Akane nodded in agreement, also carefully examining the screen. Both of them started in shock when Matsumi jumped to her feet. "I'm going to get some snacks." She announced. She then proceeded to pull Ryk up from his seat and to drag him along with her out of the screen room.  
  
Ranma and Akane looked at each other curiously for a moment before they both shrugged, deciding that it was just as well.  
  
"What kind of spell is it?" Ranma asked, trying to discern the nature of the magic by staring at the screen.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure." Akane admitted. "But it's very dark, definitely some kind of black magic. It's a lot like what's been coming up the last few days."  
  
Ranma was about to respond when he was mentally blinded sided by a powerful wave that emanated from the screen. Looking quickly up at where the attack had come from he saw only endless darkness.  
  
"Akane, are you out there Akane?" He yelled, both with his voice and his mind. Not getting any response he paused again to further examine his surroundings. "This is exactly like the cleft that appeared between the minds of Goku and me." He thought out loud to himself. "But how could that be?"  
  
He calmed himself and slowly extended his senses in all directions. "Dark magic." He whispered to himself. "Dark magic is attempting to trap me in my own mind. So that was the purpose of this spell. But how do I break it?"  
  
Hearing a soft meow from behind him Ranma turned to see a small ethereal white cat approaching, its deep yellow eyes examining him carefully.  
  
"The Neko-ken." Ranma said softly, dropping to his knees to gently pet the cat presence. "I remember when I used to hate you." He said softly to the little animal which started to purr to his touch. "I guess that it makes sense that you'd be in here too."  
  
A thought occurred to him and he looked at the cat imploringly. "Do you know the way out?" He asked.  
  
The cat looked up at him with large eyes that somehow seemed to express understanding and it slowly nodded.  
  
"How?" Ranma asked, getting excited.  
  
The cat lazily rolled onto its back, showing its pearly white belly. Growling in frustration Ranma began to rub it while the cat closed its eyes and purred contentedly.  
  
"Enough already just tell me how to get out!" Ranma finally yelled at it. In response the cat opened its eyes and looked up at him as if he were an idiot. Lazily the cat gently scratched the air with one of its paws and nodded at Ranma, as if it were asking him to do the same.  
  
"How is scratching going to help, there's nothing to put my hands on." Ranma said skeptically. But then a memory flashed back to him. He was standing still, powerlessly watching the powerful force known as Captain Ginyu pouring energy into an attack against the earth itself. He knew that he couldn't move fast enough to stop the attack. So he brought up both of his hands and somehow grabbed the space that was in front of him and ripped it open leaving a hole gaping in space.  
  
Ranma looked at the cat. "Are you telling me that I can rip the fabric of this spell open with my own mind in order to escape?" He asked.  
  
The cat looked up at him, a bored expression on its face. It was clear by looking at it that the solution he just mentioned was the most natural one in the world.  
  
"Okay." Ranma said, concentrating energy into his hands. "I'm ready for it!"  
  
****************************************  
  
Akane came to herself in a beautiful grassy field overlooked by the sun shining brilliantly high in the sky. All around her flowers of her memory bloomed brilliantly with colors more splendid than anything on earth could muster.  
  
"What is this place?" Akane asked herself cautiously, slowly surveying the scene around her. "What was it that brought me here? Was it that spell?"  
  
The high pitch giggling of a little girl broke her concentration. Turning her head Akane saw a sweet looking six year girl with black hair running over the grass. Following her with her gaze Akane watched as the girl ran towards a small hill where a family was having a picnic. Struggling to see Akane could make out a total of five figures including the girl eating and laughing together.  
  
"Something is wrong about this." Akane said to herself in warning. "Is that spell responsible for this? It must have been some kind of powerful teleportation spell to get me this far."  
  
Frowning with her confusion Akane approached the picnicking family and watched the little girl sit down with them. "I know that I recognize this scene." She almost hissed to herself, "but I can't remember from where."  
  
There was a click in her mind and a long following pause as everything seemed to shift and come into focus. It then became obvious to her why the black hair of the girl seemed so familiar. The features of the family almost shifted to show a kindly beautiful woman with long brown hair surrounded by three adorable little girls with a smiling man sitting next to here leaning up against the tree.  
  
"That's me, mom, everyone." She said with a quivering voice, her eyes widening to twice their normal size. "But, but how?"  
  
The woman looked up at Akane, her eyes showing surprise at the presence of the stranger. But the surprise didn't last long. She gently settled her hands on her lap and, raising her right handed, beckoned for Akane to join them.  
  
"You want me to join you?" Akane whispered in surprise, her voice chocked by tears.  
  
Nodding and smiling the woman again motioned for Akane to join them in their meal. Unable to hold back her sniffles Akane made walked slowly to the cloth where they were sitting and sat down with the family. With her mind filled with fog she accepted an apple offered by the woman and began to eat.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Upon grabbing the threads of the spell Ranma heard what sounded like a ripping sound that vibrated his soul. Gapingly he stared at the hole that appeared in front of him. Turning he looked carefully at the spiritual cat that was impatiently sitting next to him.  
  
"Meow?" It asked in confusion, nodding towards the hole.  
  
"This will lead out?" Ranma asked in confusion.  
  
The cat looked at him as if his question wasn't even worth answering and again nodded towards the hole. Shrugging Ranma bent down to give the cat a quick pat on the head before jumping through the gap in the spell.  
  
What seemed like only an instant later he found himself again sitting in the theatre in the exact same position he had been in before. Looking up at the screen he saw that it was now a confusing swirling mass of colors. The magic which before had been hidden now was clearly present to those were magic sensitive or even those who were not. Ranma paused for a moment to look around the theatre.  
  
"At least one hundred people under." He thought to himself. He turned to look at Akane. Unlike the other people in the theatre she appeared to be struggling with herself against some unknown force.  
  
"I have to help her." Ranma growled, putting his hand on her forehead. "Maybe if I connect our ki's I can form some kind of mental link."  
  
"No Ranma. That is not the way that you should be helping her." Announced a voice from the entrance of the theater.  
  
Looking towards the voice Ranma saw a man that was completely covered in white robes which were currently blowing dramatically in the breeze which had somehow entered the theater.  
  
"Who are you, and what's with the pajamas?" Ranma asked incredulously from where he was standing.  
  
"I am. The White Wizard!" The man announced before leaping into the air and floating down next to Akane. "I will help Miss Tendo Ranma." He said dramatically. "It is your task to destroy the screen that is creating the spell."  
  
Ranma was about to question him when in the air he felt an aura of pure honesty. Looking closely at the robed figure he clearly picked up both the man's desire for expediency and desire to help.  
  
"Well, I'll trust you." Ranma stated finally. "But if anything happens to Akane there won't be a place anywhere that will keep you safe."  
  
"Understood Ranma." The man agreed. "It is my task as well to protect her. But you must do your part, please hurry."  
  
Nodding Ranma watched only for a moment as the mage placed his hand upon Akane's forehead before he flew into the air and turned to face the myriad of colors which were now projecting themselves outwards from the screen.  
  
"No need to overdo it." Ranma advised himself. "It wouldn't take much of a blast to bring this entire theater down on me."  
  
Focusing energy into his hands Ranma released a baseball shaped sphere of blue energy which flew unerringly towards the screen. At the last instant however it flew off course to instead collide with the theatre wall, sending a large amount of dust and debris into the air along with causing a good deal many screams from the theater next door.  
  
"What the hell?!" Ranma yelled, focusing his eyes onto where the energy had been knocked aside. It only took a moment for his eyes to settle onto a dark figure hovering in front of the screen; it was to his surprise that he hadn't seen this person before.  
  
The person wore robes that could only be described as off black, more closely matching some shade of dark brown, and large tuffs of grey hair could be seen poking out from under the hood. Of the face only a slight outline could be made out but it was clearly a human male of some sort. On his right sleeve a white star with 13 points stood out from the dark colors of his robe. What was most impressive about him, however, was the intense aura that he was radiating. Even though it couldn't be seen by the eyes it could clearly be felt, and its strength seemed oppressive to Ranma.  
  
"This guy's no Captain Ginyu." He hissed to himself. "His magical powers are much higher then Ginyu's; he's even stronger than Akane."  
  
"Ranma Saotome." The figure said, his voice resembling a wheeze more then anything else. "I have seen you before. Impressive that you escaped my spell. You must be hiding no secrets from yourself; else your own mind would have destroyed you."  
  
"Yeah something like that." Ranma stated. "Now who the hell are you?! What do you want with us?!"  
  
"My name is Rykuyo." He stated, staring intently down at Ranma. "And the one I want is." He pointed down to where The White Wizard's hand was gently settled on Akane's head. "Her!"  
  
"Soul burn!" He screeched, causing a column of black fire to cascade down towards Akane, swallowing up the light as it went.  
  
"Damn!" Ranma yelled as he intercepted the fire in the air. "Mokou Takabisha!" He yelled, sending a blast of blue energy which met the fire in mid air. To his surprise the energy passed directly through the fire and out the other side as if it wasn't even there. An instant later the spell was on him.  
  
Ranma screamed as the fire slammed into him. His entire body burned, it felt as though his skin was alive with pain. But the greatest agony took place within as he felt his mind and the very essence of his life catch the flame.  
  
But the evil wizard didn't even have time to gloat. The Mokou Takabisha which passed harmlessly through his spell caught him head on. With a yelp of surprise he fell twenty feet to the ground in a cloud of smoke, landing on his knees.  
  
Ranma didn't have time to register this, however. He struggled desperately to gather his mind to find the will to banish the fire from his soul but the pain was too great, his mind couldn't rally itself. Then a familiar voice echoed in his head. "Give a piece of that pain to me Ranma." The voice said firmly, and Ranma felt a link that was in his mind expand as his thoughts connected with someone else's. Not even taking the effort to consider who was talking to him, Ranma pushed half the pain through the connection. His thoughts resurfaced and he felt as though a great weight had been lifted.  
  
"Rrraagggghhhh!" He yelled as he forcefully banished the pain with pure force of will. In an instant it was gone, and the fire vanished into the air. Breathing hard, Ranma slowly lowered himself to the theatre floor, carefully watching the smoking magician who was currently coming to his feet.  
  
"Good Ranma." The mage wheezed. "Your mind is strong. Challenge me then."  
  
"You've got it." Ranma said confidently, pausing only to shake some of the remaining fog out of his head. Exploring his mind he attempted to find the link which had been there before, but it seemed to have slipped out of sight. "That's something I can worry about later." He said to himself firmly. "I need to deal with this guy now. I can't afford to underestimate him."  
  
*******************************************  
  
Akane was only vaguely aware of laughing and talking with her mother and the rest of her family. She thought it was odd for a time that she was eating a picnic with her youthful self in attendance but after a time her progressively dulling senses failed to register even that oddity.  
  
"So what do you think of Maple honey?" Her mother asked her gently.  
  
"Maple?" Akane asked. "It tastes good I guess." She chuckled.  
  
"No dear, I mean the wizard." Her mother said gently.  
  
"The wizard?" Akane asked. "I remember. His hair and eyes are the color of maple syrup; it's where he gets the name. He's nice."  
  
"Nice?" Her mother asked in surprise. "But he made me die Akane."  
  
"What do you mean?" Akane asked in confusion. "He didn't kill you did he?"  
  
"No, not directly." She responded. "But he knew that when I took my powers that I would be killed. So he's responsible."  
  
"Oh, that's horrible." Akane said; sadness and anger welling up inside her. "How could he do such a thing? He must be a monster."  
  
"And what of you dear Akane?" Her mother said softly. "He gave his soul to you didn't he? You're not even an original person, just a copy of him."  
  
"I'm not real." Akane said, tears forming again in her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry Akane, I still love you." Her mother said softly, pulling Akane close to her and cradling her face on her shoulder while she cried.  
  
Something about the scent of her mother's soft brown hair was comforting to Akane. To try to counter the deep despair welling up inside her she pulled her mother closer. But it didn't work, somehow the closer she pulled the woman who seemed to be her mother the deeper the internal darkness became. "What is happening here?" She said to herself between sobs. "I don't understand."  
  
"Be quiet little one." The woman said gently, humming softly while cradling Akane. "Everything will be alright soon enough. You'll be at peace."  
  
But in an instant a stab of light pierced the fog of Akane's mind in the form of a voice. "She's not your mother Akane!" It yelled out.  
  
"What?" Akane asked, leaning back and breaking the grip of the woman.  
  
"Don't you remember you met your mother before in the world of the dead?" The voice asked. "This woman is a figment of your imagination. She's the product of a spell with the purpose of destroying you by using your memory that creates the most weakness."  
  
With those words it felt like a veil had been lifted. Turning to survey the scene Akane found that the only one that she could clearly recognize was her mother. In the place of the rest of her family were only foggy, indiscriminate pictures. They lacked the details and reality of presence in such a way that could be expected from the memories of a child.  
  
"What can I do?" Akane asked, taking a step back in horror.  
  
At that question a flare of white energy appeared in front of here and from this energy materialized the form of the White Wizard. With a flick of his hand and a silent word the grassy landscape and images from long past vanished into an inky darkness.  
  
"Did you break the spell?" Akane asked in awe, looking around at her surroundings.  
  
"No, the creator of this spell is too clever for that." He answered. "Your mind is trapped because of your self doubt. If I were to remove it now then the memories that the spell has bonded with would be ripped out."  
  
"Then how can it be removed?" Akane asked staring at him.  
  
"There are three ways." The White Wizard explained. "The spell can be removed if its source is destroyed, if you become completely at peace with yourself, or if your magical capacity surpasses that of the caster and you remove it yourself."  
  
Akane stood quiet for a moment and mulled over her options. "While I'm trapped in here it would be impossible for me to influence the outside world," She thought, "so the first option is out. I don't have nearly the time I need to come to grips with my past. That leaves using strength and overwhelming the power of the spell."  
  
The White Wizard nodded as if he already knew her choice. "That really is the only option available to you." He stated. "But I should warn you that when you try to remove the spell your mind is going to come into direct conflict with that of the caster. Unless your intelligence is agile enough you won't stand a chance."  
  
Akane looked at him, her eyes shimmering in determination. "I'll do it." She stated. "Just show me where to start."  
  
He shook his head. "I'd love to help you Akane but this is your mind." He said. "But I can tell you that right now you are much too weak to resist the effects of the spell. First you need to increase your power and then you need to cast a spell that will gate your mind to the physical world. Once this is accomplished you will find the entrapment directly on your path. It is here that you will confront the mind of your opponent." A look of concern crossed his face and he looked over Akane's shoulder as if looking for something. "It's time to go." He said dramatically. "There are those in the physical world who need my help!"  
  
"Wait, who are you?" Akane asked, grabbing his arm. "Why are you helping me?"  
  
"You'll understand when the time is right Akane." He explained with a flourish. "If I give away my identity too early then you'll just be disappointed. I need to hold out as long as I can."  
  
With that last statement a feeling of peace swept out from him, catching Akane off guard. All at once she sighed as her body relaxed. Dissipating into a cloud of white mist the mysterious wizard disappeared and she felt his presence leave her mind.  
  
*********************************************  
  
"Ripping!" The mage rasped while pointing at Ranma. At his command two dark spectral hands visible only because of the light of the screen began to tear through the air at a blinding speed.  
  
Flying cleanly over them Ranma swung each of his hands in an arc sending twin black blades hurtling towards the evil wizard. Before making contact the mage disappeared and the blades sliced through the ground at the foot of the theater.  
  
"Where did he go?" Ranma asked, intensely turning in circles.  
  
"Flaring!" The voice yelled. All at once a ball of energy materialized in front of Ranma which resembled molten lava boiling in the air. He barely turned away fast enough to avoid being blinded by the intense light but even with his eyes closed it felt as though he were staring at the sun.  
  
"Shit!" He yelled, barely dodging out of the way of the ball. Flying rapidly he quickly maneuvered around, barely keeping ahead of the energy. In the back of his mind he noticed that the screams from the rest of the theater had died down as the people were already making quick their escape. However down below him the crowd was still sleeping peacefully, undisturbed by the raging inferno floating above their heads.  
  
"Aren't you capable of more?" The mage asked in a low growl. "My expectations were set much higher."  
  
Ranma flew quickly so that he was hovering directly in front of the mage. Unable to see him but knowing that he was there Ranma turned to face him with a cocky smile.  
  
"I'd hate to disappoint you." He said while the ball of flare approached from behind. Dodging aside quickly Ranma's eyebrows rose in surprise as he saw the spell veer off only inches from the face of his opponent to again follow him.  
  
"You underestimate me." The mage said in annoyance, turning to face Ranma.  
  
Ranma smiled and lowered his head to the ball of conflagration which separated him and the sorcerer. "Not this time." He whispered. Bringing his hands together to create a triangle he brought them in front of his forehead and slowed down, allowing the energy to approach.  
  
"Curious." The mage said in a low voice, not moving from his position.  
  
"I haven't mastered this technique yet." Ranma thought to himself in determination. "Heck, I haven't even tried it before. Yet I have to make it work." Gritting his teeth he gathered the light of the approaching attack and then forced it out in front of him.  
  
"Solar Flare!" He yelled. At his command a burst of light resembled a beam exploded outwards from the flare, catching the wizard head on.  
  
The blast of light was so intense that it burnt the mage's robes black and made a crackling sound as his flesh seared, throwing him out of the air to where he landed on his knees on the ground. Barely in time to dodge the spell Ranma dropped out of the air; a few locks of hair burned off the top of his head. Lightly rubbing his eyes he slowly floated towards the ground, landing next to the man who was kneeling on the ground in a half fetal position. Without the concentration of its caster the spell above dissipated in a brilliant display of fireworks.  
  
"Not as tough as you thought huh?" Ranma asked, breathing hard. "Maybe now you'll think twice before you crash a movie that I was watching." He reached down and forcefully picked the man up by the collar of his robes. "Now how about some answers." He said, staring at his blistered face.  
  
A soft wheeze resembling a laugh came from the form as a dark shadow cast across his face. "Not you underestimating me but me underestimating you." He said ponderingly. "But now my mistake is yours."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Ranma asked incredulously, staring at the darkened face. Only then did Ranma notice that below his line of vision the hands of the wizard had been working furiously.  
  
"What the." He said, dropping the man as if he were diseased. Jumping backwards he saw a pentagram alight on the ground on the exact place that he had been just standing.  
  
"Not strong enough." The wizard warned before he disappeared in a cloud of grey smoke leaving Ranma alone.  
  
"What does he mean, not strong enough?" Ranma asked, staring at the black circle alight on the ground. It wasn't long before a loud roar crashed like an ocean wave over the theater auditorium. "Oh." He said simply.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Thanks go out to Ranko. I appreciate your help as always! Also thanks to The Eternal Wanderer. May you one day find your place. 


	3. The business man sorcerer? The third tr...

Joining 16: The business man sorcerer? The third trial begins! By Arinson Tidochi December 2003  
  
I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Ranma ½. With that said on with the story.  
  
***********************************************  
  
RLB: Hey man, it's good to hear that you're still with me. Sorry for the long wait for this next chapter but they keep getting longer and longer. I can't help myself.  
  
Brucy Pachardo: Dude what is up with this? Your review doesn't make any sense.  
  
Lost Darkness: Well here's more for you. I think you'll enjoy this one; a lot of interesting stuff is going on. Let me know what you think.  
  
Materia-Blade: Yeah, something sounds like its wrong. I'm glad you remembered Joining because honestly things will only get cooler from here on in. Bear with me on this story, everything will soon make sense.  
  
**********************************************  
  
A small room, flooded with darkness. In the middle was a circle of black energy somehow clearly visible against the shadowy black drop. Above the circle was a figure that was covered with blue robes. He stood above the runes of the circle which were constantly spinning and dancing as if there were some meaning within their depth. Every now and then he would nod or shake his head, but did nothing to break the perfect silence.  
  
Outside of the circle to his left a mist appeared above the ground and within it formed a man whose robes were seared. A fragrant of burned flesh wafted about the room but went ignored by the two men.  
  
"You attacked them." The first man said at once, stating the fact almost casually.  
  
"You are right Mr. President." The second man agreed, equally casually.  
  
"I gave specific orders that no member should present themselves before the one in question." The president said, not a single waver appearing in his voice.  
  
"I apologize Mr. President." The second figure said, bowing his head in respect. "I felt that with the appearance of her allies intervention was necessary."  
  
"That doesn't change the fact that you broke orders." The president said. "You must learn some tact and self control. You are very powerful but a personal appearance was hardly necessary for the situation to be contained."  
  
Rykuyo bowed. "You are right Mr. President." He said submissively.  
  
"Tell me Rykuyo, what is necessary for your most powerful summon?" The president asked.  
  
"All that is necessary is a flawlessly prepared summoning circle." He responded. "It would take me several weeks of constant labor to complete."  
  
"Then begin, after today's meeting is adjourned." The president said. "We may have need for it soon."  
  
"Of course Mr. President." Rykuyo said, bowing his head.  
  
"So on a side note." The first figure said. "How was it that Ranma was able to defeat you?"  
  
"The boy is clever and unusually strong." Rykuyo answered. "But his fighting technique is filled with weaknesses. Even if he survives my summoned creature he will do little to challenge me should we fight again."  
  
The first figure nodded, and turned his attention again to the circle in the center of the room. "Is Kayree ready for her confrontation with Akane?" He asked.  
  
"Even now she is waiting for her." Rykuyo answered.  
  
"Good. Soon the three of you will have the chance to see why she is the one that I've selected." The President said. "I apologize for making you wait so long."  
  
"Even if she passes Kayree the third trial still waits." Rykuyo wheezed softly. "For her it is impossible."  
  
Without answering the first figure merely turned his head to peer into the runes, nothing but his breathing to suggest that he still held life. After staring at his master for a time the second figure also turned his attention to the circle. Together they stood in silence.  
  
********************************************************  
  
After the grassy field was stripped away Akane found herself standing in a hall of stone. She stood still for a moment and looked around before finally scratching her head in puzzlement.  
  
"Is this inside my mind?" She asked herself in bewilderment.  
  
"Quite true." A voice responded from behind her.  
  
Akane turned quickly to see a figure covered with golden robes. "Maple?" She asked quietly. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Why are you surprised?" He asked lightly, his childish voice sounding soothing to her ears. "Our souls are connected. When you came under the influence of this spell I naturally became aware of it. I came to see if I could help."  
  
"Well, thank you." Akane said. She frowned and looked towards the ground. "Why is it that so many people are casually entering and leaving my mind? It's beginning to get annoying."  
  
"I can see why it would be." Maple said, his voice sympathizing. "But you have to understand how important you are. You are after all my reincarnation. It only makes sense that you'd be the center of so much activity."  
  
"Do you suppose that's the reason for all of this?" Akane asked.  
  
Maple nodded. "Of course, all of this chaos is centered on you. Ranma is quite the catalyst however. That's something I must admit."  
  
"So it's my fault." Akane said, crestfallen.  
  
"Not exactly." Maple said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Akane asked, looking up at him. "Didn't you just say that everything was because of me?"  
  
"No, it's my fault." He asserted. "I never should have let a piece of my soul go. It's far too powerful to allow it to exist on the mortal plane. Actually that's the reason I'm here."  
  
"The reason you're here?" Akane asked with wide eyes, stepping backwards. "What do you intend to do?"  
  
"I've decided to reclaim the part of my soul that I let go." He said easily. "There's no need for you to worry, it won't hurt in the slightest." He paused as a thoughtful expression passed over his face. "Or at least not in the physical sense." He added.  
  
"You can't be serious." Akane said, staring at him. "Why would you go through all the trouble of helping me and teaching me if you intended to do this all along?"  
  
"To see if you're capable of becoming your own person." He replied. "I watched you carefully, examining your every move to see if your habits would be any different from mine. Unfortunately you acted exactly the same as I did when I was your age. So I decided to re-nig and take back what's mine."  
  
"No, this isn't real." Akane said, her eyes darting rapidly back and forth, looking for some method of escape. "You must be a product of that spell. You're a memory that's being used against me."  
  
"You're fooling yourself Akane." He said shaking his head. "You're allowing what that little mageling said to you to influence your thoughts." He reached up and slowly pulled back his hood so that his maple colored crystalline hair and soft eyes the color of dark honey glistened in the light of the cave. Filling his soft features was a gentle, loving expression. The expression that Akane remembered seeing most often when he looked at her. "I know that you have more talent then that Akane. You are, after all, me."  
  
"No, I'm not you." Akane said in shaky defiance. "I may have been cursed with your soul but I'm my own person!"  
  
"Haven't you ever looked in a mirror lately?" He asked quietly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small silver mirror. "An artifact from a god I did a favor for long ago." He said quietly. "I promise that it always shows the truth." He slowly held it out to her.  
  
Akane stood staring at it for a moment before she weakly reached out to it and took it. Slowly she held it up to her face and looked.  
  
Under the glass she saw Maple staring up at her, his face filled with an expression of horror at seeing hers. Shocked at what he saw, he screamed in surprise and anguish. As he reached up to touch his face in the mirror she could almost feel his hand settling upon her cheek. It was clenched tightly and was covered in sweat, but it wasn't the hand that she recognized as her own.  
  
"The physical transformation is complete." Maple said conversationally. "Now just to convert your mind. Now stay still for just a moment."  
  
"No!" Akane yelled, throwing the mirror to the ground. "Holy burst!" She yelled, tossing the spell outwards. But at the last instant her hands closed about the tail wisps of the spell, holding it back so that her hands burned and blistered under the heat.  
  
"You would attack me, after seeing yourself for who you are?" He asked. "Why blame yourself? It would be simpler just to sit back and let yourself slip away."  
  
"Why would I ever do anything the simple way?" Akane said, tears freely falling down her face at the physical and mental anguish.  
  
"So why not attack me, why not try to defend your own sovereignty, your own existence?" He asked his face still in its gentle smile.  
  
"Because you're just a memory." Akane said softly. "You're just a memory that's being used against me. If I destroy you then I will forget about him." The tears intensified down her face. "And that's something I don't want to do. If I forget him then I'll lose a piece of myself."  
  
Manipulating the spell as though it were a club Akane bashed the appearance of the Man of Light, causing him to fly careening into one of the caves walls. Banishing her spell she began to run rapidly down the cave, moving so quickly that the walls were blurs to either side. "I must find my source of power if I am to escape." She said wiping her tears as she ran. "I must find the doors and try to defeat this spell and its caster." Her eyes became determined. "And this time I will keep control of myself." She whispered determinedly.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Ranma stood still, watching as a dark form swirled above the star of darkness. "Not strong enough huh?" He muttered to himself, echoing the words of the summoner. "We'll see about that. Kamehameha!" With that yell a column of blue energy erupted from his hands towards the figure. Reaching from above the star a single hand casually swatted the attack aside to where it destroyed the opposite theater wall. This time no yells met the explosion.  
  
"Good, no screams. Everyone must be out already." Ranma said, breathing hard. With his left arm he wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Fighting that other guy tired me out a bit." He realized. "I'm going to need to be careful with this thing."  
  
"That is a powerful summon." Someone said from behind him.  
  
"How's Akane?" Ranma asked not even turning to face the speaker.  
  
"She has a strong mind. She'll be alright." He said, walking forward to stand next to Ranma. The White Wizard turned to look at him. "You need some kind of a costume." He stated.  
  
"A costume?" Ranma asked incredulously, turning to him. "Why would I need one of those?'  
  
"In the future you will often find yourself in situations like these." He said matter-of-factly. "If your common identity was unknown you'll find yourself better off."  
  
"Yeah, I see what you mean." Ranma said, turning his attention back the creature. A roughly humanoid body could now be made out, covered with milky black scales. No features adorned its head, making it remarkably similar to some twisted human silhouette.  
  
"This will do for now." The White Wizard said. "Manifestation." He muttered. Ranma could feel the clothes shifting about on his body, rearranging themselves. When it was finished he looked down at himself. On his feet he still wore his traditional black slippers and above them were his black Chinese slacks. About his chest was a sleeveless black vest which was open in the front to show his muscular abdomen. Black metal gauntlets with sapphire gems adorned both of his arms while a ninja hood with a slot for his eyes and an opening for his hair settled upon his head. Reaching out behind him was a three foot long black sash connected to his hood which animatedly shifted as though it were constantly being blown by the wind.  
  
"Not bad." He admitted admiringly. "This almost looks cool."  
  
"No time for admiring yourself." The White Wizard warned. "This thing is extremely powerful. We'll have to work together to stand a chance against it."  
  
"What about the people?" Ranma asked, looking in concern at the sleeping audience. "They might get caught in the crossfire. I'm amazed that none of them have been hurt so far."  
  
"Don't worry about them." He said. "I've already put up a spell to protect stray attacks. As long as the creature doesn't target them I guarantee nothing will happen."  
  
"Right then, here it comes." Ranma said, fully turning his head towards the monster. It was now completely summoned. Slowly but surely the eight foot monstrosity stepped away from the circle which had vanished and disappeared. Every step it took seemed to cause a shift in the foundations of the theater, as if it was moving an incredible mass. Behind its slow movements deep foot prints were left in the cement.  
  
"Is that all?" Ranma asked a frown on his face. "And here I thought we were going to get a decent challenge. This thing may be strong but it's much too slow to stand a chance."  
  
"Don't underestimate it." The White Wizard said, an aura of anxiety surrounding him. "Something is horribly wrong about this, but I can't quite put my finger on what."  
  
"You worry too much." Ranma said shrugging. Casually he held both of his hands in front of him. Making a pulling motion he ripped both of them back towards his body, causing a vacuum spear to fly directly towards the torso of the creature.  
  
The attack impaled the creature, which with a gurgling sound fell to one knee. "See, nothing to worry about." Ranma said casually, turning his head.  
  
Without verbally responding The Wizard pointed towards the monster. Turning his head back around Ranma's eyes widened as he saw it steadily return to its feet, its motions equally strong to before.  
  
"This might be a problem." Ranma observed, to which the wizard could only nod.  
  
******************************************  
  
Stretching out ahead of her the hall of stone seemed to go on forever. "Doesn't this place ever end?" Akane asked, panting to herself. "Why does my mind have to be so big?" Looking up a small light became apparent to her, glittering in the distance. As she came closer she gradually began to recognize that the light was reflecting off of the silver handle of a beautiful wooden carved door.  
  
"Think Akane." She ordered herself. "What is the most likely thing for this spell to throw at me?" An image of Ranma with a cruel expression appeared before her.  
  
Akane smiled slightly to herself. "That's one challenge I've face before, only he was the real thing." She thought. "This spell has no remaining weapons to use against me."  
  
"Is that you Akane?" A hesitant voice asked from behind her.  
  
Turning Akane saw a young man close to her age staring at her, hope showing on his bewildered face. On his forehead he wore a spotted bandana and on his body he had a yellow shirt with a very large backpack.  
  
"Ry - Ryouga?" Akane asked, blinking in surprise. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I don't really know." Ryouga said, chuckling uncomfortably. "I was trying to get to your house to challenge Ranma but I kind of got lost." He scratched the back of his head and looked sheepish.  
  
"Maybe he's right." Akane said, staring at him. "If anyone could get lost and end up in my head it would be Ryouga."  
  
"Yo 'Kane, what's going on?" A casual voice asked from behind her.  
  
Turning her head Akane saw Ranma confidently stride up to stand next to her. "Sorry about being late." He said casually. "This evil guy showed up and I had to fight him. The White Wizard sent me in here to help out."  
  
"Really?" Akane asked, hope in her eyes. "Ranma, Ryouga's here too. I think he's lost."  
  
"Wow, you're right." Ranma said. He casually put his left arm around Akane's torso and pulled her closer to him. "Hey pork boy, what's up?" He asked his voice neutral.  
  
Ryouga's eyes widened as he stared at Ranma's display. "No." He whispered, his voice pleading.  
  
"Not now Ranma." Akane protested looking with worry at Ryouga.  
  
"Get your filthy hands off her." Ryouga ordered in a growl.  
  
"Or what?" Ranma asked casually. "Is little pork boy going to try to fight me?"  
  
"Don't provoke him Ranma." Akane said in fear. "You're much too powerful now, Ryouga wouldn't stand a chance."  
  
"She's right Ryouga, I don't want to bully the weak." Ranma said insultingly, pulling her closer.  
  
"What is wrong with you Ranma?" Akane asked, looking up at him with fear. Subtly she could feel fog entering her mind as the hypnotism again set in.  
  
"I just don't want him to get in the way, that's all." Ranma said. "I thought we had a good thing going on."  
  
"Akane deserves better then you you jerk!" Ryouga yelled, charging at him. Not even looking at him Ranma casually flipped out his right hand and caught Ryouga under the chin, flinging him backwards into the wall. With a loud crash the wall cracked and Ryouga fell limply to the ground.  
  
"What did you do Ranma?" Akane yelled in shock, breaking Ranma's grip and stepping back.  
  
"What's wrong Akane?" Ranma asked, innocent love filling his deep blue eyes. "I'm just trying to protect us. Ryouga was getting in the way."  
  
"But you can't just hurt him Ranma." Akane said in desperation. "You should never hurt anyone just because it's convenient."  
  
"But you hurt Kuno all the time." Ranma pointed out. "And Ryouga's equally stubborn and stupid."  
  
"But, but, that's different." Akane whispered.  
  
Ranma shook his head. "You need to clear your mind Akane." He said dismissively. "Something must be screwing with your head." He looked in disgust over at Ryouga. "Like some kind of insect." He muttered to himself. A moment later a blue aura exploded outwards from him, the force of it forcing Akane to step back.  
  
"Kaaaa." He began.  
  
"No, please don't." Akane whispered, staring at him.  
  
"Meeeeeeee." He continued the force of his aura increasing. Slowly he drew back his hands and cupped them together.  
  
Even in her hypnotized state something stood out in Akane's mind. Whisping all about his aura was a trail of black smoky energy. Its position would constantly fluctuate and maneuver, as if intelligent and trying to stay hidden.  
  
"Haaaaaaaa!" Ranma's voice echoed throughout the corridor.  
  
Scrutinizing him more carefully Akane began to notice minor distortions in his body. Mistakes created by her imagination.  
  
"Meeeeeeeeee!" Ranma's voice exploded; the wind now so powerful that Akane flew ten feet backwards and barely caught herself on her feet. Ryouga's limp body was now pressed heavily against the wall.  
  
Akane's head turned towards Ryouga. In him she noted the same minor distortions, tiny differences between him and reality.  
  
"Haaaaaaaaaaa!" Ranma continued. All around the foundations of the cave began to shake. Small pebbles and then larger rocks pelted them from above.  
  
"They're memories." Akane realized at last. At that instant her mind was swept clean and she saw them clearly for what they really were. "The spell didn't throw an evil Ranma at me after all." She thought to herself. "Instead it caught me off guard with a real Ryouga and then slowly degraded Ranma's personality."  
  
"Meeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Ranma's voice screamed. Cracks and ripples echoed through the lining of the cave. It seemed that at any instant it would fall about.  
  
"No time for that now." Akane thought firmly to herself. "I have to stop him!"  
  
"Holy burst!" She yelled, throwing a huge blast of golden white energy into Ranma's side. Like a rag doll his form was thrown hard into the door and firmly thwacked into it before flopping to the ground. All along the door small cracks appeared of which a soft golden light ebbed through. Almost instantly the wind stopped and the cave stabilized itself. Slowly the forms of Ranma and Ryouga disappeared.  
  
"I did it." Akane said to herself with a deep breath before staring at the door in shock. "But at what cost?"  
  
************************************  
  
"I think I'll try that again." Ranma said confidently, cupping his hands together.  
  
"Are you sure that's a good idea?" The mage asked worriedly, glancing at him.  
  
"We'll see." Ranma said with a smile. "This time it will be a little different."  
  
Each step sending a resounding vibration throughout the theater the creature began to trudge towards them; its eerily featureless face pointing looking towards them.  
  
Whipping back both of his hands too quickly to see Ranma sent a spear of vacuum flying towards the creature. Again it impaled it directly through the center but instead of letting go of his end Ranma gripped the spear tightly. "Try this." He muttered. Making what seemed to be a squeezing motion the end of the spear that had the creature impaled almost seemed to expand, creating a sucking sound as its body expanded with it.  
  
"Very impressive," whistled his ally, "an excellent change to an otherwise ineffective attack."  
  
"It's something I'm good at." Ranma replied confidently.  
  
Reaching out towards him the silhouette swung both of its arms. "What is it up to?" Ranma asked curiously before his head jerked back with a smashing sound and he went flying into the next theater room.  
  
"What was that?" The White Wizard asked in shock, turning back to the creature. As soon as Ranma's hand left the vacuum spear the darkness dissipated with a pulling sound as all the air rushed into the gap. With a gaping hole in its midsection the monster began to walk more quickly towards the wizard. Raising up one of its arms it made another swinging motion.  
  
On reflex a barrier appeared in front of the wizard and he got a clear look as a fluctuation in the air slammed into his shield, forcing him to step back.  
  
"What kind of attack is that?" He asked. "It's somehow moving the air as a concentrated weapon."  
  
Reaching up he knocked aside another of the creature's attacks which again forced him to step back. "There's no time for this." He muttered. "Corrosive air!" He yelled as a green energy flared outwards from his hands. As the energy reached the creature it expanded and settled into the air changing it to a rotten green color. Almost immediately the creature's outer scales began to melt and slowly drip off of its body.  
  
Rather then being slowed down the monster moved blinding quickly and made a motion with its arms as though it was going to hug him. At the motion his entire body was constricted and the green gas began to dissipate. "Dropped my guard." He gasped as the air began to crush him as though the creature's hands were actually on him.  
  
"Mouko Takabishi!" Ranma yelled from behind the monster as a ball of sizzling blue energy flew from his hands to make contact with its back. Losing its balance the creature stumbled forwards, the motion of its fall forcing the White Wizard to fall as well.  
  
Ranma watched for only a second as the cloud of gas vanished from about the monster and it began to stand up. Running up to it from behind his sash dramatically billowing out behind him he kicked it in the back of the head so hard that the force of the blow made the ground shake.  
  
The creature stepped forward and reeled for a moment before it took one of its hands and punched through the hole in its abdomen. The force of the blow created a crack like thunder as it struck his body and as a blur he flew backwards until he hit the ground with what sounded like an explosion.  
  
"Ranma." The mage said softly looking in the direction of his comrade. Frowning he turned to look directly at the monster. "If all you're capable of is fighting with is air then you hold no chance against me." The White Wizard claimed as he came to his feet, an aura of anger surrounding him. Reaching under his robe with one of his hands he made a circular motion with the other. Immediately a column of air filled with dust and rocks from the floor billowed out towards the creature and caught it front on. Digging its feet deeply into the ground the monster began to slowly trudge towards him despite the gale force winds whipping about it. Pulling his hand from his robe in a smooth motion the mage threw fifty little knives into the air which were caught by the column to fly directly towards the monster. While in mid-air each knife expanded until it was a full sized sword and in a matter of an instant the monster was a veritable pin cushion.  
  
This only slowed the creature down for a moment as it hesitated before continuing to move forwards.  
  
"Incredible." The mage whispered to himself. Again reaching under his robes he threw out what seemed a simple black marble before it expanded in size to be as large as the creature. Reaching out both of its hands the monster caught the large black ball and then brought its arms closer to its body as though it meant to throw it back.  
  
"No way." The White Wizard whispered his eyes almost bugging out of his eyes. "For it to be that strong would have to mean."  
  
Out from behind the creature a pile of rubble was thrown aside to show Ranma standing in a small crater. All around him the rocks that he threw flew high into the air and fell amongst the crowd, not a single one touching anyone. "Have to do this." He muttered to himself as energy flared around him. With one arm clutching his wounded side he moved as a blur to the creature which was about to throw back the giant marble. With a swift upward kick to one of the creature's elbows Ranma threw its arm out of line with the sphere so that it lost its balance. As a result the mages attack crashed into it and propelled it quickly towards the other end of the theater.  
  
"Check this out." Ranma said between gasps to the wizard. "Kao-Ken attack!" An explosion of energy surrounded his body immediately before his form faded to disappear. "Kamehameha!" He yelled from behind the monster sending a column of energy the diameter of the black sphere which met it from behind. Now it was a contest of force between the blue energy and the column of air as the monster was suspended in between. Small cracking sounds could be heard above the roar of noise from the conflicting attacks as its insides visibly began to break apart.  
  
Then the creature began to yell. Starting low at first its horrible voice expanded to be louder and louder until the ground vibrated and began to break apart, causing both Ranma and the White Wizard to lose their balance.  
  
"It's self-destructing!" Ranma heard the mage's voice echo in his mind. "We need to get it out of here and quickly!"  
  
"How?" Ranma gasped back, deep red blood dripping down the side of his body.  
  
"It's too tough to destroy," the wizard explained, "and summoned creatures are difficult to teleport. I'm going to redirect the wind to transport it straight up and I need you to throw it with everything you have."  
  
"I can manage that." Ranma said weakly. "Count on it." Again his aura appeared, although noticeably diminished from before.  
  
"Excellent Ranma." The White Wizard thought, an aura of satisfaction surrounding him. "My master was right about you."  
  
*********************************************  
  
Akane stood still for a moment staring at the cracked door. "Maple had warned me that insanity was a strong possibly if I released too much energy at once." She thought to herself. "When I was fighting against the demon lord Rate that very nearly happened." She shivered as the memory of the magic overwhelming her body and mind again occurred to her. "I never want to let that happen every again. With my mind being used as a weapon against me I need to be careful about the amount of power that I try to control."  
  
She walked up to the door and gently reached out a hand. Taking a hold of a door which was already open by about two feet she carefully pulled it further taking care not to knock it off its hinges.  
  
"Gently now." She whispered to herself while edging the door open. Every passing moment she could feel energy rushing into her body, making her skin shiver at the sensation of it. Breathing hard she stopped with the door was roughly half open. "That doubled my power." She thought to herself. "That should be more then enough. Now to find the caster of this spell and challenge him."  
  
"Are you sure that you don't need just a few more inches?" A voice asked, echoing the cave. "I'm not sure that you have quite enough power just yet."  
  
"Who's there?" Akane demanded. "You'd better come out right now or I'll."  
  
"Do what?" The voice asked in amusement. "Start tearing apart your own mind to get at me? That doesn't sound like such a good deal for you. Or have you forgotten the nature of our current battleground?"  
  
"What do you want out of me?" Akane asked in frustration.  
  
"To see if you're who I think you are." The voice responded. "It's one thing to have inherited a great power without having earned it but another thing altogether to be capable of using it. If all that talent of yours is just for show then you will certainly perish."  
  
"Why don't you come out and I'll show you whether or not it's just for show." Akane growled. "Are you too afraid to face me?"  
  
This question brought uproarious, almost hysterical laughter from the voice. "Too afraid to face you?" It asked. "Surely you're joking! What do you take me for, some kind of martial artist? My mind is my weapon and whether or not you can see me should make no difference in your capacity to attack me or to defend yourself. Only an amateur or a fool would ask such a question. So the question is which are you?"  
  
Akane clenched her fists as a battle aura surrounded her. Then slowly she relaxed her hands and let her aura dissipate. "I have to let go of what I was before." She thought to herself. "If I try to fight like a martial artist I won't stand a chance in hell of winning. I have to fight with my head and not with my body."  
  
Akane started turning in circles, eyeing the surface of the tunnel. "My mother's book said that magic users had a very heavy mental presence." She thought to herself. "Like with Ranma's aura being oppressive to the body of those who are inexperienced a powerful magical mind could give others headaches just by being near them. So if I can find this mental heaviness I should be able to locate my assailant."  
  
"Trying to find me?" The voice mocked. "What good will your eyes do you? You may as well be blind for all that they'll do for you." It sighed it boredom. "I suppose then that it will be up to me to take the first step."  
  
At hearing this Akane quickly ducked into a defensive stance and relaxed herself, preparing for an attack from any angle. "I have to analyze where the attacks come from in order to find my enemy." She thought to herself. "I need to be careful!"  
  
"Crush." The voice said impassively. In response to the voice what felt like a several ton weight surrounded Akane, forcing her to her hands and knees. Her body struck the stone floor with such force that a crater formed below her.  
  
"No time, I couldn't respond." Akane cursed, spitting out blood while slowly struggling again to her feet.  
  
"What an impressive will." The voice commented. "Even after taking a hard blow from an unseen opponent the brave girl is still willing to fight."  
  
"Of course." Akane stated firmly though her legs wobbled uncertainly beneath her. "I will never give up until my dying breath. There are too many people depending on me."  
  
"Oh, a speech." The voice said dryly. "There is value to your principle of never giving up but I'm afraid that here such convictions are meaningless. If all you're willing to do is get knocked down only to nobly stand up again you will fail."  
  
"Shut up!" Akane yelled. "I'm not listening to you!"  
  
"Fool!" The voice roared back. "If all you desire is dying knowing that you've tried your hardest it will be my pleasure to give it to you! Crush!"  
  
Again Akane felt the weight surround her body, bringing her into the ground. Instead of letting up, however, this time it was continuous, the weight pulling her down further and further.  
  
"Strength." Akane muttered. Inside her body a golden energy infused itself with her muscles causing them to tighten. Slowly she sat up and got one leg beneath her.  
  
"Do you think that force of will or pride means anything to us?" The voice asked angrily. "We are practitioners of the arcane! Such simple ideals are easy to manipulate and turn against their holders in the absence of real thought! That is not something that you can depend upon!"  
  
Slowly Akane continued to come to her feet, listening to her enemy in spite of herself.  
  
"Nor can you rely upon the power or the talent that you hold; in this of all places such things are filthy and worthless. Only your capacity to think and do it quickly is worth anything at all. And such pathetic visualizations. Such things may be appropriate for exploring your own mind but as a battlefield they only place you at a disadvantage!"  
  
Akane lazily raised her eyes to look at the ceiling of the cave. "Visualizations are a weakness?" She asked herself lazily. "I can't depend on pride or will?"  
  
"If you do not understand even these fundamentals then you are of no value to me." The voice stated. "It is apparent that greatness is not inherited through the blood the soul or anything else. It will be my pleasure to end your test right now."  
  
"Visualizations are worthless!" Akane realized. At this revelation she consciously stepped outside of her supposed body, leaving it behind. Almost instantly the cave, herself, everything fell away and she found herself merely a presence floating in darkness. Some abstract distance away she could feel another presence like herself floating in the darkness which was exerting a great deal of energy on her. "Counter," Akane whispered. Immediately the spell was banished and she was again free.  
  
"You figured it out." Something echoed in amazement. Now instead of clearly hearing a voice the comment appeared to her in bits and pieces, more of an idea then an actual statement.  
  
"Yes." Akane echoed back. "The reason I couldn't counter your spell was because I could not see its source. Thank you for revealing that to me."  
  
"Holy burst." Her thoughts screamed out. Now holy energy erupted from her and surrounded the other presence. Akane could hear vague pieces of information flow into her suggesting the agony of the other individual. Though she could not smile Akane vaguely felt satisfaction at this new information.  
  
***********************************  
  
"Now!" The White Wizard yelled. At that instant he motion an upwards motion with his hands almost as to fling the giant ball up into the air. In the same moment Ranma dived into his own Kamehameha beam and riding inside it as though it were a current of water flew towards the creature at a blinding speed. Surrounded by his own deadly energy Ranma's clothes began to smoke even as his skin sizzled and burnt and he winced as his entire body became coated with an aura of pure pain.  
  
"Is he insane?" The mage asked himself in awe, staring as Ranma moved along the inside of his own attack. He didn't have time for any more thoughts before Ranma reached the creature.  
  
Grunting with exertion Ranma hammered both of his feet into the ground causing the already cracked ground to turn to dust beneath his feet, redirecting all of the force of his motion upwards before raising his left hand into a sort of uppercut. His fist caught the monster full on in the torso and a tremendous boom rang out before it was flung high into the air riding on the force of his punch and on the tempest strength of the column of air. In a matter of moments it was just a speck in the sky. Chasing after it the black ball flew higher and higher until it too was out of sight. After twenty seconds of waiting an audible pop was heard and a red flare the size of a large star could be seen in the blue sky for just a moment before it vanished.  
  
His entire body burnt and giving off smoke Ranma fell onto his hands and knees. "I guess I showed him." He muttered before falling the rest of the way, his body sending dust up into the air.  
  
The White Wizard fell to one knee to carefully examine Ranma before looking around and shaking his head. "What a mess." He muttered to himself. Looking over to Akane's position he started in amazement at what he saw. Even as her eyes were closed a golden aura shimmered about her and her hair had strong crystalline syrup colored highlights contrasting with its natural black color.  
  
"The spirit of the master." He said to himself in awe. "Indeed he was right about her."  
  
He stood firmly to his feet. "I suppose its time to get this place fixed up." He stated firmly. "This might take a little bit."  
  
A strong wind picked up and swept about him, sending dust flying every which way as the torn theater slowly began to piece itself back together.  
  
*********************************************  
  
It was only a moment before the other form banished her spell, leaving both Akane and the other presence again in the darkness of her mind. "You aren't as dense as I expected." The other presence communicated in broken emotions. "It's good to see that you consider the words even of your enemies."  
  
"Tell me, what do you want with me?" Akane returned. "What is it that you're after?"  
  
"You will find out soon enough, assuming you don't die along the way." The presence responded. "In the meantime aren't you forgetting about something important?" At this moment Akane became aware of a third presence in her mind, this one completely magical in nature. It was acting as sort of a web which was completely wrapped around her and the entire time was emitting a sort of gentle humming.  
  
"The spell cast upon the screen." Akane realized. "Here it is. I have a clean shot at it!"  
  
"Counter." Akane chanted, enacting her will against the spell. At the same moment she felt a similar whisper from the other presence, "Maintain." Both of their wills latched onto the spell and began what could almost be described as a tug of war as they fought for dominance over the spell.  
  
Almost at once Akane could tell that she had a definite advantage over her opponent. In terms of power she was considerably stronger as well as being more determined. After a moment though, the tides began to turn. Rather then competing only in terms of mental strength as with a real game of tug of war the other presence started to take jabs at Akane herself. At some moments Akane would see a painful or sad memory from her past. At other times she would see a particularly disturbing vision of the future. In the battle of dominance Akane could quickly feel her desire to fight slip away. "I'll never win like this." Akane thought to herself desperately. "I need a way to throw it off balance."  
  
Akane shifted her focus from the spell to the other presence and concentrated on it for a moment. "I don't have a spell for this so I'm going to have to use the inferior method of casting." Akane realized. In her mind she struggled to create an outlandish image of her entering the other presence. "It will have to do." She growled to herself.  
  
An instant later she forced her spell to take place. All at once her mind forced its way into the consciousness of the other individual. Spinning about her she began to see a myriad of wild images. One was the visage of a teenager with a dour expression on his face who had unkempt blue hair along with light blue eyes. Another was of Matsumi with a smile on her face pulling Ryk along behind her. Yet another was of a dark room with the center of a black circle surrounded by three noticeable mysterious figures. The final image was one of Piccolo, looking confused and flabbergasted with a noticeable red glean to his green face.  
  
"Get out!" She heard someone yell. All at once Akane's mind was forced out from the other presence as it quickly fled her mind and disappeared.  
  
"That was interesting," Akane thought to herself, "but what does it mean?" She refocused her attention to the spell. "No time to worry about that now." She realized. "It's time to destroy this and then escape."  
  
"Counter." She whispered, and sure enough the spell quickly evaporated and was gone along with the web that surrounded her. For the first time since it had been cast Akane felt that her mind was free.  
  
*********************************************  
  
A figure dressed in black robes hovered over a small circle of runes which were burning on the ground. All around the mage billowed soft tendrils of glowing smoke. Almost as if directing them the figure delicately moved its hands back and forth, the smoke dancing and swaying in time with the motions. All at once, however, she clutched her head and stumbled backwards falling upon the ground.  
  
"Damn it." The figure cursed in an obviously feminine voice. Slowly she stood up and then gently shook her head.  
  
"Not bad, not bad at all Akane." She admitted to herself. "Much improved from before."  
  
"You look like you took a nasty spill there Kary." A cutesy female voice piped up from inside the room. "Was 'kane a little brighter then you expected?"  
  
Kayree started for a moment before she recognized the speaker and calmed down. "Oh, it's only you." She said. She turned her head back to look at the runes. "Yes, she has shown some capacity for adaptation and mental warfare." She admitted. "But she is still very flawed. If it wasn't for her trick at the end her mind certainly would have been destroyed."  
  
"But it was the trick at the end that did it." The other girl pursued. "She struggled because of the misconceptions she had coming into the fight but once it was an even battlefield she came out on top."  
  
"I suppose that's true." The first woman stated. "But on an even battlefield of the mind I would destroy her should we meet again."  
  
The girl chuckled. "That's only if she can get by me. I knew that Akane would pass your and Rykuyo's tests but I have no confidence in her ability to pass mine. I am testing what is by far her weakest point."  
  
The other woman could only nod in agreement.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Akane slowly opened her eyes and blearily looked around. After a few moments all of the images slowly began to come into focus. Blinking a few times she put both of her hands on the arm rests of the chair and slowly pushed herself to her feet.  
  
"What a headache." Akane commented, rubbing her temples with her hands for a moment.  
  
Akane felt an aura of relief wash over her. "You're awake Akane." A man commented from the theater aisle.  
  
"Who's there?" Akane asked wearily while turning around, unable to bring herself to be excited. Turning she saw the White Wizard with flowing blue energy patching the now much less damaged theater back together. Akane watched for a moment as he repaired a large crater located in the ground.  
  
"Of course you remember me." He said coolly. "But excuse me if I don't spend much time talking. The people are coming around and I have a feeling that the local law enforcement is going to be appearing very soon." He stopped. "One last spell should do it." He commented. "Winds of restoration!" At this command a huge whirlwind swept into the theater and rapidly began to place everything back in its proper place. In just a few moments it was done. Except for ruffled hair and messy clothing amongst the movie goers a few piles of dust and some random cracks was the only legacy of what had taken place.  
  
"Where's Ranma?" Akane asked, looking around the theater.  
  
"Your friend has taken quite the severe beating." The White Wizard stated. "But he is none the worse for wear. If you get magical attention for him and quickly then he should be alright." Holding up his left hand he conjured magical energy for just an instant before the energy faded.  
  
"With that taken care of I'll be leaving you." He said, his aura suggesting he was smiling. "I apologize the date didn't turn out quite the way you had in mind." With that statement energy surrounded his entire body.  
  
"No, wait!" Akane said quickly, but it was too late. His body turned into wind and he disappeared, blown away.  
  
Sighing she shook her head. "I still don't know anything of what this is about." She muttered to herself. "But there's no time for any of that now. I need to find Ranma."  
  
It took her only a few moments to find him. He was lying on his back in the aisle; his body covered with burns and numerous bruises and cauterized cuts. Despite his badly damaged condition only a few burns and other minor marks soiled his clothes.  
  
"What happened to you Ranma?" Akane asked in a panic running to his side. Looking at him carefully she could see that even though he was in horrible condition several spells of healing have already been cast to stabilize him. "None the worse for wear huh?" She growled to herself. "I'll have a few words with that White Wizard when I meet him next. For now though it's better to get out of here." After making that last comment she noticed many members of the audience stirring along with foot steps coming down the stairs of the theater. "Escape." She muttered. At that command she and Ranma both disappeared into thin air.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Kasumi moved through the kitchen gracefully yet quickly as she went about preparations for that night's dinner. Humming a song to herself she set the water to boil before going to expertly chop some carrots. "Akane and Ranma seemed just a little bit nervous this morning." She noted to herself. "I wonder if anything was happening between the two."  
  
At that moment an audible pop sounded in the kitchen. "Who could that be?" Kasumi asked curiously while setting down her knife and walking over to the door. "Kami!" She said in surprise after surveying the sight.  
  
Ranma was lying flat on his back, his entire body bruised, cut and burnt. It was obvious to anyone who had any kind of ki sense at all that his energy had been cut way down, possibly below the level of an ordinary human. Akane was also a sight to see. Even though she was physically uninjured there was exhaustion and heaviness about the way she held herself which was undeniable. She looked up wearily, "Hello Kasumi," she said before turning her eyes back to Ranma.  
  
"What happened?!" Kasumi asked in alarm before coming to crouch by Akane's side.  
  
"A fight broke out at the theater; it's kind of a long story." Akane stated wearily. "Can you heal him Kasumi?"  
  
"I don't know." Kasumi said gently while placing both of her hands on Ranma's chest. "Many of these injuries seem to be deeper then just his body. Akane, why don't you get Dr. Tofu? I might end up needing his help."  
  
"Will Ranma be okay?" Akane asked, her face crossed with worry.  
  
"I believe so." Kasumi said, looking again at Ranma. "Powerful spells have been cast to maintain his condition. I'll do what I can in the meantime."  
  
"Right." Akane said while bobbing her head. The effort was almost too much for her as she lost her balance for a moment and stumbled forwards.  
  
"Wait a moment Akane." Kasumi said gently before Akane could act further.  
  
"What is it?" Akane asked, looking up at her.  
  
"Please be careful." Kasumi said. Leaning forward she gently kissed Akane on the forehead. At the contact Akane could feel new energy flow into her body and her exhausted mind was revitalized.  
  
Akane stared at Kasumi in awe. "What kind of spell was that?" She asked with wide eyes.  
  
"A bestow magic spell." Kasumi said, smiling at her little sister. "It allows me to pass some of my power and strength on to others for a short amount of time."  
  
"It worked." Akane stated. "Well, I should be going now." Bringing her hands together she closed her eyes. Just a few moments later she disappeared.  
  
Kasumi sighed and slowly stood up. "Well, I suppose it's time to tell father and Mr. Saotome," she said. "I guess this means that supper will be put on hold for a while."  
  
************************************************  
  
The President and Rykuyo stood silently beside the circle of black runes, frozen as though they were statues. Finally Rykuyo looked up at the man standing along side him.  
  
"She won." He wheezed almost under his breath.  
  
The man nodded almost absentmindedly. "Yes of course." He replied.  
  
Under his burnt hood Rykuyo frowned with displeasure. "Kayree talks too much." He said. "She gave too much away."  
  
"That is what I expected." The president responded. "Kayree has always enjoyed speaking far more then necessary. But I want to hear her take on this entire ordeal so let's wait before we make any judgments."  
  
"Of course Mr. President." Rykuyo said with a slight bow.  
  
They didn't have long to wait. Just a few minutes later Kayree casually walked out of the shadows of the room as though she had been standing there all along.  
  
"Kayree, report." The first man ordered.  
  
"Of course Mr. President." She said with a respectful bow. She paused for a moment to consider her words before beginning.  
  
"Akane is a very unusual girl." She admitted. "Certainly she has a flare for magic in terms of the amount of power she possesses but she is stubborn and continues to hold onto ideals that for her are obsolete."  
  
"Explain." The president ordered.  
  
"Her mind is deeply entrenched in notions of sheer desire and set techniques." Kayree continued. "Perhaps from her history of martial arts. It was only at the very last moment when all other options were exhausted that she was willing to improvise and try something new."  
  
"That is how she was against Rykuyo's creatures." The president observed. "However to Ranma the necessity of improvisation seems to be common sense."  
  
"It is as though she has the body of an adult but the mind of a child." Kayree concluded. "She has the great ability but is awkward in its use."  
  
"But she did come through in the end." The president commented. "If you had waited to pull out she may have become aware of all our secrets."  
  
"I'll admit she caught me off guard." Kayree admitted. "If we fought again then I don't think she would stand a chance against me."  
  
"But none-the-less she passed your test of intelligence." He said with a note of finality. "She has properly displayed willpower and self understanding along with some capacity to improvise. Now there is just one more before we go to our grand conclusion."  
  
"Matsumi, report." He ordered.  
  
"Yes Mr. President." A sweet voice perked up as a smaller figure covered in black robes jumped into sight. "I am at your beck and call."  
  
"Do you have a plan ready to test Akane's flare of style?" The man asked.  
  
"Yes Mr. President." The girl responded. "It's a brilliant plan. You'd be proud of me."  
  
"Good, drop the details by me during tomorrow's meeting." He said. "I'm eager to see what you have in mind." He looked around the room. "Today's meeting is adjourned." He announced, to which the three bowed deeply and then disappeared.  
  
Following their disappearance the man continued to stand in the room, staring into the dark circle. "Be careful Akane, just because we have use for you doesn't mean that we'll be going easy." He said with a tight smile hidden under his dark hood. "We'll kill you if we can."  
  
****************************************************  
  
Piccolo smiled to himself as he made his way hopping quickly from building to building. "It's hard to describe how much of a relief it was to find out this was a standard form of travel here." He said. "It makes things much quicker."  
  
He paused as he noted two familiar forms running quickly down the street next to him. Moving to take a closer look he saw Akane running alongside the man he remembered as Dr. Tofu.  
  
"That's curious," he thought to himself, "I wonder what those two are up to." He focused for a moment before sending out a telepathic message to Akane.  
  
"It's Piccolo," He communicated shortly, "what's the rush?"  
  
Akane stiffened for a just an instant before she relaxed and continued to run. At her side Dr. Tofu gave her an inquiring look for just a moment before turning his eyes back to the road. "It's Ranma." Akane replied, her voice slightly weary. "He's been injured badly and I'm taking Dr. Tofu to look at him."  
  
"Why not just teleport?" Piccolo asked in confusion. "That seems to be a relatively simple spell for you."  
  
"It's not that easy." Akane responded. "I've already exhausted most of my energy. Everything that I do right now is on borrowed energy. I need to rest before I'll be restored."  
  
"Come up to the roof then." Piccolo said. "I'll get you there much faster then you could manage at your current rate."  
  
"Time to try out the principles of magic that Nabiki told me of." Piccolo thought to himself. "Since I know only a handful of spells I need to focus and force something to happen."  
  
Together Akane and Dr. Tofu jumped up to the building as Piccolo was creating his spell. All at once the three of them began to blur and blended into their surroundings. At the same moment Piccolo grabbed onto both of them and stopped holding back his natural speed and the surroundings began to rush past them until they were incomprehensible.  
  
Piccolo smiled as he felt the breath catch in the throats of his two passengers. "Impressed humans?" He asked himself in satisfaction.  
  
The remainder of the journey took less then a minute. Flying off of the roof and unblurring at the same time Akane and Dr. Tofu found themselves standing in front of the spring behind the house.  
  
"That was amazing!" Dr. Tofu exclaimed while trying to catch his breath. "You made the distance of two miles look like no nothing at all!"  
  
"It's something I do." Piccolo grunted. "Now get in there and help Ranma. It wouldn't do if he died before I got decent training out of him."  
  
Nodding at him in appreciation Akane and Dr. Tofu turned away and walked into the house quickly. Standing outside Piccolo turned to look into the spring with a frown on his face.  
  
"I helped them without question." He thought to himself. "Could it be that I actually care for these humans? Maybe I'm getting soft." Shaking his head he levitated into the air and began to float above the pond. As he was floating there his school clothes shifted into his standard wear and his billowing cape fell behind him so that it floated only an inch above the pond.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Inside the house Ranma had already been moved to a thin cushion that had been placed in the living room. Kasumi was hovering over him bandaging his wounds and checking his pulse here and there while Genma and Mr. Tendo watched on in stern silence.  
  
Kasumi's expression was filled with relief as she looked up and saw Dr. Tofu and Akane standing in front of her. "You're here." She said with a soft smile.  
  
Dr. Tofu, however, was already standing in front of Mr. Tendo. "That's odd." He said, checking his pulse and running his hands along his torso. "I can't find any injuries Ranma, and you seemed to have gained a few years to boot."  
  
"What, hey, I'm not Ranma!" Mr. Tendo protested.  
  
Kasumi shook her head softly. "This is no time for jokes Dr. Tofu. Ranma is in real danger."  
  
"What, oh right." Dr. Tofu said with a cough. Akane quickly jumped in and stopped him before he could move on to examining Mr. Saotome. "Your patient is right here Dr. Tofu." She said, firmly leading him to Ranma.  
  
"Please focus." She begged herself softly. "You two are going to need to work together to make this work."  
  
"Akane?" Kasumi asked in an almost questioning voice as she stood up. "Would you mind giving me my magic back?"  
  
Akane blinked a few times and smiled. "Of course, thank you so much for lending it to me."  
  
"Oh, it was no problem." Kasumi said with a smile. "I know it's much less then what you have but I do hope it worked well for you."  
  
"It worked very well for me Kasumi." Akane said. She looked down at Ranma, her face filled with concern. "I'm certain you'll take good care of him." She walked up to Kasumi and held out both of her hands.  
  
"You're going to feel very tired Akane." Kasumi warned softly. When I draw my magic back out of you I won't be able to help but take a little bit of your power with it. Combined with how drained you already were you certainly will be exhausted."  
  
"I understand." Akane said with a nod of her head.  
  
"Would you please carry her up to her room Father?" Kasumi asked, looking at Mr. Tendo.  
  
Mr. Tendo looked to be on the verge of tears. "Of course Kasumi." He agreed.  
  
Kasumi and Akane clenched hands for just a moment, and then it was done. Akane's eyes rolled back up into her head and she fell backwards. Mr. Tendo quickly stepped forward and caught her and then lifted her to cradle her in his arms.  
  
He looked up at Kasumi. "After your mother left us it was always my greatest fear that the magic would claim one of you too." He told her. "After seeing this I'm afraid that it might happen soon. Akane always tries her best and eventually she may exert herself too much."  
  
"That's what's so great about her." Dr. Tofu said in a rare moment of clarity. Looking up at Mr. Tendo as though were the only person there his kind eyes smiled even though his face remained serious. "Akane always does her best." He continued. "When she was working with me last year she was always so frustrated whenever some injury was beyond her reach. Even though she's not as clever as Ranma she always gives everything she has, she is a truly kind person."  
  
Genma spent a moment staring at him in shock and then gave a sidelong glance at Mr. Tendo who was practically bawling at the speech.  
  
"Something's odd." He thought to himself seriously. "Not only did Dr. Tofu say something that made sense while in Kasumi's presence but he actually spoke very well and insightfully. Something here just doesn't click."  
  
"Oh, you see it too Dr. Tofu?!" Kasumi said in delight, turning to him. Mr. Saotome nodded as he saw the familiar expression come to Dr. Tofu's face. "That's more like it." He thought to himself.  
  
"Now, we need to get to work Dr. Tofu." Kasumi, said, her face again serious. While Mr. Tendo walked up to Akane's room and Mr. Saotome stood in quiet vigil over his son Kasumi slowly coerced Dr. Tofu to work together with her and direct her on Ranma's injuries. Gradually Dr. Tofu began to come out of his shell as he recognized even through the fog the severity of Ranma's condition.  
  
Just outside Piccolo looked up quickly as Nabiki walked out of the house on little cat feet, her movements unseen.  
  
"You really are an expert on mind based magic." He stated, his voice filled with respect. "You allowed that man to speak his mind regardless of his surroundings. Very subtle."  
  
Nabiki shrugged, coming into plain sight. "It's what I do." She said simply. "I was getting bored with his inaction around Kasumi so I decided to show her what he was really like outside of when she's around. Not that I think it will change their relationship much but who knows, maybe something will come out of it."  
  
Piccolo nodded his head once and then closed his eyes. Nabiki stood still for a moment looking at him before she walked up to stand directly in front of him.  
  
"What is it?" Piccolo asked, opening one of his eyes.  
  
"I'm certain you're aware of the attacks that have been taking place against Akane recently." Nabiki said looking at him inquiringly.  
  
Piccolo smirked slightly. "Of course, they put out so much magical energy how could I not notice them? I'm surprised that Ranma never figured it out before he got wrapped up in them. So what are you getting at?"  
  
"They're getting progressively more dangerous." Nabiki pointed out. "Before Akane had always handled them alone but this last time she barely got out of it alive even with Ranma's help. I didn't realize the severity of the situation because of how far away I was but I'm certain you noticed the huge dip in Ranma's power and Akane's depleted condition."  
  
"I noticed, but I chose not to get involved." Piccolo said, again closing his eyes.  
  
"That was my choice as well," Nabiki agreed, "and I figured that Akane needed the practice. But I'm genuinely worried. Even under Kasumi's care it will take Ranma at least a few days to recover from all that heavy damage."  
  
"What makes you think things will be any different for Akane?" Piccolo asked. "She was drained to such an extent that she practically became an empty shell."  
  
"Certainly you've noticed that her well of power has more then doubled." Nabiki said. "With that kind of improvement not only does she have a great deal more magic but her recovery is sped up as well. I'd say that she'll be at full strength in less then twelve hours."  
  
"Point taken." Piccolo, his voice expressing understanding. "So I'm assuming that you want us to play guardian angel until Ranma is back in action."  
  
"Yes, that is what I'm getting at." Nabiki agreed. "I think that would be for the best."  
  
"Denied." Piccolo growled at her.  
  
"Oh?" Nabiki asked questioningly. "Certainly you see the necessity of this. Don't tell me that you'd actually turn away from a good fight."  
  
"It's not that." Piccolo said. "It's just that I'll be spending so much time coercing with girls for your gain that I won't have time to watch over Akane."  
  
"Oh." Nabiki said, blinking. "That is an excellent point."  
  
"Don't tell that you'd actually place a price on her safety." Piccolo grunted, noticing her hesitation.  
  
"No, not with family." Nabiki said with a frown. She stood still for a moment, considering. "Well, alright. At least until this whole ordeal is taken care of we can cancel the paid dates."  
  
"Excellent." Piccolo stated. "I'd rather play watchdog then playboy any day."  
  
They were both silent for a moment before Piccolo cleared his throat. "Is now a good time for those magic lessons?" He asked hesitantly.  
  
Looking up at him in surprise Nabiki then smiled and nodded her head. "An excellent time." She agreed.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Krazer sighed as he looked up at the setting sun. "That little adventure took up most of the afternoon." He said to himself with a sigh. "At least Akane is starting to figure things out. Not only have her powers expanded but she's picked up some of the fundamentals of mental warfare. I'm amazed she didn't do better after her encounter with that demon lord Rate. Oh well, all's well that ends well."  
  
Glancing upwards he saw that he was already standing outside of Ucchan's. "Here already." He said with a smile. For just a moment he summoned an astral clock and glanced at it. "And just in time for the dinner rush." He finished to himself. "Ukyo's going to be happy about this."  
  
He walked directly into the restaurant with the first members of the dinner rush. Responding to Ukyo's welcoming smile with one of his own he quickly walked behind the serving counter. "Ready to work?" Ukyo asked him with a friendly wink.  
  
"Naturally." He responded. Watching her he could almost see her glow with pleasure as his friendly aura which showed his joy at being there washed over her. "Perhaps there are a few advantages to being what I am." He concluded to himself.  
  
The events of that night swept over them very quickly. Krazer found himself caught up in the moment, forgetting momentarily about the vicious combat and struggles which had taken place just shortly earlier in the day. Too soon however it seemed that it was over. Looking over at the clock he was surprised to see that it was already eight after, time to close.  
  
"Look Ukyo, why don't you let me take care of the mess?" He said, noticing her exhausted face. "I know that you still have homework to do."  
  
She nodded to him in thanks and gave him a short smile before walking through the door leading to her room.  
  
Once she was through the door Krazer surveyed the room calmly. It was a little bit messier then usual. A food fight amongst the younger customers had created quite the dilemma in one corner and all kinds of fragments of food were scattered about the rest of the room. Glancing over at the sink he noticed piles of dirty plates and glasses. A soft white glow surrounded his hands as he raised them into the air. Working quickly with his magic he began the process of cleaning. After a period of about five minutes where the dishes danced about in the soapy water and rags flew about the tables the entire room was clean, as good as new.  
  
"Well, that takes care of that." He said with a satisfied grin. Yawning deeply he turned around to walk into the bed chambers. Pushing open the door he walked quickly to the room that was assigned as his and went inside. "I'm exhausted, that little conflict today took quite a bit out of me." He admitted to himself.  
  
Krazer took a seat on the end of his bed and relaxed before he heard a small pop in the air above him. Looking up he saw a small letter flutter down to land in his hands. "Who is this from?" He asked himself in curiosity, examining the letter from several different angles. Shrugging he opened it up to read it.  
  
Dear Krazer,  
  
I am pleased to see that your mission is going extremely well. Akane is growing into competency as a sorceress and the dark forces which oppose her seem to be at a loss as to how to deal with her growing power. However this is not the point of this letter.  
  
You have been an excellent apprentice for this last hundred years, and as this, your first mission, is proving to be more difficult then usual it is my great pleasure to inform you of this: at the conclusion of this mission you will be declared a caster extraordinaire. With this ranking you will be free to practice magic outside of the influence of a master. I am telling you of this because I believe that the successful conclusion of this mission is not far off and I want you to begin thinking of your plans after everything is concluded. Again, excellent job!  
  
Sincerely,  
Maple  
  
Krazer stared at the letter for a moment before he leapt to his feet. "Yatta!" He yelled in excitement. "A caster extraordinaire! Finally I'll be able to practice on my own!"  
  
He paused as he heard Ukyo shift her position in the next room. "Oh, that's right." He thought to himself, pacified. He sat down and reread the letter, careful not to miss even a single detail. "It says it clearly; Master Maple says that after this mission I will be on my own." He thought to himself with a smile on his face.  
  
An image of Ukyo's smiling face appeared in his mind and his expression became thoughtful. "But what of my life here?" He asked himself. "I know I've been here less then two weeks but still." An aura of confusion surrounded him and he shook his head and cupped his chin in his hand, his drab grey hair falling down in front of his exotic green eyes.  
  
"I guess I'll have to make a decision once this all is done." He finished. "I'll ask Master Maple for advice; he'll know what to do."  
  
***************************************************  
  
"Can you see what's wrong?" Kasumi asked, her voice filled with concern.  
  
Dr. Tofu carefully cradled Ranma's head with his hand while placing his other hand on his neck. Working quickly he placed his hands on various parts of Ranma's torso, testing for fluctuations in his ki.  
  
Finally he sighed and sat back. "It's difficult to say." He stated. "The injuries inherent to his body are obvious but there's something much deeper. His spirit seems to be abnormally drained. I'm not entirely sure what the problem is."  
  
"Oh my." Kasumi stated. "I do hope that he's okay."  
  
Dr. Tofu turned his head, making an effort not to look at her. "He should be okay." He said, his voice already shaking from the close proximity. "I'll open up a few ki passageways to help him recover. I don't think there should be any problems for magical healing so you can start when you're ready."  
  
"Of course." Kasumi said. "I'll get started on that now." She held both of her hands above Ranma's body, gathering a soft white energy. "Please heal." She said, almost questioningly.  
  
Ranma's body responded immediately, his breathing becoming more relaxed as all of the injuries on his body began to close, the cuts and gashes pulling themselves together. By the time Kasumi sighed with the effort and sat backwards Ranma had already made a major improvement, a multitude of the lesser injuries having disappeared. Still, however, bruises of significant size remained upon his body and his skin was still scarred and pale.  
  
"I believe that's all I'm capable of at the moment." Kasumi said softly. "I can remove his scars before he wakes but there's not much else I can do for him."  
  
Walking around the couch Genma noticed the familiar expression coming over Dr. Tofu's face. "Hey Kasumi." He spoke up.  
  
"Yes Mr. Saotome?" She asked returning to her feet.  
  
"Don't you have supper to finish?" He asked, taking a weary glance at Dr. Tofu.  
  
"Oh, you're right." She said, putting her hands around her mouth. "The others are waiting." Turning back to Tofu she bowed. "Thank you so much for your help." She said cheerfully. Turning back to the entryway she quickly ran over to the kitchen to continue her work.  
  
Dr. Tofu looked up at Genma thankfully before turning his gaze back to Ranma. "So what is really wrong with the boy?" Genma asked, crouching at Ranma's side.  
  
Dr. Tofu smiled slightly, his lips curving up as to barely be noticeable. "He learned a new technique, one of very impressive power." He said.  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Mr. Saotome asked, looking at him in confusion.  
  
"He's drained not because of an outside source but because of himself." Dr. Tofu explained. "He deliberately pulled all of the energy of his body to the surface in order to act with the muscles. This wouldn't normally have been a problem but he wasn't properly conditioned to use this technique. It was still too new to him and I can tell that he used it multiple times."  
  
"That's my boy." Genma said, looking down at Ranma with a mixture of pride and chargin. "Always learning new things and pushing himself to the edge."  
  
"Yes, well I'm afraid that he got away lucky this time." Dr. Tofu said with a sigh. "You weren't kidding when you said that he pushed himself to the edge. If he had gone much further I'm not sure that he could have come back, even with Kasumi's help."  
  
While the two men sat in silence deliberating the events of that afternoon and evening a soft pale light appeared in Akane's room upstairs. A small white envelope, unnoticed by Mr. Tendo who was still standing vigil over his daughter, appeared in Akane's hand. Unconsciously she clenched it, as though she were angry over what unspoken words it held.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Akane slept dreamlessly, too exhausted to muster any such effort. On some subconscious level it seemed to her that she slept almost aggressively, her body desperately trying to repair the stores of energy that it had lost. What seemed to her to be a very short time later she felt herself begin to shift, to waken.  
  
Gradually Akane felt her senses of the world begin to come back to her. Too weary at first to open her eyes she satisfied herself with feeling the warm and soft bed around her. Eventually however she became dissatisfied with this, and carefully she opened one eye and then another to find herself staring at her ceiling.  
  
"My room." She muttered to herself. Looking over to her right she saw an empty seat. She could almost see the warmth coming off of the seat, as though someone who had been there for a long time had just stood up and left.  
  
"What am I doing here?" She asked herself. Noticing something that she had clenched in her left hand she carefully and slowly sat up in her bed to take a look at it. It was a small envelope, now crinkled from having been crushed. Squinting, Akane couldn't make out the writing on the outside because of the rooms light. Involuntarily she summoned a small light over the letter to get a better look at it.  
  
'Akane Tendo', it read on the outside.  
  
Frowning she slowly opened it up and saw a small letter inside. Now thoroughly baffled she made an effort to smooth out the paper before she began to read.  
  
Akane Tendo,  
  
I am coming for you midnight tonight. Meet me on the field outside of Furinkan high. If you are not there at the appointed time then the ones you love will suffer for it. Make sure that you come alone.  
  
Your next adversary  
  
Akane shook her head as she lied back down. "This is exactly what I need." She thought to herself in annoyance, allowing the light she had conjured to die out. Glancing over at the bedside clock she saw that it was one o'clock pm. "Good, I can sleep in a little." Was her last thought before she again fell asleep. The small letter of challenge fell out of her now relaxed hand, falling to the floor beside her bed.  
  
********************************************************  
  
It was a silent walk indeed to school that morning. Walking side by side Piccolo and Nabiki seemed serious, their movements rigid and robotic. The day, unlike the one before, was dark and overcast. To the two users of magic it didn't seem coincidence that this was so. Somehow it seemed as though it was predicting something. Whatever the reason for it, natural or otherwise, the dreary clouds were certainly setting the mood for their walk.  
  
"What happens if someone comes for Akane while we're at school?" Piccolo asked shortly, glancing at Nabiki.  
  
She shrugged as she looked back at him. "Kasumi's there, she'll be able to handle things."  
  
Piccolo snorted as he looked away. "She's an excellent healer but that's all I have to say for her." He stated. "I'm not sure if she's capable of real combat."  
  
Nabiki gave him a knowing look. "Maybe she's not capable of hurting anyone but she can certainly handle herself in a fight." She said. "But anyways, I wouldn't worry about it. I put up spells of detection all around her room. If anyone other then dad comes in or out then I'll know about it."  
  
Piccolo gave her a sidelong glance. "And if she leaves for some hot headed stupid reason?" He asked.  
  
Nabiki winked at him. "I'll also know." She said. "I put several magic trinkets on her person that allow me to precisely know her location. If she leaves her room for any reason then I'll know where she is and will have a pretty good idea of where she's going."  
  
Piccolo nodded, impressed in spite of himself. "Impressive magic." He admitted.  
  
"Of course, let's not forget who we're talking about here." Nabiki said matter-of-factly.  
  
They walked in silence for several more moments before Nabiki looked up at him. "So do you like it here Piccolo?" She asked her expression unreadable.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Piccolo asked, looking back at her.  
  
"I was just wondering if you enjoyed being here." Nabiki said. "I know it's only been a few weeks since you got here but I just wanted to hear your feelings on the matter."  
  
Piccolo looked at her more closely. "She's nervous." He realized in surprise. "She's nervous about my answer. But why would that be?... Why should she care how I felt about being here with her?" His eyes widened. "So is she really asking how I like being with her?"  
  
Noticing that Nabiki was looking at him he coughed awkwardly. "I like it all right." He said after a moment.  
  
"Oh, that's good." She said simply, looking back at the path ahead.  
  
They walked in silence for a few moments longer before Piccolo looked at her again. "Why am I going along with her games?" He asked himself. "Sure she's teaching me some magic but it would be just as easy to force lessons out of Baba or some other sorcerer of Hell. And on that note, do I really need her permission to have sparring matches with Ranma? Things are always interesting in this place, but I've never had problems with being bored no matter what I was up to. Spending days at a time mediating saw to that. So why exactly am I here? Certainly it's not because of her."  
  
"Is anything wrong?" Nabiki asked, looking at him. Realizing that he had been staring at her Piccolo quickly turned, a slight blush coming to his face.  
  
"No, nothing's wrong." He said firmly. Shrugging Nabiki turned her face back to the road.  
  
"Well, there it is." She said dryly. "Time for another day of school."  
  
They walked quickly through the crowd of girls that waited to greet Piccolo. He only had to growl and show his fangs twice in order to get through, he felt rather gratified for that. After Nabiki visited her locker they walked down the hall towards their first class when they saw a student leaning against the wall outside the room. He was rather handsome, with shaggy blue hair and light blue eyes and a thin frame. Piccolo could tell straight off by looking at him that he had some martial art experience, but by his estimation he wasn't anything special.  
  
"Hello Minder, do you have business with us?" Nabiki asked quietly, stopping to speak with the teenager.  
  
He shrugged, holding his hands in his pockets. "Perhaps I do Miss Tendo. But you know that I always have business with you. You are one of the most cunning mages I've ever met after all." With this statement he turned his head to look at her. Piccolo found himself surprised by the intense concentration that made itself apparent in his eyes.  
  
"Something's wrong, I don't like this." He growled to himself.  
  
Minder glanced at him, apparently amused by something. "Do I bother you mighty Piccolo?" He asked. He smiled slightly when he saw Piccolo start at the use of his name. "No need to be surprised, I did a little investigation to find out who you were after I found out that you were involved too. I must say I'm surprised that there's so little for you to do back at your old job." He sighed heavily. "Well I daresay that there will soon be much more work for you. Enough to keep you and your associates busy for years."  
  
Nabiki glanced curiously at Piccolo who was currently boiling with rage and back to Minder. "I can tell you right now that I don't want anything to do with you." She said, frowning at him. "Why don't you just go back to where you came from?"  
  
Minder smiled at her. "That would be quite impossible." He said casually. "Besides, I've already given up hope on you and your older sister long ago. The only reason I'm here is to warn you."  
  
"Warn us of what?" Nabiki asked, frowning deeply.  
  
"That things won't be nearly as easy as they were before." He said. "Soon, very soon, it will be your turn to proof yourself. I want to make sure that you're ready when the time comes." Before she responded he stepped away from the wall and moved quickly down the hallway, his frame still relaxed.  
  
"Who was that?" Piccolo asked, still seething at some hidden insult.  
  
Nabiki turned her head to look at him, her expression carefully neutral. "I'm not entirely sure." She said. "I do know that at one point or another he approached both Kasumi and I asking us to join some kind of organization. I had a bad feeling about him so I turned him down. I tried to investigate him later but I was never able to find him unless he wanted to be found."  
  
Her face became curious. "So what was your old job Piccolo, before you came here?"  
  
He grunted. "It wasn't so much my job as my father's." He said. "When I refused to inherent the family business he became angry and we fought. Since then I left and refused to go back."  
  
He looked up at where Minder had left. "It could be that he's the one behind this." He said finally. "Minder went after Kasumi and you and both of you turned him down. Maybe he figures that a different approach is needed with Akane."  
  
"But to attack her?" Nabiki asked, shaking her head. "That just doesn't make any sense. That is no way to convince someone to join an organization."  
  
"Perhaps the approach that the other business man made to you would be a better method." Piccolo commented.  
  
Nabiki smiled slightly. "Mr. Jones did make quite a tempting offer. Being offered such a major position in a large corporation is not something you get everyday, especially not in high school. But." Her face became thoughtful. "How did he find out about me? Sure I can see that with a few large scale economic classes I would be perfect for the position but how did he single me out? Something just isn't right."  
  
"A lot of things aren't right." Piccolo grunted. "Nothings been right since that damn Mire came. Even now that he's gone I can't help but feel that this is somehow his fault."  
  
"Class is about to start." Nabiki said, noticing their first teacher at the end of the hallway. "We should get inside."  
  
"Yeah." Piccolo agreed. Deep in thought they walked into the classroom together.  
  
************************************************************  
  
When Akane awoke again her entire body felt rested and relaxed. Yawning she slowly sat up in her bed. "Oh, Akane, you're awake!" She heard her father exclaim in excitement from beside her.  
  
Lazily she turned to look up at her father who was standing besides the bed staring at her in unhidden joy. "Hello dad." She said with a yawn.  
  
"I'm so glad you're awake Akane." He said hugging her. "We had supper just a little bit ago. I'll have Kasumi bring some up for you."  
  
"Thank you." She said. Her eyes widened. "How's Ranma?" She asked, her breath quickening.  
  
Mr. Tendo smiled gently. "He's alright, Dr. Tofu looked at him and Kasumi is caring for him. He's in excellent hands. You have nothing to worry about."  
  
"That's good." Akane said sighing in relief. "Kasumi is wonderful with healing magic."  
  
"Well, I'll go get something for you to eat." Mr. Tendo said, standing up. "It will be just a moment." Quickly and with tears in his eyes he left the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
Akane looked at her clock again, this time it read seven o'clock in the evening. "Five hours." She said to herself quietly. "I wonder what will be in store for me this time." She placed her chin in her hands. "Who are they, and what are they after?" She asked herself for what seemed like the hundredth time. "And why the hell am I being targeted?" She frowned and forced herself to relax. "I'll make sure to get some answers out of whoever is there to face me tonight." She decided fervently.  
  
***************************************************  
  
And so everything was quiet for the next few hours. Piccolo and Nabiki, having finished their time in school, spent their time studying magic before they split off so Piccolo could mediate and Nabiki could think, trying to decide the nature of the hidden enemy. Kasumi healed up the last of Ranma's physical injuries and then cleaned up the dishes after the meal. Mr. Tendo and Genma played their typical game of Go, discussing the events of recent days. Akane ate, bathed and finally relaxed. She sat quietly, examining herself and the new powers and ideas that had recently awakened. She somehow sensed that all of these things would be necessary very soon.  
  
****************************************************  
  
"Wake up." Nabiki whispered hushly, shaking Piccolo where he was lying on his mattress. "Akane is on the move."  
  
"What, huh?" Piccolo grunted while he came about. Sitting up he drearily looked at Nabiki before he turned his head to look at the clock. 11:45.  
  
"It looks like a midnight ordeal." Nabiki said smiling. "Are you ready for action?"  
  
Piccolo smiled back, even though a wicked gleam in his eyes made his expression much more cruel then hers. "Yeah." He agreed.  
  
They stepped outside a few moments later. Piccolo was already dressed in his traditional outfit, his weighted cape casting dust into the air as it made contact with the ground, yet it was still somehow light enough to blow in the wind. Nabiki was dressed in a brown garment with a black cowl hanging behind her head.  
  
"We make a pretty good team don't we." Nabiki commented, looking admiringly in the pool. To this Piccolo only scowled and looked away. "Take us to Akane." He all but ordered.  
  
Nabiki nodded. "It's time to go." She agreed. Piccolo stepped closer to her and whispered under his breath. At his word their forms blurred and disappeared. Nabiki made several small gestures accompanied with whispered words, causing the cracks of the twigs under their feet to become silenced.  
  
Nabiki touched Piccolo's arm and held on to it while she concentrated. "Akane's approaching the school." She said finally.  
  
Piccolo nodded. "I'll take us there." He said quietly.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Akane's steps were quiet as she walked slowly towards the gates of the school. Pausing for a moment she closed her eyes and extended her senses to beyond the outer gates. "No one's there yet." She said with a puzzled frown, again checking the time with a spell. 11:55. Shrugging she easily jumped over the gate to land in the field of the school. She then walked over to stand in the center of the field and waited.  
  
Akane looked over to her right to the large grassy expanse. Vaguely she could almost see Ranma and Ryouga fighting there in their first real conflict. Watching she saw the image of Ryouga being pinned and then using one hand to throw both him and Ranma off the ground high into the sky.  
  
She chuckled to herself, remembering that even with how much they competed they were still friends, in a way. "I wonder where Ryouga is now." She said, sadly. "I know that Ranma said that he loved me, how was it that I couldn't see it?" She shook her head sadly. "I don't want to hurt him, but I do so hope that I get to see him again. I hope he's okay."  
  
"You are unfocused Akane, not a good idea before a fight." A voice said from in front of her.  
  
Turning Akane saw a young American man standing before her. He had black hair with small glasses hanging off of his nose along with a completely black business suit of which both of his hands were in its pockets. His face wore an expression of eternal arrogance as his mouth was sneering at her while his nose was turned up. What stood out about him however where his eyes. They were light brown but deep in the pupils Akane could almost make out tiny purple fires dancing in the black.  
  
Akane took a step closely as she examined his face intensely. "Haven't I seen you before?" She asked finally.  
  
He smiled condescendingly, "I didn't think you'd remember that Akane, very good." He said.  
  
Akane frowned as she nodded. "You were that man that Matsumi and I met in that diner." She said. "You were easily annoyed over the smallest things."  
  
He nodded. "Yes, that is exactly correct." He bowed deeply. "My name is Mr. Jones, pleased to meet you."  
  
Akane's expression turned angry. "So is this supposed to be some kind of joke? You're not any kind of mage. How are you supposed to fight against me?"  
  
He shrugged. "I picked up a little magic here and there. Trust me; I'm more then capable of beating you." He yawned. "But enough of this banter, it's one minute twenty-seven seconds after midnight. Let's get started."  
  
"Holy burst!" Akane yelled, throwing a blast of holy energy directly towards him. Mr. Jones just stood still, casually watching the approaching attack. "What is he planning?" She asked herself incredulously as she watched on.  
  
Practically as the attack made contact with him his form blurred and rematerialized a foot to his left, allowing the attack to fly wide. Pulling his right hand out of his pocket he drew a line in the air. Instantly in response to this motion a small slash appeared on Akane's cheek, causing her to wince and touch one of her hands to her face.  
  
She looked in surprise down at the blood on her hand. "How did you do that?" She asked.  
  
"If you don't know then I would be a fool to tell you." He said, his arrogant smile firmly in place. "Why don't you figure it out?"  
  
"So arrogant." Akane fumed, her head almost spinning in anger. "I need to try some new attacks if I want to wipe that smug expression of his face." Reaching to the ground she grabbed a handful of dirt. Focusing for a moment she charged every particle with energy and then she threw the entire clump at him. In air the particles separated, each one glowing intensely individually so that a spectacular cloud of pulsating white was formed. Walking towards the cloud Mr. Jone's form separated, splitting into millions of tiny fragments which still vaguely held his form.  
  
"What the hell?" Akane asked, trying to make out his form from the rest of the cloud. A moment later he rematerialized so that he was standing directly in front of her, his burning eyes staring directly down into hers.  
  
"A pretty trick, but easy to see through." He chided her. "Your offensive pattern is too simple and completely lacking in style."  
  
Yelling in rage Akane punched at him. Before she could make contact however his form blurred out of reach. Refusing to give up Akane started to chase him with a series of kicks and punches. Always he was beyond her reach, his arrogant smile eternally taunting her just beyond the end of her fist.  
  
"Such a boring game." He sighed at last. Easily sidestepping a kick he lazily drew another line in the air causing a slash across Akane's opposite cheek.  
  
"Don't tell me that's all you have." He asked, annoyed. "I was promised a good fight out of you."  
  
Akane could feel herself burning intensely, her head practically spinning from rage. Letting out a deep guttural yell she started to charge him again. That is until an incredibly strong hand latched onto her shoulder.  
  
"That's about enough of that Akane." A vaguely familiar voice said from behind her. "You lost control, it's time to take a break."  
  
"Let me go, I'll kill him!" Akane yelled, not even bothering to look.  
  
"I said stop!" A voice yelled in her ear. Immediately Akane stopped, for some reason her soul fluctuated in unnatural fear at the voice. Turning she saw Piccolo, one of his hands still on her shoulder. His eyes too were burning with an unnatural light but his face was perfectly calm.  
  
"You're letting him get to you little sister." Another voice said. Akane almost jumped as she saw Nabiki appear seemingly out of nowhere. "And the worst part is that the spell he's using to influence your mind is very weak in nature. That means that you're doing most of the work on your own."  
  
Now Akane felt slightly ashamed as the anger gradually dripped away. "I guess I kind of did lose myself there." She said, abashed.  
  
Piccolo nodded, his deep frown never leaving his face. "Never a good idea in a fight." He agreed. "Anger is useful but you should never let it make you resort to such a pathetic style of fighting."  
  
"Hey, I was trying my best!" Akane said, her anger again rising.  
  
Piccolo snorted. "Don't give me that shit." He said in annoyance. "If that's your best effort then you're wasting your time and you might as well go home."  
  
"What did you say?!" Akane all but yelled, her battle aura surrounding her.  
  
"Look Akane." Nabiki said, no longer amused. "Stand still for a moment while I cancel that spell." With a snap of her fingers Akane felt something that was surrounding her shatter. All at once she felt herself calm down, but only slightly.  
  
Akane sighed and closed her eyes, forcing herself to take deep breaths. Gradually she could feel herself calm down.  
  
Slowly she turned around to face Mr. Jones who was standing in the same position as before, his expression extremely impatient. "I'm ready to start now." Akane stated, taking a step towards him.  
  
"I have a better idea." He said. "All of you at once." He made a sweeping motion with his right hand.  
  
"What?" Akane asked incredulously as both Nabiki and Piccolo's mouths dropped open.  
  
"You heard me right." Mr. Jones said, a gleam coming over his glasses. "I'm changing the nature of this challenge. I want to fight all three of you at once."  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"What does he think he's doing?" Matsumi all but yelled, staring into the rune circle. "There's no way he can defeat all three of them at the same time. Is he insane?"  
  
The President chuckled, staring into the circle. "Quite an unusual method you chose for this test Matsumi."  
  
The three wizards looked up in surprise at his uncharacteristic display of humor. "What is amusing Mr. President?" Kayree asked curiously. "This last test is looking to be botched by the arrogance of this otherwise perfect tester and you're laughing."  
  
"Look carefully into his eyes." The President said. "Look carefully and tell me what you see."  
  
The three sorcerers leaned towards the circle, peering intently. "I see a purple fire," Rykuyo said, "but what does that mean?"  
  
"It means that when Matsumi used the spells of bestowing and control upon this man she unlocked something that was already there." The president explained. "Not only does he have her considerable magical power but he also has extensive psychic abilities as well."  
  
"I didn't expect that." Matsumi said, scratching her head. "It's just that he was so intelligent that I thought he would work well for the test."  
  
"Indeed. He is perfect. Excellent job Matsumi." The President said, causing Matsumi to blush lightly and look away. "Now we'll see if Akane is capable of the necessary style to fulfill what we need of her."  
  
*************************************************  
  
"Are you trying to be funny?" Nabiki said, raising one eyebrow. "I hate to tell you this but you're really not all that strong. Just because you can walk circles around Akane when she's lost her temper doesn't mean that you'll get very far against all three of us."  
  
"She right." Piccolo asserted. "Your challenge is a fool's effort." He smiled wickedly. "But if you want to go through with it don't let me stop you."  
  
"Absolutely." Mr. Jones said. "Not to offend you Akane but alone you just aren't much of a challenge." At that Akane closed her eyes and visually made an effort to calm herself down again. "So are we ready to get started?"  
  
As soon as he finished that statement Piccolo blurred and disappeared. The moment he did so Mr. Jones elegantly ducked his head and spun around in a circle to the side, narrowly avoid a vicious clawing effort of Piccolo's left hand.  
  
Stepping forward Nabiki quickly spun a web with her left hand and then released it so that it flew directly at him while Piccolo flew high into the air and disappeared. Making a clenched fist with his right hand Mr. Jones opened it wide, spreading apart several strands of the web before he calmly stepped through. Just in time he held his hand directly above himself causing an energy attack sent by Piccolo from above to disappear. Pointing his finger at Nabiki the blast reappeared and flew directly at her.  
  
Nabiki's form seemed to split in half as the attack approached and both of her halves vanished. Appearing on four corners of a square surrounding him multiple Piccolos materialized and then began to throw what seemed like a sea of small energy blasts, each Piccolo catching them and throwing them back. In the center Mr. Jones began to spin and dance, almost as though he were in some sort of ballroom. Effortlessly it seemed he avoided every one of the blasts, and the arrogant smile never left his face.  
  
"How is he predicting every move?" Piccolo asked himself in frustration. "It doesn't make sense!"  
  
Appearing above him Nabiki tossed what almost appeared to be a blanket composed of darkness to the position where he was standing. Grabbing one of the balls of energy Mr. Jones threw it upwards towards the blanket. Intercepting it in midair they evaporated together, turning into smoke on the wind. Holding out his right hand Mr. Jones did a small spin, his hand cutting the air. Small slashes and gashes covered the four Piccolos, sending each of them back a few steps. Grunting in annoyance the four of them charged Mr. Jones, only to meet in the center as he evaporated the moment before they reached him. The four of them then fused as Nabiki slowly floated down in the air as they turned to face his new position.  
  
"Not bad." Piccolo admitted, healing the small wounds and cuts covering his body. "Your ability of prediction is impressive."  
  
"You're not bad yourself." Mr. Jones returned with a smile. "Even though you still stand no chance to win."  
  
Akane stood still on the sidelines, intently watching the exchange between them. "What are they missing?" She asked herself intently. "There's something important that I'm just no seeing here."  
  
"You mean you can't tell?" A voice asked from behind her. Akane could tell from the tone and from the feeling of curiosity she was getting from him that he was the White Wizard. "What no fancy entrance?" She asked.  
  
"I'm not here to participate in this fight, only observe." He explained calmly. "So you cannot see what you're lacking?"  
  
"No." Akane said, shaking her head. "Not at all."  
  
"Have you noticed that every one of these encounters seemed to be focused on some principle?" He asked. "The first two seemed focused on only the amount of power that you actually possessed. The third was on how intelligent you were and how strong your mind was."  
  
"So what's the fourth test, courage?" Akane asked, her face filled with confusion.  
  
She felt him shake his head. "There's nothing intimidating about this man. Look closely, it's something else. Something in plain sight but is easily overlooked."  
  
"What the hell are you doing over there Akane?" Piccolo yelled. "Get in here!"  
  
"You should join their attack; it might make obvious what it is that you need." The White Wizard told her.  
  
"Right." Akane agreed before her face flushed and became angry. "Don't think I forgot your wise crack about Ranma earlier." She said with an angry frown. At that she walked forwards to join them.  
  
"Ah, so the third member of your team finally steps forward. This is very pleasing to me." Mr. Jones said, bowing to the three of them. "At last a decent challenge will make apparent itself."  
  
Akane could almost feel her blood start to boil as she looked at him. "How can he be so damn cocky?" She asked herself. "He's making Ranma look humble." Running she quickly joined Piccolo and Nabiki.  
  
"Our first chance to fight together Akane." Nabiki said, a slight smile curving at the side of her mouth. "Maybe you'll learn a few things."  
  
"Yeah." Akane said in agreement. Frowning she turned to face Mr. Jones who was watching them patiently.  
  
"Finally ready to join the fight Akane?" He asked. "Now that you're here maybe I'll break a sweat."  
  
"You'll break a lot more then that." Akane asserted. "Holy influence." She whispered to herself. At this soft energy appeared around her and then settled into her skin, causing her entire body to begin glowing.  
  
"Oh, a self enhancement spell." Mr. Jones said while pushing his glasses back up his nose. "Do you actually think that will make a difference? How amusing."  
  
"I need to find his weakness." Akane thought to herself. "Fighting with Piccolo and Nabiki I have to figure out what it takes to beat this guy. If only Ranma were here, he could easily find a way." She shook her head. "But he isn't and I need to figure it out on my own."  
  
Holding up her right hand Akane summoned a sword which seemed to be composed of pure fire. Wind created by the spell began to whip around the field dramatically and the sheer glean of it created a glare in the glasses of Mr. Jones so that his eyes could not be seen.  
  
"Piccolo, Nabiki." Akane said turning to address them. "I'm going in. I need you to cover me."  
  
"All right, if that's what you want." Nabiki said with a sigh. "Have a good time."  
  
"Not much of a team player is she?" Piccolo asked Nabiki.  
  
"Never has been, you saw how hot headed she was back there." Nabiki said. "She and Ranma are a good match in that regard. He would never lose his cool like that though."  
  
"Do you have anything on him yet?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"Not yet, his fighting technique is difficult to read." Nabiki said. "Go and help Akane, I'll jump in when I feel I can make a difference."  
  
To this Piccolo merely nodded and whispered a few words under his breath. His body blurred and darkened and his steps became lighter until soon it seemed that he was gliding rather then walking.  
  
Akane's body was like a blur as she rushed forwards. Swinging the blade in a wide arch she brought it in a downwards strike. Stepping into her swing Mr. Jones caught her hand with his, stopping her in mid-swing.  
  
"Not a very well conceived attack little Miss Tendo." He said. "Maybe you should consider something else."  
  
In response Akane conjured another smaller blade in her left hand and stabbed it towards him. With what seemed like a casual twitch of his body Mr. Jones pulled her forward to throw her off balance then allowed her momentum to carry her forwards in a judo style throw towards the ground. Performing a forwards roll Akane returned to her feet before instantly flinging herself back at him.  
  
"I have to keep him distracted until Piccolo acts." She thought to herself, noticing the shadow which was behind him. Again she ran towards him and began to alternate swings from each of her hands. As before he seemed to be always out of her reach, the tip of the sword just barely scratching the outside of his coat.  
  
"Here he comes!" Akane thought excitedly, looking at the shadow behind him. Realizing its opportunity the shadow swept out its hands as though to impale him in the back.  
  
"Refocus." Mr. Jones said dryly. Reaching towards her he casually grabbed the energy sword in her right hand by the blade and pulled it from her grip. In a fluid motion he stabbed it behind him, catching the shadow in the lower torso.  
  
"Damn you." Piccolo whispered as his human form appeared from the shadow. Stepping back and coughing up blood he fell to one knee.  
  
"Piccolo!" Akane yelled, staring at him in horror. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to do that!"  
  
"You don't exactly have a poker face." Mr. Jones said with a shake of his head. "Even if I couldn't sense him approaching me from behind your expression would have given everything away." With his right hand he again pushed his glasses up his nose. "Well, are you done fighting or can you get up again?" He asked turning to Piccolo.  
  
Both of Piccolo's hands were pressed up against his stomach and his face was already becoming flushed from the loss of blood. "Of course I won't give up." He muttered, slowly coming to his feet. Coughing he sent another puddle of blood to the ground before taking up a loose battle stance. "Come and get me." He said angrily.  
  
Looking at him for a moment Mr. Jones face became confused. "You're not injured." He said, his voice for the first time puzzled. "Just what are you up to?"  
  
"What do you mean he's not injured?!" Akane yelled at him. "Just look at him, of course he's injured."  
  
"Where has Nabiki gotten off to?" Mr. Jones said, his arrogant sneer turning into a frown. The purple light in his pupils flared so that all of his eyes caught fire. "There!" He yelled. Swinging out his right hand in a semi circle he knocked a spear which appeared out of the darkness upwards and off course. Turning he pulled his left hand out of his pocket and with a swift blow knocked a second spear away from his body.  
  
Turning back to face Piccolo he ducked causing several slashes to miss his body. Spinning to the side he narrowly avoided a downward punch which left a small crater in the ground. Mr. Jones quickly whispered a silent word to himself causing the space around him to bend and warp in a freakish manner.  
  
Akane stared, again finding herself out of the loop, as the apparently uninjured Piccolo and hidden Nabiki continued their assault against Mr. Jones, this time fighting him much more seriously. She found herself strangely hypnotized by his beautiful movements; each action graceful yet perfectly accomplishing its purpose.  
  
Piccolo continued his merciless assault against Mr. Jones, but as with Akane the elusive business man seemed to blur out of the way from every attack. "There you are." He whispered. Twirling in a circle he grabbed something out of the air and threw it at Piccolo halting him in mid strike.  
  
Piccolo grunted as he easily caught what was thrown, and blinked in surprise as Nabiki materialized in his arms. "You're a good actor." She said with a light smile on her face.  
  
"He saw right through me so quit it with your false compliments." Piccolo said with a dark expression while pushing Nabiki aside. "You look like you're starting to struggle." He said to Mr. Jones. "If you call it quits now I promise I'll go easy on your soul."  
  
"I'd rather you didn't kill him." Nabiki said in annoyance. "He made me a very interesting business proposition that I assume will be canceled upon death."  
  
Mr. Jones was now visibly breathing hard, the purple fire in his eyes having died down to their original intensity. This lasted for just a moment before his arrogant sneer returned and he stood upright, taking a moment to straighten out his suit. "Better then I expected," he said, "but still not good enough."  
  
"What do you mean not good enough?!" Piccolo yelled raising a fist while veins bulged out in his head.  
  
"I have been relying heavily on my own strength." Mr. Jones explained. "Only slightly have I tapped into the magical energies that were loaned me. This means that I've been taking it easy on you."  
  
"He's not bluffing Piccolo." Nabiki warned. "He does have very considerable magical energies. With more training you'll certainly match him but as it is he's considerably beyond both of us." She turned to look at Akane. "He's not even close to you Akane, at least not in terms of power." She explained. "But he's way above you in terms of style."  
  
"Style." Akane whispered to herself. "Is that what I'm lacking? Is that actually a form of power with magic?" She raised her head. "But that would make sense. Each of his movements was so exact, so precise. He never showed a heavy hand in anything he did. Come to think of it, neither have the White Wizard, Maple, or even the demon lord Rate. Maybe that's what I've been missing all along."  
  
"We need you to participate this time Akane." Piccolo said again calm. "We almost had him without your help; with your help we should be able to overwhelm him."  
  
"No." Akane said, making up her mind in a snap decision. Looking at Piccolo and Nabiki her jaw clenched and her body became rigid. "I'm fighting him alone."  
  
Piccolo and Nabiki almost fell over as they heard her declaration while Mr. Jones just started laughing. "You're not thinking clearly." Nabiki said, rubbing her temples as though she were in pain.  
  
"You've already tried facing me alone and you remember how that turned out." Mr. Jones said still chuckling. "Are you sure that is the course you want?"  
  
"I will fight you and defeat you." Akane said determinedly, her eyes shimmering.  
  
Nabiki was about to protest when Piccolo put his hand on her shoulder. Turning to him questioningly Piccolo only shook his head. "She is a warrior and she's made her decision, foolish as it may be." Piccolo told her. "And the challenge was originally issued to her. It is not our place to stand in her way if she wishes to fight alone."  
  
Nabiki looked at him for a moment before she finally shrugged and looked away. "Do whatever you want." She said dismissively.  
  
Akane gave Piccolo a silent look of thanks before looking directly at Mr. Jones. "Are you ready?" She asked.  
  
"I'm curious Akane." He said while walking towards her. "What exactly do you intend to do to avoid an embarrassing repeat of your last performance?"  
  
"I'm going to outclass you." She said, a grin curving at her lips.  
  
Mr. Jones stared at her for a moment before he lifted his head up and laughed uproariously. "Outclass me?" He asked between guffaws. "That, Miss Tendo, is one thing that I don't think you would ever be capable of."  
  
All the while Akane stood still looking at him, the small smile never leaving her face. "We'll see." She said confidently.  
  
"Well then." He said after having finally recovered from several long moments of laughter. "Shall we get started?"  
  
"Yes." Akane agreed.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
The Wizard stood watching the exchange for just a moment longer before he turned away and moved to walk back towards Ukyo's place.  
  
"Are you sure that's okay?" A female voice asked from behind him.  
  
"What's okay?" He asked, turning back to see Nabiki standing next to him, looking at him curiously.  
  
"I heard you giving her advice back there; Piccolo actually pointed it out to me." Nabiki said. "I've heard accounts from some of the battles she's fought before and they all claim that someone dressed completely in white was there." Her eyes narrowed, "That would be you, The White Wizard."  
  
"Well, I guess you figured me out." He said with a nervous laugh. "So what do you want to know?"  
  
"Aren't you worried about her?" Nabiki asked, looking at him with mild curiosity. "You've been guiding her up to this point correct? Why leave her before her fight is complete?"  
  
"She figured it out almost completely on her own." He explained emanating contented pleasure. "And she holds unlimited talent, like the one from whom her powers came. Soon the need for me will be gone." Slight sadness began to eat away at him. "I need to decide what will be done when that time comes."  
  
Nabiki nodded once and looked away. "I know that feeling." She said mildly. "You're torn over a girl."  
  
She didn't need to feel his aura to tell he was embarrassed. Stumbling backwards he stuttered and waved his hands around before saying anything coherent. "What do you mean?" He asked. "There's no girl."  
  
She smiled lightly. "You can't fool me." She explained. "I've been dealing with confused males for far too long for your little act to fool me." She looked over at him seriously. "Don't you dare tell anyone that I told you this." She said, her voice threatening. Waiting for him to nod she continued. "Go with what will make you happy." She said. "After all, you're a wizard and you have all of infinity to live. In any case if this girl was willing she could come with you for the ride."  
  
"Thanks for the advice." He said after a moment of deliberation. "I'm not used to these kinds of dealings where I come from; I'll definitely keep that in mind."  
  
"That wasn't free advice; I'll come to collect on the favor you owe me later." Nabiki said, carefully watching the fight.  
  
"Right." He said with a sweat drop. "Thank you Miss Tendo. Teleport." With that his body evaporated and was blown away by the wind, leaving Nabiki alone while she continued to watch Akane and Mr. Jones.  
  
"What an interesting chain of events." She thought to herself. "How can I best take advantage of what's happening here?"  
  
*****************************************************  
  
"Alright Akane." She thought to herself intensely. "Do your best to be elegant." Staring at Mr. Jones she nodded slightly. "Please lead." She said forcing herself to smile as though she were talking to a friend.  
  
"Well, if that's what you want." He said with a shrug. Pointing his right finger towards her he drew a small line in the air. Recognizing the motion Akane did a small spin out of the way to avoid the attack. Smiling at the sight Mr. Jones turned to follow her with his finger, creating many more lines in the air. In response Akane continued to spin so that she was traveling in a sort of circle around him.  
  
"This is what she calls outclassing him?" Piccolo asked himself. "She's making herself look like a fool."  
  
Imitating some kind of gymnastics routine Akane gracefully tumbled under one of his slashes and rolled towards him. "Holy burst." She said, completely relaxed, as she rolled to her feet, lazily raising her palm towards him.  
  
Mr. Jones's body blurred out of the way of the spell, looking as though he didn't even move a muscle. "Mind flair." He said dismissively tossing one of his hands towards her. At his behest a small column of purple energy burned out of his hand.  
  
Leaping gracefully over his fire Akane took just a moment to pose in the air and do a single flip before she pointed again at Mr. Jones. "Merciless Crush." She said, sighing deeply at the same time.  
  
Mr. Jones did a forward roll which appeared to be in slow motion as he dodged the spell. The crushing force hit the grass behind him, leaving a crater as well as throwing dust up in the air. Taking just a moment to look cool as the backlash from the attack whipped his clothes dramatically about his body he turned to look at Akane. "Horrible thoughts." He advised her.  
  
Akane almost fell directly out of the air when her mind was blindsided by countless thoughts, some nonsensical and some perverted but every one of them very very weird. Recovering quickly she smiled delicately at him. "Bathroom break." She returned.  
  
Mr. Jones gave her a funny look. "Touché." He said before turning his back to her and walking over to behind some bushes.  
  
Standing on the sidelines Piccolo looked like he was trying to decide between running out there and strangling Akane or just throwing up on the spot. "What the hell kind of fight is this?!" He yelled furiously to himself. "I've never seen anything so disgusting in my life!"  
  
After about twenty seconds Mr. Jones walked out from behind the bushes. Taking a moment to wash his hands in some soapy water he conjured in the air he turned to once again size her up. "Perhaps you do have some style." He admitted. "It would seem that I underestimated you."  
  
"If you say so." Akane said, smiling ever so slightly at the compliment.  
  
"But you still do not measure up." He said firmly. "I will show you what class is all about."  
  
Focusing for just a moment his body began to blur so that every move he made left a sort of slow motion after image. With both of his hands planted firmly in his pockets he began to walk ever so slowly towards Akane with the images trailing behind him.  
  
"Holy silhouette." Akane returned. With this many images of white light appeared, each one with her exact outline. After concentrating for just a moment every one of the images took on her appearance.  
  
The purple fire in the eyes of Mr. Jones flared up so that they seemed to consume the entirety of his sockets. At the same time his body took on the light of a mild purple fire and a sword composed completely of this fire materialized in front of him. In accordance with his spell afterimages of this sword also appeared so it appeared as though there were ten or more of him with each possessing one of these swords.  
  
Akane's eyes focused in concentration for just a moment before she conjured a staff composed of holy energy and grabbed onto it. Sure enough a silhouette of this staff materialized in front of each of her silhouettes. Then she and each of them took on a sort of a fighting position where they leaned back and held the staff in front of them, ready to fend off the enemy.  
  
Mr. Jones then walked off to the side, horizontal with relation to Akane, and each of his afterimages continued to walk forwards. Then a clash took place, the afterimages battling with the silhouettes while Akane and Mr. Jones casually walked about the battle field swinging their weapons here and there. Every so often an image would disappear or a silhouette would vanish but overall very little progress seemed to be made.  
  
Piccolo was still staring in astonishment when Nabiki walked back over to join him. "What a remarkable fight." She said quietly. "I never would have thought of doing that."  
  
"What do you mean?" Piccolo asked in annoyance. "Each of those images holds very little power. With the split form technique I could tear both of their little armies apart."  
  
"No, I mean that she's fighting him on his level." Nabiki said. "The reason Mr. Jones is so dangerous is because of his precognition and his ability to move efficiently. Part of moving efficiently is the style that one has; perfect movements lend themselves to being beautiful. I'm sure you saw this when you sparred Ranma."  
  
"That's true." Piccolo said grudgingly. "But they've taken it to a wasteful extreme."  
  
"When she first began to fight him Akane's movements were brutal and uncontrolled, completely lacking in anything resembling style." Nabiki continued. "And she might just be incapable of the perfect balance of style into her fighting technique. But when she challenged him to make it a fight of style rather then efficiency she forced him to go to the extreme. With Akane it seems it's all or nothing, so by doing that she leveled the battlefield, they're both going to ridiculous extremes in their effort to be cooler then their enemy."  
  
"I see." Piccolo said nodding in understanding. "I still think this entire situation is ridiculous but at least your words salvaged some of the respect that I have for her."  
  
Both of them turned back to the fight as they heard a sound reminiscent of two light sabers making contact. Standing directly across from each other Akane, both of her hands on her staff, was squaring off with the sword of purple energy which was floating in front of Mr. Jones.  
  
Making an effort to move gracefully Akane did a delicate low high middle combination. The first two strikes were parried by the sword while the third made it through as the sword for some reason danced out of the way. Before Akane could yell in victory Mr. Jones's body evaporated on contact, he had just been an after image. In a clean beheading motion the sword slid right through Akane, only for her form to evaporate as well.  
  
A different Mr. Jones put his head to one side, allowing the strike of a staff to cleanly miss where it had just been. Akane's eyes widened as the purple sword moved directly towards her. On reflex she made a slashing motion towards the ground with her staff. Her attack took place before the sword could move and it was smashed by the staff, turning into small wisps of purple smoke which floated into the air.  
  
Instantly all of the after images of Mr. Jones disappeared and he took a few steps back staring at Akane in alarm. Puzzled Akane turned to look at him, her eyes questioning. "It seems I put a little too much of my power into that sword." He said the purple fire in his eyes so low as to almost be extinguished. "I think I need to rest for a moment."  
  
At that his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell to the ground, unconscious, leaving Akane staring after him.  
  
"I guess I won." She said finally, a large smile playing across her face. "I'm not entirely sure how it happened but I won."  
  
"What the hell just happened?" Piccolo asked, turning to Nabiki.  
  
Nabiki shrugged and smiled. "Easy, Akane is vastly more powerful then Mr. Jones." She explained. "It's a testament to his genius that he was able to fight on even keel with her at all let alone actually have the upper hand. What got him in the end was that she acted on reflex; her action was so random and uncontrolled that he couldn't predict it and then it became a contest of strength between her magic and his mind. Obviously her magic won."  
  
Piccolo looked at her for a moment. "That's no better then claiming that she won purely by luck." He said accusingly.  
  
"That's right." Nabiki agreed. "Akane won completely by luck. By all rights Mr. Jones should have won that fight and from what I was seeing if it had gone on for just about four more seconds he would have. Even though Akane didn't realize it he had already located and in a sense checkmated her true body while she had no idea where his true body was. She didn't stand a chance except for getting lucky."  
  
"This is too much." Piccolo said, rubbing his temples. "I can't wait until Ranma recovers so I can do some real fighting."  
  
Appearing over the body of Mr. Jones a dark form materialized which was clothed in dark blue robes with black gloves and boots. "Bravo Akane." The person said loudly while clapping his hands. "Bravo indeed."  
  
"What do you want?" Akane asked while wiping sweat off of her forehead. "Only one challenger per day please."  
  
"You misunderstand Akane, I'm here to tell you that you pass." He said. "You have passed all three tests and have demonstrated your power, intelligence and elegance."  
  
Reaching down he picked up Mr. Jones and lifted him to cradle him in his arms. "Teleport." He said. At his command Mr. Jones disappeared into thin air.  
  
"What do you mean I pass?" Akane asked suspiciously. "Are you trying to tell me that these were just games to see if I qualified for something?"  
  
"You could put it like that." He said. "And you have proven that personally you hold all of the necessary ability for the role that we require." His aura became dangerous. "Except that there is one more category that we have yet to see."  
  
"What, I thought you just said that I passed." Akane said, now thoroughly confused.  
  
"You have personally passed all of your trials." He said. "But now it remains to be seen if you have champions worthy of serving you. I will test this by capturing you and forcing your friends to come and rescue you."  
  
At this a large ball of energy flew directly at him. Casually he reached out his hand and flicked it aside where it made contact with the ground, throwing burnt grass and dirt into the air.  
  
"You're not getting past me." Piccolo said striding forward to face him. Standing by his side Nabiki walked forward, equally determinedly.  
  
Akane looked over at them gratefully. "Thank you." She said quietly. Her face became angry and she turned back to the man. "Look, I never asked to be any part of these tests." She said fiercely. "And you're just wasting your time if you think you can force me into any role that you want."  
  
The figure turned to look at her. "I'm afraid it can't be helped Akane, you're the only one who can." Looking back he saw that Piccolo was again preparing for another energy attack. "Hell burst." He said pointing at him. Before Piccolo could react a huge ball of demonic energy slammed into him sending him flying backwards before he finally hit a tree, knocking it over.  
  
"Don't speak please." He said motioning to Nabiki. When she opened her mouth in an attempt to create a spell no voice came, and she looked confused for a moment before her eyes narrowed and she started to speak unheard profanities.  
  
"Now, back to us." He said turning back to Akane only to find a blade of holy energy pointing at his throat. "I suggest that you leave right now." She said her voice venomous. "If you don't then I swear I'll kill you where you stand."  
  
"This test is not meant for you Akane." He said, confused. "Why are you resisting?"  
  
"Because I don't want to play the damsel in distress again, it's a role I've seen too many times already." Akane said, pushing the sword just a little bit further.  
  
"I understand your point but your stance is inconvenient for me." He said. "So you'll have to go along with it just want more time." Reaching up one of his hands he tapped her sword. "Unholy taint." He said. At this strands of darkness appeared in her otherwise pure blade which quickly ran up her sword and into her arm.  
  
"What have you done to me?" Akane asked with a trembling whisper while staring at her sword.  
  
"I transformed your power for a short period of time." He said. "It works brilliantly against those who lean too far towards good or evil in their nature." Looking up towards Piccolo and Nabiki he offered a short nod. "The test is approaching and will take place in a month's time." He told them. "In that time make sure to train as hard as you can and to gather all of the warriors that would be willing to sacrifice their lives for Akane's well being. And a message for Ranma, I look forward to facing him on the field of battle."  
  
"You won't take me that easily." Akane said in a low whisper. "Even though you've corrupted my power I can still fight back." Leaning forward into a front stance she raised both of her hands.  
  
"You are a wizard, why do you cling to such obsolete methods of fighting?" He asked. Raising one of his hands he conjured a door of shadows which appeared behind him and stepped backwards through it only to reappear behind Akane. With a sort of chopping motion he brought one of his hands against Akane's neck, knocking her out instantly. Reaching down to pick her up he quickly pulled his hands back to his body as another blast of pure energy flew past him  
  
"Did you really think your spell would be enough to stop me?" Piccolo asked in a low voice. Looking up at him the sorcerer saw that Piccolo wasn't even injured even though his clothes had been ripped to shreds.  
  
"I suppose that it wouldn't seeing as how your origins are demonic." He said. "But it did keep you off of me until the girl was neutralized." Snapping a finger Akane's limp body rose an inch into the air and then disappeared.  
  
He looked over at Nabiki in surprise. She was staring at him with an expression which suggested she was trying to burn a hole in his head. "Even without your voice you are still capable of mental warfare." He said pleasantly. "But this is not the final field of battle. Please save your strength for that, you will certainly need it."  
  
He turned around to again face his shadow door. "Remember to pass along my message to Ranma and the others." He told them. "I will be seeing you again very soon." Stepping forward his body dematerialized through the gate of shadows.  
  
"This is bad." Piccolo said turning to look at Nabiki. "We were right here and couldn't do anything to stop him."  
  
"Not so bad." Nabiki responded as her voice returned. "He wants her alive, there's nothing to worry about."  
  
"Right." Piccolo said. "Ranma's going to be upset when he hears about this." His face became thoughtful. "Now we just need to organize a team willing to fight to get Akane back." He said. "Should be interesting."  
  
********************************************  
  
That's all for this time! The next chapter will be: Team assembled! With training over competition is inevitable.  
  
I'm kind of changing the nature of the names. I hope they work.  
  
As always special thanks to Ranko! Thank you so much for staying with me this entire time. 


	4. Akane is Missing? Wild Preparation Pani...

Joining 17: Akane is missing? Wild preparation panic! Written March 2004 By: Arinson Tidochi  
  
I do not own Ranma ½ or Dragon Ball Z. This entire story is just sort of a pet project of mine and the only profit I am making is self entertainment.  
  
I've decided to stop answering individual reviews as it's kind of a hassle to look them up. If anyone has any questions over the story or anything please email me and I will be more then happy to respond. All criticisms are welcome as long as they are valid.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
In a small dark room a black glowing circle filled with unintelligible symbols contrasted with the beautiful spinning constellations that filled the domed ceiling. Two figures cloaked in darkness were standing around the circle while a third was crouched at the edge of the room over a man that was lying flat on his back.  
  
"He knocked her out." Rykuyo said with a voice sounding like claws on a chalkboard.  
  
"Yeah, but why?" Kayree asked with a frown. "She passed all of the tests. Why would he do that?"  
  
"He's a genius." Matsumi said from the side. "How are we supposed to know why he does anything?"  
  
"Genius maybe, eccentric definitely." Rykuyo said in a low voice.  
  
Kayree breathed in sharply at his words. "Watch what you say." She warned him.  
  
"It's alright." The president's voice sounded in the room. Instantly the two figures bowed to the center of the circle while Matsumi just ignored it to continue her work. In a cloud of black flame his form materialized in the center of the rune circle along with another form at his feet. Leaning over he carefully picked up the inert body of a young teenage girl that was dressed in shimmering golden robes and silver earrings; which perfectly caught the light of the stars spinning above and sparkled in a kaleidoscope of color.  
  
"So she passed." Kayree said matter-of-factly. "Why did you bring her back here?"  
  
"You understand what she will become for this club." The president told her. "Therefore I deem it appropriate to insure that her champions are worthy of her. They will be tested by this group to make sure that they will not fail her when she needs them the most."  
  
He looked towards Matsumi and Mr. Jones. "What's his condition?" He asked after a moment.  
  
Matsumi placed both of her hands on his forehead and paused for several seconds before looking up at him. "His mind has suffered minor injuries." She told him in an emotionless voice. "He was not prepared for a direct conflict with Akane and thus his full mind was attacked by her magic. However he should be okay in time."  
  
"How much time?" The president asked.  
  
"Two weeks," Matsumi said looking back down at him, "maybe a little longer. His mind is very strong and should become only stronger as a result of this trauma."  
  
"That is good." The president stated. "Will he have any residual magic awakened as a result of your bestowal?"  
  
"Some, but not much." Matsumi said. "His powers should be roughly equivalent to Kasumi's, maybe slightly less. But combined with his mental powers it should be very effective."  
  
"Then I am entrusting him to Kayree's care." The man said.  
  
Kayree's body straightened for a moment while she turned to stare at him. "Why me?" She asked. "Matsumi brought him into this."  
  
"We cannot keep him on a mental chain forever." The president said. "When he wakes up he's going to want answers and to return to his previous life. You are the most intelligent of the three and thus will serve the purpose of conversing with him the best. Besides," he added walking out of the circle, "his powers are that of the mind which is your specialty. Therefore you are the most prepared to train him in your style of warfare."  
  
He was now completely out of the circle. "All of you, I am intending for the final confrontation to take place in a month." He told them firmly. "Tomorrow after school we will discuss what each of you must do in order to prepare."  
  
"Yes Mr. President." They said together, bowing.  
  
"Excellent job all of you." He said. "You are dismissed." He then turned from them and being careful not bump Akane's head on the door sidled through to his own chambers.  
  
"I can never understand what he's thinking." Rykuyo said in a low voice. "His mind is intriguing to me."  
  
"Me too." Matsumi agreed in a light voice. Hopping up from Mr. Jones's body she skipped over to the circle in the center of room. "See you all later." She said cheerfully. In a moment she was gone.  
  
"I can't believe that I was stuck with this job." Kayree said with a sigh.  
  
"Just as well." Rykuyo stated. "All of us have work to do. It's good that you have something to keep you busy as well."  
  
"I'd still rather be with Piccolo." Kayree said with an exaggerated pout. "Oh well."  
  
****************************************************  
  
In the opening outside of a multi-storied building a grassy field was draped in darkness. Standing amidst a series of small craters and torn landscape two figures stood facing each other.  
  
"So where do you suppose we should start Nabiki?" Piccolo asked with narrow eyes. "I for one don't want to see your father's response when he hears that Akane's missing."  
  
"Or Ranma's." She added with a wag of a finger. "Even though Akane is stronger now he still feels that he has to protect her." She paused for a moment. "The White Wizard should be in on this too." She said finally. "He seemed to be an avid protector of Akane."  
  
"Appearances can be deceiving." Piccolo murmured. "I'm not sure we can trust him."  
  
"Normally I'm as suspicious as you," Nabiki said with a confirming nod, "but in his case I honestly feel that we can. He had an aura of honesty about him that couldn't be imitated."  
  
"Even if we can trust him how would we contact him?" Piccolo asked. "We don't know where he lives."  
  
"I'm sure he'll find us." She told him. "Just make sure that you don't scare him off."  
  
"I'll try." Piccolo said with a frown.  
  
"Meanwhile I'll tell father about what happened," Nabiki said, "and you should tell Ranma." She paused for a moment and looked at the ground. "Tell him before he wakes up with your magic." She said. "That way he won't get excited when he has the power to destroy anything."  
  
"Good idea." Piccolo agreed. "Ranma might leave to look for her the moment he wakes up without thinking things through."  
  
"Well I'm glad that's taken care of." Nabiki said stretching. "What a night that was. I can't wait until I get to lie down in my nice cool bed."  
  
"Your love of comfort is a weakness." Piccolo said with a grunt.  
  
"To each their own." Nabiki told him. "You might become stronger by making yourself uncomfortable but I just get sweaty and tired. So why not be comfortable?"  
  
"True I suppose." Piccolo agreed after a moment.  
  
"Well there's no point waking up father." Nabiki said. "I'll tell him first thing in the morning."  
  
"And there's no point to me wasting time." Piccolo said. "I'll go to tell Ranma right now."  
  
Both of them paused for a moment looking towards the ground. "So Piccolo..." Nabiki said.  
  
"Yes, what is it?" He asked looking up at her.  
  
"What was it that he said about your origins being demonic?" Nabiki asked.  
  
Piccolo stood silently for a moment. "I don't think now is the time to explain it to you Nabiki." He said finally. "For now just take it on faith that regardless of what I am I won't bring harm to you or your family."  
  
Nabiki looked at him silently for a time before she finally nodded. "I know," she said, "I trust you. Teleport."  
  
Piccolo stood still examining the grass where she was just standing as though it would somehow bring him answers. "But the time to tell her that I am the king of Hell will come soon enough." He said softly. "Why is it that I don't feel pride over what I am?"  
  
***********************************************  
  
"Ranma, are you there?" A voice asked in the void. At first there was no response. Then a small white cat slowly and lazily came to its feet and stood up.  
  
"Mreow?" It asked questioningly to the stranger. Padding its way softly it approached the new intellect that had appeared in its home.  
  
Piccolo turned his consciousness to the new spirit that approached him. "A cat?" He asked in confusion. "What is a cat doing here in Ranma's mind?"  
  
"Mreow?" The cat asked again cocking its head to one side. Not getting a response it walked by Piccolo and while doing so rubbed its tail against him. Turning to look at him it sat back on its haunches and waited.  
  
Piccolo stood still for a moment and examined the creature. It was a very soft presence, certainly more of an intellect or an idea then a real mind. Even though its great intelligence spoke of its human origins everything about its actions showed it to be a cat. Its mannerisms were friendly however curious and its yellow eyes bright and clear. Its intentions were harmless, driven more by curiosity then by anything else.  
  
Finding himself equally curious about this unexpected encounter Piccolo concentrated upon the creature. The moment his mind made contact with it he almost collapsed under its sheer strength. Regardless of how small the animal appeared to be its presence was heavy to the point of being crushing.  
  
"Incredible." He whispered to himself in awe. "What a radical entity this is. This creature has a mind that's more powerful then anything I've ever seen before." He paused for a moment. "Even Ranma's... or mine." He admitted at last. "Where the hell did this thing come from?"  
  
"Reow?" The cat asked. Seeming to sigh at Piccolo's inaction the cat took the initiative and again approached him. Rubbing its tail against him the cat stood under him and looked up expectantly.  
  
For the lack of anything else to do and not wanting to annoy the cat Piccolo gingerly reached down and took a moment to pet its head. Instantly the cat responded aggressively pushing its head into Piccolo's hand, compelling him to complete the pet across its entire back.  
  
"Aggressive little creature aren't you?" Piccolo said to himself in half amusement. "I wouldn't want to have to fight you."  
  
"Is anyone there?" Ranma's voice asked from behind Piccolo.  
  
Almost jumping Piccolo turned around quickly causing the cat to mewl in disappointment. "You're aware Ranma." Piccolo said calmly as though he was expecting it all along.  
  
"Yes I am." Ranma said while his form appeared. Falling to his knees he started petting the small cat. "So what are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
"Your body is healing." Piccolo told him. "You'll likely be awake by morning."  
  
Ranma nodded as though the information were expected. "I heal quickly, especially with Kasumi's help," he said, "but still I wish I could have healed faster." His eyes met Piccolo's. "Something's happened hasn't it?" He asked.  
  
Piccolo nodded slowly keeping his gaze. "Yes." He said simply.  
  
"Something with Akane or else you wouldn't bother coming in here early to tell me." Ranma said. "You're afraid I'll freak out and want me to know about it before I have the power to do anything."  
  
"You are right on all counts." Piccolo said. "An evil magic user has kidnapped her and claimed that only a team of warriors willing to risk their lives for her will be able to bring her back."  
  
"It has to be a team huh?" Ranma asked while scratching his head. "I was sorta planning on leaving as soon as I woke up to find this mage and kill him."  
  
Piccolo shook his head. "That would not be a good idea Ranma." He said. "Even if you were able to find him challenging him head on would be fool hardy before you've prepared yourself for such a combat."  
  
"Did he say how much time we'd have?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Approximately one month." Piccolo told him.  
  
"One month." Ranma said in surprise. "I was expecting one week. One month will be more then enough time to prepare." He frowned deeply and clenched his fists. "I can't wait to get back at this bastard." He muttered.  
  
"So tell me Ranma, what is the nature of this cat?" Piccolo asked. Laying in his lap the small white animal purred contentedly while Ranma rubbed its stomach.  
  
"Well it's kind of a long story." Ranma said after a moment.  
  
"I have time." Piccolo told him.  
  
********************************************  
  
The air was thick with the sounds of insects chirping and frogs croaking. It was as though the animals didn't realize the seriousness of what had taken place. Or perhaps they did and were simply ignoring it. It was impossible to tell.  
  
Nabiki pondered this for a moment when she appeared in front of the pond next to her house. Floating gently in the air for just a moment her feet touched the ground and slowly her full weight came beneath her.  
  
"Akane." She whispered to herself. Involuntarily her fists clenched tightly so hard that the knuckles became white. "I've always prided myself on being attached, on not feeling anything." She told herself. "But I love her. She was taken out from under my very nose by someone that I don't know or understand. Damn it all."  
  
"Nabiki." Kasumi said gently while she slowly slid the door open. "What are you doing up at this hour?"  
  
Nabiki took a moment to look at her before she focused and transformed back into her pajamas. "I had some business to take care of," she said steadily, "you know how it is with me."  
  
She looked at Kasumi inquiringly. "So how about you, why are you up so late?" She asked. "This isn't like you."  
  
"I just sensed that something was wrong." Kasumi said softly. She waited for Nabiki to walk through the door and kick off her shoes before she slid the door shut.  
  
"Sorry sister, it must have been your imagination." Nabiki said. Looking up at Kasumi she met her eyes full on.  
  
Despite their radically different personalities and viewpoints Nabiki and Kasumi had always shared a special bond. Especially when things concerned their magic they could read volumes from each other from a simple glance or facial expression. This is why when Kasumi looked into Nabiki's eyes she saw something that no one else would be capable of seeing and let out a small gasp.  
  
"It's about Akane isn't it?" Kasumi asked in a small voice. "Has she been captured again?"  
  
"Yeah." Nabiki said hesitantly. "But it's not like before. I'm not sure if even Ranma can handle him. He's incredibly powerful." She lowered her head. "Maybe even as strong as the man of light."  
  
To Nabiki's surprise Kasumi merely stood still for a moment before nodding. "I'd say you're right Nabiki." She said softly.  
  
Nabiki looked up at her and again met her eyes. This time they shimmered a deep brown and were filled with something that Nabiki didn't recall seeing there before. Determination.  
  
"I will come with you and Ranma when you go to rescue her." Kasumi told her quietly with a quiet voice.  
  
"Look Kasumi, it wouldn't be a good idea for you to come." Nabiki said turning to face her fully. "Not only are you intensely kind to everyone you meet I don't think you're even capable of hurting anyone. How can you expect to fight?"  
  
"I will have my own way of contributing Nabiki." Kasumi said continuing to meet her gaze. "Even though I can't hurt anyone or anything I promise you that I won't get in the way."  
  
Their eyes remained locked for many long moments before Nabiki finally looked away. "Do what you want Kasumi," she told her, "of all people you're the only one I could never win an argument with."  
  
"Thank you Nabiki." Kasumi said with a smile. "Together I'm sure we'll get Akane back."  
  
"I hope you're right." Nabiki said. "I sincerely hope you're right." Stepping softly she slowly edged her way up the stairs until she finally reached the door of her room. Turning she saw that Kasumi was standing at the base of the stairs looking up at her. Looking deep in the brown depths of her sister's eyes Nabiki could hear her message as clearly as if it had been spoken aloud.  
  
Everything will be all right.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Ranma woke early in the morning to find himself lying on a well cushioned mat back up in the guest room. Before opening his eyes he sat still for a moment while slowly focusing and clearing out the fog built up from being under for such a long time. Gradually he recalled the fight with the mage and summoned creature in the theater and the conversation with Piccolo afterwards.  
  
"Dad's asleep next to me." He thought to himself. "Kasumi is downstairs preparing breakfast. Both Nabiki and Mr. Tendo are also sleep. Piccolo is outside training."  
  
"Heh," he chuckled to himself, "looks like I can't get away without at least talking to Piccolo."  
  
Very silently he forced his body to levitate up until it was three feet above the ground. Silently tossing aside the blanket he moved to his dresser and being careful not to make it creak slowly packed up enough clothing to last him for a few days. "I hate to leave without eating but there should be food waiting for me." He thought to himself.  
  
Gliding slowly over to the window he opened it steadily with his mind before flying through it. Once outside he again closed it and then floated down to where Piccolo was already waiting.  
  
"Not wasting any time are you?" Piccolo asked eyeing the pack on Ranma's back. "I suppose that's what I expected."  
  
"Yeah, sorry that I won't be spending time training with you Piccolo." Ranma told him. "But there are some things I need to take care of."  
  
"You'll have time." Piccolo told him. "We have a full month at least to prepare. Just make sure that you've finished whatever you have to do by then and be back here for a few final days of training." He grinned fiercely. "I'd hate it if my power surpassed yours too completely in that time."  
  
"I wouldn't worry about that." Ranma told him with an overly cocky smile. "No matter how strong you get I'll be right there with you."  
  
Piccolo nodded to him and then held out his hand. "Until we meet again Ranma Saotome." He said.  
  
"Yeah, until we meet again." Ranma agreed. "I'll be back soon. See if you can't get together a group of really strong guys before then."  
  
"You bet." Piccolo said. "But I believe that the group will come to us."  
  
"Yeah." Ranma said, his tone expressing only confidence. "Well, I'm off." Stalling in the air for just a second he took off, leaving Piccolo and the Tendo Dojo far beneath him.  
  
"I didn't think I'd be coming here again so soon." Ranma thought to himself after a time. "It was really only a little over a week ago when I left Kami's lookout for the first time to face those saiyajins. I find it hard to believe that I would return there in such a short time." Again the events of the past came to him. He could remember clearly his elation when he stepped out of the room of space and time and discovered his new strength. With that power he had defeated Nappa easily with the alien fighter practically unable to fight back. Against Vegita however things had gone differently. Overmatched in straight battle strategy and strength he had won the day with a variety of tricks and clever maneuverings. Being unpredictable was his specialty after all.  
  
"But there is an eternal struggle to stay strong." He thought to himself. "That power that Goku and I shared was incredible. Almost certainly it came from him and not me even though the rage had come from both of us. If he learns to master that power without me he will be by far the strongest warrior on earth. For my power to reach that level I would have to train at the highest possible intensity for at least eight straight years and even then I might fall short." He smirked. "I guess that I'll just have to settle for being second best in terms of muscle, but heck with the time spent fighting Ryouga and all that's something I've been used to."  
  
"Come to think of it whatever happened to Ryouga?" Ranma asked himself. "I don't sense his power anywhere on the earth and I've only become more and more sensitive. Even Akane couldn't find him with her magic. I wonder where he possibly could have gotten himself lost that he'd be beyond the reach of all of us."  
  
It went like this for hours as Ranma steadily rose higher and higher. Eventually he saw what he was looking for, a small platform under set by a dome that was defying gravity. From this height one could see from one edge of the earth to the other. It was a magnificent sight indeed.  
  
Looking down at the citadel Ranma could already see Mr. Popo standing outside looking up at him. Dropping his body Ranma floated down and waved to him.  
  
"What are you doing back here Ranma?" Mr. Popo asked in surprise.  
  
"I'm here to talk to Kami." Ranma said touching down next to him. "Is he here?"  
  
"Yes of course." Mr. Popo said. "Do you want me to get him for you?"  
  
"No, I'll find him myself." Ranma said brushing past him. Walking quickly through the hallways of the keep he turned a corner to find Kami sitting at a desk carefully examining what appeared to be an old tome.  
  
"Hello Ranma." Kami said pushing aside the tome to look up at him. "How very nice of you to stop by."  
  
"I'm afraid I'm here on business." Ranma told him. "I need to borrow your pendulum room."  
  
"How would you know about that?" Kami asked blinking up at him in surprise. Looking at him for just a moment an image of Raku superimposed itself over Ranma's smaller frame. "That's right; you have all of Goku's memories." Kami said finally. "Of course you would know."  
  
Slowly he stood up and turned to face Ranma fully. "What use do you have for the room Ranma?" He asked. "What do you intend to do in there that will prepare you more then training with Piccolo?"  
  
Ranma's eyes hardened and his chin clenched. "I'm going to train," he stated, "against the most powerful sorcerer that history has to offer."  
  
"I see." Kami said after a moment. "You realize that even with your knowledge of magical lore inherited from Goku there is too much that you don't understand which would place you at a disadvantage."  
  
"That's right." Ranma said. "I fought one of their mages and he was no Captain Ginyu when it came to spells. He may even have been more powerful then the demon lord Rate."  
  
"Don't speak so hastily. The power of the demon lords stems not from their power but from their cruel creativity." Kami explained firmly. "The power of magic is that of imagination and thought and humans are inherently limited with it comes to these things. Furthermore demons from that dimension have such extremely bent personalities that all of their magic is amplified many times over."  
  
"I understand all that." Ranma said impatiently. "But what worries me is what Piccolo said about the leader of the mage I fought. He defeated Akane as if she were nothing at all and silenced Nabiki with a single phrase. He seems to be something else all together from anything I've faced before." Ranma lowered his head and quieted his voice although his determination never faded. "Fists and energy I'll face happily." He said. "I fight against any foe no matter how much stronger they are and I'll win. But against something like magic I don't know if I have anyway to defend myself. So I need to learn."  
  
He raised his head and the expression in his eyes caused Kami to step back. Deep in his pupils a small blue flame danced as though it were looking for an opportunity to burst out. "I need to fight against the strongest mage who ever lived." He said. "I need to learn how to defeat him."  
  
At all of this Kami stayed silent until Ranma finished. "Alright Ranma I'll let you use the room." He said finally. "But I will choose where you will go." He looked seriously into Ranma's eyes. "Be very careful Ranma." He said. "Things in that room are not as they seem. There's a chance if you loose track of yourself that you might be lost to the ages. Even though it is just a room of shadows powerful mages in the past may know that they're being watched and be able to break the barrier of time to reach you. If such a thing were to occur you could very easily loose your soul and become an empty shell."  
  
"I understand the risks." Ranma said his voice never wavering. "But this is something I have to do."  
  
"Then you know how it is." Kami said. "When shall we begin?"  
  
At the question a huge rumbling sound came out of nowhere and shook the floor beneath them.  
  
"How about after we eat?" Ranma asked with a goofy smile.  
  
Kami looked at him for a moment and then smiled. "You're becoming more like Goku every day." He said. "I think some of him must have rubbed off on you."  
  
"No, I've always been this hungry." Ranma said dismissively. "This is something we had in common."  
  
************************************************  
  
Krazer awoke in the middle of the night gasping for breath. "Something's wrong." He whispered to himself. Pushing the blanket that was covering him aside he slowly raised his left hand to his forehead. Touching the fair skin his hand came away covered with sweat. "Something is seriously wrong." He reiterated. "Time." In front of him a small transparent clock appeared floating in the air that read 1:30.  
  
"What is it?" He asked hopping out of bed. For several minutes he stood quietly pondering. "I don't know of many things that could have woken me out of a deep sleep like that." He said to himself. "Only great shifts in local powers could accomplish such things. So that means that either a great power has appeared or disappeared."  
  
"Expand senses." He said to himself quietly. Lowering his head and closing his eyes he brought both of his hands to his chest before slowly extending them outwards. On each hand gentle golden light appeared and slowly floated up each digit before expanding in brilliance so that his hands appeared as lanterns.  
  
"A powerful evil force has appeared for a time outside Furinkan High." He said after many more minutes. "Though its presence was subtle and only present momentarily it left its mark on the land. Also at that time a considerable pure power was present which disappeared along with the evil presence."  
  
"That confirms it." He said while lowering his hands. "Akane Tendo has been captured and in my foolish ignorance I could do nothing for her." He squeezed his hands tightly and clenched his teeth even as his personality took on frustration and sorrow so powerful it actually became visible as a combination of black and red air. "Why did I have to be so confident as to leave her before it was time?" He asked himself. "I should have known that the single weak wizard that they sent wasn't their only insurance for victory. They had another powerful caster waiting in the shadows for the opportunity presented by my absence and Akane's exhaustion."  
  
He sighed and started counting backwards in an effort to force himself to relax. After many minutes his labored breathing subsided and his rage dampened although his sorrow still remained clearly felt. "What would Master Maple do at a time like this?" He asked himself. He smirked slightly. "Probably get to bed and deal with the problem refreshed and in the morning. If they took the effort to capture her they probably won't kill and thus we have some time."  
  
Slowly he crawled back into bed and rolled over. "I'll make sure to contact Kasumi to see if she knows what's going on in the morning." He told himself before going to sleep.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Ranma found himself standing in a dark and twisted landscape. Taking a moment to look around he saw that he was standing in a sort of forest swamp combination. The ground around him was choked with roots burrowed into filthy mud and the trees were black and bent.  
  
"Where the hell is this?" He muttered to himself. Looking up he saw two small moons gracing the sky. One of them held a soft silver glow while the other more resembled bronze. "Or maybe I should ask when is this?" Ranma said to himself. "Kami chose so I don't really have any idea."  
  
He sighed and looked around. "There doesn't seem to be anything interesting around here." He concluded. "Might as well start flying and see if I can't find something." Exerting his energy beneath him Ranma flew up into the air, clearing the high trees in a manner of moments. Turning slowly in a circle to examine his surroundings he paused when he saw a tall gray tower in a small clearing several miles from his current position.  
  
"I guess that's the place." He said finally while cracking his knuckles. "Maybe I'll finally get some action."  
  
Without hesitating he flew towards the tower. In only a matter of a few minutes he cleared the entire distance and landed in the clearing. Taking a moment he carefully examined the huge stone structure that stretched up in front of him.  
  
It was drab to say the least, not at all elegant like a sorcerer or warlock of fairy tales. It was built from simple stone blocks and stretched from the ground to close to a half-mile into the sky. Nowhere could openings or windows of any sort be seen. Not even a single door graced the simple grey structure.  
  
Ranma found himself scratching his head in puzzlement. "What kind of wizard would live in a boring place like this?" he asked himself. "Certainly not the ones that I've met so far."  
  
Walking up to the tower he set his left hand upon the stone and moved slowly in a circle around it tracing the outer wall. After twenty paces he stopped and leaned in for a closer look.  
  
"No doubt about it," he said to himself, "the magic is slightly more powerful at this spot." Placing both of his hands on the stone he steadily moved them up and down looking for imprecision in the smooth grey stone. After several minutes of this he stepped back with an annoyed expression on his face.  
  
"What the hell is up with this thing?" He asked in exasperation. "What does it take to open it?" Swinging with his right hand he solidly punched the wall with enough power to crush ten stone blocks. At the force of his punch the offending brick depressed a small amount into the wall. Slowly a small segment of wall close to Ranma's size fell into the tower into an inky blackness beyond.  
  
Ranma stood still for a moment staring at the new hole. "That was weird." He said to himself. Reaching out with one hand he touched the darkness and startled when it seemed to ripple at his touch. "Some kind of portal?" He guessed with wide eyes. Standing still for almost twenty seconds he examined the shimmering darkness until finally his curiosity got the better of him. "Well, we'll see what happens," he said stepping through, "has to be more interesting then what's out here."  
  
***************************************************  
  
Krazer awoke early the next morning to the sounds of movement in the restaurant. "Ukyo is sure up early today." He yawned to himself. Shaking his head he slowly stepped out of bed and took a moment to magically refresh himself and unwrinkled his clothing before he opened his door.  
  
"Are you up Krazer?" He heard Ukyo call from the restaurant.  
  
"Yes boss." He called back approaching the door.  
  
"Your little brother is here to visit." She called back.  
  
Krazer stopped with his hand on the door. "Since when did I have a little brother?" He asked himself. Trying but failing utterly to hide his presence of confusion he opened the door and stepped through. At what he said his eyes widened and his aura of surprise magnified a hundred fold.  
  
Sitting at the counter happily eating okonomiyaki was a boy of about twelve years of age. Staring Krazer noted the soft brown translucent hair that resembled syrup dripping off of his head and the rich honey colored eyes. The boy's appearance was fair, as though his skin hadn't seen the sun in years. He was dressed in casual blue jeans and a simple light brown shirt that seemed to match his eyes perfect. Despite his childish smile and laugh he had a sense of supreme confidence around him that couldn't be hidden by any level of acting.  
  
"Hello big brother." The boy said looking up at Krazer. "It's been so long!" Leaping over the counter he ran up to Krazer and caught him in a tight bear hug.  
  
"Hello." Krazer said with a wheeze.  
  
"You never told me that you had a little brother Krazer." Ukyo said with a smile.  
  
"That's because I just found out." Krazer mumbled to himself.  
  
"What was that?" Ukyo asked.  
  
"Nothing." Krazer said looking away.  
  
The boy stepped back smiling widely. "Thank you so much for the food Miss Ukyo." He said, bowing deeply.  
  
"What a polite young gentleman you are Maple," Ukyo said in pleasant surprise while patting him on the head, "I only wish that your big brother would pick up some of your manners." She looked up as Krazer muttered something under his breath only to find him looking away.  
  
"You sure don't seem very happy that your little brother came all the way from England to visit." She said scolding him.  
  
"Just pleasantly surprised is all." Krazer said. Around him blazed an aura of confusion and annoyance.  
  
Maple chuckled before again turning to Ukyo. "Miss Ukyo?" He asked in a tiny voice.  
  
"Yes Maple?" She asked smiling at him.  
  
Maple starting to poke his fingers together slowly searching for words. "Do you think that you could maybe give my brother the day off of work?" He asked in a tiny voice.  
  
"That will never work." Krazer thought to himself with a shake of his head. "Ukyo is too stubborn."  
  
"Sure." Ukyo said after a moment. "It's been too long since he's had a day off anyways; he's been working more than me. His little brother visiting is the perfect opportunity."  
  
Krazer had to do a double take to make sure that Maple wasn't manipulating her with magic. "My master is incredible." He said in awed disbelief. "He coerced Ukyo with not even so much as a cantrip."  
  
"Yaaaaahhhhhh!" Maple yelled with joy while hugging Ukyo. "You're the nicest adult I've ever met."  
  
"Your brother sure is excitable." Ukyo said with a smile. "Make sure you two enjoy yourselves okay?"  
  
"Sure thing." Krazer said lightly while trying to keep his head from spinning. Not reacting as Maple grabbed his hand he allowed himself to be dragged from the restaurant in the street. Once he found himself outside he shook his head and looked down at Maple, only to find him back at his original age of fifteen years old.  
  
"What are you doing here Master?" He asked loudly.  
  
"Shush." Maple said pointing into the restaurant. "She might hear."  
  
"What are you doing here? This is my assignment." Krazer said trying to hide the disappointment from his voice. "I thought you said that I would be allowed to accomplish it on my own."  
  
"It's not that I thought that you couldn't handle it." Maple explained. "I just wanted to check up on you and see how things were doing." He looked around. "Is there anywhere we could go to talk?"  
  
"Yeah sure," Krazer said, "I know this little café that should work for us." With Maple following him he slowly walked to a small coffee shop that was only a few blocks away. They walked silently, both of them waiting to speak.  
  
When they had settled themselves down and made their orders Krazer looked directly over at Maple. "I thought you had council business to deal with Master," he said, "what are you doing here of all places?"  
  
"Things are interesting here," Maple said with a dismissive wave of his hand, "and I needed a break."  
  
"Is that all?" Krazer asked his jaw practically hitting the table. "You are constantly on inter-dimensional business! How could you be so irresponsible as to come out here to speak with me when you don't even think I need your help? Aren't your councilmen going to be angry?"  
  
"Well, yeah..." Maple said, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "But I was bored."  
  
Krazer sighed deeply and sat back. "You're well over a thousand years old Master." He said. "How could it be so easy to get bored?"  
  
"Because I'm not on the field anymore." Maple explained with a pout. "All of the action goes to my apprentices and the beginning sorcerers while I and the other supposed arch mages get to make the 'important' decisions while waiting for the next dimensionally threatening catastrophe to break out."  
  
Krazer blinked. "Oh." He said at last.  
  
"Besides I was concerned for you." Maple continued. "I know that I sent you a letter praising your performance on this mission and then almost immediately your charge was captured. I thought you had to feel pretty foolish and thus needed some cheering up. So, here I am." The last statement was coupled with a goofy smile while he spread wide his arms.  
  
"Well I appreciate it master." Krazer said while scratching the back of the head.  
  
"Your drinks are ready sirs." A polite female voice said. They looked up to see a waitress carefully place their steaming drinks on the table before turning around to walk away.  
  
"Weren't you worried Krazer?" Maple asked while looking out the window and taking a sip of his take. "Needs more hazelnut," he whispered while tapping the side of the cup. Instantly the entire table smelled strongly of rich honeyed hazelnut that lifted up and wafted around the store.  
  
"Well, yeah." Krazer admitted. "I learned about it last night. The first thing I did was realize that expedience wouldn't do me any good so I rolled over and got back to sleep."  
  
"Bravo." Maple said in delight, clapping his hands. "You never would have realized something so important even just a few months ago. I'm certainly glad that I sent you here."  
  
Krazer blushed slightly and awkwardly took a sip from his own drink. "It's not like you to compliment me so often Master." He said. "I remember you being a crueler judge. Vanilla," he added tapping the side of his own drink. In response a smell of cinnamon and vanilla rose up his drink and mingled with the hazelnut and honey.  
  
"I judge as I see fit." Maple told him. "Realizing that rest is most important is quite a talent amongst the sleep deprived youth of today. But more importantly," he continued, "I wanted to tell you that your mission is complete."  
  
"What?!" Krazer sputtered blowing his coffee onto the table. "How, why?!" He asked in a panic staring at Maple. "Akane Tendo has been captured by the enemy, how can you say that my mission is over?"  
  
Maple's face was gentle as he smiled at Krazer. "She's not in danger." He said. "It's passed. She has overcome their challenges and they have accepted her as one of their own. Now the only danger is left for her friends."  
  
"Why are her friends the only ones in danger?" Krazer asked incredulously.  
  
"Because they will have to fight for their right to be aware of Akane's existence." Maple said softly while setting his cup again on the table. "Now that Akane has proven herself she is now a most value commodity to her once enemies. They do not want anyone who is not strong or resourceful to call themselves her friend or guardian otherwise she might be failed and killed. So they're going to test them, every one."  
  
"I see." Krazer said settling both of his hands on the table. Slowly he shifted his position in the padded chair to make himself more comfortable. After another long moment he nodded slowly and looked up at Maple who was looking at him expectantly. "I understand."  
  
"You must not tell Ranma." Maple said seriously. "He is currently undergoing training which will become very important later. Not here not now, but ten or twenty years down the road what he learns from these enemies will be required. If he discovers that Akane's life is not on the line then things might change for him."  
  
"Understood." Krazer said softly. "So this is not my concern."  
  
"That is correct." Maple agreed quietly. "So you can do what you want. If you choose to return home and start professional work as a wizard then that would be your privilege. You are now a wizard extraordinaire."  
  
"No, not yet." Krazer said. A frown filled his face as he clenched his fists.  
  
"What is it Krazer?" Maple asked curiously.  
  
"I'm not ready to stop yet." Krazer said with a shake of his head. "Not now, not so soon. All I've done is given Akane advice and only gotten my hands dirty once or twice. Now I should fight to help her."  
  
"You are right of course," Maple said with a smile. "Fighting is the best course."  
  
"But master," Krazer said in surprise, "didn't you just tell me that this fight wasn't necessary?"  
  
"No, not a single redeeming quality to participating." Maple said seriously.  
  
"Then why are you condoning it?" Krazer continued.  
  
"Two reasons." Maple said. "One, you get to have fun doing something unusual. Two, you get to spend more time with that cute Ukyo girl."  
  
Krazer stared at him while his face slowly became red. "Master," he said in a hushed tone, "there's nothing between us."  
  
"I know." Maple said but his victorious smile spoke otherwise.  
  
"Well, I really should be going." Maple said while coming to his feet. "It's been fun talking to you but I need to get back. My associates must be going crazy about my disappearance."  
  
Krazer sat still for a long moment before he too stood up. "Thanks for visiting Master." He said very quietly.  
  
"No, never a problem." Maple said lightly. Reaching forward Maple hugged him tightly before dropping the yen for the drinks on the table along with a sizeable tip and walking out of the café. Inside Krazer stood staring after him. Giving a nod to the waitress that they were finished he again took his seat and stared out the window towards the sky.  
  
************************************************  
  
The first thing that Ranma noticed when he stepped through the portal was a tingling sensation that coated his entire body. It was odd, sort of like a mild itch but it created a sense of curiosity rather then annoyance.  
  
After what seemed like several minutes Ranma found himself standing in what appeared to be the bottom of a spiral stair case. Looking around he saw that like the outside of the tower the walls were made of simple grey stone bricks.  
  
"Well this is an odd place." Ranma said to himself, scratching his head. Turning around he noticed that he was facing an empty wall curved to the shape of the tower. "I guess there's no way out." He said. "Not that I was planning on leaving anyways. Nowhere to go but up."  
  
Turning to face the stairs he began his climb.  
  
*************************************************  
  
It was a quaint, simple little room. A red-bricked fireplace contained a small little flame that could only be described as cozy. Covering the hardwood floor of the room were fluffy carpets that were just the answer for a cold floor in the morning. Up against one wall was several shelves filled with old books and scrolls that were covered with a thin layer of dust. Sitting in an old rocking chair in front of the fire was an old man wearing grey robes of who was reading a book that by the yellow pages might have been even older then him.  
  
On his chest a small talisman with a picture of a tower shimmered. Ignoring it or perhaps not noticing it the man continued with what he was reading. Again it glowed, this time more urgently.  
  
"Oh my, what is it that you want?" The man asked setting down his book in his lap. Picking up the pendant to examine it closely he tugged at his long white beard with his other hand.  
  
"Oh, I guess that I have a visitor," he said catching an image of a young man in the pendant. "I haven't had one of those in quite a spell."  
  
Chuckling as though he had cracked some kind of joke the man slowly came to his feet. "Oh my," he said to himself with a pause, "I don't believe I did ever ask my pet to stand down. He still thinks that the dark order is out to kill me."  
  
Hurrying now he rushed to a small wooden door at the corner of the room.  
  
****************************************************  
  
First an hour passed. And then two. Ranma sighed in annoyance as he sat down to take a break. "Just how high is this damn place?" He asked himself in frustration. "It didn't seem half this size from the outside!"  
  
For lack of anything better to do Ranma again looked around himself. "There has to be some indication that I'm making progress." He told himself. "This tower can't simply go on forever."  
  
Standing again he continued to walk. Steadily and ever so slightly he could feel a fatigue settling into his body. Shaking it off at first it soon again and attacked him with full force. Before long Ranma was practically stumbling up the stairs.  
  
"What the hell is happening here?" He asked himself coming to his knees. "I just slept for two days straight, how could I be tired already?" He looked up the stairs. Vaguely he could make out a slight vibration in the air.  
  
"It's this tower," he realized groggily, "something's working against me." With a great effort he came to his feet. Energy flaring around his body Ranma made an attempt to power up. After a moment however his energy died away and he sagged against one wall.  
  
"I can't defend myself against it." He snarled in frustration punching the wall of the tower. Sliding down the wall he sat down on the stairs.  
  
A low growl from up the stairs alerted Ranma to a new presence. Standing ten feet away was a small dragon creature staring down at him with bright silver eyes. Its scales reminded Ranma of rainbows as they were constantly shifting between every color imaginable. He found himself enthralled by the beautiful colors, some of them seeming as though they had come from an alien reality.  
  
Slowly the dragon approached him its eyes burning with unmistakable desire with saliva dripping out of its mouth. When it was only a few feet away Ranma by force of will alone made himself to look away.  
  
"Make a meal of me would you?" He asked in indignant rage. "We'll see how far you get." Slowly he forced himself to return to his feet while the dragon stared at him incredulously. "Kao-Ken attack!" He yelled.  
  
At his command a surge of energy exploded through his body causing the air around him to cackle with energy. Turning in full to face the dragon he took a step towards it causing in response the dragon to step cautiously back up the stairs.  
  
"What, not willing to fight?" Ranma asked. At the jab the dragon stopped and with a snarl and a snakelike flick of its tongue paused and stared at him full on. Catching its eyes Ranma could again feel his will to fight slip away.  
  
"Damn it." He muttered. In the back of his mind he could feel the dragon eyes burning themselves as though to take permanent residency there.  
  
"That's about enough of that." A dry voice muttered from behind the dragon. "You've been a very bad boy Farbe."  
  
All at once Ranma could feel the influence of the dragon lift. Standing fully to his feet Ranma stared up the stairs in surprise.  
  
Standing a few steps above the dragon was an old man with his right hand settled on the dragon's head. The man was wearing quaint gray robes and around his neck a small silver amulet with the indentation of a tower was hanging loosely. He had long white hair with a classical beard and mustache and wrinkles advising to the ages he had lived covered every visible corner of his face. Even his bearing suggested just how old he was. Something about the way he held himself gave him an ancient aura reminiscent to what Ranma had seen with both Cologne and Kami. Unlike with them however the man's eyes were somewhat dulled by the years and his stern expression to the obviously intelligent dragon showed he believed himself to be disciplining some type of dog or cat.  
  
"You saved me." Ranma said dumbly.  
  
The old man looked at Ranma as though he didn't know what he was talking about before he nodded sagely. "Yes yes, I suppose I did, and a mighty fine job at that." He said. Looking down at the dragon that was staring up at him with annoyed eyes he raised one scolding finger. "Now the war is over Farbe, no more need to eat strangers indiscriminately." The old man then turned back to Ranma. "Poor little thing," he said with a cooing voice, "You must be scared to death. Why don't you come up to my room for some hot cocoa? I promise you'll feel better."  
  
Ranma looked at the old man with wide eyes. "You saved me." He said again. His eyes narrowed and a deep frown came across his face. "Damn it," he thought angrily to himself, "I came here to fight him and then he saves my life. Not only that but he's treating me like a little kid."  
  
The old man turned to look at Ranma for a moment before he reached out a gnarled hand and patted him on the cheek. "There there little one," He said softly "it will be okay."  
  
Looking up into the old man's unassuming eyes Ranma felt his anger slowly drain. "Either he has no idea what's going on or he's a very good actor." Ranma thought to himself. "Either way I need to keep my cool around this guy until I can figure out what he's up to."  
  
The old man squinted at Ranma for a moment before walking around him to peer further down the stairs.  
  
"Where are your parents?" He asked. "Don't tell me that you're wandering around here with no adult supervision."  
  
"I'm actually kind of lost." Ranma said after a moment of awkward silence. "Maybe you could help me find them."  
  
"Oh I'd be happy to," the old man said with a sage nod. Bending down next to the dragon that was staring up at him impassively he placed one hand on its head. "Now Farbe, I need for you to find this boy's parents. Take a good smell now and then off with you."  
  
The dragon walked directly up to Ranma and stared at him for a moment as though memorizing his face. Ranma couldn't help but cringe at the proximity of the strange creature.  
  
"Does it have to get so close?" He asked in a nervous voice.  
  
"Of course." The old mage said. "He's memorizing the look of your eyes and face. Once he tastes your scent and your soul he'll go and find your parents."  
  
"My soul?" Ranma asked incredulously. A second later he jumped almost ten feet after a serpent tongue came out of the creature's mouth and ran along the length of his nose.  
  
"Don't do that!" He yelled at the dragon in frustration.  
  
"Now off with you Farbe." The wizard said with a shooing wave of his hand. Giving the mage yet another look of abject annoyance the dragon walked impassively down the stairs until soon it was out of sight.  
  
Ranma slowly floated down from the roof of the tower to stand next to the wizard. "So..." He began before the mage cut him off by turning his back.  
  
"You must need a place for the night," the mage said, "I would enjoy it if you stayed with me. It's been too long since I've had company." Reaching up into the air above the stairs he made a motion as though he were pulling a lever. In response a soft metallic grinding could be heard as a small brass door slowly materialized and opened upon the stairs.  
  
"Please come in child." The man said with a gentle smile and motion to the door.  
  
"The name's Ranma Saotome." Ranma said body tensing at the demeaning title.  
  
The man looked at him as though he were some kind of alien before nodding in understanding. "Come along then young Saotome."  
  
Hanging his head in defeat Ranma trudged into the room. "Why the hell am I here?" He asked himself. "Does Kami really think that this old man can help me?"  
  
"What, you know Kami?" The old man asked turning back to him.  
  
Ranma looked up at him with wide eyes. "You've heard of Kami?" He asked.  
  
"Well now, don't steal my question." The old man asked crossly. "I want to know if you've met Kami."  
  
"Yes," Ranma said, excited at the hint of what universe he was in. "He was the one who sent me here."  
  
"Yes yes, very interesting indeed." The old man said while rubbing his beard. "For what reason, pray tell, did he send you here?"  
  
"To learn how to fight against sorcerers from the greatest one who ever lived." Ranma said as though it were common sense.  
  
"Oh is that what that old rascal is up to now." The man said with a shake of his head. "So he was sending spies against me to learn all of my secrets so he could catch me off guard, I knew that I shouldn't trust you."  
  
"What?" Ranma asked blinking dumbly.  
  
"Too cute, too innocent, all eyes and no deceit eh?" He asked frowning at Ranma. "Well this is one old wizard whom you can't fool. I'm on to your ways."  
  
"Now what the hell are you talking about old man?" Ranma asked in annoyance, "I think you lost me there."  
  
"Well I'll show him." The man said shaking his fist. "I'll teach you everything I know. I bet that's the last thing he'd expect!"  
  
"What?" Ranma asked again, astounded for the second time in the last ten seconds.  
  
"Listen to your master boy and don't interrupt!" The old man scolded him. "How do you expect to become a great sorcerer like me if you spend all of your time chattering?"  
  
"Now wait one second..." Ranma began before noticing that the wizard wasn't even paying attention. Swallowing his angry he shook his head before refocusing on the man's words.  
  
"... secret to magic is not so much in the creation but in the application." The wizard explained. Every so often he paused to stare at Ranma as though he were expecting him to start taking notes. "Magic is created by one whose soul is of the right nature but it is the human intelligence which has the capacity for control." The mage continued.  
  
Ranma shook his head once again. "Now this is interesting," he thought to himself. "I don't have any idea how I ended up in this situation but I might as well make the most of it."  
  
***************************************************  
  
Time passed quickly for all of the different groups. Each of them spent this time in their own unique ways with their own trainings. Piccolo and Nabiki spent much of their time together intensely studying the fundamentals of magic; while after just a handful of sessions in the past Ranma spent his remaining time in meditation with Kami. Meanwhile Kasumi cooked and smiled while Mr. Tendo worried. Ukyo and Krazer spent much of their time together and Ryouga, unfortunately, has yet to be seen.  
  
The month has passed and the pieces are gathered. This time the focal point is young Akane Tendo.  
  
Author's note The next chapter in this story will be composed of a set of different sub stories each of varying lengths. I'm predicting that there will be either six or seven sections to this story. This will be the last chapter in Joining: Episode Saga.  
  
Thank you Alix and Ranko. I appreciate so much the time that you two put in for me. 


	5. So they Gather

Joining 18 (part a): So They Gather By: Arinson Tidochi Written April: 2004  
  
Yeah, I own nothing. Please don't hate me for it.  
  
******************************************  
  
This is the first part of Joining 18 that will be a tournament of sorts. Overall there will be seven parts, should be interesting.  
  
***********************************  
  
It was a small circular room. Incomprehensible symbols lined the walls and ceiling, shining light blue energy down upon a bed in the center. Lying on the bed was a young woman who was draped with in golden robes. Her messy black hair was plastered across her forehead and every other which way. The only sign that she was even alive was a slight rise and fall of her chest.  
  
A young man with shaggy blue hair walked into the room. Hanging off of his small form was a simple gray robe, which seemed several sizes too large. Contrasting with his non-intimidating form were vividly intense eyes that were too powerful for a man of any age.  
  
Fixing his gaze on the girl he smiled softly. "How are you doing Miss Tendo?" He asked quietly. After watching her for a moment he nodded as though she had responded. "I understand," he told her, "a little patience is all I ask."  
  
He looked up towards the ceiling. "Well it's just about time that we get started now isn't it Miss Tendo?" His eyes widened in surprise for a moment and he gave her a sideways glance. "No, I don't want to marry you." He said with a puzzled expression. "Why would you ask such a question?"  
  
He spent several moments looking at her before chuckling. "Well it seems that you've had quite a time of it." He said. Taking a moment to look around the room he nodded in satisfaction. "Everything's in place." He said. "They will receive the proper premonitions tonight while they sleep as to the location of the contest." Turning his back he walked to the entrance of the room.  
  
Pausing he turned to look back at Akane. "You want to watch the fights? Are you sure you want to do that to yourself?" He smiled. "Well I suppose I can't deny such a heart felt request. It will be even as you ask. Good night Akane."  
  
**********************************************  
  
The room was large, expansive. Somewhere in the background a tick-tock could be heard as a pendulum endlessly echoed back and forth. Stumbling away from the center of the room was a lithe dark form wearing clothes that smelled deeply of sweat.  
  
Standing to greet the form was an old man who was hunched over and leaning on a staff. Two antennae hanging from the man's head highlighted his green skin. With curiosity he observed the other form and a hint of a smile crept across his face.  
  
"I've never seen anyone last that long Ranma." He said in a pleased tone. "You were in there for over a day this time."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Ranma said with a slight nod of his head. Reaching up one hand to his face he wiped away another bead of sweat which had started to creep down his forehead.  
  
"Did you fight him again?" Kami asked noting the sweat.  
  
Ranma nodded and smiled to himself. "Yeah, I fought him." He said. "I never would have expected someone like him to be such a powerful opponent. I was only able to successfully hit him once and that doesn't mean much compared to the hundreds of times he hit me."  
  
"I am glad that he took you as his apprentice Ranma." Kami said. Reaching out he placed a gnarled hand on Ranma's shoulder. "The skills he taught should prove very useful to you."  
  
"Yeah." Ranma said smirking confidently. "That bastard who kidnapped Akane won't know what hit him." He nodded as though he remembered something. "So how about that?" He asked. "How much time do I have until the end of the month?"  
  
"Twelve hours." Kami said.  
  
"Good." Ranma said with a yawn. "Plenty of time to catch some sleep and get something to eat. But first I have something to take care of." Turning towards the entrance of the citadel he slouched his way out of the hall.  
  
Watching him leave Kami's slight smile covered his entire face. "He actually did it," he said to himself with satisfaction, "he mastered the most sacred art. Now he could fight against even a sorcerer of superior power on even terms. Everything is going as I expected." His smiling growing into a smirk he left the room following after Ranma.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Piccolo paused for just a second as he hugged the wall. Reaching out his hands he carefully drew the shadows even closer about himself before continuing to glide along. He glanced up to the sky as the shadows grew weaker around him. Clouds that had been covering the moon drifted away on unseen currents.  
  
"Damn." He muttered to himself. "Shadow Step." At those words his weight dropped to that of a shadow and his skin took on a black color. Like a light breeze he drifted easily out of the alley and onto the main street.  
  
"Where is that girl?" He asked himself silently, his eyes carefully looking over the seemingly empty city. Noting another dark shade similar to him as it slid past a lamp post he smiled in satisfaction.  
  
Following it as it moved slowly up and down the street he waited until it again came close to a lamppost.  
  
"Pin!" He yelled breaking his own shadow spell. In response to his command the shade stopped in mid glide. Smirking widely Piccolo walked over to the shadow. "Dispel." He said with a dismissive wave of his hand. In response the shadow condensed to show a very annoyed Nabiki looking at him.  
  
"You let your guard down." Piccolo said with a superior smile.  
  
"You know better then that Piccolo." Nabiki said with a shake of her head. "How could you fall for something so simple?"  
  
"What?" Piccolo asked dumbly directly before green shackles composed of energy appeared binding his arms and feet.  
  
"You took the bait too easily." Nabiki said from behind him walking into the light from a wall she had been leaning against. She made a brushing motion with her hands to remove some stray hair from her eyes. "I suppose that I should have expected as much." She said with an exaggerated sigh.  
  
Swooping down from the sky, another Piccolo landed behind Nabiki and with one hand covered her mouth while the other wrapped around her body locking her arms in place.  
  
"Let me guess, split form technique." The original Nabiki asked with a smile on her face. "Because it was martial arts I was unable to detect it, thus giving you the advantage."  
  
"Right." Piccolo said with a fierce smile. "And so this little game is mine."  
  
"Almost right." Nabiki said with a wag of one finger. "Shadow coffin." At the command word the Nabiki that Piccolo was holding melted into a pure dark liquid that quickly acted to surround Piccolo causing him to fall to the ground.  
  
"So you used your real self as bait?" The shackled Piccolo asked in amazement.  
  
"Of course, that's the last thing you would expect isn't it?" Nabiki asked as though it were obvious. Turning relaxed in a circle she carefully scanned the dark alleys from her position next to the light post.  
  
"I know that your split form technique always comes in threes." She said conversationally. "I'm wondering where the third you is hiding."  
  
"In that case there is something you don't know." The shackled Piccolo said with a cruel grin.  
  
"What would that be?" Nabiki asked in a bored tone continuing her search.  
  
"The split form technique splits the users power according to the number of bodies created." Piccolo told her. "Thus less forms created means more power for each form.  
  
"Are you trying to tell me that there are only two forms?" Nabiki asked raising one eyebrow.  
  
To answer her question the shackled Piccolo began yell as a green energy flared around him. With a great effort he tore off the shackles binding his arms and legs. "Dispel." He ordered motioning to the other Piccolo who was trapped. At this the liquid shadow evaporated from the fallen form of the other Piccolo. Slowly he stood up and then both of them turned to face Nabiki.  
  
"I guess this means no one wins." Nabiki said with a frown. "We're back to square one."  
  
Walking forwards the two Piccolos converged into a single body. "Agreed." Piccolo said with a huff. "We're too evenly matched for anyone to win at these little games. That's why we need to have real fights to see who's stronger between us."  
  
"No good." Nabiki disagreed. "We're trying to develop your magical skills. You already know that I can't fight like you with martial arts so what's the point of trying?" She looked up into the sky and gauged the position of the moon. "I'd love to have another round but it's probably just about time for bed." She said.  
  
Piccolo nodded slowly. "Tomorrow is the end of the month." He commented off-handedly.  
  
"That's true." Nabiki replied with a neutral voice.  
  
"Tomorrow we get to fight." Piccolo said with an edge to his voice. "I can't wait."  
  
"Don't worry." Nabiki said looking back at him over her shoulder. "I'm sure there will be plenty of powerful enemies for you there."  
  
Piccolo was about to respond when something about the tone of Nabiki's voice stopped him. "I thought I sensed something there." He asked himself after a moment. Looking carefully at Nabiki's face all he could find were the carefully cold eyes and emotionless expression.  
  
"What's going on Piccolo?" Nabiki asked noticing that he was staring at her. Turning her inquiring face towards him her eyes narrowed into a position stating that she was prepared to extort information.  
  
"Nothing." Piccolo said turning his head away from her.  
  
"Oh." Nabiki said simply turning her head to look back up at the moon. They stood silently together for several minutes before Nabiki finally spoke up again. "I apologize Piccolo." She said quietly.  
  
"What for?" Piccolo asked turning to look at her.  
  
"I promised that you'd be able to receive magical training with me and martial arts training from Ranma in exchange for attending high school." She said. "You've trained with me but have not trained with Ranma. I only kept up half of my end of the deal."  
  
Piccolo looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Are you feeling okay Nabiki?" He asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Nabiki asked turning again to look at him.  
  
"That is uncharacteristically generous of you." He said with a slight frown forming. "I'm trying to figure out what else you're trying to get out of me."  
  
Nabiki's eyes softened as they settled on Piccolo and then with a sigh she turned her back to him and returned to the alley. "See you in the morning." She told him. "Don't stay out too late."  
  
Standing alone in the street Piccolo couldn't help but scratch his head in bewilderment. "What was that about?" He asked himself, confused not for the first time since meeting her.  
  
************************************************  
  
It was a very early in the morning. Krazer woke up, and taking just a moment to check the time, returned to his bed to sit and think. He was tired certainly as told by the bags under his eyes but his entire body spoke of the tension that he was feeling. His aura suggested nervousness combined with excitement.  
  
"Today's the big day." He said to himself. "Today is the day that I will follow through with my decision to fight."  
  
Wrapping his arms around his legs he slowly rocked back and forth on his bed while thoughts hurled through his mind like the wild winds of a natural storm. His thoughts couldn't help but focus back on the lessons in combat taught to him by his master of many years. A translucent image of his master materialized in front of him taking the form of a fifteen-year-old boy.  
  
"The warrior in combat relies heavily on his body." The boy told him. "His success depends on how well trained and conditioned his body is. Many great warriors have appeared with strength and skill resulting from hard work. But regardless of any level of effort, legends can only be born from those whose minds surpass their bodies in strength. Thus each increase in physical strength must be balanced by a superior increase in mental strength."  
  
The boy paused for a moment before continuing. "It is a similar situation with wizards excepting that we add a new dimension to the mix." He said. "We must have strong and flexible bodies for the magic to flow through us properly. Thus some minor training in martial arts and chi control is of great importance. However stubborn and unchanging training techniques will only create unassailable plateaus for us. For us, talent is what makes our swords big while force of will is what makes them sharp. However a small blunt dagger can destroy a large sharp sword if the holder of the dagger knows where and when to strike. Thus the flexible mind is everything for us surpassing both talent and will in importance. It is unfortunate that most wizards do not recognize and embrace this fact."  
  
The boy paused again as though expecting his student to start taking notes. "Now the question is how does one train his mind to be flexible?" He asked. He smiled and made a sweeping motion with his hands. "The simple answer is to refuse personal limitations. It is in this area, young Krazer, that your greatest weakness lies."  
  
Krazer sat on the bed for many long moments again considering these almost forgotten words. "I will not forget your advice master." He said to himself softly. "I will refuse my self imposed limitations and strive to be a great wizard just like you."  
  
Slowly coming to his feet he made his way to the kitchen. Stopping to consider his actions he took a long look around the room associating everything he saw with some kind of memory. Holding out one hand, a small white enveloped appeared in a flash of white light momentarily highlighting the look of dismay on his face.  
  
"So long Ukyo." He whispered. "I apologize for going to fight for one that you once considered your rival. I promise that I will return soon as a wizard extraordinaire. Then perhaps we can spend time together freely."  
  
Closing his eyes he spoke silent words before disappearing in a flash of white energy.  
  
The letter which had before been in his hand slowly floated down to the floor where it emanated a faint feeling of sorrow.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Kasumi's slumber was broken with the sound of a door sliding shut down stairs. Lazily sitting up in her bed she yawned and glanced over at the clock resting next to her bed. It read 2:30. "I suppose that Nabiki's home." Kasumi said to herself quietly. "She and Piccolo have been working so hard recently."  
  
She swung her legs over to the side of the bed and then slowly stood up. Her nightgown fell to the cold hard wood below, resting in a circle around her feet. Slowly she walked over to her door to listen to Nabiki move around for a short time in the kitchen before finally coming upstairs to bed.  
  
"The poor girl is agitated over something." Kasumi thought to herself in mild alarm. For a short period of time she considered going to comfort her before finally deciding that she needed sleep more then anything else.  
  
"Well, I suppose that tomorrow will be the day." Kasumi said quietly. "I do hope that I can help Ranma and the others get Akane back."  
  
Flipping on the light switch Kasumi walked over to a small cabinet by her bed. Opening the top compartment she pulled out a picture of her mother, Akane, Nabiki and herself when they were together at the picnic. Noting with a sense of joy that the happiness they had felt together as a family had not faded, Kasumi held the picture up and cradled it against her breast.  
  
"Mother, I have made the sacrifice that the Man of Light had asked of me." Kasumi whispered quietly. "Even as you have made the sacrifice when you died for us. But I find now that it was not a sacrifice at all. It has given me treasure beyond worth. I wonder mother, is this how you felt about it as well?"  
  
Waiting for a time as though she were expecting an answer Kasumi finally returned to the picture to its place in the cabinet. Walking back to the bed she slowly sat down and cradled her head with her pillow. Flipping the switch to her room with a single flick of her hand Kasumi allowed her drowsiness to take her.  
  
***************************************************  
  
The room was dark. The dome ceiling above radiated the constellations of the sky while a circle of black glowing runes was set around the floors center. Standing outside of the circle was four forms cloaked in grey robes which appeared black in the darkness.  
  
"Why can't we ever have any light in here?" One of the forms complained in a high pitch female voice. "It's always so dreary and depressing."  
  
"Foolish question." A different form reprimanded with a voice reminiscent of cats screeching. "The darkness is necessary for the runic circle to work."  
  
"Enough talking." Stated a different form. "We have important business to attend to."  
  
"Yes Mr. President." The other three said, each one offering a deep bow.  
  
"Tomorrow is the day that we have long been anticipating." The president told them. "Divination has revealed that they will bring six warriors to fight. I am aware of only a few of the identities of these six." Turning he looked at the tallest form at the circle. "Rykuyo, is your summon ready?"  
  
Rykuyo nodded slowly. "Cradling is ready my lord." He said. "It has been too long since he has last fought and he is eager."  
  
The president nodded. "Kayree, is Mr. Jones prepared to fight for us?"  
  
The person indicated shifted uncomfortably. "I believe so my lord." She said after a moment's hesitation.  
  
He paused as he considered her words. "I believe I understand." He said at last. "It was a great shock for him and he questions his reasons for fighting with us."  
  
Kayree nodded slowly. "It is as you've said Mr. President." She said.  
  
"Do what you need to do Kayree." The president told her. "Make sure he is prepared to fight. We have need of his genius."  
  
"Of course Mr. President." Kayree said with another bow.  
  
"I will now send the message of challenge." The president told them. "All of you leave here and complete your final preparations."  
  
"Of course Mr. President." The three other forms said before bowing and disappearing.  
  
Standing alone the young man stared into the circles center. Several minutes passed like this as though he had fallen into a trance. After indiscernible time had passed he looked up towards the ceiling. "Are you ready Ranma?" He asked the cascading stars above. "Tomorrow you and your friends will take the test of this organization. It is my wish that you have what it takes." Small red fires appeared in his eyes. "But we will not go easy on you."  
  
*****************************************************  
  
That night the selected six shared the same dream. They found themselves standing in what appeared to be some kind of gymnasium. However, the lights were dimmed and visibility was cut to only ten feet in any given direction. Something about the room made the pits of their stomachs crawl. They knew something was wrong.  
  
Walking into their vision two forms appeared arm in arm. One was a young man with an emotionless face. The other was a young girl with dark blue hair easily recognized as Akane. Releasing her arm, the young man stepped forward to address them. Opening his mouth as though to speak he paused, perhaps reconsidering his decision. Finally he turned his back to them and again returned to the darkness leaving Akane standing alone.  
  
Looking back at where the man had left, Akane turned again to face them. With tears rolling from her eyes she opened her mouth and started yelling silently. Though soundless her message was clear. Come. Help me. Please.  
  
All at once they felt the presence of a horrible power which almost collapsed them to their knees. Focusing all of their will even to look up, they saw that a small stone tower had appeared at the now visible edge of the gymnasium. The last thing they noticed before the dream ended was a symbol on the gymnasiums floor. It was that of Furinkan High.  
  
***************************************************  
  
"Wake up Ranma." A voice spoke through the darkness.  
  
"Wake up Ranma." The voice said again, this time accompanied by a strange rustling sensation.  
  
Lazily Ranma opened one eye and looked up to see Mr. Popo's dark face staring down at him. "Whaddya want?" Ranma asked with a yawn and a catlike stretch.  
  
"You have been sleeping for almost ten hours." Mr. Popo told him. "It's time for you to wake up and get ready."  
  
"Has it been that long already?" Ranma asked slowly sitting up. "It seems like I only lay down a few minutes ago."  
  
"That shows just how tired you were." Mr. Popo said sagely. "Please come this way Ranma. I have prepared some breakfast for you."  
  
Slowly climbing out of bed, Ranma followed Mr. Popo to what appeared to be the citadel's dining room. Like every other room in the building, this room was fanciful with a high arching ceiling and walls that were lined with pictures of the predecessors with Kami's predecessors. In the center of the room was a circular stone table that was currently loaded down covered with almost every breakfast food imaginable.  
  
Instantly Ranma could feel his mouth begin the water at the sight and smell of the food. Rushing over to the table, he began to help himself and within only a few minutes had eaten his fill and in the process emptied over half of the table.  
  
"You're just like Goku." Mr. Popo said in astonishment while staring at the table.  
  
"Yeah, I get that a lot." Ranma said with a dismissive wave. Resting for a moment he examined the different pictures lining the walls of the room.  
  
"These guys didn't laugh much did they?" Ranma asked noting the sour expressions on the face of every Kami.  
  
"Oh my no." Popo said with a shake of his head. "This is the funniest Kami we've had in a long time."  
  
An image of Kami's stern face sprang into Ranma's head. Chuckling to himself he came to his feet. "I don't think I would like his job." He observed. Slowly he came to his feet and began to walk towards the door. "Time to go." He said with a smile.  
  
"Good luck Ranma." Mr. Popo called after him. "We'll be rooting for you."  
  
"Thanks." Ranma called back over his shoulder. "I'll take care of everything."  
  
****************************************************  
  
For Ranma, the journey back to Furinkan was a slow one. Gliding lazily through the air he found himself marveling at recent events. "So much has happened." He thought to himself staring at the earth far below. "Now I'm off to fight again. But unlike before this is against an evil wizard and his allies." A smile crossed Ranma's face. "At least the challenges are fresh. But if that bastard so much as laid a finger on Akane..." A dark cloud crossed over Ranma's face and blue energy exploded around him. "Then he'll pay for it." He hissed. With a burst of speed he flew off towards the surface.  
  
An hour passed before Ranma reached his destination. Finally he could see the school below. The different students looked like ants walking out of the main building and gates.  
  
"The others have already arrived." Ranma noted. "Piccolo, Nabiki and... Kasumi? Odd." He added scratching his head. "Kasumi's here and he's not. That's not what I was expecting."  
  
Shrugging Ranma allowed his body to drop rapidly towards the ground, forcing his form to blur so much that it became unrecognizable. With a rush of air he landed next to an unsurprised Piccolo.  
  
"So you've decided to show at last." Piccolo said with a straight face.  
  
"Yeah, sorry about not having time to train." Ranma said apologetically. "I just kind of finished my own training a few hours ago."  
  
"It's alright." Piccolo said still looking away from Ranma. "I had my training to do." He paused for a moment. "I think you'll be impressed with what I've discovered."  
  
"Yeah, you'll be impressed at what I've discovered too." Ranma said with a smile.  
  
Piccolo grinned slightly in spite of himself. "I have no doubts." He agreed.  
  
Ranma looked over to where Nabiki and Kasumi were talking quietly. "So what're they doing here?" Ranma asked.  
  
"For the same reason as us." Piccolo said gruffly. "To fight."  
  
"I understand that they'd want to help Akane." Ranma said with a puzzled expression. "But are they really capable of fighting?"  
  
"Nabiki is." Piccolo said. "She's not powerful but she's clever enough. Kasumi," he shrugged, "I have no idea but my instincts tell me that she can't fight."  
  
"I agree." Ranma said with a frown. "Maybe she's here to heal."  
  
In the center of the field between the two pairs a white blaze appeared. It burned for just a second before a man dressed completely in white robes stepped out of it. "Am I here on time?" He asked while looking over at Ranma and Piccolo.  
  
Ranma blinked a few times before looking around to make sure none of the students had noticed. Amazingly, no one had. Either that or they were just ignoring it.  
  
"You too?" Piccolo asked in surprise. "I had no idea that you wanted to fight."  
  
"Well, yeah." He said uncomfortably. "I kind of hold myself responsible for what happened."  
  
Kasumi walked up to the man and tapped him on the shoulder very gently. When he turned around to look at her she bowed to him. "Thank you very much for coming to help my sister." Kasumi said honestly with a bright smile. "It means a lot to us and to Akane as well."  
  
The White Wizards aura came out expressing just how embarrassed he was to everyone there. "I feel like I have to." He explained in a shaky voice. "It's not because I'm a good person or anything."  
  
"I understand." Kasumi said gently. "You are a good person and so is Akane. That's why you want to help her."  
  
Piccolo looked over at Ranma and noticed that he was staring at the sky as though he were expecting something to appear any moment.  
  
"What are you looking for Ranma?" Piccolo asked in curiosity.  
  
"Nothing." Ranma said tearing his eyes away from the sky. "Is it time to go?"  
  
"Just a moment longer." Piccolo asserted. "He'll let us know when it's time."  
  
"It's time." Someone chirped from behind him. Turning around Piccolo saw a young girl wearing a Furinkan School uniform smiling up at him brightly.  
  
"Ma-Matsumi?" Piccolo asked while staring at her. "You're Akane's friend. Are you here to fight too?"  
  
"No silly." Matsumi said with a shake of her finger. "I'm on their side. I'll be fighting against you."  
  
By that time the others had noticed and had already gathered next to Piccolo.  
  
"My hello Matsumi, it's been so long since you've been over." Kasumi said cheerfully. "Akane was so sad when you had to move. It's a pleasure to see that you're back."  
  
"It's a pleasure to be here." Matsumi said equally cheerfully. "But the real reason I came back was so that Mr. Minder would have an associate that was close to Akane."  
  
Ranma frowned deeply as a blue aura ever so slightly appeared around him. "Clever." He admitted. "I never suspected you."  
  
"I know you're not here to chat." Nabiki said with a poker face. "Why don't you tell us the conditions of this little fight?"  
  
Matsumi laughed. It was a careless little laugh not unlike the chirping of a bird that given the current circumstances set everyone's nerves on edge. "My my Nabiki, always looking for information." She chuckled. "But you'll have to wait for our esteemed president to explain things to you."  
  
She made a motion to the gymnasium. "Come. The meeting room is all set up."  
  
"You're intending to fight within the gymnasium?" Piccolo asked incredulously. "So it doesn't matter if we attract attention."  
  
"Not in the gymnasium silly." Matsumi said with another laugh. "Of course Mr. Minder already has an alternate dimension set up. He wouldn't risk having the building collapse on us and attracting unwanted attention."  
  
"Setting up an alternate dimension is a complicated spell." The White Wizard noted. "That must have taken some effort."  
  
Matsumi shrugged. "He had time to prepare." She said off-handedly. "So are all of you ready?"  
  
"We're still waiting for one more." Ranma said firmly.  
  
"Awww." Matsumi said with a nod. "Mr. Minder did mention that there would be six. Unfortunately we can't wait. Your friend can just have his match when he shows up."  
  
"Match?" Piccolo asked interest lighting up in his bored eyes.  
  
"Yes." Matsumi said with a nod. "But Mr. Minder explicitly told me not to let you know more than that. So please follow me."  
  
Breaking away from them, Matsumi walked directly for the gymnasium door. Looking after her everyone paused to glance over at each other.  
  
"Who's the mystery guest Ranma?" Nabiki asked curiously.  
  
Ranma shrugged and smiled at her secretively. "You'll find out when he gets here." He said.  
  
Nabiki frowned at him but didn't comment. Walking together they approached the gymnasium door and one by one walked through it.  
  
When they came out on the other side they found themselves standing in what appeared to be the gymnasium expanded to five times its previous size. Through the various windows lining the wall moonlight spilled through as perhaps five or six moons could be seen in the night sky. Also the gravity intensified slightly but only enough to be noticed. No one had trouble moving in this room. No one noticed that Matsumi was no longer with them.  
  
"A short cut." The White Wizard said with an aura of amusement. "That was just a teleportation portal, not actually a pocket dimension."  
  
"I apologize if you were expecting something more extravagant." A male voice said from the center of the room. Looking over they noticed Minder who was wearing a gray robe looking over at them expectantly. His face betrayed no emotion and if possible his blue hair seemed even shaggier then usual. When he saw that they were looking at him he continued to speak, "There was simply not the time or the need to prepare such a dimension. Not when I have a handy little planet lying around at least."  
  
Ranma stepped ahead of the rest of the group with a deep frown on his face. "You'd better not of harmed Akane." He warned.  
  
Minder looked at Ranma as though he were insane before chuckling. "What a strange pair you two are." He said with a shake of his head. "Her first concern was that I was trying to marry her and now you think that I want to harm her. But enough of that. If you want her back then you must cooperate with us."  
  
"Tell us the conditions." Nabiki interjected before Ranma could speak again.  
  
"Of course," Minder agreed, "but first the formalities. I welcome you..." he said bowing deeply, "to the 500th meeting of Furinkan High's magic user club. I am the founder and president Sintle Minder."  
  
Everyone stared at him blankly. "Magic user club?" Piccolo asked in shock. "So everything that happened was caused by a bunch of kids playing sorcerer?"  
  
"Hardly." Minder said with a snort. "I have personally selected and recruited every member of this organization and trained them myself. They are qualified magicians by any standard." He glanced over at Kasumi and Nabiki. "I even tried to recruit the elder Tendo girls but for some reason they turned me away."  
  
"It was because you didn't ask politely." Kasumi said with a bright smile.  
  
Minder coughed. "But enough of that." He said off-handedly. "It's time to explain the rules."  
  
His eyes began to burn with black intensity as he one at a time met the eyes of the five allies. "Akane is ours." He began. "And I already have a spell created around her so that she can only be freed by your success. She is hidden in a secret dimension so any attempts at rescue are worthless. Now onto the tournament." He cleared his throat. "Each one of you will fight against a warrior produced by this organization. In order for you to succeed you must win six successive matches against us; meaning that you cannot suffer even a single loss. Furthermore," he added, "during each match you will be graded on three categories. Power, intelligence and style. A particularly impressive performance in any one of these will receive recognition. A total of twelve recognitions must be made for your team to be successful."  
  
"That's stacking the odds against us." Nabiki observed. "Not only do we have to win every match but we have to perform well against these three criteria."  
  
"Who will be making these recognitions?" Ranma asked.  
  
"An impartial judge." Minder said. "I guarantee that it will make just decisions."  
  
"So who's first?" Ranma asked.  
  
"That is your decision." Minder told him. "Choose your warriors in any order that you desire excepting that your designated leader must fight last. I have appropriate warriors prepared for you that I will be choosing.  
  
"Are there any rules for combat?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"Both magic and martial arts and any other potential weapons are all fair game." Minder said. "Deaths are regrettable but not forbidden. Victory occurs with surrender or incapacity to further fight."  
  
Stepping close to each other the group formed a circle of heads. "Who are we designating as leader?" Nabiki asked quietly. "I would nominate myself but I'd rather not fight against their strongest warrior."  
  
"I'm here as much to fight as to help Akane." Piccolo said with a low growl. "I don't think that I would be a good choice."  
  
"I don't think I would be a good choice either." Kasumi said with a rare serious expression. "I'm not very strong and I don't think I would be fit to fight against their leader." She looked up to meet the eyes of the other members. "I think that either Ranma or Mr. White would be good choices."  
  
"No, not me." The White Wizard said firmly with a shake of his head. "I've already failed Akane once even though I was charged to protect her. I don't think I should be given the greatest responsibility."  
  
"How about your friend Ranma?" Nabiki asked glancing over at him. "Would he be a good choice?"  
  
"No." Ranma said after a moment of hesitation. "He could probably do it but I don't think he would want the job."  
  
"So it's decided." Piccolo said with a grunt. "Ranma is the only logical choice."  
  
"Agreed." Nabiki said immediately. "Besides, Ranma has as much vested interest in helping Akane as any of us."  
  
"Is this okay with everyone?" Ranma asked looking around the circle. One at a time everyone nodded. "I'll do it." He said firmly. "If their leader is that bastard Minder this might be the only way I can fight him. If it means fighting last then I will be our leader."  
  
"So leader," Nabiki said, "who gets to fight first?"  
  
"I want it," Piccolo said with a frown. "I'm sick of standing around and waiting."  
  
"I think I would be a better choice Piccolo." The White Wizard interjected.  
  
"What do you mean?" Piccolo asked turning to stare at him.  
  
"You're more powerful than I am." The White Wizard told him. "But I'm excellent at information gathering. They aren't likely to throw out their most powerful fighters first so maybe we can learn more about the organization against their weaker warriors."  
  
"That's true." Ranma said with a frown of concentration. "But using that logic, shouldn't we use our weakest fighters first? I hate to say it but that would have to be either Kasumi or Nabiki."  
  
"No, we're not weak." Nabiki said. "Just specialized. Both Kasumi and I have restrictions with our magic that greatly increases our power. We're much stronger then we seem."  
  
"That is true." The White Wizard agreed. "I am more versatile than them with my magic and a small amount of martial arts but not really more powerful. You and Piccolo are certainly the strongest ones here."  
  
"Right." Ranma agreed. "So maybe letting you go first and having Piccolo later would be the best idea."  
  
"I don't like it." Piccolo said with a growl while crossing his arms. "But in this case one plan is as good as another. Do what you want... leader."  
  
"Have you decided?" Minder asked from the center of the gymnasium.  
  
"Yes." Ranma spoke up. "We're sending the White Wizard." "What is your name anyways?" He asked looking back to him.  
  
"Not important." The White Wizard asserted. "But if we win here I promise I'll tell you. It won't matter much at that point anyways." Walking past Ranma he approached Minder who was patiently waiting.  
  
"So you are the first choice." Minder said with a small smile. "Very interesting, very interesting indeed." Pointing behind him he motioned to a dark figure sitting in the bleachers a quarter of a mile away. Standing up the figure approached them. As it entered the center of the gym all at once the light of the moons fell upon him lighting his face.  
  
It was Mr. Jones.  
  
Unlike his prim and proper appearance from before, his hair was mussed and his glasses were crooked on his face. His tie was loosened and his clothes appeared to have not been ironed in months. Despite these however the most striking change was the absence of the arrogant sneer from his face. Rather then being egotistical he seemed to be quietly brooding.  
  
"Something happened with him." Nabiki noted. "Something big."  
  
"Yeah." Piccolo agreed. "I don't feel the need to kill him just by looking at him. Something has definitely changed."  
  
"Are you ready for this Mr. Jones?" Minder asked him curiously.  
  
"Of course Mr. President." Mr. Jones said hesitantly. Unlike before his voice wavered and cracked as he was speaking and instead of looking Minder in the eyes his gaze kept falling to his own feet.  
  
"Different indeed." The White Wizard said in a low voice. "What in all of the dimensions happened to him?"  
  
********************************  
  
This is the end of the first part of chapter 18. Next time, The White Wizard vs. Mr. Jones! 


	6. Joining 18 b

Joining 18 (b) The White Wizard vs. Mr. Jones  
  
s  
  
Mousse stood to his feet and casually wiped his hands on his ceremonial Chinese dress leaving dirty smears in the process. He no longer minded the filth. Looking up at the sun which was still low in the sky he brushed his forehead with his long sleaves. "It didn't take as long today." He noted to himself.  
  
Turning around he looked at the field he had just plowed with his bare hands in satisfaction. "Have I really come this far in only a single month?" He asked with a small smile.   
  
Standing still for only a moment longer he pulled a construction hat out of his sleeves and placed in on his head. Shifting the turtle shell on his back he began to walk towards a settlement visible in the distance. "It's time to get to my day job." He said aloud.  
  
s  
  
The air was perfectly still. Not a single sound interrupted the face off of the two. On one side the White Wizard stood examining his enemy, his robes hanging flatly off of his body. On the other Mr. Jones stood looking at the ground as though he didn't even realize he was about to fight.  
  
On the sidelines Nabiki watched the two with growing concern. "Something is wrong." She thought to herself, fiercely annoyed. "Mr. Jones's body language is completely different. It's as though he's a different person."  
  
Noting the expression on Nabiki's face Piccolo nodded in understanding. "He lost his confidence." He told her telepathically. "That is the reason for this change."  
  
"But how?" Nabiki asked.  
  
"I believe it is because they exerted some kind of mind control on him in order to subdue him originally." Piccolo told her. "Perhaps now that he is himself he's realized his own frail mortality."  
  
"That does sound plausible." Nabiki agreed.   
  
Her next thought was cut off by movement from the White Wizard. Flinging his left hand towards Mr. Jones he caused a blade of air to fly out directly towards the businessman.  
  
Sluggishly Mr. Jones leapt over the spell. "Crusher." He said detachedly clenching one of his fists. In response the ground beneath the White Wizard began to crack and break in as a huge force was exerted upon it.  
  
Easily the sorcerer glided out of the crater avoiding the attack. "Gust!" He yelled spreading wide his arms. Above Mr. Jones a small tornado formed throwing him to the ground where he landed on his back with a resounding crack.  
  
Mr. Jones lied limply on the ground resembling some kind of discarded doll. After what seemed like a long while to those watching his hands slowly clenched and he pushed himself up to a sitting position. Shaking his head Mr. Jones then shakily came to his feet.  
  
"Blaster." The White Wizard said pointing at him. Out of his forefinger a thin column of air emerged which swept over the ground at a speed that only Ranma and Piccolo could follow. "Protect." Mr. Jones said an instant before the air made contact. Even with the barrier that appeared around him he was still flung almost twenty feet to again land on his back.  
  
The White Wizard looked over at Minder with a combination of confusion and displeasure in his aura. "He's not fit to fight." He told the president with an edge to his voice. "You should end this match before he gets killed."  
  
Minder's expression remained emotionless as he looked over at the White Wizard. "You should be concerned with yourself." He told him. "Mr. Jones is more than a match for you."  
  
"When he fought Akane he might have been." The Sorcerer retorted. "But now he's lost all sense of himself. His confidence is completely gone along with all of his psychic powers. He barely even qualifies as an amateur."  
  
A thin smile formed on Minder's face. "Do not be so arrogant Mr. White Wizard." He said in a low voice. "You stand no chance against this man."   
  
"How can he say that?" Ranma asked in an intrigued voice. "He saw what happened."  
  
"I don't know." Piccolo said with a snarl. "But something about this strikes me as very wrong."  
  
s  
  
The room was dim. Lining the wall were several burned down torches and currently were acting more as decoration then anything else. A small cabinet rested against one of the stone brick walls and next to that was a simple wooden dresser. In one corner a small but comfortable looking bed housed a young man. His black hair was plastered against his face and his clothes were winkled and twisted about his body. Sitting on a stool next to him was a small pair of glasses with several scratches crisscrossing the lenses.  
  
Slowly the man stirred and brought one of his hands hesitantly to his forehead. "I have one killer of a headache." He said to himself. "Was I out drinking last night?"   
  
Blinking at his surroundings he slowly came up to a sitting position and turned his head to take in the room. "Where am I?" He asked in bewilderment. Wanting to lie back down but too curious to do so he slowly swung his body around so that his legs were hanging off of the bed. His head spinning with the exertion he cupped his forehead in his hands and rested a moment longer.  
  
He looked up as he heard a creak from the door. Standing with her hand still on the knob was a young woman close to seventeen or eighteen years of age with long red hair and light red eyes dressed in a high school uniform. Her expression was detached and she looked down at Mr. Jones with abject apathy.  
  
"Finally awake I see." She said in Japanese after examining him for a moment. "You really shouldn't be trying to move around so quickly."  
  
"Who are you and why does it feel like my head was placed through a grater?" He asked again his face pale in the light spilling through the doorway.  
  
"Your mind took a very heavy blow just a few days ago." The girl told him. "How much do you remember?"  
  
"My name is…" he said hesitantly, "Richter."  
  
"Very good. What else do you remember?" She pressed.  
  
"I am from America." He continued. "I work for a company but I can't remember what it's called."  
  
"Do you remember where you are?" She asked her eyes now intense upon his face.  
  
Richter sat hesitantly for many moments before he again cupped his face in his hands. "No." He said with a note of despair.  
  
"It's okay, your memories will return with time." She said detachedly. "I'll tell you where you are. This place," she made a sweeping motion with her hand, "is the guild house of Furinkan High's magic user club. Its entrance is located in the school itself and is a secret from the students. My name is," she held one hand to her breast, "Kayree. I am the Guarder of Secrets for this club. You," she said pointing to Richter, "Are Mr. Jones; a new member of this organization."  
  
Richter stared up at her for a moment with troubled eyes. Several beads of sweat ran down his face emphasizing his frown of confusion. "So what am I?" He asked at last. "Am I an American businessman or some kind of wizard?"  
  
Kayree stood silent for a long moment looking at him and considering his question. "You are whatever you decide to be." She said at last. "But your magic has been released and will never go away. You must now learn to live with it or else it will become a danger to you and those around you."  
  
"Will you teach me how to use it?" Richter asked her while another bead of sweat ran down his handsome face.  
  
Kayree was tempted for a moment to say no just to see how he reacted but in a flash of pity decided against it. "Yes." She said. "I'll teach you the process of fighting with wit. That's why I was chosen for the task after all."  
  
s  
  
From where he was lying Mr. Jones slowly made his way to his feet. Looking over at the White Wizard his eyes narrowed slightly and he nodded.  
  
"Some of his confidence returned." The White Wizard realized. "Is he ready to fight?" He again pointed at Mr. Jones. "Blaster!" He yelled.   
  
Just like before the column of wind leapt from his finger with blinding speed and launched towards Mr. Jones. Also like before it hit him square on and sent him flying to his back. This time however his body disintegrated in a puff of smoke as it made contact with the ground.  
  
"An illusion?" The White Wizard asked in surprise blinking to make sure he had seen it right. Taking a defensive martial arts stance he quickly began spinning in circles looking for his missing adversary.  
  
"He's coming back." Piccolo said aloud. "That was more like the old Mr. Jones."  
  
"He still doesn't stand a chance like this." Nabiki commented. "He's remembering how to fight but he still is no match for the experience of the White Wizard."  
  
Materializing above the White Wizard several black bolts of lightning energized and flung themselves towards the ground. Raising a hand surrounded by a white energy he easily swatted them aside. Mr. Jones then appeared ten feet behind him and held out both of his palms. "Burn bolt." He ordered.  
  
Several arrows composed of fire flew from him towards the White Wizard. Easily stepping between them he pulled up both of his hands forcing the creation of a whirlwind around Mr. Jones. The businessman was caught and cuts began to appear on his suit and across his body before a quick order teleported his body beyond the range of the spell.  
  
The White Wizard watched where Mr. Jones was standing considering him. He was already breathing hard and his face was covered with sweat.  
  
"You don't stand a chance this fight." The White Wizard told him. "You should give up."  
  
"Remember what Kayree has taught you." Minder advised Mr. Jones. "You would not want to let her down."  
  
Mr. Jones looked over at him, comprehension dawning on his face. "I remember." He said quietly.  
  
s  
  
Kayree and Richter were sitting at a round table surrounded by shelf after shelf of dusty volumes. It was an ancient library, obviously, and the musty air spoke of its timelessness. In the center of the table separating them was a small white candle. Half of its wax had already dripped to the simple brass holder at its base. Both Kayree and Richter were busy examining separate tomes composed of yellow pages and handwritten Japanese characters.  
  
"What does this mean?" Mr. Jones asked with a deep frown on his face.  
  
Kayree looked up at him with a neutral expression on her face. "What does it say?" She asked.  
  
"That magic is created in the soul brought forth through the body and controlled by the mind." He said his brows tightening with the depth of his thought.   
  
"It means exactly what it says." Kayree said with a sigh of impatience. "Magic is a spiritual talent meaning that it stems from the soul. However physical words and gestures are necessary for most spells to be cast. Once created magic is given direction and focus by the mind. It's a fairly simple principle."  
  
Richter stared at the book for another moment before he looked up at Kayree helplessly. "The body and mind I understand." He said slowly. "I understand my mind through my thoughts and my body through what it tells me but my soul…" He shook his head, "I don't know what my soul is."  
  
Kayree considered him thoughtfully for a moment. "Every time I look at you I remember your former proficiency." She said quietly. "I keep forgetting that you were only brainwashed by Matsumi and have never actually received former training before." She leaned across the table staring at him intensely.  
  
"We are not the sum of our parts." She said slowly to make sure she was understood. "Our body and our mind stem from our physical components but independent of the spirit we would simply be walking talking automatons. It is the spirit that defines us as individuals and ascends us above the materials that surround us." She paused and cleared her throat. "Thus our souls could be equated as to a kind of glue; they're what hold our parts together."  
  
"So I can find my soul existing between my body and mind?" Richter asked.  
  
"It is there." Kayree agreed. "But it goes much deeper then that. Your soul exists within your mind and within your body. But it also exists in part with everything you touch and with every person you meet. No matter what you do you leave pieces of yourself with everyone."  
  
"So that means that you have a piece of my soul?" Richter said dropping both his head and his voice.  
  
"Yes." Kayree said after a moment. "In a sense I suppose." She pointed to the section of the book that he was reading. "This is explaining the basics of magic use." She told him. "You must understand the nature of your soul and then pull the magic, the power to change reality to fit your desire, out of it. Your mind harvests the power, your body channels it, and your soul grows it."  
  
"I see." Richter said with a nod before turning his head back to the book he was reading. "I understand, thank you Kayree."  
  
s  
  
Minder watched with satisfaction as Mr. Jone's face hardened in concentration. "Matsumi made an excellent choice with him," he decided, "even more excellent than she knew. In only a month he made more progress than most amateurs would make in ten years." His eyes widened. "But his true talent has yet to emerge…" He glanced over to where the white clad sorcerer was standing. "When it does this White Wizard will certainly be defeated."  
  
"I have every reason to fight." Mr. Jones thought to himself fiercely. "Whatever I was before I am now a sorcerer in service of this club. As such I will do my best for them."  
  
He looked up at The White Wizard with shimmering eyes. "Hurtle!" He yelled throwing out both of his hands. As though by some kind of backlash several large fragments of the gymnasium floor broke off to fly towards the White Wizard.  
  
The robed sorcerer ran to the side in a semi-circle around Mr. Jones easily evading the attack. Pulling a knife from his robes he tossed it towards the businessman. With a light red energy surrounding his hand Mr. Jones easily caught the knife and with a single word transformed it into a full sized sword. Pausing only to brush his hair Mr. Jones stepped back into a loose back stance and held the sword out in front of him with a relaxed grip.  
  
The White Wizard paused and spent a moment considering him before pulling an identical sword out of his robes and taking a similar fighting stance.  
  
"Now things are getting interesting." Nabiki commented. Glancing over at Ranma she noted the agitated expression on his face as he stared at the fight between the two. "He's worried about getting shot down without even a chance to fight." Nabiki noted. "I can't say I blame him."  
  
"This fight is taking a turn for the worse." Piccolo said in a low voice.  
  
"What do you mean?" Nabiki asked looking up at him.  
  
"Look at how Mr. Jones moves." Piccolo told her. "Every passing second his old skill returns to him. But now he is trained and adept in the art of magic. By every indication if he reaches full power now then his powers will be much more developed than before."  
  
"Could the White Wizard win against that?" Nabiki asked in concern.  
  
"I don't know." Piccolo said honestly. "I've never seen him pushed to the edge before. But," he added, "this whole situation could have been averted if he had only ended the fight quickly rather then allowing Mr. Jones to continue."  
  
Nabiki said nothing, merely nodding and returning her gaze to the fight. "You are right for being frustrated Piccolo." She thought to herself. "It's a mistake that he's making. It's common sense not to allow an enemy to fight longer then necessary."  
  
"You are a better opponent then you let on." The White Wizard admitted while slowly advancing.  
  
Mr. Jones simply nodded the look of concentration never leaving his face.  
  
"But I shouldn't let you continue to fight any longer." The White Wizard continued. "You are becoming too dangerous too quickly." Pulling his left hand away from the sword he conjured a white energy which surrounded it. Covering his mouth with said hand he began to whisper silent words each one causing the flame to leap as though it was being stoked. At the end he threw his hand into the air and released the energy.  
  
As the spell was completed a chill wind swept into the gymnasium and began to fly around the White Wizard almost violently causing his robes to leap to and fro. Looking up at Mr. Jones an aura of satisfaction could be sensed before his body seemed to disintegrate.  
  
"A curious spell." Nabiki said with pursed lips. "The closest spell I've seen to it is the shadow step. The difference is that this spell is wind type."  
  
"This one will prove to be more powerful." Piccolo noted. "I wouldn't be surprised if he could attack from it."  
  
Sure enough a sword snaked out of empty air towards Mr Jones's sword arm. Desperately he flung himself backwards and attempted to parry the sword but couldn't avoid a large slash on his arm.  
  
Mr. Jones's face tightened with response to the pain. "Accelerate." He muttered to himself. From his spoken word a small yellow energy appeared from his hands and quickly coated his body in a thin layer. Immediately his moves sped up to be more then twice as fast as before.  
  
Again a blade swung out of the air against him only this time Mr. Jones rapidly lifted up his own sword to dodge. A loud screech of metal on metal echoed through the acoustics of the gymnasium causing Piccolo with his sensitive hearing to wince. Again another blade flew out this time towards Mr. Jone's back. Predicting the attack the business man turned in a half circle and easily parried the blade. This time however the attacking sword evaporated on contact.  
  
"What the?!" Mr. Jones exclaimed in shock staring down at where the sword had just been. Before he had a chance to react the White Wizard's full form materialized behind and in a judo style technique placed his own hip up against Mr. Jones and violently twisted; throwing him on his back to the ground with a loud crack.  
  
"Very clean technique." Ranma noted, mildly impressed in spite of himself.  
  
"Agreed." Piccolo said. "Though he has no control of his body's energy the White Wizard understands the basics of martial arts."  
  
"Will he be able to get up after something like that?" Nabiki asked curiously. "That had to hurt."  
  
Ranma frowned as he examined Mr. Jones where he was lying. "He knew how to fall." He said at last. "He avoided the greatest part of the damage by not hitting his head on the ground. Still though I wouldn't be surprised if his back and arms are covered with bruises after this fight."  
  
After watching his opponent fall the White Wizard cautiously took a few steps back to examine his fallen opponent. "He's out cold." He said turning to look at Minder. "Are you ready to end the fight yet?"  
  
Minder gave him an icy expression even as his eyes flickered arrogance. "Finish him off." He ordered.  
  
"What?" The sorcerer asked stepping back in shock.  
  
"If you let him stand again then you will lose." Minder said. "I'm giving you a fair chance at victory. Kill him now if you want to win this fight."  
  
The White Wizard stared at him with shock filling his aura. "I can't do that." He said with a shake of his head. "I can't strike out against an opponent who can't defend himself."  
  
"Sentimental fool." Piccolo hissed under his breath. "This isn't a game. We can't take chances like that."  
  
"He knows what he believes." Kasumi commented softly. "He has a very gentle heart."  
  
Minder smiled as he examined the White Wizard. It was more of a slight curve coming to his lips as his thundercloud expression passed. "You don't know what you're doing." He said softly. "Did your morals and beliefs keep Akane Tendo safe when she needed your help?"  
  
The White Wizard winced but held his ground. "My master taught me to be honorable in battle." He said firmly. "And that means never striking a defeated opponent."  
  
"Didn't your master also teach you to look past the obvious?" Minder asked. His smile grew wider. "Wake up Mr. Jones." He ordered the fallen warrior. "It's your turn to fight."  
  
s  
  
Kayree looked up sharply as he entered the room. Even though light shined through the window her eyes were surrounded by dark lines and she seemed barely strong enough to keep herself up. A candle at one corner of the table had burned down to its silver holder. Sitting in front of her was a small glass ball which was currently pulsing a soft blue color.  
  
"Oh, hello Richter." She said tiredly. "Did you rest well?"  
  
"I suppose so." He said quietly. "But what about you? You look like you've been up all night."  
  
"I have been." She said quietly. "I was looking into the mental reading I took the other day and I just had to make sure." Slowly she placed an open book that she had been reading onto the table.  
  
"Sure about what?" He asked walking over to the table and taking a seat.  
  
Kayree looked at him with genuine sympathy in her eyes. She looked uncomfortable; as though that was a feeling she was not use to dealing with. "You don't have amnesia Richter." She said quietly.  
  
"What do you mean? Of course I do." He said shaking his head. "That's why I can't remember anything, my mind took a serious attack right?"  
  
"That's just it, it was too serious." She told him. She picked up the small crystal ball and again examined it. "You have no mental damage of any sort." She said after a moment setting down the ball. "Your mind is in perfect health, you remember everything you've experienced.  
  
"But how can that be?" Richter asked sitting back heavily in his chair.   
  
"You are a creation." Kayree told him meeting him fully in the eyes. "When the original Mr. Jones was caught by surprise by Akane his mind was almost completely destroyed. To protect himself from further damage he created another mind almost by reflex and went into hibernation. You are the mind that he created. Even though you have his body you are an intelligent being independent of him."  
  
Richter stared at her not willing to blink. In his chest he could feel his heart beating fiercely. "So Mr. Jones is…"  
  
"Asleep inside you." Kayree finished with a sigh. "Now I know why the President gave me this task. There's no way that Matsumi would have been able to handle this delicately."  
  
Richter's eyes drifted to the ground to find his feet. Inside he could feel indescribable emotions eating away at his stomach. "What should I do?" He chocked.  
  
"What we've been doing." Kayree said. "Apparently when he created you all of his inherent magical powers which were latent went to you. This would explain the absence of your psychic abilities. This means that his primary power was split into two parts.  
  
"Can I talk to him?" Richter asked after a long pause.  
  
"When he's ready." Kayree said. "It may be many years or even a lifetime before you're able to speak to him. It's possible that he'll never wake up." She came to her feet and slowly walked to the door and opened it. Hesitating in the doorway she turned back to look at him.   
  
"Don't give in to him when you meet him." She told him, her voice almost pleading.  
  
"What?" He asked looking up at her.  
  
"His mind is very powerful and much older then yours." She told him. Kayree took several steps towards him and in a surprising motion grabbed one of his hands with her own. "And with his psychic powers he may try to steal the body back from you. But you don't have to let him."  
  
"But isn't the body his?" Richter asked staring at her. "Shouldn't I give it back to him?"  
  
Kayree slowly shook her head. "You have as much right to be there as does Mr. Jones." She said slowly. "And you are much nicer then him. I'd hate to see you disappear."  
  
With that she turned quickly and exited through the door closing it behind her. Now alone Richter sat still and raised the hand which she had touched to examine it. "Okay Kayree," he said very quietly, "you win."  
  
s  
  
Richter found himself floating in a world of light. His head was spinning so much that he couldn't tell up from down, left from right, in from out. Gradually he stopped fighting, willing to accept to the darkness of unconsciousness.  
  
"Giving up already?" A sarcastic voice asked.  
  
Richter forced himself away from the darkness with a shake. "Who said that?" He asked nervously.  
  
"I think you know who." The voice responded. Appearing in front of him was an exact duplicate of himself. Only this man was exceptionally well shaved and groomed and not even a single wrinkle was in his perfect suit. He had small glasses at the end of his nose and polished black shoes. What stood out about him most however was his arrogant sneer which seemed etched into his face. This man, it seemed, had pride fit for a saiyajin prince.  
  
"Do you know who I am Richter?" The man asked.  
  
"You are… Mr. Jones." Richter said slowly. "You're awake."  
  
"Of course." He replied. "You just took a heavy beating and were banging on my door. Now I ask again, giving up already?"  
  
Richter stared at him. "I don't have any more energy to fight." He said at last. "My enemy is too skilled."  
  
"Don't give me that rubbish." Mr. Jones snorted in disgust. "Even though I never intended to I was the one who created you. You are by nature inherently superior to those bags of skin which parade around you which charade as equal beings.  
  
"Kayree wasn't joking when she said you were arrogant." Richter said in awe.  
  
"Look at you." Mr. Jones said eyeing Richter up and down. "No pride. No skill. And here I thought that you wanted to prove yourself to that Kayree."  
  
"Oh," Richter said stepping back looking at Mr. Jones in alarm. "She warned me about you. She said that you would want the body back."  
  
Mr. Jones stared at him as though he had grown an extra arm. "She doesn't think things through does she." He commented dryly. "Once your magic is more developed you will easily be capable of creating a new body for me and then transferring me to it. In light of this why would I fight you to get my old body back?"  
  
Richter stared at him before quietly saying, "I didn't think of that."  
  
"My main concern now is to keep us from getting humiliated," Mr. Jones said, "which is why I came to help you." He raised both of his arms and held his hands palm up. "Take my hands." He ordered.   
  
"Why?" Richter asked, looking at them incredulously.  
  
"I will transfer my psychic energy to you along with my pride." Mr. Jones said. "Then maybe you'll stand up and fight instead of cowering like a worm.  
  
Slowly Richter reached out both of his hands and clasped Mr. Jones. The last thing he saw was a flash of purple fire before his mind again opened to the world.  
  
s  
  
Richter groaned and shifted uncomfortably on the ground. Looking down at him the White Wizard's expression was one of shocked amazement. "He's awake." He said dumbly.  
  
Slowly Richter came to his knees. "That hurt," he muttered, "heal." A soft white light floated through his clothes and surrounded his body. Taking a moment to crack his neck he easily came to his feet. "I feel so much better now." He said quietly while touching his toes. "In fact I've never felt this good before."  
  
"This isn't good." The White Wizard thought to himself. "He's not the Mr. Jones that Akane defeated but he's also not the guy I was just fighting. Who is he?"  
  
"I apologize for that fight before." Richter said while doing torso twists. "I wasn't really into it."  
  
The White Wizard raised one hand towards him. "Air Blast." He stated.  
  
Before the current of air had covered even half the distance Richter stepped a foot to his right easily allowing it to pass. "Your attack is simple." He said conversationally. "Try again."  
  
The White Wizard held out both of his hands and spent a moment chanting under his breath. "Twister." He growled.  
  
Richter mimed a box around himself. "Wind barrier." He said as the White Wizard completed his spell. At once a tornado appeared above him and touched down onto his body. Rather then moving him however all it did was cause his suit to whip around his body rapidly.  
  
"Still too simple!" He yelled over the roar. "Where's your passion?"  
  
"Burning Winds!" The White Wizard yelled. Throughout the twister the wind began to burn instantly raising the temperature of the room even for those not in the conflict to almost unbearable temperatures. Richter's body was instantly swallowed by the flames and hidden from view.  
  
The White Wizard let the flames rage for almost twenty seconds before he canceled the spell. In the place of the twister all that remained was the scorched gymnasium surface.  
  
"So it ends." He said quietly bowing his head in respect.  
  
"Blaster." A voice echoed through the gym. Looking up in shock the White clad sorcerer saw a column of rippling force heading directly towards him. Jumping quickly into the air to avoid the attack another column came from behind and slammed into his back throwing him to the ground.  
  
The White Wizard landed hard on his hands and knees and coughed blood before slowly standing again. "Where the hell did that come from?" He asked with a shake of his head.  
  
"You weren't paying attention." Richter told him casually flowing down from the ceiling. "I simply teleported before your spell went off and avoided it. As for that last attack I was imitating that illusionary sword technique that you used against me."  
  
"Damn it all." Piccolo cursed. "He's back and his power is in full force."  
  
"What power are you talking about Mr. Piccolo?" Kasumi asked with wide eyes.  
  
"Look at his eyes." Piccolo told her. "Ranma and Nabiki already see it. And I imagine the White Wizard as well."  
  
Taking a few steps closer to the action Kasumi carefully looked towards Richter's face. Inside his brown irises a small purple flame could be seen dancing intensely in the pupils. Every so often it would flare and light up his entire face.  
  
"My, what's that?" She asked.  
  
"His telepathic powers." Piccolo said quietly. "They've reawakened. And unless I miss my guess they're considerably more powerful then before."  
  
"You can't defeat me." Richter said in a matter of fact tone placing his hands in his pockets. "But the effort would be welcome."  
  
"You're too cocky for your own good." The White Wizard said. "You may have won the last round but I've been beating up on you almost without resistance for the last ten minutes."  
  
"True enough." Richter said with a self-satisfied smile. "Try then and I'll show you why you can't win."  
  
Bringing his hands together and clenching them the White Wizard summoned a pure white energy. Releasing it again a chill wind flooded the gymnasium and surrounded him whipping his robes dramatically around his body. "We'll see how well you can fight." He said pointing one finger towards Richter. An instant later his body disintegrated into the wind.  
  
Richter took several forwards and bowed his head closing his eyes. "Whenever you're ready Mr. White Wizard."  
  
There was a long pause of silence. Without warning a sword materialized in the air in front of Richter and slashed at him vertically. Eyes still closed the sorcerer stepped to his left to avoid the attack.   
  
Without the first blade disappearing three others also appeared forming a square around him. Blurring in motion the four began a hypnotic dance where every so often one of them would lash out. Flowing with their movement Richter flawlessly dodged each of the swords and even began a dance of his own.  
  
"His reactions are very good." Nabiki commented.  
  
"Not just very good." Piccolo said. "They're perfect. The instant the sword begins to move he reacts. Every time the movement of the attack shifts so does his movement. It's not possible for a human to be able to react that quickly."  
  
"But our friend is clever." Nabiki said with a small smile. "He's pulling Mr. Jones into a lull and is working on a spell to hide his mind from detection."  
  
"So he's not just swinging aimlessly," Piccolo said with a stern expression. "It's good to know that he's not an amateur."  
  
"Are you planning on doing this all day?" Richter asked with bored frown. "Why don't you come out and fight?"  
  
"Request granted." The White Wizard said materializing directly in front of him. At the same time both him and Richter held out both of their hands and muttered a whispered word. At the last moment before his spell was completed Richter turned his palms towards the ground redirecting the spell.   
  
At the same moment as blades of water riding on air appeared next to Richter's feet flying upwards watery mud also materialized causing the entire conglomeration to fall the ground as a pile of dirt and steam.  
  
"Impossible." The White Wizard stated in surprise, echoing the sentiments of the entire audience. Only Minder and Ranma didn't seem surprised as the former was smiling victoriously and the latter was frowning deeply.  
  
Richter aimed his palm straight up into the air. "Blaster." He stated smugly. Again the column of force channeled out of his hand into the air and a shout of panic was heard before the form of the White Wizard appeared. He fell hard to the ground landing on his feet twenty paces from Richter. His other images dissipated so much like smoke as he slowly came to his knees cradling his bleeding torso.  
  
"My mind was completely cut off from any outside detection." He said quietly. "There was too much wind for my movements to be read by feeling the air. My physical presence and spiritual presence were hidden by magic. How the hell was it that you could find me?"  
  
"The truth," Richter began, "is that I have an ability that I didn't recognize before. With my full power awakened I can see the future."  
  
"How can that be?" The White Wizard said in awe. "Even the greatest arch magi can't read the future so casually."  
  
"Then I am greater then they." Richter said with an emotionless expression. "Now heal yourself and stand up so we can complete this."  
  
Minder watched as the White Wizard slowly cast a spell of healing and came to his feet. "Do you understand now?" He asked himself. "Do you understand now why you cannot win? Mr. Jones knows your actions before you do. There is not a trick that exists that can let you overcome that."   
  
"This is desperate." The White Wizard thought to himself. "My body is fully healed but my magic is starting to wane." He examined Richter carefully, he seemed to be waiting. "Mr. Jones is still weak from the beating I gave him," he continued, "but has experienced rejuvenation with the awakening of his powers. There are ways to cloud the future with magic but I'm only a wizard extraordinaire. Most of those higher level spells are beyond me."  
  
He looked over at where Ranma was standing watching him with his arms crossed. Ranma's expression was pleading, not something that Krazer was used to seeing on his proud face. Slowly Krazer nodded providing silent assurance before turning back to look at Mr. Jones.  
  
"I have one spell that I can still use." He thought to himself. "But it's dangerous. The penalties for casting it incorrectly are incomprehensible. But the reward," his eyes tightened, "the reward will be victory."  
  
s  
  
A beautiful blue star was shimmering over the alien landscape. The ground below was composed of soft brown dirt interrupted by large tufts of a greenish bushy plant. Large trees towered out of the ground, some of them reaching several hundred feet in height. Several small dragon creatures flew about even while a variety of small mammals pranced across the ground. The chirping and singing of birds filled the trees.  
  
Interrupting the beautiful scenario was a small palace built from honey colored marble. Its features were not extravagant with simple sloping walls all the way up to the forty foot top.  
  
Inside the palace was a room the size of a small auditorium with several small stone doors behind it. There was a small pedestal and on that pedestal was a young man wearing white robes with the hood down. His hair was white and drab seeming to hang off of his head lifelessly. But his other features were truly remarkable. He was sitting in a meditation position with his legs wrapped over themselves with his hands clenched in front of him. His hands were small, almost elfin, and seemed as flexible as that they were carved from a saporling. His eyes were tightly clenched and he seemed to be struggling with something. A bead of sweat ran down the side of his face.  
  
"I give up!" He said with exasperation releasing the position and falling on his back. "I just can't sit here any longer." Slowly coming to his feet he paused for a moment to allow blood to reach his legs. Turning his head away from the bright light of the entrance he carefully opened his eyes.  
  
They were stunning. An exquisite emerald color set them apart from his simple hair and face. Turning his head back towards the open entrance he sighed to himself. "I wonder if Master Maple is done with his practice yet." The boy said to himself.  
  
Steadily he walked towards the entrance gaining confidence in his body's recovery and gradually speeding up. He peeked outside after coming to the entrance. "Are you there Master?" He asked hesitantly scanning the trees. A frog's "Brrrrrrriiippppppppp." Was the only answer.  
  
Slowly he made his way out of the palace and into the thin woods. "Where could Master Maple be?" He asked himself. He felt a surge of power from the woods ahead of him. "There he is!" He cried in excitement. Taking to the branches he jumped from tree to tree making rapid progress through the woods.  
  
Seeing his master in an empty clearing ahead he made a sudden halt. "What is he doing?" He asked himself and he was about to call out before he saw Maple begin a spell.  
  
He began it slowly and simply. Loudly voicing words in the ancient language he stood still. Krazer could feel every word burn into his mind and even though he didn't understand them he could feel their meanings placing themselves in his heart. It was a challenge, plain and simple. Maple was challenging the universe to stop him.  
  
The spell became more complex and Maple began what looked like a small dance coupled with hand motions and more chanted words. Krazer found himself hypnotized by what he saw; he couldn't tear his eyes away. "What is this spell?" He asked himself in awe.  
  
The spell reached a climatic conclusion as Maple threw both of his hands into the air releasing his energy. Then… nothing happened. Turning over to glance at Krazer Maple stood still for a long moment before he simply disappeared.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Krazer asked in disbelief. "That spell was so powerful yet it did nothing at all. How could that be?"  
  
s  
  
"But since then I came to understand the spell that he cast on that day." Krazer thought to himself. "What's more I found that I couldn't forget it. Seeing my master burned it into my mind permanently." He grinned, a lopsided ironic kind of grin. His aura twisted as though he were experiencing an exotic pleasure. "I've found occasions to practice it safely in pocket dimensions. And now I think I can control it, this most dangerous of spells."  
  
He pointed towards Richter who was tapping one of his feet in impatience. "Your power is impressive." He stated. "But the ability to see the future has limits, even if interpreted flawlessly."  
  
"An amusing conjecture." Richter said with a similar grin. "But I'm afraid that it simply doesn't make sense."  
  
"If someone were sufficiently stronger then you, such as Ranma or Piccolo, then you would be defeated." The White Wizard told him. "Your power would not matter."  
  
"Perhaps." Richter admitted with a nod of his head.  
  
"If someone were sufficiently ruthless and clever, such as Nabiki, then you wouldn't have been in the fight long enough for your power to emerge." The White Wizard continued.  
  
"A logical point." Richter again admitted.  
  
"And if someone was as kind as gentle as Kasumi then you would have no cause to use your ability." Krazer stated.  
  
"All good points but where are you going?" Richter asked with a mildly annoyed voice.  
  
"I too have an ability which places me beyond your reach." Krazer said bowing his head.  
  
"Oh, and what would that be?" Richter asked, now truly interested.  
  
"I have an ancient master with foresight spanning hundreds of years," Krazer said, "and he gave me a spell which will defeat you regardless of your efforts."  
  
"Is this true?" Richter asked, intrigued. "Show it to me and I will show you that your faith is misplaced."  
  
Krazer took a deep breath. "Watch me now master." He thought to himself. "Watch me use the perfect spell that you have given me. Watch your apprentice grow into his master's legacy."  
  
Calling again upon that memory that he would never forget the White Wizard began the spell spoken in the ancient language.  
  
s  
  
At the first syllable Krazer could feel the spell burn inside him. It was tangible, it seemed, and possessing of an intelligence and will as great as his. Focusing deeply he forced himself to keep control of the spell as he yelled his challenges to the universe. Then he began the movements. He could feel his body swaying in time with the spell as it worked its way into his flesh and blood. The spell possessed of the ancient power blazed inside him as it neared release.  
  
"Now!" Krazer realized in abject excitement. "It's time!" Throwing his arms up into the air he stated the final syllable of the spell. With a sense of relief he felt the magical energy flow out of him condensing into an aura surrounding his soul.   
  
"Step two." He muttered. Reaching into his robes he pulled out a small golden stop watch and with a single harsh word crushed it so that it fell into dust into his hands.  
  
Around him everything started to waver as though covered by waves. "Now to keep control." He thought to himself.  
  
s  
  
Even Minder couldn't help but be surprised at the nature of the spell being cast. The White Wizards words were both powerful and beautiful and he moved and spoke with an absolute confidence.   
  
"What manner of spell is this?" Piccolo asked Nabiki quietly.  
  
Nabiki slowly shook her head never removing her gaze from the spectacle. "I don't know." She confirmed quietly. "I've never seen anything like it."  
  
"This spell." Minder said, suprised in spite of himself. "Where did he learn this spell?"  
  
Only Richter refrained from being surprised as he stared at his opponent with arrogance only an American could muster. "This should be fun." He commented dryly.  
  
With one last exclamation the White Wizard completed the spell and then fell to his hands and knees completely drained. Everyone stood waiting for a long moment watching him. Nothing happened.  
  
"Is that all?" Richter asked trying to keep from laughing. "That was the spell you were talking about? That is the spell that will beat me?"  
  
The White Wizard fell forward onto his hands and knees. "I did it." He said in satisfaction, without the energy to celebrate. "I pulled it off."  
  
Richter stepped back looking at him, some of his confidence missing. "What do you mean?" He asked. "What the hell did you do?"  
  
Slowly the wizard looked up at him. "I beat you." He stated simply.  
  
"What do you mean you beat me? That's ridiculous!" Richter said now angry. "You never even attacked me."  
  
Nabiki stood studying the White Wizard during this entire discussion. With Richter's last comment her eyes widened and she let out a small gasp.  
  
"What do you see?" Piccolo asked hurriedly.  
  
"Look at him, he's changed." She said pointing towards the White Wizard.  
  
Piccolo looked over at him scrutinizing him carefully. He was about to turn back to Nabiki and ask what she was talking about when he noticed his hands. They were bruised and one of the knuckles was bleeding, as though he had punched somebody. Also his hands and his robes were drenched with sweat, difficult to tell because of the color. Furthermore he was completely drained, not just of magic energy but of chi as well. His entire body seemed to be empty.  
  
"He looks like he's seen one hell of a fight." Piccolo commented.  
  
"That's what I think too." Nabiki agreed. "But how could that be? He never even attacked him."  
  
"I guess we'll find out." Piccolo said crossing his arms.  
  
"It's about to start." The White Wizard said. "Wait for it."  
  
It didn't take long before it began. The air in front of Richter became wavy as though it were rippling water. A form appeared on the other side which wasted no time jumping through.  
  
It was the White Wizard.  
  
"Some kind of replication?" Richter asked with a cocky grin. "You think that will beat me?" He stepped back and placed both of his hands in his pockets. "No replication can act independently of the creator." He asserted. "Which means it can't do anything that's beyond you. What makes you think that it stands a chance?"  
  
Without command the alternate White Wizard ran forwards and leaped towards Richter for a flying side kick. Casually he sidestepped the attack. "Slow." He said with a tight smile.  
  
Forming behind him another Krazer appeared which attempted a simple grab. Ducking out of it and spinning away Richter found himself moving into a sidekick thrown by yet another Krazer. Bringing up his arm to block it a sudden gush of wind conjured by the original White Wizard threw his arm aside. His eyes filling with desperation Richter opened his mouth to cast a spell when a different Krazer yelled "Mute!" cutting of his spell in mid conjuration. The kick connected sending Richter stumbling backwards.  
  
Impossibly a different Krazer which was standing back waiting for him perfectly kicked out his right knee and threw him forcefully to the ground. Rolling with the attack Richter came rapidly to his knees where he paused for a moment while he panted. Looking up he saw no less than seven White Wizards all of which were considering him before they stepped back through the shimmering walls and disappeared.  
  
"I can't predict you." He stated between gasps. "How?"  
  
"You aren't the only one who can read the future Mr. Jones." The exhausted White Wizard told him. "If you want to know the truth then I should tell you. I come from the future, two minutes down the road."  
  
"What?" Mr. Jones asked. "How is that possible?"  
  
"That doesn't matter." He stated coldly. "Just know that I've seen the end of this fight." His voice lowered. "You lose."  
  
"I can't believe it." Nabiki whispered softly.  
  
"What?" Piccolo asked. "What can't you believe?"  
  
Nabiki looked up at him her mouth gaping ever so slightly. "He's suspended paradox." She said.  
  
"What is paradox?" Piccolo asked blankly. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Ranma leaning in to listen to the conversation.  
  
"Paradox is what keeps a person from interacting with himself or herself when traveling through time." Nabiki explained. "When someone travels through time and interacts with themselves the universe retaliates to protect itself from destruction due to the interference. But by suspending paradox." She motion towards the exhausted wizard. "He can travel through time and interact with himself freely without interference."  
  
"So those weren't just copies." Piccolo said, understanding dawning on him. "That's why they could interact with each other freely and were independently controlled." His eyes narrowed. "And that explains how each one knew exactly where to be to create a complete attack."  
  
Nabiki nodded seriously. "I've never heard of such a spell existing before." She stated. "And I didn't recognize the language it was cast in. This guy," she said turning back to the fight, "is amazing."  
  
"You can see the future." Richter said with a laugh. He held out one palm facing the White Wizard. "I am the one who holds this power." He stated. "My ability is perfect; I will prove your prediction to be false."  
  
"Blaster!" He yelled. As normal the column of force channeled out of his hand but before it reached ten feet a White Wizard stepped out in front of the wounded one.  
  
"Shield." He stated, creating an aura which threw it aside. Pushing off against the ground so hard that foot indentations were left in the floor he blasted towards Richter.  
  
"This will hit!" Richter yelled, a flash of victory appearing in his eyes. "Explode!"  
  
As if in slow motion a grenade like explosion appeared which slowly surrounded the White Wizard. At the last instant before completion however a separate wizard appeared whose bare skin was exposed which was covered in blisters as though he had survived a fire. Pushing the other White Wizard out of the way of the attack he disappeared as the explosion surrounded him.  
  
Richter's eyes almost bugged out of his head. "Impossible." He whispered. "I saw it."  
  
Not waiting for his amazement to pass two wizards appeared on either side of him each of them grabbing an arm while a third appeared below grabbing his legs. Predicting that he'd even be able to escape that predicament a fourth appeared twenty feet away and conjured magical chains which covered his body.  
  
The Krazer which was saved jumped to his feet. "Great current!" He yelled waving both of his hands forwards. At that command gale force winds ripped into the arena so fast that Piccolo grabbed Nabiki and Ranma grabbed Kasumi before they had a chance to fly off. Minder meanwhile stood still with a very deep frown on his face apparently unaffected by the wind.  
  
Appearing running with the wind was a sixth White Wizard. "This is it!" He yelled. With the wizard flying at a high velocity Richter's eyes widened in panic only a moment before this wizard's fist slammed into his torso so hard that the boom reverberated throughout the room. At contact the knuckles on the fairy like hand split open so that a smattering of blood flew onto his robes. Richter meanwhile went flying backwards before hitting the ground and skidding almost 150 feet. Once stopping he lied still on his back, unmoving.  
  
All of the wizards except for the one which had just punched Richter disappeared. This last one then fell to his knees panting and wheezing. His face was covered with sweat and the blood from his knuckle dripped onto the ground. He seemed not to notice.   
  
"Are you proud master?" He asked quietly. "I was clever wasn't I?"  
  
Kayree materialized over next to where Richter was lying causing raised eyebrows from Piccolo. Putting one finger on his neck she softly chanted a spell. Standing up she walked over to Minder with a chilling expression on her face. "He's knocked cold Mr. President." She said quietly. "I need to leave so I can stabilize him." Looking over at the White Wizard she fixed him with an icy glare.  
  
"I see," Minder said, forcing a neutral expression. "Leave here and return when his life is not in danger. This means that the White Wizard is the winner."  
  
Kasumi clasped her hands in delight. "My, how wonderful." She said pleasantly.  
  
Walking back to Richter Kayree knelt down next to him and teleported both of them away.  
  
Very steadily Krazer came to his feet and walked / stumbled back to his team. Seeing him coming Ranma breathed a sigh of relief. "You had me worried there man." He said with a smile. "Good job."  
  
"Not bad." Piccolo grunted. "It would have made things simpler if you had defeated him in the beginning but this result is acceptable."  
  
Nabiki however remained silent and simply considered him. An aura of satisfaction surrounded him and he sat hard once he reached them. "That was a close call out there." He admitted. "If I lost control of that spell then the universe would have turned on me. There's no way I would have survived that."  
  
"That's what Nabiki explained to us." Ranma said honestly. "I appreciate the risk you took for Akane."  
  
The White Wizard stayed quiet but it was obvious to everyone there that he was pleased.  
  
Minder stayed still for a moment considering the situation when he approached the center of the battle arena. "Your intelligence and your style are recognized." He announced to the White Wizard. "Impressive work. I have no idea where you learned a spell used by the creators but the end result is clear."  
  
"What about his power?" Nabiki asked with a frown. "You can't say that what he showed out there wasn't impressive."  
  
Minder met her intense gaze. "I am not the judge," he stated, "but I agree with the decision. What you call power is a lack of both stamina and capacity. Even you yourself are as strong as he and you know that you lack real power." He looked over at Krazer. "Your instructor is impressive." He stated. "I would like to meet him someday."  
  
"I think he would also be interested in meeting you." The White Wizard returned.  
  
"Now," Minder said looking towards Ranma. "Choose your next warrior."  
  
Ranma paused and looked at Nabiki, Piccolo and Kasumi. "Our sixth guy isn't here yet," he said quietly, "so it will have to be one of you three."  
  
"It doesn't matter to me." Piccolo said crossing his arms. "Just so long as those before me don't lose and invalidate my fight."  
  
Ranma slowly looked over each of them meeting their eyes before he finally settled on Nabiki. "Could you go next?" He asked quietly.  
  
Nabiki considered him for a moment before nodding. "It will give me a chance to stretch my legs." She said quietly. "I'll gladly go next."  
  
Ranma looked over at Minder. "I've selected Nabiki Tendo as my next warrior." He announced.  
  
"And I've selected Matsumi as mine." Minder told him. "Matsumi report."  
  
In a flash of light the young woman appeared covered with her grey robes. "My turn already Mr. President?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"Yes." He stated. "Your enemy is Nabiki Tendo. Remember what I taught you."  
  
She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Of course I remember." She said exasperatingly. "How could I forget something so boring?"  
  
Minder ignored the jab and took several steps backwards to bring himself out of the arena. Walking forwards Nabiki walked to across from Matsumi twenty paces away and met her eyes.  
  
"So, what do you say we set up some conditions for this fight?" Nabiki with her infamous poker face. "It should make things more interesting."  
  
Matsumi smiled childishly at her. "It sounds like fun to me." She agreed. 


	7. Joining 18 c

Nabiki vs. Matsumi

Joining 18 (c)

Written August 2004

Mousse slowly climbed out of the lake ignoring the ravenous sharks that were still staring at him eagerly from the water. Stripped to the buff his entire body rippled with every motion of his newfound muscles. Taking a towel he quickly dried off before replacing his traditional robes on his body and then placing the turtle shell over them.

Master Roshi nodded to him in approval. "Not bad," he admitted, "you've made good progress in this last month."

Mousse nodded in agreement and smiled to himself. "I have made decent progress haven't I?"

"You're not quite as clumsy as when you first came here, and not quite as stupid either. I guess those daily math lessons have been a help eh?"

Mousse twitched at the comment but didn't say anything. "So what comes next with my training master?"

Master Roshi pulled at his beard. "Well, I think it's just about time I taught you a technique."

"Really, which one?" Mousse asked excitedly.

"Well let me think," Master Roshi said thoughtfully. "I think I have one that even Goku was never able to learn." He squinted at Mousse. "But with your eyesight I don't think you would be much better. Plus you're almost as stupid about women as he is."

Mousse looked at him, utterly confused.

Master Roshi sighed. "I guess I'll have to settle for a combat technique. I think I have one that would suit your fighting style perfectly."

s

"So why don't you tell me," Matsumi said with a smile, "what kind of conditions you had in mind?"

"A sacrifice for both of us," Nabiki began. "I give up my ability to use magic through spells and you give up your ability to use magic with will."

Everyone stood still after this statement. While Ranma looked on with a blank expression on his face everyone else stared at Nabiki as though she were nuts. Except for Minder and Kasumi of course. The former looked more intrigued then anything else and the latter merely smiled.

"Oh Nabiki," Kasumi said lightly, "whatever shall we do with you?"

"Is she crazy?" The White Wizard muttered under his breath. "She couldn't really be serious about this could she?"

"Why, what's the problem?" Ranma asked, growing nervous at the reactions of his allies.

"I'm afraid she is," Piccolo said, ignoring Ranma. "But at least we can be certain that she has something in mind."

"All the old man ever used against me was spells, because of who he was." Ranma thought to himself. "He never mentioned anything about magic coming from will too."

"Why, what does this mean?" Ranma asked in frustration.

The White Wizard looked over at him hesitantly. "In magic there are two primary divisions," he said quietly. "The more primitive one is where the mage forces something to happen with their will alone. It's versatile but it takes a great deal of energy for even the simplest tasks. The other type of magic is that of spells. This is more limited in versatility but much more powerful in application."

"What he's saying is that Nabiki took a dagger for herself while handing her enemy a sword," Piccolo stated bluntly. "Sure it's easier to move but it can't block the sword effectively enough to keep her alive."

After hearing this Ranma fell silent and looked over to where Nabiki was facing Matsumi. Her face betrayed no emotion. It was just as Ranma had always remembered. Starting at the corner of his mouth a cocky grin slowly made it's way across his face. "Just like old times," he said softly. "Nabiki, what do you have in mind?"

"Why are you smiling?" The White Wizard asked. "This will put Miss Tendo at a serious disadvantage."

"I've seen this expression before," Ranma said, the smile never leaving his face. "It's her poker face. It's an expression that I learned to fear a long time ago."

He looked over at the White Wizard. "Nabiki would never play a game unless she's certain that she could win," his face openly relaxed. "I have full confidence in her."

"You're right Ranma.," Kasumi said smiling kindly. "We should believe in Nabiki. I'm sure that she will come through for Akane."

Piccolo huffed impatiently. "I suppose that if anyone's capable of pulling this off it would be that conniving girl," he said gruffly. "Let her do what she will."

The White Wizard spent a moment staring at all of them before he too sighed and shrugged. "Alright," he said, only partially relaxed. "I guess that my turn is over anyways. Now Nabiki's calling the shots."

Matsumi spent many long moments considering Nabiki. "Not going to give anything away are you?" she asked after a moment.

Nabiki smirked at her but didn't answer the question. Matsumi sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I would be a fool to turn you down," she said after a moment. "Plus I'm fascinated to see what you have in mind. I accept your conditions. I will use nothing but spells during this fight."

Nabiki looked over at Minder. "Could you enforce this?" she asked him.

He nodded. "If both of you succumb your will I will prevent the stated conditions from being broken." A smile flashed across his face so quickly that Nabiki barely caught it.

"He's more perceptive then I thought," Nabiki realized. "He already knows what I have in mind and he's choosing not to tell Matsumi. I guess I shouldn't be surprised that he has some sense of honor."

"Well then, shall we begin?" Matsumi asked sweetly. "I can't wait to see what you have up your sleeve."

"Yes, let's," Nabiki agreed.

"Burn!" Matsumi yelled throwing out both of her hands. Appearing under Nabiki was a spiraling column of flame. Nabiki barely had time to roll out of the way before it roared straight up into the air.

"Break!" Matsumi yelled, pointing to Nabiki's new position. This time the ground in front of Nabiki broke up and flew at her in two large pieces with crushing force. Closing her eyes for the split instant she had before they reached her Nabiki threw out her hands and knocked them aside so that they flew past her. Not giving up Matsumi muttered, "Telekinesis" and forced one of the pieces to fly back towards Nabiki while the other held back.

Standing up Nabiki started to soar along, her feet merely centimeters off the ground. While she followed a linear path to retreat from the one the other moved in a circle to cut her off. Matsumi meanwhile stood back easily watching the entire exchange.

"I knew this would happen," The White Wizard muttered. "Will based magic just isn't fast enough to handle spells head on."

The others said nothing. Only Kasumi made noise as she offered an appropriately placed gasp whenever one of the fragments came particularly close.

One of the fragments cut Nabiki off and flew at her head on. Desperately she flew straight up into the air to avoid it.

"Lightning strike," Matsumi said pointing up at her. Out of her finger came a flash of lightning that flew up and hit Nabiki head on. Blackened by the contact the young woman fell hard out of the sky to the ground below.

"That was disappointing," Matsumi said with a pout. "I was hoping for a real fight."

Ranma frowned deeply and glanced over at his comrades. Noting the blank expression on Piccolo's face and the still smiling expression on Kasumi's he shrugged and looked back to the fight.

No longer activated the blocks fell to the ground next to Nabiki's body. She was injured, obviously, but to what extent was uncertain. The entire front of her body, clothes included, were blackened and burned. Her face was bright red as though she had spent many hours in the intense sun. Her eyes were closed and her arms her held up in front of her face for protection.

"So how long are you going to lie there buying time?" Matsumi asked with a lithe smile. "I know this trick too well."

Nabiki groaned and slowly came to her feet. "Am I that obvious?"

"Unfortunately yes. That bolt that I sent at you was a minor spell at best. Even with the weak magic that you girded yourself with you should be capable of raising a suitable defense."

"That's true," Nabiki said while slowly walking backwards. "So you've probably also realized why exactly I'm stalling for time."

"You've positioned yourself at the height of one of the magic waves," Matsumi noted. "You're probably casting a spell of some sort even as we speak."

Ranma looked over at Piccolo curiously. "What's a magic wave?" he asked, to which Piccolo shrugged.

"Nabiki never taught me about those," Piccolo said simply.

"A magic wave is a location of greater magical intensity." The White Wizard said drawing Ranma's attention. "Everywhere in the universe based off of its nature has varying levels of magical amplification. Thus magic used in one place will be stronger then magic used in another. That is why some locations lend themselves to being haunted by spirits or to being cursed while others do not. But this place has great fluctuations of magic. Some locations are very intense in magic while others are very weak. While Mr. Jones and I fought part of our maneuvering was placing ourselves in these locations of greater magic."

"So Nabiki is trying to make her powers more effective," Ranma observed.

"I believe so," The White Wizard agreed, a feeling of worry surrounding him. "But it won't make up for the difference between will magic and spells."

"Don't think that I don't understand will magic," Matsumi said conversationally. "I've actually trained with it extensively. I know exactly how long it takes for spells of any level to be cast. Which is the reason I am about to interrupt you. Sorry to be rude."

Nabiki's poker face covered any emotions she might have had. "It's to be expected."

Black energy filled Matsumi's hands and body. "Black tunnel," she stated in a low voice. In front of her a narrow tunnel of dark energy materialized floating in mid air. Placing one arm entirely into it the limb seemed almost to disappear into empty space.

"It's a dimensional spell," The White Wizard commented. "But what purpose does it serve?"

"We'll see very soon." Piccolo stated.

"Fire." Matsumi stated firmly. Blinking Nabiki looked around quickly. "Behind!" she realized feeling heat on the back of her neck. Falling forward she barely dodged a fireball that had materialized behind her.

"Fire, Fire, Fire." Matsumi ordered over and over again. Finding herself pressed Nabiki began a desperate game of guessing where the next attack would come from. She barely dived over one blast and almost flew headlong into another. With pure force of will she levitated up into the air and then quickly fell to the ground as a different attack appeared above her and fell downward.

"Since when was Nabiki so athletic?" Ranma asked with furrowed brows.

"Oh, she can be very energetic when she needs to be," Kasumi said with a smile. "She just hasn't had to move like this since she was a child."

Krazer stared at the conflict, his aura of concern only intensifying. "Matsumi is pressing her advantage very effectively," he noted to himself. "Nabiki is holding out for the time being but can't last for long if this continues."

"What is your game?" Matsumi asked between attacks. "Show me your hand."

"Almost there," Nabiki whispered to herself as another blast passed by her head this time close enough to singe her hairs. "I need to hold on for a bit longer."

"Fire." Matsumi ordered again. This time the flame materialized just inches from Nabiki's body before slamming into her. With a scream of pain Nabiki fell backwards onto the ground as her clothes and skin burned.

"Nabiki!" everyone in the group yelled collectively.

"Damn it, if that bitch hurt her," Piccolo thought in rage, clutching his hand.

"No, she's okay," The White Wizard said excitedly.

Sure enough for all of the fire Nabiki only suffered a face that was slightly redder then before. Her clothes seemed to have taken the brunt of the attack, as they almost appeared to be ashes. "Finished, just in time," Nabiki said smiling. Closing her eyes she banished her old uniform and summoned black witch style robes that covered her body.

"What did you do?" Matsumi asked in astonishment. "There was no way you could have stopped that."

"I didn't have to stop it. All I did was redirect the brunt of the force so that it went right through me without damaging my body. I got the idea from watching all those fights between Ranma and Grandfather Happosai." Nabiki's smile grew wider in self-satisfaction.

"That old letch?" Matsumi asked making a disgusted face. "He actually taught you something?"

Nabiki shrugged. "He's good at fighting, whatever else you want to say about him not-with-standing."

"He is strong to be sure." Matsumi agreed with a nodding head. "How else could he survive those beatings that he collects almost every day?" She paused as a slow frown spread across her face. "You're stalling for time again. You should stop that."

Nabiki helpless held her hands up to either side. "Sorry," she said, "but I need some kind of advantage against you."

"True," Matsumi agreed. She held up her left arm and focused her palm on Nabiki. "Fire."

Out of her hand came a spiral-burning column bent straight for Nabiki. As it approached her stationary form the rapidly changing light played off of her face highlighting her confident almost bored expression.

"Why is she standing still?" The White Wizard asked in panic. "She can't take many more attacks like that."

Nabiki stood motionless as the fire approached. The instant before it hit, her body suddenly slid out of the way. It was an unnatural motion, as she hadn't even moved a muscle. It seemed as though the earth itself shifted

Matsumi stood still staring at Nabiki in disbelief. "How did you do that?" she asked in awe.

"It's easy," Nabiki explained, "I've cast a spell about this entire arena. I used the down time when you were attacking me."

Matsumi stared at her, her hands shaking. "Down time when you were attacking me?" She echoed in a low voice. Her eyes flared. "What the hell do you take me for?!"

"Incredible," The White Wizard muttered in a low voice. "Nabiki's power of concentration is beyond belief."

"What do you mean?" Ranma asked glancing over at him.

The White Wizard turned to Ranma, awe clearly evident in his aura. "She wasn't just running away. That entire time that Nabiki was dodging she was also carefully focusing her powers. Over the last five minutes she's manipulated the nature of the entire arena."

"It's no surprise," Kasumi said pleasantly. "Little Nabiki has been thinking fast for quite a long time now. She's very good at it."'

"Matsumi is casting a major attack spell," Piccolo warned, drawing their attention back to the arena.

Matsumi stood still, her eyes burning at Nabiki's offense. "Don't take me lightly," She warned coldly. An aura of red energy flared around her. She held her arms out to either side of her body leaving her palms facing the ground. "Earth Deluge!"

All around the gymnasium floor the ground began to crack and break up. Nabiki levitated several inches off the ground and wearily observed Matsumi. From below her a section of the floor shaped as a spike jutted upwards. Again Nabiki used her unnatural motion to slide out of the way. More and more spikes leapt from the ground each one targeting Nabiki. Avoiding them her body slid in a semi-circular pattern around Matsumi.

"Matsumi's lost control," Piccolo noted. "She's let her anger consume her. It reminds me of Akane."

"Matsumi is the one who originally lent her power to Mr. Jones," The White Wizard said. "It seems strange that the warrior that she created would be completely unlike her."

Ranma spent a moment looking at Matsumi. "Her personality has completely flipped," he thought to himself. Looking over to Minder he saw a deep frown crossing his face. "And he's not happy at all."

"Oh no, Matsumi's reverting back to her old ways," Kasumi said sadly.

"You know her?" Ranma asked, turning to look at her.

"Of course, Akane and her were such good friends when they were younger. But at that time Matsumi had quite a temper, much worse then Akane's. It got to be so bad that they could barely play together at all."

"So what happened?" Ranma asked.

"One day her temper simply disappeared and she became an ordinary happy girl with excellent fashion sense. Come to think of it," Kasumi added touching one finger to her chin, "I think it was the same day that her magical talents first emerged."

Sliding past one particularly large spike Nabiki's motion suddenly turned directly for Matsumi. Making a swiping motion with her hands Matsumi's eyes widened in alarm only an instant before her feet flew out from under her sending her hard to her back. "Not very graceful." Nabiki stated, looking down at her with her emotionless face.

A new emotion flashed across Matsumi's face. It was unrecognizable, unlike anything anyone watching her had seen before. Her lips and mouth were trembling, the corners of her mouth dipping downwards. Her eyes were casting flaming daggers at Nabiki even as tears rolled out of them. Her forehead and cheeks were clenched and coated in cold sweat. Her chin was quivering.

She opened her mouth to speak when Minder cut her off with a loud cough. Her head turned quickly towards him to see him staring at her with a small frown on his face. "Remember your childhood Matsumi." He told her.

His words had an immediate effect on her. Matsumi's body relaxed and her eyes grew distant. "I remember." She reiterated quietly.

s

A young man wearing a high school uniform was walking slowly down one of Tokyo's many sidewalks. Though his light blue shaggy hair and eyes only made his face all the more childish something about the expression on his face and the unnatural confidence with which he walked caused everyone in his path to carefully step out of his way. His eyes were wide open despite the bright sun blazing overhead and they darted about as though they were looking for something.

He finally stopped when the sun started to go down. Wearily wiping sweat off of his forehead he sighed to himself. "I know I sensed a magical presence," he said to himself, "but I guess I lost it." He glanced up to where the sun was setting. "Apparently I lost most of the day as well."

He turned around to walk away when he heard sniffling from down the street. Shifting to look he saw a young girl with brown hair and eyes clenching her knees crying to herself. She was sitting on a wooden bench and resting next to her was a small bag with a cute anime kitty picture on it.

"She goes to a local elementary school," the man noted, "the same one that Kasumi Tendo attended. I wonder what's wrong with her."

His first impulse was to turn away and leave her be but this time a strange tugging in his heart prevented that. Cursing his own softness the man walked over to the bench and sat down next to her.

He sat silently, not speaking a word to her and merely watching the sunset. He heard the sniffling of the girl die down gradually until finally it stopped.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" he asked pointing to the sunset. Every shade of pink and blue played across the evening sky as the sun slowly drifted away.

"I guess so," the girl whispered quietly, "but it will be gone soon."

"It will be back, if we wait for it," the man found himself saying. "But if you like..." He reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a small ball formed of a white crystal and held it out to the girl. "This will always have the sunset for you if you want to see it."

The girl slowly took the sphere from him and stared into it. Several minutes passed and nothing happened. "It's not working Mister," she told him with a frown.

"It will only show you what you want to see," he explained quietly. "If it's not showing you anything than that means that you don't know what you want." He pointed up to the sunset in the sky. "Capture this image in your mind. From now on whenever you wish to look at it will appear before you in this crystal."

The girl spent a long moment staring hard at the sunset. She then held up the crystal in front of her and squinted at it. Suddenly beautiful colors leapt from the center of the sphere covering its surface almost causing the girl to drop it. In a moment she gasped in awe. Inside the sphere was a beautiful representation of the sunset displayed before them.

"I knew it," the man thought to himself, "this girl was the one that I sensed. She has magical talent and something that happened today awakened it."

The girl stared her eyes passing over and over again between the object in her hands and the real display. "Does this mean that I never have to lose the sunset?" she asked in a tiny voice.

The man took a moment to probe her mind. "Your name is Matsumi," he said softly.

The girl nodded, not noticing how odd it was that a stranger knew her name.

"You have a great talent Matsumi," he told her. "One that no one you ever meet will be able to match." He pulled a small black book out of one of his pockets and handed it to her. "I have three instructions for you. If you follow these than you will never be angry again."

The girl gasped. "How did you know about that?" She asked in a small voice.

He pointed to the storm clouds that were already gathering in the sphere. "Those clouds are your anger." He pointed to the sun. "The light is your talent." He pointed to the myriad of beautiful colors covering the sphere. "And all of this is your self worth."

"I don't understand," the girl said quietly.

"You will, eventually. But for now I'll tell you what you must do. Every evening you must look for the sunset and capture its perfect image in this sphere. If you do this and drive away the dark clouds then your anger will disappear. Also," he placed the black book on her lap. "Read from this book for an hour each day. Pay special heed to what you find in there. Finally, don't tell anyone about these things that I have given you."

The girl stared up at him. "Will I ever see you again?"

In spite of himself the young man found himself smiling and patting her on the head causing her to blush. "In a few years," he said. "I promise that when you get to high school we'll meet. You can count on it."

He came to his feet and stuffed both of his hands into his pockets. Walking back to the school he could feel the concentration of the girl as she worked to capture the perfect image of the sunset in the sphere.

"Matsumi," he thought to himself. "You must overcome your curse of rage if you are to be of any use to me. But when you do." A smirk crossed his face. "You will be a formidable soldier for our cause."

s

Matsumi sat quietly on the ground. Slowly she reached into her robes and pulled out a small white sphere. "Has it been so long since I have last captured a sunset?" she asked herself

"I think that we're still fighting here," Nabiki commented dryly. "I'd have defeated you already except for that I need our judge to recognize my style."

"Of course," Matsumi came lightly to her feet and flashed Nabiki a charming smile. "I apologize for my outburst," she said with a bow.

"Apology accepted."

"Sight," Matsumi stated, touching one finger to her forehead. In response a strange red tint came over her eyes. "How clever, you have this entire arena covered with strands. I guess that explains everything."

Nabiki frowned. "I wish that these fights didn't require us to demonstrate different traits," she thought to herself. "If I could simply beat her it would have been easy to do during that lapse she just gave me."

Matsumi's aura flared red. "It's time to show you a real spell Nabiki," she said with a wide smile. "I created this one myself. I don't think that you've ever seen anything quite like it before."

"She's coming." Nabiki thought to herself taking a few steps back.

"True style!" Matsumi yelled, releasing her energy. The energy reacted immediately, settling into Matsumi's skin and clothes and the air around her. Her gray robes shifted in color so that they resembled a vibrant sunset even as the air around her picked up and began to make the cloth shift dramatically around her. The magic that went into her body softened the tint of her skin and sharpened the contrast of her brown eyes and even went into her hair causing it to shine. All at once the spell shifted her appearance from that of a schoolgirl who had been fighting to that of a model about to go on stage. Now instead of just cute she was beautiful, exotic even.

Matsumi looked at Nabiki, her cute smile now radiant. "Are you ready Nabiki?"

"Will that actually help her fight?" Ranma asked, dubiously recalling Raku's encounters with Captain Ginyu.

"It might. Remember that it helped Mr. Jones fight by increasing the efficiency of his moves," Piccolo noted.

"But this might be over the top," The White Wizard commented. "Style can be useful but if taken too far it just becomes excess baggage."

Minder's expression softened as he watched Matsumi. "You've grown," he thought to himself.

"Blades," Matsumi stated as she held out both of her hands. Materializing into her palms were two long swords made of steel that were covered in runes. Rocking back on her right foot Matsumi began to elegantly spin in circles while holding out both of her swords at full extension. Gradually she began to make her way towards Nabiki's position.

Nabiki spent a moment looking at her before she with effort wrenched her gaze away. "Hypnotizing," she thought to himself. Those in the crowd didn't notice this as they found their eyes riveted to Matsumi's beautiful circles. It seemed impossible that a mortal creature could move so gracefully.

Matsumi's spin quickened and with a flick of her wrist one of her swords went flying from her grip towards Nabiki. Spotting it from the corner of her eye Nabiki slid out of the path of the sword. In a circular motion it came back to Matsumi who caught it perfectly on the handle before she threw out the other sword. "How long can you dodge Miss Tendo?"

Nabiki continued to dodge, watching Matsumi carefully out of the corner of her eye. "This is a very dangerous attack," she thought to herself. "If I look at her I'll be hypnotized by her spell but if I look away it will be harder to dodge her weapons. I need a plan."

After throwing away her next sword Matsumi conjured a new one and added it to the mix. Again and again she added new swords until almost forty of them were traveling that circle with Nabiki always at the tip.

"Will she be able to do it?" The White Wizard asked in concern. "That original spell of hers evened the field but I'm afraid that Nabiki will need all the concentration she can get just to keep herself from getting cut."

"Of course she can," Kasumi said in a quiet voice. She put her hands together as though she were praying. "Nabiki was the one who was called to be clever after all."

s

It was a quaint little kitchen. Sitting at one end of a table was a young girl of maybe seven years of age. She was watching a beautiful and still young woman who was carefully setting dishes on the table. Another girl only slightly younger then the first walked into the room. She had short cut brown hair and brown eyes that were currently so wide that they suggested that she had seen a ghost.

"Mommy." The girl said hesitantly.

The woman looked down at the girl and smiled. "What is it little Nabiki?" She asked in a kind voice.

"Do you believe in the Man of Light?" the girl asked.

The mother gasped and knelt down next to the girl. "Did you see him?"

The girl nodded slowly. "I saw him while I was asleep. We spent some time talking."

"Please leave for a little bit my Kasumi," the mother said to the older girl, "Nabiki and I have something we must discuss."

Kasumi nodded and gave her little sister a supporting smile even as she stood up and made her way out of the room. The woman turned her full attention to the girl

"Now what did he tell you Nabiki?"

"That I could use magic." Nabiki whispered. "And that it would have a purpose."

The woman hugged the girl, holding her lightly in her arms. "It's all real," she whispered in Nabiki's ear. "Everything he told you. But his words are for your ears alone. Don't tell anyone what he told you Nabiki. But please treasure his words. You might never understand what they mean but they will always be true for you."

"I will mommy," the girl mumbled into her mothers dress. "I will."

s

"I haven't forgotten what he told me mother," Nabiki thought to herself. "He told me that I would need to be more clever and more intelligent then those around me. He told me that I always had to be a step ahead of the rest for their own good. And he said," her eyes narrowed, "that others would not understand and that they would hate me for it."

"You're losing focus Nabiki," Matsumi commented as one blade slashed Nabiki's arm drawing blood. Shifting her grip on the sword in her right hand she threw it directly at Nabiki cutting her circle in half.

Nabiki ducked under it causing it to fly overhead. She was about to stand up when another blade whistled over her cutting off a few strands of hair. "I need to make an opening and end this."

Rolling out of the way of yet another blade she darted out one hand at the last moment and allowed one finger to be cut. The blood dried almost immediately sticking to the sword.

Matsumi stared at Nabiki perplexedly. "Are you trying to get yourself injured?" she asked in between spins.

Then she caught the blade with the stain of blood. As though it weighed several hundred pounds Matsumi toppled forwards and landed face first on the ground. The blade she was holding meanwhile hit the ground and caused it to crack with a loud boom on impact.

The moment Matsumi began her downward fall Nabiki's body pulled forwards in an unnatural motion. By the time she hit the ground Nabiki was already next to her. Placing one hand on the back of her head Nabiki forced her magical energy through her hands and into Matsumi's body. She waited tensely but then relaxed when she heard Matsumi snoring lightly. All of the swords, which had been flying, fell into a neat pile lying next to Matsumi's body.

"It's over." Nabiki told Minder. With effort she straightened up. "She won't be waking up for a while."

Minder walked over to their position slowly and crouched down next to Matsumi. Slowly he picked her up and cradled her in his arms. For a passing moment his face became gentle, and then it was gone. "You have won," he stated. In his arms Matsumi's form evaporated into the air. He looked down at Nabiki. "Your intelligence and your style are recognized."

"Great job Matsumi," he thought to himself in satisfaction. "You make me proud."

With a smile of victory Nabiki stood up and walked back to her companions. They were all smiling widely back at her. "I didn't think that you could do it Nabiki," The White Wizard commented. "Who would have thought that you could defeat spells with will magic?"

"I knew she could do it." Piccolo said, a hint of pride in his voice. "I never lost confidence in you." For just a moment their eyes met and they smiled at each other before Piccolo looked away angrily with a blush to his face.

Looking at the encounter Ranma's eyes widened. "Not once but twice they showed interest," he thought to himself. "There just might be something there."

"Well, great job Nabiki," he agreed. "You did well for us. Thank you."

"Of course Ranma." Nabiki said to him. "But remember that I'm doing this for Akane and no one else. If it were for you then I would expect to be well paid."

"So what exactly did you do to throw her off guard?" The White Wizard asked.

Nabiki looked at him. "I noticed that my blood stayed with her sword the first time I was hit. So then I deliberately allowed myself to be cut and as the blood left my body I left magic with the iron greatly increasing the weight. So when she caught the sword she suddenly was holding several extra hundred pounds that she wasn't expecting. That gave me the time I needed to finish her."

"A good plan Nabiki," Kasumi said to her smiling, "I knew that you would find a way to defeat her gently."

"Of course," Nabiki said to her with a matching smile. "I don't like to hurt things any more then you Kasumi. Not physically anyways"

"I feel it's only fair that I warn you Ranma Saotome." Minder called out. "That your next adversary will be physically strong."

"How strong is that?" Ranma asked.

"Strong."

Ranma turned to his group. "We only have two more people, and given the choice between Kasumi and Piccolo for a strong enemy I think the choice is obvious."

"Sorry I'm late," a voice called out from behind them, "did I miss anything important?"

Everyone turned to stare at the newcomer. He was a young man, maybe four or five years older then Ranma, who had spiky black hair and black eyes. He was currently wearing an orange gi with boots and was awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

"Goku," Ranma said with a smile quickly spreading across his face. "You made it."

Standing back Piccolo could only stare. "Goku was the member that Ranma was waiting for?"

"Well, yeah," Goku said. "I would have been here sooner but it was kind of tough to find the entrance to this place," he glanced over at the torn ground. "By the looks of things we've already seen a little action."

"Yeah," Ranma said. "We're sort of doing a tournament. Two of our members have already fought and won and we're trying to decide on our third fighter. We already know that the enemy will be strong."

Goku grinned cockily causing Nabiki's eyes to narrow. "Can I take this one?"

"I know that smile," she thought to herself. She looked over at Ranma who had a smile that seemed like a mirror image of Goku. "Kami made two of them!"

"I'm glad that you're here Goku." Piccolo said in a low voice walking up to him. "If you get killed in this fight it will make my job of conquering the world easier."

Goku smiled easily at Piccolo. "You haven't changed at all have you?" His eyes bugged out of his head. "Or have you? You're... human. That's impossible!"

At that announcement everyone but Ranma stared at Goku.

"What do you mean impossible?" Nabiki demanded. "Piccolo has always been human," she gave Piccolo a questioning look. "Haven't you?"

Piccolo started to sweat bullets. "Of course I've always been human," he threw Goku an angry look that caused him to blink in confusion.

"What do you mean Piccolo?" Goku asked before Ranma stepped in front of him awkwardly. "I think it's about time we began Goku." Ranma interrupted

"Of course." Goku said with a nod, his face completely serious. "So where is this guy I need to fight anyways?"

Ranma pointed to Minder. "Ask him."

Goku walked over to Minder and eyed him up and down. "You can use magic."

"Perceptive." Minder said. "An unusual trait for a warrior who cannot."

Goku grinned at him. "A lot of things about me are unusual."

"You are Goku?" Minder said. "My name is Minder. Pleased to meet you." He held out his right hand.

"Glad to meet you too." Goku said taking his hand.

"Strong," Minder realized in shock. "I've never seen anyone this strong before, ever."

"So where did you find this guy?" Nabiki asked glancing over at Ranma.

"We fought together once." Ranma said. "He's tough, really tough." He looked at Piccolo. "Of course Piccolo could tell that as well as I."

"He is without question the strongest man on planet Earth," Piccolo stated. "And it seems that he's become even stronger in the last month."

"So who do I get to fight?" Goku asked impatiently.

Minder closed his eyes. "Rykuyo, report," he ordered. At his behest a gray robed figure materialized behind him.

"I am here Mr. President." Rykuyo said in a voice that resembled nails on a chalkboard.

"Is the summoned creature that I requested ready?"

"Of course, Mr. President. Would you like for me to bring it here?"

"Yes."

"So Rykuyo is in on this too." Ranma observed. "He was Matsumi's friend so I guess that figures."

"Yes. Who knows how many of our old Furinkan classmates will make appearances today." Piccolo said.

"As long as Miss Hinako and Kuno stay out of this I don't really care." Ranma replied.

Rykuyo pulled a small black stone out of one of his pockets and set it on the ground. He held both of his hands over it and paused to look up at Goku. "Step back while I complete the summoning."

Both Goku and Minder respectively stepped back from the crouching wizard. A red aura of flaring energy appeared around him as he started to mutter incomprehensible words. They were ugly, made even harsher by his grating voice, and seemed to speak to the deep subconscious of those who listened.

Then it appeared. A spirit floating in the air so that even Goku could see it. It had no tangible body and most closely resembled a cloud that happened to have a humanism appearance. Slowly its form attached to the black stone on the ground and it was drawn in.

"Impossible," The White Wizard murmured quietly. "It's a Vesper Shade."

"What's that?" Nabiki asked from his side.

"It's the strongest creature known to exist on the ethereal plane. The sorcerer used a spell to bind it to this universe in a physical body. Here it will be as physically strong as it is mentally strong back in its home dimension."

"How strong is that?" Piccolo asked.

"No one's ever seen the end of a Vesper Shade's strength." Krazer said softly. "Some famous wizards have speculated that there are no limits, that it's infinitely strong."

"Well that's just great." Piccolo muttered. "Knowing Goku that news would only please him."

Goku couldn't help but smile as he saw the spirit settle into the stone resting on the ground. "Finally a chance to check out my new power."


	8. Joining 19 a

Joining 19 (a) Goku's up

Written September 2004

By Arinson Tidochi

I don't own dragon ball z or ranma ½ and will make no money off of this story.

s

Goku watched eagerly as the spirit entered the onyx. "I hope it's really strong," he said while stretching his legs.

After several minutes the spirit had completely vanished. Rykuyo then quickly walked up to the stone and kneeled next to it. "Now to complete the incantation," he mumbled. A red energy appeared in the palms of his hands and almost gently he rubbed the stone. After a few seconds the onyx began to grow larger at a continually increasing speed. Once this had been going on for a long moment Rykuyo stepped back from the stone allowing it to continue to grow on its own. "I am no longer necessary."

Minder nodded to him. "Go then and prepare yourself for your turn." He looked at the emerging creature. "If such will even be necessary."

Rykuyo bowed to him. "It will not be Mr. President. There is not a mortal creature capable of defeating a Vesper Shade in a contest of strength. But I will prepare myself as you have requested. Teleport." His body vanished into thin air, leaving Minder behind examining Goku. The saiyajin was currently stretching with a big goofy smile on his face. 'This one might be capable of defeating the shade, if anyone,' he thought to himself. 'These are interesting friends that Akane has made.'

The stone expanded quickly, it was then the size of a basketball. Emerging from it now was what appeared to be arms, legs and a featureless head. It became larger and larger until it reached Goku's size. Then its transformation was complete. It was still completely black and seemed a humanoid creature wearing robes. On closer inspection it was obvious that it looked like a silhouette of Rykuyo, sharing his appearance.

"It looks like the wizard who summoned it," The White Wizard pointed out. "That is the nature of the Vesper Shade. Since it has no body of its own it borrows the appearance of its binder."

"I guess we'll get to see just how great this Goku is," Nabiki said crossing her arms.

On seeing the final form of the shade Goku stood straight up and considered it for a moment. "You don't look like much of a talker."

The shade looked at him as though it didn't understand what he was saying.

Goku smiled. "Well then what are we waiting for? Let's get this started." Crouching deeply he held up his hands to demonstrate his intent.

That it did understand. Taking an undisciplined fighting stance the spiritual creature raised up both of its hands.

They stood facing each other for several seconds before the spirit broke the standoff. Launching forward into a high speed run the ground under its feet buckled and tore. In a short instant it covered the distance between them and threw a right hook at Goku that he easily dodged.

"You're fast," Goku said with a whistle before narrowly dodging a clumsy kick from the spirit. Eagerly pursuing him the monster threw punch after punch and kick after kick but always seemed to fall short. To Nabiki and Kasumi the attacks began to blur and become incomprehensible and soon even the other three were having trouble following.

"Why isn't he striking back?" The White Wizard asked in confusion.

"He's feeling his enemy out," Piccolo said confidently. "He's trying to read it to find out how it fights."

"He's about to make his move," Ranma said noting a slight change in expression on Goku's face. It was a shift of muscles as with a subtle change of concentration. Only one who had fused with him would have noticed at all.

Dodging beneath one particularly clumsy swing Goku threw a vicious punch directly into the creature's midsection. All he got for it however was an anticlimactic thud as the spirit took a single step back.

"What the?" Goku began in surprise before he caught a back fist in the side of the head flinging his entire body almost forty feet where he skidded across the ground.

Minder looked to where Goku was lying with interest as Kasumi gasped in shock. "Certainly that's not it." Minder said with a rise in his eyebrows.

"Is he okay?" Kasumi asked in fright.

"I-yah." Goku said as though to answer her. Coming to a sitting position he rubbed a red mark on one cheek. "That's one heck of an arm you've got there." Without responding it began to walk towards him, its robes fluttering behind.

"He didn't even scratch it," The White Wizard noted, "that's not a good sign."

"Don't draw conclusions," Piccolo told him. "Just watch."

"You're not too bad," Goku said with respect. "I guess I'll have to put some effort into it." Coming to his feet and drawing his arms to his side he summoned his blazing blue aura. Sweeping up around him it created a wind so fierce that everyone in the room found themselves being pushed backwards.

'He's much stronger then he was when we fused just a little over a month ago.' Ranma smiled to himself. 'Only Goku could grow that much in only a single month.'

"How about it?" Goku asked, staring at the Vesper Shade that paused as he powered up. "Are you ready for another round?"

The shade seemed to stare at him for a moment before it dipped down into a fighting stance mimicking the one Goku had used before.

"Want to play copy-cat huh?" Goku asked. "Kamehameha!" Pushing out both of his palms he sent a wave of blue energy directly at the creature.

The vesper shade didn't waste any time getting out of the way. Stepping to the side it ran past the blast of energy directly for Goku.

Covering the distance between them so quickly that he seemed to have teleported Goku appeared next to the shade. Hands blurring he released a flurry of attacks on the monster. This time the shade reacted with precision. Using blocks reminiscent of Goku's it was able to keep up with the relentless punches and kicks.

"Is it possible that it's picking up martial arts mid-battle?" Goku asked himself. The shade answered his question as it ducked below one of Goku's attacks and threw a sweeping technique trying to kick out his legs. Goku avoided the technique by leaping cleanly over the kick and throwing a sidekick of his own which caught it in the head knocking it back violently. Skidding across the ground the shade came to rest twenty feet away.

"Did he do it?" Nabiki asked peering over at the shade.

"No." Piccolo said. "If so Goku would be disappointed."

Goku's aura died down slightly as he observed the shade lying still on the ground. "I know you've got more then that. Any time you're ready."

The shade slowly pushed its way to its feet. Its movements though fatigued were loose. It was difficult to tell that it had a body made completely of stone. Looking at Goku it slowly nodded, a strange human-like motion. Once again it stepped back to a fighting stance almost identical to Goku's.

Minder found himself smiling at the shade's motions. 'The truth of the vesper shade is that it has no idea how to move in the physical world. But the more it fights the more it learns and with unlimited mental power it learns quickly indeed. Furthermore it refuses to reveal its full strength until it understands the nature of its enemy. Ranma's warrior has his work cut out for him.'

Moving at the same time Goku and the shade ran forward to meet each other. Making the first attack Goku's right arm jabbed at the head of the shade. With perfect timing the shade knocked the attack aside with its left arm and with its right leg threw a sidekick directly for the saiyajin's head. Ducking beneath the kick Goku swept the shades base leg out from under it. Loosing its balance the creature fell backwards but caught itself in mid-air hovering a foot off the ground. Making distance between itself and Goku the shade flew straight up ten feet into the air.

While hovering in the air the shade drew its arms to its side just as Goku had done earlier. Flaring out from its body was a deep blue energy with random electrical bursts stringing outwards.

"It's powering up?" Ranma asked with a frown. "How can it do that?"

"I have no idea," The White Wizard said in amazement, "I've never actually seen a vesper shade before."

Goku stared up at the stone figure gathering energy overhead. "This thing isn't messing around," he said softly to himself. "It's strong, really strong."

Dropping from the air like a rock the monster fell directly towards Goku. Barely pushing himself out of the way Goku stumbled backwards as the creature hit the ground. On contact a huge explosion rang out throwing dust into the air. Escaping from the cloud Goku flew straight up and looked down.

In only a few moments the dust cleared. Standing in the center of a crater twenty feet in radius the shade was looking up at Goku with its eerie featureless face. Cupping its hands together it drew them to its side and began to gather its deep blue energy.

'It's imitating the Kamehameha!' Goku realized. Sure enough the creature pointed both of its palms at Goku and released the energy in a large stream.

Falling beneath the beam Goku threw himself towards the ground. Before the monster could cancel its attack he was already standing next to it. 'I need to do something more effective,' he thought to himself.

"Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken!" Goku yelled out. Drawing his left arm to his side his right arm blurred and seemingly disappeared. But still its effect was obvious. Convulsing as though its body was being pounded on by a jackhammer the shade stumbled backwards while tiny chips of onyx flew away.

"Isn't that the technique that the old Amazon taught you?" Nabiki asked curiously.

"Yeah," Ranma said with a small smile playing at his face. "I guess its fair. I took the Kamehameha and the Kao-ken from him."

"Why isn't Goku using the Kao-ken?" Piccolo asked with a frown. "It would give him an advantage against this enemy."

"Maybe Goku's concerned that the Vesper Shade will steal that technique too," The White Wizard commented.

'That shouldn't be possible," Ranma thought to himself, 'not with the Kao-ken.'

Now completely on the defensive the shade threw up its hands and desperately began to block the attacks. At first it was unsuccessful but as though speeding up to imitate Goku's technique it was soon blocking every punch of the chestnut fist.

'This thing learns fast,' Goku thought to himself in a combination of panic and excitement, 'I need to keep myself one step ahead.'

Still blocking every punch with one hand the vesper shade lashed out with a right leg sidekick directly through Goku's torso eliciting a gasp from the crowd. Gradually the image of Goku faded away as though it were made of smoke.

Spinning in a circle with a back fist the shade caught Goku under the chin as he charged in for a strike. That punch too went through Goku as though he wasn't there.

Now completely confused the shade was caught off guard as Goku came down from above hammering his foot into the side of its head. A loud crash resounded as the shade went bouncing and skipping across the surface of the floor until it finally came to rest in a crater slightly larger then the size of its body.

"The triple after image," Ranma noted. "That's an old technique."

"You're right," Piccolo said with a nod, "but very well applied."

'Incredible,' The White Wizard thought to himself, 'he used residual chi images to fool his opponent. I didn't know you could do that.'

Goku looked out to where the shade was slowly standing up, shaking its head as though it had been wounded. 'It's even imitating how I act after I get hit. Even so it wasn't hurt when I kicked it as hard as I could. It's stronger then me.' With that realization a wide smile slowly spready across his face.

Steadily the shade stood up again. Drawing its arms to its side again the deep blue aura flared around it. In response the temperature in the room dropped several degrees causing Kasumi to shiver.

"It's cold," she said hugging herself. Mouthing a silent word she summoned thick white robes that covered her body.

'It's increasing its power again,' Goku realized. Quickly he summoned his light blue aura and screamed as he forced the increase of his own power level.

"When did Goku get this strong?" Piccolo asked in disbelief staring at his old time rival. "He's well above the point when we fought together against the greater demon."

"I don't know," Ranma replied. His chin was clenched and despite the cold a single bead of sweat ran down the side of his face. "But for all of his strength that monster is even stronger."

Goku dropped his aura and stood facing the shade. As though it had become bored the shade also settled its power and stood facing Goku. 'Not good, I can't match it in a contest of power. Sorry Ranma, I'll have to use some more of your techniques. I haven't mastered the strongest ones yet so I won't give away your secrets.' He grinned in excitement, 'I had no idea that I'd get to fight something this strong. Coming here was a really good idea."

"Look at him," Piccolo muttered, "he's enjoying himself."

"Yeah," Ranma agreed, not being able to help but envy Goku for just a moment. 'I hope I get to fight someone this tough.'

The shade bent its knees, dipping down into a deep stance. 'It's getting ready to attack, I have to time this perfectly.' Cupping his hands together Goku slowly drew them to his side.

Launching itself off the floor so hard that the ground buckled beneath its feet the creature blurred towards Goku. "Kamehameha!" he yelled throwing a column of blue energy directly at it. The shade easily ducked beneath it and continued to run, the energy casting shadows on its featureless face.

In a matter of an instant the shade had covered the distance. Throwing himself backwards Goku barely avoided a punch from the monster. Where they were standing Nabiki and Kasumi stepped back in surprise when they were pelted with high winds.

"From just one punch?" Nabiki asked in disbelief. "Just how strong is that thing?"

"I hope Mr. Goku will be okay," Kasumi said in wide-eyed concern.

'Damn it's fast,' Goku thought to himself. Taking a moment to glance at Ranma he nodded meaningfully.

Ranma stared back at him. "Cover your ears!" he yelled in warning to his friends. Blinking at him in surprise they quickly complied when they saw that he was already doing so.

Opening his mouth Goku yelled so loudly that the shade stopped in its tracks and stumbled backwards. All around him the ground buckled and broke throwing dust and rocks into the air. Even with their ears covered his friends winced at the horrible sound. Only Minder seemed unaffected, his expression only changing to a frown.

Without hesitating Goku moved to the shade. Reaching out both of his hands he drew them back so quickly that black blades appeared in the air gauging deeply into the chest of the shade sending slivers of onyx flying. In the same motion he kicked out with one leg sending it sprawling onto its back.

"What kind of technique is that?" Piccolo asked in amazement.

"The Yamasen-Ken," Ranma whispered in awe, "he pulled it from my memories."

'But then again, it only makes sense,' Ranma told himself. 'The Yamasen-Ken focuses on a loud yell and a frontal attack to defeating the enemy. It relies completely on strength. That technique would be much easier then the Umisen-Ken for Goku to master.'

'I can't give it a chance to recover,' Goku thought determinedly. 'I need to stay on the offensive.'

Jumping into the air Goku came down with both feet onto the torso of the shade with such force that the ground surrounding it evaporated into a fine dust leaving both Goku and the shade at the center of a crater. The shade then cried out silently as though it were experiencing vivid pain.

Reaching up one arm the monster attempted to grab Goku's leg. Flipping out of the way Goku grabbed the outstretched arm and threw the shade into the air. Flying quickly he intercepted its trajectory and fiercely drew back both of his hands driving the vacuum blades deep into the shades back creating two more deep gouges and throwing more slivers of onyx into the air.

"Kamehameha!" Goku yelled before the shade could move more then a few feet away from him. The current of light blue energy caught the creature in the back carrying it directly back into the crater that its body had created just a moment ago. It was there that it disappeared in a blaze of blue as the apparent size of the crater increased many times over.

Goku landed at the side of the crater, breathing hard. Sweat ran down the side of his face and his sagging form showed obvious signs of fatigue.

"Is it over?" Nabiki asked in amazement.

Piccolo and Ranma glanced at each other, both of them frowning. "No," Ranma said.

"It's not that Goku's attack wasn't impressive," Piccolo explained. "It's just that everything he did could only scratch at the surface of the Vesper Shade. Its power level has not significantly decreased."

"Then maybe the legend of its infinite strength is true," The White Wizard said softly.

Ranma looked over at Goku and carefully examined his face. Though the joy of a tough opponent was still there a look of desperation, like that of a cornered animal, had also appeared. 'Goku's starting to believe that it might be true,' Ranma realized.

'It's strength is already equal to what Raku had when fighting Captain Ginyu over a month ago,' Goku thought to himself. 'The only reason that I was able to fight against it equally was because of its lack of experience. But despite being unable to protect itself from my attacks I wasn't able to deal any real damage.' He took another deep breath. 'If anything those attacks affected me more than it.'

Minder looked over to where the dust in the crater was already clearing. 'Its gained confidence in this battleground,' he noted, 'now is the time that it will reveal its full power. What will you do Goku when you are faced with an enemy many times stronger then yourself?'

Goku watched as the dust floated in the air above the latest of many craters created by the fight. While he was watching the dust began to swirl into a spiral resembling some kind of a tornado. Scattering into the air it revealed the vesper shade standing at the center of the crater with its dark blue aura glowing calmly about it. Like before small tendrils of electricity ebbed and flowed with the motion of its aura. The shade was looking directly up at Goku, an unearthly confidence making its way into its poise.

"So you're ready to fight me seriously?" Goku asked in a calm voice. "Come whenever you're ready."

"He acts like he can understand it," Nabiki commented.

"He probably can," The White Wizard said. "The Vesper Shade learns everything it knows about the material plane from the first warrior it fights there. Right now it probably sees Goku as its teacher that it's preparing to surpass. So all of its mannerisms and fighting techniques are similar to what Goku used against it."

"So it's not so much stealing Goku's techniques as it is being taught them," Piccolo said thoughtfully.

"Either way its bad for us," Nabiki finished with a frown.

'Come on Goku, I know that you're holding back,' Ranma thought to himself staring intensely. Catching the thought the saiyajin glanced over at Ranma and smiled before turning away.

'Not yet Ranma,' Goku returned, 'I'm not ready to use that technique.' He turned his gaze back to the shade. Flexing his arms Goku summoned his light blue aura, forcing the energy to permeate his body. 'I need to see if I can win with my skill rather then with my power, like Raku against Captain Ginyu.'

Goku took a deep fighting stance holding his arms at the ready. Looking up at him the shade dipped into an identical stance and stared up at him.

The creature struck first. Its form seemed to evaporate into the air as it disappeared. Turning around Goku barely blocked a punch aimed at his head. Clenching his teeth he felt the force from the contact shake through his entire body. 'It's much stronger!'

The shades arm blurred into countless more punches. Calling on the Chestnut Fist Goku directly countered the barrage. Finding himself stumbling backwards from the ferocity of the attack Goku threw a sidekick beneath the shades guard. Flying up into the air to avoid the attack the creature cupped its hands and gathered its dark energy between them. Bringing his hands to his side in an identical motion Goku gathered his own energy.

"Get back!" Ranma warned grabbing Kasumi's arm and quickly pulling her away from the fight. In a similar motion Piccolo pulled back Nabiki and the White Wizard walked backwards unable to remove his eyes from the scene.

"Kamehameha!" Goku yelled as he and the shade simultaneously released their built up power. The two columns of energy met in midair creating a spectacular light show that left the audience squinting trying not to miss what was happening.

Their powers seemed evenly matched for a moment before Goku's beam broke through and made contact with the vesper shade which disappeared on contact.

"Is it over?" Goku asked before he threw himself to his left side causing a black blade that would have decapitated him to merely cut the surface of his skin. Raising his head he saw the shade an instant before its hands started to blur forwards and backwards each time creating a vacuum blade that cut the air trying to reach him.

'He figured it out how to use it after one demonstration?' Goku asked himself in astonishment, 'I made a mistake.' Combining the Chestnut Fist with the Yamasen-Ken Goku created what appeared to be an aura composed of black blades staving off the creature's techniques.

"Goku is at a severe disadvantage," Piccolo noted. "The shade is his equal in improvisation and fighting ability and is significantly more powerful. He is being overwhelmed."

"You're right," Ranma said, "It combined the Kamehameha with the afterimage technique and the Yamasen-Ken with the Chestnut Fist. Those weren't combinations that Goku used against it during the fight."

"So the vesper shade doesn't actually possess unlimited strength," The White Wizard said thoughtfully.

"What was that?" everyone asked looking at him.

"The theory stating that the shade is infinitely strong is basing it off of the fact that no one has ever seen the end of its strength," he explained now that he was the center of attention. "They theorized that since no mortal creature could ever match it in power for all intents and purposes it might as well be infinitely strong." He turned his head following the fight closely. "But this Goku is clearly rivaling the shade even at its apparent full power. Therefore there is a limit to the power the shade can produce and it can be matched by mortals."

Ranma smiled. 'So that's all it was.' Watching the fight he nodded in satisfaction as he observed the expression on Goku's face. 'That theory actually had me worried for a moment.'

Piccolo looked at Ranma curiously. "Does this mean that you aren't worried any more?"

Ranma shrugged. "Goku is being forced into a corner so he'll have no choice but to use his full power."

Piccolo turned his attention back to the two who were still maneuvering around each other trying to gain the advantage. 'Full power?' A smile played on his face. 'That does sound like Goku.'

One of the black blades of the shade broke through Goku's defense cutting off a spike of hair. His right arm still desperately staving off its attacks Goku summoned blue energy to his left arm and threw it at the creature.

Shaving the ball cleanly in half with a vacuum blade the shade slipped a low round kick targeting Goku's leg that slipped past his aura. Jumping into the air Goku cleanly dodged the attack. Spinning rapidly in a circle the shade released a cloud of black blades that flew in random directions cutting deep ruts in the floor again forcing Ranma and the others to retreat further back. Twisting and contorting himself Goku narrowly avoided being hit directly by any blade but was covered in deep cuts and his clothes were ripped so badly it was amazing his shirt was still hanging on.

"The Demon God Assault Bomb," Ranma said, taken back, "it was able to create the ultimate technique of Yamasen-Ken on its own.

"That's an awkward name," Piccolo commented, "but the technique is effective."

Goku floated slowly to the ground panting heavily. 'It's definitely doing a number on me,' he admitted to himself wiping sweat off his forehead. 'It's learning from me too quickly. If this fight continues it probably pick up more of my moves and then I won't have any secrets from it. But even though it learns so quickly there's still something that is hasn't had to face. An opponent of overwhelming power.'

The shade floated down from the air and touched down on the broken ground facing Goku. Leaning backwards even as its feet stayed together its posture betrayed the same pride as Goku's.

Goku's frown of concentration lifted and he smiled joyously at the shade. "You're one heck of an enemy. I only wish that you were on my side. I'm sure that we would get a lot out of training together."

"They're acting like they're friends," Nabiki pointed out. "Shouldn't they still be fighting?"

"That's Goku's way," Ranma explained. "He senses that the vesper shade isn't inherently evil and is only following orders. Despite what happened during their fight he doesn't feel any bitterness."

"But why is he acting so comfortably?" The White Wizard asked. "He still needs to win for us to continue in this tournament."

"Don't worry," Ranma said, "he's about to show was what he's been hiding."

"You're the first enemy I've used this technique on," Goku told the shade, "this is one I don't think that you'll be able to imitate."

Even Minder couldn't help but lean in at Goku's proclamation. 'Goku is no fool, what is the source of his confidence?'

Goku took a deep breath. 'Hold it together. I need to keep control.' Taking a wide stance Goku clenched both of his hands into tight fists and summoned his aura. Screaming with the exertion he forced every bit of energy he had inside onto the surface of his body. His scream grew even louder as he tried subduing the intense pain. 'My body hasn't been sufficiently trained to handle this. I have to hold it together!'

Goku's friends shielded their eyes to protect themselves from the dust and small rocks that were flying through the air. "His power level is jumping!" The White Wizard yelled over the roar.

Unable to handle the pain Goku's eyes rolled to the back of his head making their sockets appear empty and white. 'I'm at the critical point! Just a bit further!' From deep inside himself he could feel the pain manifest itself in a new form. What had been awoken while him and Ranma were one was now emerging again in Goku alone. What was before born of grief was now being inspired by the pain of desperation and the love of battle. Goku felt the rage from deep in his stomach explode outwards into his body making its way into every muscle and into every cell.

Goku's muscles bulged and small bolts of lightning lashed out from his aura even while dust from the ground began to fly around him in something resembling a tornado. From the force of the wind his normally relaxed hair floated into the air above him until it was pointed straight up as though it had been gelled. Light exploded into his hair and then dimmed and then exploded again. Finally it took and turned his hair shimmering gold adding further to his spectacular appearance.

The fury of Goku's aura faded slightly finalizing as an aura of golden energy making faint whispering sounds as it ebbed about him. Rolling back down the pupils in his eyes were now a striking blue green combination which pierced anything that they looked upon. The dust that had been circling him now fell back slowly to the ground as though its duty had been completed.

'So that's what it looks like from the outside,' Ranma thought to himself, unable to speak, 'amazing.'

"His power," Piccolo muttered, "I've never felt anything like it before."

'So that's what he is,' Minder thought to himself with narrowed eyes, 'I never would have guessed.'

The Vesper Shade, not surprisingly, was speechless. Falling back into a defensive stance where its weight was focused on its back leg it waited patiently for his next move.

"I don't have anything against you," Goku said in a low voice, "but you stand between Ranma and Akane. I won't hold back."

Goku's form vaporized and reappeared directly in front of the shade. Stepping back as though it were startled the shade paused for just a moment before it defiantly unleashed its own version of the chestnut fist causing a blur of black in the air. Seemingly without effort Goku flowed between the punches not even bothering to block the techniques.

"I can't follow his movements," Piccolo said in awe, "he's fast."

'You said it,' Ranma thought to himself, 'even using the neko-ken I'd have trouble keeping up with him. I can see how it was that we overwhelmed Captain Ginyu with this power.'

Goku caught the shades fist with one hand. Trying to free itself the shade lashed out with its other hand, which was also promptly caught. Struggling in match of pure strength Goku and the shades gaze never left each other.

"He's giving up his advantage of speed in a contest of strength," The White Wizard said in concern. "He's giving up a certain advantage for an uncertain one."

"Goku wants to test his new power," Ranma said confidently. "He wants to see how strong he really is. Can't say I blame him."

A long moment passed. Struggling to break free the shade summoned a blazing aura of dark blue energy that pushed Goku backwards. Digging his feet deep gorges appeared where Goku's boots were dragged directly through the ground. Goku's expression hardened and his hands compressed further around those of the shade.

Throwing back its head the shade yelled silently. Expanding further its aura encompassed Goku. As his skin began to burn Goku yelled with the shade his scream resounding with its silence. His golden aura expanded further coming into furious competition with the blue. As their auras clashed a horrible sound resembling that of a tornado rolled into the arena casting high winds and dust about.

"He won't be able to hold on!" The White Wizard yelled.

"Look again!" Piccolo yelled back.

Throughout the shades arms were hairline cracks. Accelerating in expansion they raced throughout the shades arms until they exploding causing the onyx to disintegrate in the cloud of ravishing energy. The connection between them gone Goku and the shade were launched in separate directions both of them flying almost 500 feet before they began to bounce along the ground.

Goku's black hair was already falling back into place as he slowly picked himself up from the ground. 'This isn't good. I haven't had much practice with controlling the transformation. I'm just glad that it came out of it worse off than me." Looking up Goku watched the distant shade come slowly to its feet moving awkwardly for its lack of arms.

'He lost the transformation,' Mind thought to himself, 'his body hasn't been properly conditioned for the increase in power. Considering that the last super saiyajin was over ten times more powerful when he first transformed I'd say this Goku is doing fairly well.'

Struggling to control itself the shade awkwardly took several steps before its posture straightened. Turning its head towards Goku it puffed out its chest in an expression that resembled pride.

'It's too tough to hurt it normally,' Goku continued to himself. 'I'll have to risk transforming again. For that I'll have to increase my power level.'

Ranma's eyes widened as he examined Goku. "He's going to transform again."

"Why would he do that?" Nabiki asked with a frown. "He should have an advantage over the shade."

"He realizes that even when it's like this it's too tough for him to hurt," Piccolo said with crossed arms. "It's a tactical decision to end the fight early rather then drawing it out and allowing the shade to adapt."

"It's a good idea," The White Wizard commented. "The Vesper shade has an extraordinary ability to learn. It wouldn't be long before it was controlling ki with its feet."

"What has me worried is that Goku needs a certain amount of power for the transformation," Ranma said with narrowed eyes. "I don't know where it's going to come from."

Piccolo gave Ranma a sideways glance. "How do you know about this? Have you seen him use this technique before?"

"I've seen the technique first hand but have never really had a chance to examine it. It's an educated guess."

Goku drew his hands to his side. "This is a technique that I was saving," he told the shade with a smile. "If you ever come here again and we get a chance to fight feel free to use it against me."

Goku's blue aura exploded around him burning intensely against his skin. "Kao-ken times ten!" Throughout his body veins appeared to handle the sheer flow of energy. Drawing back his head he screamed as the light again found its way into his hair. Golden energy lanced up from inside him consuming and converting his blue aura. Once more the transformation was complete.

"The Kao-ken can last at most for a little under a minute." Ranma said clenching and relaxing his hands. "And there's a risk involved with even using it at all. Add that to the instability of this new transformation..."

"Goku's walking a fine line," Piccolo finished, "but I have fought him more often then anyone else. He won't fail us now."

The White Wizard stared at Goku in wonder. 'No one has ever defeated a Vesper Shade before in melee combat. Will this be the first time?'

Staring at him defiantly the shade began an awkward run towards Goku's position. Before the eyes of the watchers Goku simply vanished. Stopping in its tracks the shade quickly turned its head back and forth looking for him.

It didn't have long to wait. Goku appeared directly in front of it as though coming from the air itself. Before the shade had a chance to move he uppercut it directly in the gut. On contact cracks spider webbed themselves away from his fist filling the entire abdomen of the creature.

Shaking in pain the shade leaned away attempting a roundhouse kick at Goku's head. Catching its foot in one hand the saiyajin's forearms bulged as he squeezed causing the entire leg below the kneecap to shatter into fine pieces. With his left leg Goku swiftly kicked the shade so that it flew almost ten feet into the air above him.

"Kamehameha!" Goku yelled throwing a column of golden energy directly at the shade. As the energy made contact the shades own aura of dark blue appeared around it for just a moment before it fizzled and died. Caught helpless the shade split in half from its broken torso before the remains of its body gradually disintegrated into nothing.

"He did it!" his friends from the sidelines exulted. Panting with exhaustion Goku dropped the transformation and the kao-ken. "That was close," he admitted rubbing the back of his head. "Man I'm tired." Turning he walked slowly back to where his friends were standing.

"What kind of technique did you use?" Piccolo asked before anyone else had the chance to say anything.

"I don't really have a name for it," Goku responded. "I just reach for a power that's buried inside me and force it to appear."

"That was incredible," the White Wizard said in awe, "This is the first time that I've ever heard of anyone defeating a vesper shade in direct combat."

'This guy's good,' Nabiki admitted to herself. 'I'm glad that he was fighting for us.'

"Thanks Goku," Ranma said hold out one hand.

Goku smiled back and shook it, "No problem."

"It's been a long time since the last emergence of a super saiyajin," Minder said while clapping slowly, "impressive work."

"What's a super saiyajin?" Goku asked looking at him in confusion.

"Ask lord Freezer," Minder told him coolly, "he would know better then I since he was destroyed by one almost one-thousand years ago. At least that's what the legends say."

The White Wizard turned and stared at Goku. 'This transformation has that kind of potential?' he asked himself, 'how is that possible?'

"By the looks on your faces I can tell that you can't see what I'm getting at. Be warned, I can tell you with certainty that Freezer has you and your friends marked. With the emergence of you transformation his wrath will find you sooner or later."

Minder ran a hand through his hair. "Even so we have a task to finish. Goku you are recognized for your power."

"Is that it?" Piccolo growled loudly. "He almost got himself killed out there."

Minder shrugged. "He was creative perhaps but hardly demonstrated the intuitiveness or the grace of the other fighters thus far. It was a fair decision."

"What's this recognition thing?" Goku asked glancing at Ranma.

"It doesn't matter," Ranma said sternly. "Damn it all. Well, we'll just have to make up for it."

"The time has come for you to choose your next fighter Ranma," Minder said. "Make a good choice."

Ranma glanced at Piccolo and then turned to look at Kasumi. "Do you two have any preferences?"

"It doesn't matter to me," Piccolo said gruffly.

"I agree with Mr. Piccolo," Kasumi said smiling as always, "you should make the decision Ranma."

Ranma bent his head. 'I already know that the next fighter is going to be Rykuyo from when he was talking to Minder a moment ago. He's strong; I had trouble with him when I fought him before. Piccolo would definitely be more then a match for him though. Unless I miss my guess his magic is likely coming close to rivaling Rykuyo's and his physical strength is vastly greater. But I don't know who the opponent after him will be and Piccolo's strength might be necessary for that one.' He looked up at Kasumi and examined her for a moment. She was serenely humming to herself as though she didn't realize that a fight was in her near future.

'Kasumi might be able to do it. She specializes in defensive and healing magics and should be able to protect herself. But I know that she's incapable of hurting anyone. How can she win if she can't use any attack magic? But I can't afford to wait, the next enemy might be way too much for her.'

Ranma stood and thought for a moment before a big smile crossed his face. "That's it! Kasumi, come over here!"

While the others watched in curiosity Ranma pulled Kasumi aside and spent a moment whispering to her. A slight smile pulled across Piccolo's face. 'Brilliant Ranma,' he thought to himself, 'not only are you covering up her weakness but you're exploiting her strength.'

Nabiki gave Piccolo a sidelong glance. 'He can hear Ranma even when he's speaking quietly, his hearing must be incredible.'

"Can you do that?" Ranma asked after a moment staring into Kasumi's eyes.

Kasumi thought for a moment before she smiled brightly. "If it will help Akane then I would be happy to."

"I choose Kasumi Tendo for my next fighter," Ranma announced to Minder.

"An interesting choice Ranma, I hope that you've thought this through," Minder said back. "But your decision is final. Rykuyo, appear."

Almost instantly Rykuyo was by his side gray smoke floating up from his robes. "He won?" his voice scratched in disbelief.

"It doesn't matter," Minder told him, "your opponent is Kasumi. Concentrate on your fight."

"Of course Mr. President." Rykuyo said bowing in respect. "It will be even as you command."

Kasumi pleasantly walked directly up to Rykuyo, her white robes brushing against the ground. "Are you ready for our match?"

Rykuyo growled in annoyance. "Let's not delay this any longer then necessary."

Kasumi sighed. "I thought that you might be hungry so I was hoping that I could offer you some lunch. But I'm ready now too."

Nabiki glanced at Kasumi again and then looked over at Ranma. 'If anything happens to my sister I won't forgive you,' she thought fiercely. 'You'd better have one hell of a good plan.'

The White Wizard glanced dubiously at Ranma. "I'm not so sure that Kasumi was the best choice for this fight."

"She'll be fine, just trust her."

He shrugged and looked away. "Your decisions have been good so far. I'm not going to start doubting you now."

Come on Kasumi,' Ranma thought to himself, 'not just us but also Akane is counting on you.'

Kasumi nodded as though she heard Ranma's thoughts. 'For Akane.'

S

What did all of you think? Was that a good chapter or what!  
  
By the way, this saga is coming to a close very soon. I have some good ideas for the next one. If I have any fans out there who want me to go ahead with it let me know. Warning though, it will probably take me a few years to finish. At one chapter every few months and a total of at least 10 chapters it couldn't be any different.

Who would have guessed that I'd enjoy writing this much. This is my first real fanfiction too.

Sincerely,

Arinson Tidochi


	9. Joining 19 b

Joining 19 b : The Perfect Difference

Author's note 

Hey guys, it's been a while. Sorry to those who thought I was dead. I've been busy, but this story is going to keep going. The general consensus seems to be that everyone wants to continue, so so be it. Catch you all next time.

S

The two opponents were a stark contrast. One was a pretty young woman with long brown hair and brown eyes. The other was a tall man, almost 6 foot in height, with white hair and gray eyes. He had a scowl on his face that suggested that whatever it was that he was doing, he hated it. The woman however was smiling as though she was about to have dinner with friends. Even the clothes they were wearing were markedly different. The woman was wearing pristine white robes that seemed somehow symbolic of her nature. The man was wearing wrinkled gray robes that suggested that he didn't give a damn. They were standing on opposite sides of a crater that Goku had personally dug with his body, staring at each other from 30 feet away.

Ranma glanced down curiously as a cool breeze drifted across his skin and clothes. "Is there a draft in here?"

"That's from their conflicting auras," The White Wizard said, "it's called miten kori, or perfect difference. This is what happens when the magical auras of two wizards who are completely opposite come into contact."

'Even I haven't heard of this before,' Nabiki thought to herself in interest. 'Mother's book didn't mention anything about it.'

"It's extremely rare," The White Wizard added, "Even across multiple generations of wizards only two or three perfect differences will ever coexist."

"What I want to know is what the consequences will be," Piccolo said, "will this be an advantage or a disadvantage?"

"It's impossible to tell, but I can say that for me it's a relief. Because their powers stem from opposite ends of the magical spectrum it means that neither side is capable of directly overwhelming the other. Kasumi stands a chance of at least holding her own."

"Who trained you?" Nabiki interjected with a sharp glance at the White Wizard.

He blinked in surprise. "Where did that come from?"

Nabiki looked at him suspiciously for a moment. "You came out of nowhere to help out Akane and now you're here risking your life for her. You know things about magic that I've never heard of before and can cast a spell that bends the nature of the universe itself. Who taught you all of this?"

"I suppose it would be fair for me to tell you. I was trained by an arch magi by the name of Maple. He's sort of an inter-dimensional policeman but he also likes to interfere with individual dimensions. That's why I'm here."

'His master's name was Maple?' Ranma asked himself. 'That was the name of the guy who sent Goku and me to the amazons for the technique of Joining. Is it the same guy?'

"I guess I'll accept that answer," Nabiki said, still eyeing the White Wizard suspiciously.

"Enough talk," Piccolo stated, "they're about to start."

"You'll regret ever choosing to fight me," Rykuyo boasted, "Ripping!" As though he were making some kind of pitch he drew his left arm back and threw it towards Kasumi. Out of his fingers came a black claw that flew reaching and straining for her throat.

"That's an unpleasant spell," Kasumi said with a gentle smile, "this will help. Blossom." In midair the claw transformed into a bouquet of white roses which landed neatly in her arms. "They're beautiful!"

"Horrid growth!" Rykuyo spat in disgust. Immediately the thorns on the roses began to pulsate and grow rapidly while wrapping themselves around Kasumi.

"Calming mist," Kasumi said tapping a thorn with one finger. Immediately light dew covered the plants and the pulsating stopped. The roses then expanded for a moment and then contracted, as though they had just taken a deep breath. They then slowly drooped off of her body and then fell onto the floor. All around Kasumi beads of water were hanging in the air and everyone who watched took a deep breath and then sighed in relief.

"It feels like I've been meditating for hours," Ranma commented in surprise.

"Those kinds of spells are Kasumi's specialty," Nabiki said not being able to help but smile. "They always have been."

"Do we have to do this?" Kasumi asked Rykuyo, "all I want is to see my little sister again."

"Don't fool yourself," Rykuyo stated harshly, "I'm here for only one reason. I'm going to kill you if I can. And if you want to survive you should do your best to kill me."

Minder crossed his arms while a devious smile played at his face. 'Of all the fights that we've seen today no two combaters will be as different as these two. The White Wizard is correct, perfect difference indeed. Even to me the outcome of this fight is unclear.'

Rykuyo dropped to both knees and placed his hands flat on the ground. "Black Rager!" he spat, as though it was some kind of curse word.

Immediately darkness pooled out from his hand as though he had tapped an underground fountain. Spreading out from his hand the darkness expanded rapidly and began to take a serpentine shape. It grew for almost ten seconds before it reached its final form, that of a huge dragon almost twenty feet high with deep black scales and dark blue claws. Its eyes were like sapphire spotlights and its teeth were like polished ivory daggers. Slowly it turned its head and surveyed Kasumi who only stared up at it with wide brown eyes.

"What the hell kind of creature is that?" Nabiki asked after a moment of stunned silence.

"It looks like a dragon," Goku commented.

"I can see that," Nabiki said dryly, "I was asking for what kind of powers it would have."

"I've heard of this one," The White Wizard said thoughtfully. "It's known as a black summon. It's a spell that takes a piece of the soul of the caster and manifests it in a physical form. It's very powerful but also risky. I guess that Rykuyo feels confident that Kasumi is incapable of destroying it."

'Damn it,' Ranma thought to himself, 'I didn't expect something like this. Still though, if Kasumi can keep her cool it should work.' He looked carefully at Kasumi who was in turn staring up at the dragon in amazement. 'I know I should have faith in her but still... damn it, I wish it were my turn to fight!'

"Are you afraid Kasumi?" Rykuyo asked smugly, "you should have expected this. I am after all an expert summoner. One of your meager powers couldn't hope to match me."

"I don't need to be strong. I was taught long ago that the power of a wizard doesn't rely on the talent but on the heart."

Rykuyo snorted, "what kind of rubbish is that? Those with power make the rules for those without. Next to this simple truth nothing else matters."

"I was taught differently," Kasumi said quietly.

S

The crescent moon was a pale orange in the night sky above. Despite the many lights of the city the stars this night were clearly visible, an odd sight. Those who were still out for whatever reason paused from time to time to gaze upwards and wonder.

On this night there was a humble house. All of the windows on this house were dark, save one. Inside that window there was a pretty young teenage girl with brown hair and eyes who was sitting at a desk that was almost too large for her. Opened in front of her on the desk was a small handbook. The pages inside the book were a yellowish parchment and were filled with extremely neat writing, almost calligraphy.

The girl sat in the chair staring intently at the pages before shaking her head in frustration and turning them. When she came to the next two pages she would sit for another few minutes before finally giving up and turning the pages again.

Finally she sighed in defeat and closed the book with a resounding thud. Resting her chin in her hands she sat quietly for a moment before looking at a picture that was sitting on her desk. It was of a beautiful young woman who looked remarkably like the girl who was sitting in the chair.

"How did you do it mother?" the girl asked quietly, "how were you able to master so many different magics?"

She waited for a moment but no answer came. Sitting back up in her chair she opened the book again, turning to a sort of table of contents on the first page. "I learned chapters one and two easily enough," she said indicating the first two sections that were listed in the book, "but everything else, I just can't understand. It says that compassion is for healing and defense. It then says that anger is for attacking and infliction. But father says never to hurt anything in anger. So how can anyone attack with magic?"

She waited, but the conundrum didn't present an answer. "Does that mean that magic can't be used to attack?"

She waited again, and then sighed. "But I trust father. I won't go against his wishes." She looked again at the picture. "Or yours mother. I'll use my powers to protect, and not to hurt."

S

Kasumi couldn't help but shiver as the dragon turned it's shifting blue eyes towards her. She could feel the hate and confusion emanating from the dragon. "It feels like you," she said suddenly, surprising herself.

"What?"

"The dragon, it shares your sadness and ignorance. I feel bad for it."

Rykuyo snorted in disgust. "It's just a mindless beast. If you become emotionally attached to it you will be destroyed."

Kasumi smiled gently. "Don't worry, I forgive you."

"Damn you," Rykuyo muttered under his breath, "you mock me."

"Is this part of your plan Ranma?" The White Wizard asked.

"Sort of, but she's doing it on her own," Ranma smiled, "I didn't know that she could take her enemy off balance like that."

"It's happening naturally," Nabiki said, "Kasumi isn't angering him deliberately. She's meant those things that she said."

Rykuyo pointed at Kasumi, "Destroy her!"

The dragon responded immediately. Charging past Rykuyo it dived for Kasumi with its mouth wide open. "Shield," she said calmly, holding up one hand as though in denial to the dragon.

A thin aura of light appeared around her just as the dragon's jaws closed on her. Mouth wide it strained as it attempted to crush her shield. "Your pain, it's so strong."

"Shut up!"

'That girl's insight is incredible,' Minder thought, examining Kasumi carefully. 'It's not often that someone can so easily recognize the heart of another creature. But what is uncertain is whether or not she can protect herself from the incredible power that pain generates.'

"Crush her!" Rykuyo ordered the dragon, "grind her to dust!"

"Kasumi is stronger then I expected," Piccolo said, "the dragon's strength is obvious yet she's repelling it."

"It's because of Kasumi's focused heart," the White Wizard said. "It's increasing her power ten fold."

"You don't need to be angry anymore." Kasumi told the dragon soothingly. "Peace." Waving one hand through the air she lowered her head as though in prayer.

Seeming to sigh in relief the dragon relaxed it's jaws and then stepped backwards from her. Lowering its head it closed its eyes and started snoring loudly.

Rykuyo stared at the unconscious dragon. "That's impossible."

"She put a Black Summon to sleep?!" the White Wizard said in a hushed voice, "that's almost impossible!"

"What's so special about that?" Piccolo asked.

"Like I said before, the Black Summon directly takes a piece of its casters soul. But even though it has a body it's not really alive. It shouldn't need sleep at all. That spell must have pacified it to an unprecedented extreme."

"Worthless," Rykuyo spat, "leave my sight." Swinging his left hand dismissively he banished the sleeping dragon, which disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. "Now you," he said, glaring at Kasumi, "I will show you no mercy. If you don't defend yourself properly you will die."

"Don't worry about me," Kasumi said while smiling softly, "I'm more worried about you. Please don't push yourself too hard."

"Flaring!" Out of the wizard's hand came a small ball that resembled a star. Exploding over and over in front of him it grew in size until its diameter was the height of his body. Making a pushing motion he sent the aura of explosions flying towards Kasumi.

"That's a higher level attack spell," Nabiki noted.

"Yes, I haven't heard of it before," the White Wizard added.

"It's strong, Rykuyo used it against me when we fought," Ranma said, "It's just as dangerous as it looks." He glanced over at Minder. 'This might be bad, if it gets too much worse then I can stop the spell, but I won't be able to without him recognizing my move. I guess I'll have to leave it to Kasumi.' He frowned and crossed his arms, 'keep it together Kasumi. If you win here then it's up to Piccolo and me, and I know we can do it.'

"Mystic Wall," Kasumi said while making a waving motion with her left hand. Appearing directly before the ball of explosions appeared a curtain seemingly made out of silver glitter. Glowing brilliantly the silver wrapped around the fire slowing down its progression.

"Too weak!" Rykuyo barked. Clenching both of his hands together he pulled them apart violently. In response the explosions pulsed greatly ripping and then disintegrating the silver wall in a single instant. In the same motion he pushed both of his hands towards Kasumi open palmed causing the violently shifting fire to rocket towards her.

Kasumi looked at the flames for only a second before she was forced to turn away because of the heat. "No!" the White Wizard yelled. Bending his knees Ranma's body tensed as he prepared to move, "Come on Kasumi," he whispered.

Minder grinned slightly. 'She simply doesn't have the power to stop it. That spell is much too strong for her. What will you do?'

'The hate is too strong,' Kasumi thought to herself, 'Mother, what would you do?' She stopped for a moment, so that the fire was just seconds away, and smiled. Waving her hands again, she said softly, "Mystic Wall."

Again the wall of silver sparkles appeared and wrapped around the ball of fire. 'This again?' thought everyone in the room.

"Worthless!" Rykuyo yelled in victory. Clenching his hands he prepared to expand his spell.

Kasumi looked over at him, her eyes lowered in a combination of abject pity and love. "Mother's embrace."

At her words a beautiful spectral woman wearing a flowing white night gown appeared in front of Rykuyo. Staring with glowing blue eyes into his surprised face she gently leaned up and kissed him on the cheek before wrapping him in a hug. Immediately the fire exploded into silver tinted fireworks that had Kasumi and her friends diving for cover.

"That's... incredible," Piccolo said in a low voice.

"That's Kasumi," Nabiki said with a shake of her head, "even though I've seen it before I have trouble believing it."

"In all of my years of training I've never heard of such a spell," the White Wizard admitted.

"Not bad," Minder and Ranma said in unison. Glancing at each other the former smiled while the latter frowned.

"Please," Kasumi begged, "just rest."

Rykuyo stood frozen while tears ran down the side of his face. "Such a low level defensive spell," he muttered, "disappear." Immediately the spectral woman vanished. Standing still for a moment Rykuyo fell to his knees and cupped his face in his hands. Staying there his body shuddered while being wracked by silent sobs.

"Oh no," Kasumi said quietly. Looking at Rykuyo yearningly she slowly walked towards him around the crater.

"Leave him be," Minder ordered her.

"How can you say that?" Kasumi asked, not even looking at him. "You're his teacher."

"You don't understand," Minder said wearily. "You can't help him. Of my three disciples his past is by far the most tragic."

"That's why he needs affection," Kasumi said now turning to face him. Her expression shocked her friends who were used to her soft and gentle emotions. Her eyes held intensity.

"Is this what you had in mind Ranma?" Nabiki asked giving him a sideways glance.

"Kinda," Ranma said in disbelief. "But Kasumi sort of over performed her role."

"Ranma had intended that Kasumi protect herself while wearing down Rykuyo's desire to fight, eventually leaving him open to some kind of sleep or otherwise submission spell," Piccolo said. "He could tell from when he fought Rykuyo that the wizard was mentally unstable enough for this plan to work. However, not only has she protected herself but she unintentionally inflicted a complete mental breakdown of her enemy."

"Nice plan." Goku said admiringly, patting Ranma on the back.

"Feeling better?" Ranma asked, looking at him.

"I'm still feeling pretty beat up." Goku said while touching some now prominent bruises on his body. "But I'll be alright. You know me, I heal fast." He looked over at Rykuyo. "But this could be a big problem."

"What do you mean?" Ranma asked.

"Well, I don't know that much about magic, but I know that in martial arts extreme amounts of emotion can cause power surges. Heck, that's how we beat Captain Ginyu."

"Good point," Ranma admitted looking back to Rykuyo.

"How could it be so tragic that you wouldn't want him to be helped?" Kasumi asked challengingly.

"Furthermore, this is a fight," the White Wizard added, "if she chose to comfort him what right would you have to stop her?"

Minder stopped and glanced over at the White Wizard, considering him. "You make an excellent point." He looked at Kasumi. "Then this is the situation. You have won this fight. If you declare your victory then it will end and I will place Rykuyo beyond your reach. I believe that if you attempt to interfere with him now it will be disastrous for both of you. However if you wish to continue your beneficiary pursuit then by all means do so, keeping in mind that this fight is not yet over."

"First, tell me why he reacted that way to the image of his mother."

"Fair enough I suppose. Rykuyo's mother was an unfortunate subject of demon possession when he was only ten years old. She died a tortured death in front of his eyes inflicting such nightmarish memories that he actually killed himself in an attempt to dispel them. The demon then went to the beyond and forcibly resurrected him. I found him just a few weeks later and banished the demon and ever since have been working on mental reconstruction through magical training and strict discipline. Does that paint a picture that you can understand?"

"I see." Kasumi whispered, her face going completely white.

"Don't look at me," Piccolo barked at Ranma and Goku who were eyeing him uneasily. "I made it clear that blatant resurrection was completely forbidden."

"It must have been an old co-worker of your old man then," Ranma said with a shrug.

"I don't think anyone but Piccolo would have been that strong," Goku said with a frown. "Are you sure it's not the other kind of demon?"

Nabiki kept her expression neutral during this conversation. 'Are they saying that Piccolo is a demon?' she asked herself glancing at him, 'but how can that be true?"

"You presume correctly saiyajin," Minder said. "It was a greater demon, the same race as Freezer. I can assume that your trained friend knows what that means," he looked pointedly at the White Wizard.

"It means that he has the taint," the White Wizard said uneasily.

"What exactly is the taint?" Ranma asked, "and how do I know that I'm not going to like your answer?"

"It's a result of demonic resurrection. Even if the demon is banished afterwards its spiritual fingerprints are left on the soul of its victim."

"Do you understand now Kasumi?" Minder asked. "You can't help him. No amount of power or skill will make you capable of success."

"You don't understand what it is that he feels," Kasumi said softly. "But I can help him." She looked over at Ranma, her face pleading.

Ranma looked at her and then nodded slightly. "Against my better judgment," he whispered to Goku, 'but it's her fight. I have no right to tell her yes or no."

"Your decision is based on the martial artists' code?" Goku asked with a smile.

"Of course."

Looking back at Rykuyo Kasumi's expression softened. Walking towards him quickly but gracefully she slowed down when she was only 10 feet away. Carefully approaching him she slowly dropped to her knees besides him. "Please let me help you." Laying one hand on his forehead she closed her eyes and whispered a few silent words.

S

I was alone. Or at least that's how I felt. Sitting in a small chair in an empty office staring at where my feet used to be all I saw was a blue fire. It would have been cool, had I not been dead. That's what I told myself anyways.

But this wasn't what death was supposed to be. At the time it seemed like such an easy escape, take the nice darkness and go. I had thought that I would just disappear, disappear and be with mother again. But now I was dead, and feeling a horrible clawing feeling in my gut. It was the same kind of feeling that I felt when I was sent to my room, but much worse. What did mother call it? Guilt maybe.

But in any case I was dead now. The large man behind the desk seemed disappointed. He said that I was too innocent to go to Hell, but was weighed down too much with guilt to go to heaven. The solution? Post-life psychiatric counseling in a place that they called Purgatory.

You'd think that in a place like this that they'd have angels or something do the work. You know, people who were perfectly kind and innocent who would understand everything you said and then give you a hug at the end of every session while telling you that everything was going to be okay? Instead they had professional dead psychiatrists who sat you in a chair and tried to figure out whether or not your sexual relationship with your mother or lack thereof was the root of your guilt. What the hell! I was a kid, I didn't know about that shit! I only felt worse as time passed. I found myself wishing that they'd just put me in Hell so I could get away from that place.

A few weeks passed, I think. They don't really have day or night and don't firmly keep track of the passage of time. But I know that at some point a different kind of visitor came to me. He was dressed in a double-breasted black suit with a top hat and a white tie, like some kind of gangster from a movie. He actually didn't look that different from any of the other workers there, except for his eyes. They resembled shifting glowing embers. I had seen them before.

"You're the one," I whispered in a tiny voice. I was filled with a combination of fear, hate and despair. It was horrible, I recall. "How did you find me here?"

"Little Rykuyo," the man said while shaking his head and clicking his tongue. "Did you really think that you could escape me by coming to this place?" He held up both of his hands as though to indicate the entire building. "I could have marched directly into Hell in order to find you, and here you are in this low security dump. Not exactly a challenge."

"You killed my mommy," I said in a whining voice. Well, I was a kid, and I was traumatized. This was the one; I knew that this was the one who did it. I never saw his face before she died but I knew by looking at him, it was clear. The feeling in my gut, or at least in my deep blue spiritual region: it was the same.

"Yes, I did kill her," the man said with a huge grin, like I had just complimented him on some kind of victory. "I checked her records before coming down here and guess what I found? She too is in this dump receiving counseling for the guilt she's feeling by leaving her son behind alone to fend for himself. I dropped by to talk with her and accidentally let it slip that you had killed yourself because of the pain you were feeling. I'm afraid that she may never recover now." He grinned wider, the smile now freakishly stretching through his cheeks to the side of his head. "It's a pity I'm afraid."

I couldn't react, I couldn't speak. I just stayed still, feeling the pain burning inside me. It's so much worse when you don't have a body. You can't protect yourself by being exhausted. What's worse is that you can't cry, there are no tears. You have to bear everything fully, all the time. It was horrible.

"No words? I guess that I shouldn't be surprised, I am a professional after all." He looked down at a watch that he had on one hand. "I suppose that I should move along." He knelt next to me and stared at where my eyes should have been. "I have a special treat for you Rykuyo, a special one time event. But you have to promise not to tell anyone what I intend to do." He held up one finger to his mouth as though to emphasize. "I'm going to take you with me when I leave."

This sent my mind reeling with disbelief, take me with him, but I was dead! I wanted that even less then I wanted to stay here!

"You don't think I can do it do you?" He asked in a small voice. "Well, I suppose that I can't blame you for not understanding. But the process is simple really." Holding out both of his hands he conjured a black briefcase and then opened it in front of me. "Just hop in here and we'll be good to go."

I didn't move, I couldn't I was petrified. But I knew one thing; I sure as hell wasn't getting in that briefcase.

He chuckled, "I suppose that I should have anticipated this response. But you of course, a spirit without a body, also have no prayer." Reached up with hand he picked me up by the scruff of my blue fire and neatly deposited me in the case and closed it over me. He was right, I never stood a chance.

It was dark for a while, endlessly dark. Eventually I blinked, and found myself lying flat on my back on the kitchen floor. Right where I had left myself. It's amazing really, how the passage of time can be manipulated. Then crawling my way up to my knees I attempted to gorge myself on some well deserved tears. But they didn't come.

"I'm still with you," I heard a voice whisper from inside me, "I will always be a part of you, Rykuyo. You will never let me go, I will never leave you."

It was him. He had resurrected me only to possess me. I had never been raped before, but I imagine that demon possession is something that's a lot like it. Only worse, because no one that I've ever heard of has ever been raped non-stop for three weeks straight.

That of course was when I met Minder, henceforth called Mr. President. I still remember the look in his blue eyes when he first saw me. No one else had ever looked at me like that. I could tell that he understood at a glance what I was going through. This was when I witnessed my first spell. He muttered a single word and the demon that was inside me ran for the hills and disappeared. I was free. Immediately I sighed in relief and fell to the ground and started to cry.

Kneeling down next to me Minder explained that I had some difficult times ahead. If I didn't mind he'd be willing to take me in and provide for me. He'd give me power, so I wouldn't be vulnerable to anyone ever again, and he'd be my father and my master. The pain of the possession still clear in my mind I accepted, and then never looked back. I decided that being strong was everything, and I was willing to give anything for that power. So I trained, and became strong. But still, I can feel that weakness living inside me. Gone but not forgotten, the demon will always be with me. And I will always be his.

S

Every pigment drained from Kasumi's face, leaving her as pale as a ghost. Her shock was such that even her eyes seemed to lose a bit of their usual rich brown. "I had no idea," she whispered quietly to herself, "and so since then you've tried to build a wall of discipline and strength to keep the feelings of pain away."

Rykuyo didn't say anything; he just continued sobbing wrapped in himself. Looking at him with wide eyes tears started to well up until she too began to cry.

"Isn't this just a bit ridiculous?" Piccolo mumbled. "What happened to the fight?"

"Give them a break," Nabiki said crossing her arms, "Neither of them has cried in a long time."

"True," the White Wizard agreed, "it might help with releasing the pain. But this won't release the taint."

"Why is this taint so special?" Ranma asked.

"The demon has left his mark on Rykuyo's soul. It's like a scar that can never heal. But the potential consequences are... well horrible."

"For example?"

"The demon though banished is difficult to truly destroy, even for a magi of the highest level. Now that it's possessed Rykuyo it will always remember the taste of his soul."

"Damn," Ranma said lowly, "so are you saying that it can return to repossess him?"

"Don't worry," the White Wizard said confidently, "Minder was the one who removed the demon. As long as Rykuyo is under his protection there's no way that it would return again. It would be banished immediately."

Immediately a black aura flared around Rykuyo. Surprising her with its force Kasumi was picked up and thrown back several feet into the crater. Catching herself in midair with a quickly cast spell she hovered staring in shock at Rykuyo.

He was breathing heavily, his lifeless gray hair rising around his head. His aura blazed black around him and his eyes burned red. "Rykuyo," he whispered under his breath, his voice completely clear, "do you remember me?"

"Shit," Ranma muttered.

"I was going to go with 'damn', but yours works," Nabiki said.

"This is a worse case scenario," the White Wizard said, trying to be cheerful. "At least things can't get much worse."

"You," Kasumi whispered, "you're the demon."

"Yes, that would be me. You may call me Wracks, and you I presume are Kasumi."

"And I am Minder," Minder stated from the sidelines. Looking at him Kasumi's friends were surprised to see his head lowered while a faint red aura surrounded him. His blue eyes burned faintly in his sockets and his face was tense. Needless to say he looked pissed.

"Have you forgotten me demon? I'm the one who banished you. I have not given you permission to return."

"You gave me permission the instant you let this child stand on his own," Wracks told him confidently. "I have just bided my time and waited until such an opportunity arose. But you," he pointed one finger at Minder, "have no right to interfere with me now."

"Why is that?"

"Because this fight is between Rykuyo and Kasumi. And I have been with Rykuyo since the beginning of the fight, hiding myself. Therefore it is my privilege to finish it. Ask your friend if you don't believe me."

Minder stopped for a second, and then sighed as he released his energy. "You're right," he said coolly, all evidence of his anger gone. "You have every right to finish this fight."

"You see, my plan is perfect," Wracks said with a twisted grin. Turning he looked over at Kasumi. "Are you prepared little lady? After I defeat you I will take your body and soul as my prize."

Kasumi stared at Rykuyo, hovering in the air. Ever so slightly her hands started to shake.

"Is it possible?" Nabiki asked herself in awe.

"I'd say so," Goku said, "who'd of thought it?"

"Is she... angry?" the White Wizard asked.

Minder grinned to himself and shook his head. "It's true that you caught Rykuyo in a moment of weakness Wracks. And further true that I am not permitted to interfere. But you're wrong if you think that Kasumi is weak. Especially against something like you."

"Kasumi cannot harm this body," Wracks said with a smile. "And her power is pathetic compared to mine. I have every advantage."

Kasumi drew her hands to her side and lowered her head. "How dare you?"

"I'm afraid that you're going to have to speak up little lady, I couldn't hear you over the roar." He held out his left hand. "Hell Expander!"

A swirling black flame rushed out of his hand. Cracking as though it were burning an entire lumberyard the fire expanded outwards in a cone towards Kasumi.

Kasumi never blinked. Raising her left hand she waved it in front of her as though to a friend. Immediately the black flame vanished.

"Impossible," the demon said while staring at her, "what spell was that?"

"It's wasn't a spell," the White Wizard said in awe, "that was will magic. But it countered a full fledged spell, that should be impossible."

"That's Kasumi," Nabiki said amazed in spite of herself, "I've never seen her like this before."

"It's obvious that the demon is stronger," Piccolo said, "But Kasumi easily banished the spell."

'Focus is even stronger in magic then it is in martial arts,' Ranma observed. 'Amazing.'

"I can't let you keep him," Kasumi said with her head lowered, "so I'll banish you myself." An aura appeared around her, very light blue in color. The brown color in her eyes cleared somewhat, becoming a translucent crystal. Looking up to stare at him the air shimmered with the intensity of her gaze.

Wracks grinned at her, his mouth stretching freakishly across his face. "You are strong, for a human. I will admit that you perhaps will be a worthy adversary." He bowed to her deeply and stood, holding his arms to either side as though inviting her closer. "I'm curious as to how you intend to banish me, so I will allow you the first attack."

"Calming breeze," Kasumi said while holding both of her hands up to her face. Blowing across her hands a faint trail of blue energy trailed lazily through the air.

A vague frown of annoyance crossed Wracks face. "Clever girl," he muttered, "barrier." Holding out one hand a black barrier surrounded his body repelling the spell.

"Why did he bother stopping it?" Goku asked, "Wouldn't being calm make it easier for him to fight?"

"Don't forget that he's an outsider to his body," Nabiki explained, "Rykuyo would be the one calmed by the spell."

"Under those circumstances he might have the strength of will to repel the demon," the White Wizard observed, "brilliant strategy."

"If I can't burn you perhaps I can cut you, Witness Blade." Tossing up his left hand as though doing an underarm throw he threw a small piece of metal into the air. Shifting and morphing mid-throw it expanded into a large extremely thin piece of metal with no handle. Hesitating for an instant it then dived directly for Kasumi's position.

Kasumi stared at it as it traveled. "Barrier," she said holding out both of her hands in front of her. Appearing around her body was a light blue wall of energy.

While in air the blade tilted so that one of its corners was pointed forwards. Kasumi's eyes widened only mildly as she watched it approach. "Oh no," she whispered before turning sideways desperate to avoid it.

The sword cut through her barrier without even a slowdown cutting deep into her right arm as it passed her. Red blood spilled out soaking her white robes. In response she quickly placed her left hand over her wound and flew up and away. Not hesitating the sword swirled once in a circle to remove the blood and then immediately flew up giving chase.

"The witness blade is an intelligent weapon," Wracks boasted, "it even operates independent of my control. There's no way you can escape it."

"The idea of a flying sword isn't very original, but making it intelligent is certainly clever," the White Wizard observed.

"He's a demon," Piccolo muttered, "why the hell would he care about originality?"

"Why don't you tell us?" Goku asked with a big smile. "Didn't you come up with a new attack just recently?"

"Yeah, the special beam cannon, but I intend to keep that a secret from Minder, so why don't you shut the hell up?"

"As I recall it was quite effective," Goku commented patting himself on the stomach.

"Are you prepared to deal with a second threat?" Wracks asked his malicious smile again prominent on his face. "Spirit Cutter!" Tossing his right hand this time he threw a small shard of glass into the air. Expanding in size its appearance warped until it was in a strange kite shape. Hesitating in the air it pointed one edge at the retreating Kasumi and flew after air trailing the other sword.

Kasumi stopped and turned to consider the oncoming swords. Putting her hands together she closed her eyes and started to chant as though she was praying.

Stopping in the air the Witness sword waited until the spirit blade caught up. It then flew side-by-side with the other sword directly for Kasumi.

Kasumi opened her eyes just an instant before the swords reached her. "Peace." At her command a blue ripple originating at her body traveled in all directions covering the entire contents of the gymnasium in a single instant.

Immediately a sense of relaxation appeared in the minds of everyone there. Wracks screamed out as though in pain and covered his face with his hands. And the two swords hesitated in the air.

But only for an instant. The Witness Blade after stalling dropped quickly down the ground, its desire to fight expunged. The other blade however covered the short distance to Kasumi's position and impaled her through the stomach.

"Impossible, why didn't it stop?" Ranma sputtered in shock.

"It must not have been an intelligent sword," the White Wizard said. "The demon had already said that his witness sword could operate on its own. Apparently he was controlling the other one himself."

Kasumi looked down in shock at the weapon protruding from her stomach. "Vanquishing touch," she whispered touching the glass. Immediately it disappeared, and she floated slowly down to the ground holding her wound.

"Something's wrong," Goku said, staring intently at Kasumi, "she's not wounded but I can see her chi leaking away."

"It was a spiritual attack," Piccolo said, "and it devastated her powers. This took a turn for the worse."

"At least the demon was hit pretty hard," the White Wizard said hopefully.

"Damn you you little bitch," Wracks stuttered as he shook his head and stared at Kasumi, "you hurt me."

"I only restored some confidence to Rykuyo," Kasumi said with a sad smile, "I don't believe that such is a crime."

"I don't care if I get to stay in this world after this fight or not," Wracks cursed as he stood straight up. His red eyes blazed in rage as he stared at her. "I don't need your body or your powers. I'll just destroy you and get it over with." His black aura burned around him so violently that bubbles began to well up on his exposed skin.

"Just leave now," Kasumi begged him, "even now I don't hold anything against you. Just let Rykuyo go."

"I will," Wracks stated, "I'm sending both him and you straight to Hell, together." He held both of his hands palm out to face her, "right now."

Ranma stared at Wracks before blinking in realization, "he intends to sacrifice himself in the attack!"

"No," Piccolo corrected, "he intends to sacrifice Rykuyo in the attack. The demon will be unaffected." He looked over at Minder. 'Did you get more then you bargained for kid?'

Minder glanced over at Piccolo as though he had received the message, smiled and shrugged. He then pointedly looked at Kasumi. 'Are you prepared Kasumi,' he asked silently, 'to show us the truth of your powers?'

"I don't understand," Kasumi whispered quietly, "how such a thing could possibly exist in this world. I know that some good is in all living things, regardless of how they seem on the outside. But you are different." Her blue aura again appeared around her and she slowly stood up straight. "Wracks sir, I'm going to request that you leave and don't return."

Wracks ignored her as the black flame around him burned more and more violently. His hands darkened until they were no longer recognizable as a flesh tone. His face was a bright red color with the skin seeming as though it were about to melt off his face.

Kasumi held both of her hands together and closed her eyes. "Mother, please help us." Immediately a wind whipped through the gymnasium so violently that even Goku and Ranma were forced to step back.

"What the hell?!" Piccolo yelled out.

"It's miten kori!" the White Wizard yelled out, "the Perfect Difference. But I've never heard of one this extreme!"

"Kasumi!" Ranma yelled, "if he casts his spell then Rykuyo is dead whether or not you survive!"

"I understand Ranma," Kasumi said back, "leave it to me." She looked pointedly at Wracks. "For Akane, and for Rykuyo. Summon Angel."

Condensing in front of her in a blaze of blue and golden light was a beautiful woman. She looked like she might have been human once but only now appeared in a glorified form. Her hair was a long beautiful black and her skin was smooth ivory. A golden halo floated above her head and beautiful white feather wings were spread wide to either side. A gorgeous white gown seemed to float around her defying gravity. But her eyes stood out the most. They were brown, and so excessively kind that everyone in the room breathed a sigh of relief just by looking into them.

Except for Piccolo... and Wracks.

"How could you be here?!" the demon screamed in shock the black fire burning around him uncontrollably, "that's impossible!"

"You forget your opponent," Minder said with a smug smile. "What human have you ever heard of that can create miten kori with one of your kind?"

"He's right," the White Wizard said in a hushed voice, "to be the perfect opposite of a demon would require a perfectly innocent heart. That's why she can summon an angel."

Goku whistled in appreciation. "That angel is strong, probably even a match for that demon lord Rate that Ranma and I fought."

Nabiki stared over at Ranma and Goku, 'these two fought a demon lord? What have I missed in this last year?'

"Needless to say that this greater demon is no match for it," Piccolo said with his arms crossed.

"You can't stop me from killing this boy!" Wracks yelled. Black fire erupted from his hands for just an instant before it stopped. The angel was already standing in front of him, holding both of his hands. Immediately the fire dissipated and the burns on his body healed. Rykuyo looked at her for just a moment before his eyes rolled up into his head and he fell forwards into her arms. The woman wrapped her arms around him smiling gently. Rykuyo slept soundly, his face showing peace for the first time since anyone had seen him.

"Perhaps I was wrong Kasumi," Minder said quietly, "your true nature wasn't immediately obvious. I had no idea just by looking at you."

"My heart isn't completely innocent," Kasumi said with a sweet smile. "But since my motives were pure the angel decided to help anyways." The translucent nature of her eyes slowly blended back into a doe brown. She walked over to the angel who slowly placed Rykuyo onto his back.

"Thank you mother," Kasumi said with a big smile before bowing to the angel.

The angel smiled faintly and nodded her head before turning to look over at Nabiki, who was trembling with tears welling up in her eyes. "Mother," she whispered quietly.

The angel smiled warmly, causing warmth to spread through Nabiki's body and her tears to dry almost immediately. Then slowly her perfect form evaporated into the air.

"My cut," Kasumi said, looking at her arm. The blood was gone and even the robes had been re-stitched. If anything they looked better then before.

"Their mother must have been a sorceress of significant power if she was promoted to an angel after her death," the White Wizard said in an awed voice.

"Of course," Kasumi said looking up into the air in appreciation. "She was wonderful."

"Thank you Kasumi," Minder said, his expression neutral. "The greater demon Rate was not only banished but completely destroyed. I commend you. Your intelligence is recognized."

"Thank you," Kasumi said with a nod of her head. "And this boy?..."

"I will care for him," Minder said. "But don't worry. I have different types of training in mind for him this time." He snapped one finger and Rykuyo disappeared. "I will teach him how to be kind."

"Thank you," Kasumi said. "That would be enough." Floating up into the air she hovered over to where her group was waiting.

Nabiki caught her in a hug the moment she reached them. "Thank you Kasumi."

"Mother was happy to help," Kasumi said gently, "because I was trying to help Rykuyo and Akane. In fact she volunteered."

"That was the reason for the change," the White Wizard said in realization. "When your eyes changed color, it was because that was when she joined you."

"I can't believe that only your intelligence was recognized," Ranma said in frustration. "Well there's no point in arguing. Minder will just come up with some jack-ass reason anyways."

"Great job Kasumi," Goku said with a big smile. "If you were a martial artist I could teach you the spirit bomb and the Kaoh-Ken. You have the perfect heart for it."

"Thank you," Kasumi said, smiling at him warmly. "If you were a wizard then I would teach you how to heal. I think that would suit you as well."

"Enough patting each other's backs." Piccolo said pointedly looking at Ranma. "I'm the last one."

"Go ahead," Ranma said with a nod.

"At last, it's my turn." Piccolo walked forward confidently to face off with Minder. "Call out your next flunky. Stop wasting our time."

"Of course. Kayree appear."

Appearing in front of them in a flash of green light was a cute little red haired teenager wearing a high school uniform. Before Piccolo had a chance to dodge she threw her arms around him in a tight hug. "Piccolo dear!" she exclaimed happily, "I'm glad I'm the one who gets to fight you!"

"Hey!" Nabiki called, "hugging costs extra!"

Everyone stared at Piccolo and Kayree, then at Nabiki, and then back at the couple. "My, what a curious situation," Kasumi understated.

"You aren't joking," the White Wizard muttered under his breath.

"You never told me that you had a girlfriend Piccolo," Goku said with wide eyes. "You really are a human!"

"Shut up!" Piccolo yelled quickly pushing Kayree away and backing off from her. "I'm not dating her!"

"Talk about taking your opponent off balance," Nabiki said with a shake of her head, "I hate to say it, but the strategy is brilliant."

"No kidding," Ranma said sympathetically, "Now you know what I have to go through."

"Stop messing with me," Piccolo yelled at Minder, "get rid of this girl and send me a real opponent!"

"If you think that Kayree is not your equal then you are mistaken," Minder said with his usual mysterious smile. "I ask that you give her a chance."

"Please Mr. Piccolo," Kayree said with large doe eyes.

Piccolo looked at her for a second before turning away. "Damn my luck." He looked over at Minder, "I guess there's no choice. I'll fight her."

"Wheee!" Kayree squealed while hopping around, "I get to fight Mr. Piccolo!"

Piccolo threw a dirty look at Ranma and the others before turning back to face Kayree. Dramatically he whipped his thick white cape to one side. "Lets get this over with."

Minder's grin curved across his face. 'Demon king Piccolo, you have no idea what's in store for you.'


	10. Joining 19 c

Joining 19 C

Piccolo vs Kayree

Written: October 28, 2007

Author: Arinson Tidochi

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Ranma ½, and I won't make any money off of this story anyhow.

I know it's been a while, but I still love you guys. I hope that some of my fans are still out there somewhere.

999999999999999999999999999999999999

"So Piccolo dear," Kayree purred, "How do you intend to finish me? Please make it quick, I couldn't stand it if you drew out my suffering."

"Poor Piccolo is much too gentle for this kind of a thing," Kasumi fretted, "The boy wouldn't even consider hurting a fly."

Goku awkwardly scratched his head, "Are we talking about the same Piccolo here? The Piccolo I know wouldn't hesitate to slaughter hundreds of peop… Oww!" He was cut off by Ranma violently stepping on his foot.

'Not now', Ranma sent him with a glance, 'They don't know that Piccolo is the demon king… yet."

Goku looked at Ranma and then back at Piccolo, concern crossing his eyes. 'I don't know what's going on', he sent back to Ranma, 'but he's distracted. I've never seen his warrior spirit this unfocused. If she packs the kind of power that kid over there thinks she does, Piccolo might be in trouble.'

"We've got to trust him," Ranma said.

"There is one thing that concerns me about this", Nabiki said in a low voice.

"What is that Nabiki?" Kasumi asked with raised eyebrows.

Nabiki dropped her head and slightly narrowed her eyes. "Well, Minder mentioned that we require twelve recognitions between the six of us to free Akane. Four of us have already fought and we only have six. That means that both Piccolo and Ranma need to earn three apiece for us to be successful."

Ranma clenched his fists, "I don't care about his rules and I don't care about the tournament. I just want to rescue Akane, kick Minder's ass and go home."

"If you ask me this whole situation is kind of fishy," The White Wizard stated. "The fact that Minder wanted six of us to fight seems arbitrary, and we have no reason to trust this impartial judge that Minder mentioned. If you ask me there is a lot that he's not telling us."

"Agreed," Piccolo grunted to Kayree. Relaxing into his knees he hesitated for just a moment before vanishing. 'I didn't see him move,' Nabiki thought to herself, 'which means that he's just using his natural speed.' An instant later he reappeared in front of Kayree with his right palm extended already gathering a ball of red energy.

His eyes met hers for just a moment before he snarled, curling his lip. "Die."

Her eyes locked onto his and she smiled slightly. A gentle yellow light pulsed through her left eye and she winked coyly. "No thanks."

Piccolo stared at her in shock as his energy exploded in his hand leaving his palm burnt, his heart beating violently in his chest. 'I'm frozen, is she attacking my internal organs with her magic? Some kind of magical hypnosis?"

"Either that or you have a crush on me," Kayree chirped in. Piccolo expression grew even more confused, flustered even. "Don't worry!" Kayree said laughing, "I'm not reading your mind, only your body language. You are so innocent!"

She slyly walked up to him and threw one arm around his neck and looked deeply into his eyes. Piccolo smelled something sweet and disturbingly pleasant in her hair. 'Oh no, she cast a full body bind on me!' He screamed to himself, 'I didn't even see her cast it!'

"Don't be silly Piccolo," Kayree chided him, "What's happening to you is something else." Pulling down his head to meet hers she kissed him fully on the lips, a yellow flash of light racing back and forth between her and Piccolo as she did so.

Piccolo's world crumbled around him.

"Wow, good for him huh?" Goku said scratching his head, "too bad it had to be during a vicious fight to the death. But I remember Chi Chi proposing to me at a time like that."

"I can't believe this is happening," The White Wizard muttered, "This is by far the strangest tournament I have ever seen."

"No," Nabiki whispered in a dead voice. "What is that bitch doing?!"

"It's alright," Kasumi said gently patting Nabiki on the shoulders, "He's being forced into it."

"I know that it's a battle tactic," Nabiki vented in annoyance, "but kissing costs a fortune, especially his first one. I can't belief how much money I just lost." She hesitated and then smiled. "His virginity's still mine though."

"We'll see how long that lasts," the White Wizard pointed out, "Kayree's allies have proven themselves worthy of desperate measures, and she has a reputation even amongst them."

Kayree held the kiss for a full ten seconds before gently releasing him, nibbling his lower lip as she stepped away. Without her to hold him up Piccolo stumbled backwards falling roughly onto his backside his eyes crossing as he looked back up at her. "Habja habja."

"Oh I'm sorry," Kayree said with an apologetic smile. "That was your first time wasn't it? It might have been a little much." The flash of light again swept through her eyes as she laughed with her lilting voice.

'Do you see the vicious power she possesses?' Minder thought with a fierce smile. 'Can you understand, Demon King Piccolo, what your weakness is?'

Piccolo sat unceremoniously on his rear-section for a full ten seconds staring up at Kayree before leaping to his feet. "Burn!" He yelled thrusting his undamaged hand at her. At his command green energy flared out of his palm while five strands of black energy spiraled out of each of his fingers the whole of which twisted together unnaturally.

"Magic and ki?!" Ranma said excitedly, "way to go Piccolo!"

Kayree's face grew pale and she held the back of her right hand to her forehead. "Protect me my champion!" The light flashed back and forth between her head and her hand.

At her command Piccolo vanished and reappeared in front of the spiraling energy. Throwing both of his hands in front of him he desperately caught the column of his own ki-magic while an unnatural growl rumbled from his throat.

"Piccolo!" Goku yelled, "what in Kami's name are you doing?!"

"She's using mind control!" Nabiki said.

"But mind control doesn't work like that!" The White Wizard replied. "It shouldn't be that strong or come on that quickly! Even if she specializes in it that should be impossible."

"It looks pretty damn possible to me," Nabiki commented dryly.

Piccolo's whole body bulged and struggled as he fought against his own attack. 'I had no idea I was so strong!' He thought to himself desperately. With a surge of effort he threw off the spiraling column of energy before falling to his knees with both hands burned almost beyond recognition. The energy careened off wildly and was about to strike the ground before Minder appeared under it. Holding out his right hand he tapped it with his right index finger causing the whole thing to evaporate in a shower of sparks.

"You would do well to control your power Piccolo," Minder commented dryly. "I don't want to have to recreate another arena for this contest."

Goku's eyes almost bulged out of his head, "I can't believe it!" He said in shock. "He didn't even gather up any of his power, his did that from completely neutral. If he had powered up I could have handled that but what did he just do?"

Ranma shook his head in worry. "Mind Control, man this is looking bad. And the damage he just suffered didn't snap him out of it in the slightest." He looked over at where Minder was standing, his shaggy blue hair none the worse for the crippling attack he just diffused. 'What's up with this guy?" Ranma asked himself. "I can't read him; he's like that old man in the pendulum room.'

"And look at what happened to his hand, it's horrible," Kasumi said holding up both hands to her mouth.

"Piccolo," Nabiki whispered clenching her fists, "if that bitch does something to him…"

Piccolo stared down at his own hands in shock. "What the hell am I doing? Why did I just do that to myself? That doesn't make any sense at all! This power of hers is greater that any kind of hypnosis or paralyzing magic. She's using me against myself!"

Kayree's whole body shimmered with the gentle yellow energy. It made the red of her hair and eyes somehow even deeper resembling something like blood. "On your feet… my champion."

Piccolo rose slowly and unsteadily, like a child experimenting with standing for the first time. He turned to stare at her, his eyes filled with a dark hatred. "Get out of my head bitch!" His voice broke at the end, as though he ran out of air.

"Such hateful words my champion," Kayree whispered gently. She looked over at Minder. "Mr. President, I am about to end this fight."

Minder smiled softly at her and nodded.

Kayree looked back at Piccolo fondly like one would look at a favorite pet and patted her legs. "Come here my champion," she said in a cooing voice.

"No!" Piccolo said angrily before he stepped towards her with his left leg, and then his right leg. 'I can't resist her!' he thought to himself. 'Me the Demon King of Hell under the control of a high school girl, impossible!"

Ranma leaned over to Nabiki. "If Piccolo gets through this in one piece, I wouldn't bring it up later," he warned her.

"Who me?" Nabiki asked innocently, "When have I ever dug up skeletons best left forgotten?"

Ranma rolled his eyes and turned to watch the exchange.

As Piccolo came up next to her Kayree put one hand behind his trembling neck. She leaned closer, the feeling of her warm breath against his skin sent a shivering sensation up and down his spine.

"You are very strong Mr. Piccolo," Kayree said softly, "but I have been enchanting you since the moment that we met. With this next kiss my dominion over you, body and soul, will be complete."

"Oh!" Nabiki exclaimed, covering her mouth with one hand.

"What?" The White Wizard asked looking over at her with alarm.

"That's what it meant," Nabiki whispered.

999999999999999999999999999

From chapter 15…

A gasp from Nabiki brought Piccolo out of his trance. Focusing his eyes on the crystal he saw that red light with small pieces of blue flared about the outside of the sphere of light. It was what was on the inside however which really caught his attention. Coexisting in the very center of the circle was a pure white light intertwined with a pure black light.

"What does this mean?" Piccolo asked with confusion, his gaze rising to meet Nabiki's wondering eyes.

"Your personality is part violent, part introspective, part loving and part hating." Nabiki said. "It's not unusual that a person would have both love and hate in their heart, but it normally just appears as a fuzzy grey area in the center. This is the first time I've ever seen the two so completely separated." Her eyes returned to the sphere. "I wonder what it means."

99999999999999999999999

"I gave Piccolo a thought crystal as part of his training," Nabiki said, "and in the center was a pure dark light separated from a pure white light. The white light must have been his soul while the dark light was Kayree's dominion."

Kayree glanced over at where Nabiki was standing. 'That's not the type of magic I was using,' she thought to herself, 'that sounds more like a personal problem.'

Ranma stared at Piccolo and Kayree, a single bead of sweat ran down the side of his face. 'This isn't like Piccolo' Goku told him with concern, 'I've never seen him so… vulnerable before. What happened to him? Why is he different? I don't understand…'

'Why am I so weak?!' Piccolo yelled at himself, 'I just don't get it. But I have to gain control and find a way to fight her off.' Taking deep breaths Piccolo forced himself to relax while Kayree's face steadily approached his.

"I promise it won't hurt Mr. Piccolo," Kayree said with a smile, "you'll probably find it quite pleasant actually."

Piccolo's heart fluttered as Kayree came closer. 'Damn this weak human body! If only I didn't have to fight against my hormones just trying to resist her. This would be simple!'

His eyes widened, "Fight against my hormones… That's it! Boiling Torrent!"

Steaming water immediately sprang from the ground around Piccolo's feet and immersed him in nigh boiling water causing Kayree to jump back. On contact his form expanded and bulged, becoming more muscular as his hair receded and his antennae grew, and an aura of green energy exploded around him. "That's it, that was my weakness!"

"What the hell are you?!" Kayree asked in a quiet voice. "I can't believe it!"

"Mr. Piccolo," Kasumi whispered.

"Oh no," Nabiki choked on the words and held her hands up to her mouth.

"I guess the Demon's out of the bag," Goku said with a chuckle.

"That's better," Piccolo said in a low voice stretching his arms and legs. Looking down at his charred hands he grimaced for a moment before the burned skin peeled up and fell away, leaving healthy green skin behind. "Perfect," he muttered, clenching and unclenching his hands.

"Just what are you?" Kayree asked in shock, staring at him, "You're not human."

"Wait," The White Wizard said pointing at Piccolo. "You're not just Piccolo… You're THE Piccolo!"

"What do you mean?" Nabiki asked sharply, "who is The Piccolo?"

"The king of Hell," The White Wizard said, "He takes the souls of those who commit evil all their lives and punishes them. We're in the company of a spirit world celebrity."

"Oh my," Kasumi said raising one hand to her mouth, "I wonder if he knows mother."

Nabiki gave Kasumi a pointed look, "why would the king of Hell know mother?"

"Well, doesn't he have meetings with the angels from time to time?" Kasumi asked innocently, "maybe he had lunch with her."

"You're right, I'm not human," Piccolo told Kayree. "We'll see how easy I am to manipulate now that you don't have my hormones as leverage." He scowled at her fiercely.

Kayree continued to stare at him with her mouth hanging open. "I had no idea" she said with a shake of her head. A small smile played at the corner of her mouth and she relaxed into her knees. "If you think that will make a difference then you're mistaken Mr. Piccolo."

Piccolo raised the fore finger of his right hand and pointed it at Kayree. "I've long since run out of patience concerning you. Despoil."

Immediately a black cloud billowed forward and Kayree's lithe form vanished causing the edge of Piccolo's lip to curl. "Easy," he muttered before a line of barbed wire wrapped around his neck.

"Not so much," Kayree said materializing behind him. Squeezing one hand she caused the barbed wire to constrict more tightly. "I don't know what you are, but it's a pity you didn't let me seduce you, we would have so much fun." She looked at him curiously. "You're still kind of cute, any chance of you having… you know, functioning parts?"

"Damn you bitch," Piccolo spat hoarsely before falling to the ground.

"No, Mr. Piccolo!" Kasumi yelled at his fallen form.

"Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo yelled as he appeared to Kayree's right side. Pointing his right hand a spiraling column of yellow energy ripped the space between them.

Glancing at the attack Kayree raised her right eyebrow. Just as it reached her the beam curved drawing a semi circle around her before continuing on its way.

"Spatial Manipulation," Piccolo said with grudging respect as he lowered his hand. "Not bad."

"And your copy form was excellent as well," Kayree complimented him. "It was made of ki but your magic gave it independent thought, I couldn't really tell the difference between it and your real form."

Nabiki stared at Piccolo intensely. 'The Demon King Piccolo?' she asked herself. 'I just don't understand how that's possible. But then again, that might explain the darkness and light in his soul.'

Kasumi looked at Nabiki sympathetically. "You don't need to worry," she said smiling, "he's still the same Piccolo on the inside. It doesn't matter what he looks like."

Nabiki nodded, "Yeah, I guess you're right." She looked down at the ground as though looking for answers in the broken gymnasium floor, 'but why does it feel like I never knew who he was on the inside to begin with?'

"He's really gotten stronger," Goku said evenly, "I don't know what kind of training he's done but his ki feels very different."

"Kind of like he's a different person, I know what you mean," Ranma responded.

Goku looked at Ranma curiously. "You know, I can tell that you've been training, but I can't tell that you're any stronger. Did it work?"

Ranma nodded and smiled, "you'll have to wait and see."

Kayree pursed her lips as she examined Piccolo thoughtfully. "You know, I can't help but think that there's something odd about you Mr. Piccolo. Beyond the obvious I mean."

Piccolo lowered his chin and examined her wearily. "Counter Charm." Immediately a light blue aura washed over his body.

Kayree giggled slightly, but it was different from the light-hearted bubbly girl from before. It was succinct and calculated. "You're weary Mr. Piccolo, but rightfully so." She started to walk slowly in a wide arc around him. "Even when you were human I could feel it but I had assumed that I merely made you uncomfortable. Now that you're… what you are there is something inside you with intentions contrary to your own."

She raised an eyebrow, "Could it be that your conscious won't let you harm a woman, or is there perhaps a deeper problem? Perhaps one that you wouldn't want them to know about." She glanced over at Ranma and the others.

"Damn you," Piccolo growled, "you've given me nothing but trouble since I came here. There are more people than I can count on this world that want and deserve revenge against me who have been less of a problem than you. I am going to enjoy destroying you."

Kayree covered her eyes with her palms and bowed her head. "Deep Insight." Immediately her hair stood on end and yellow pulsating energy flared into her palms.

"I won't give you the chance!" Piccolo yelled. A green ball of energy appeared in each hand and he slung them at her, one after another.

"Oh?" Kayree asked mildly. Her palms still covering her eyes she casually turned first to her right and then to her left easily avoiding his assault. "Not so easy," Piccolo grunted closing his hands. Immediately the energy exploded only a few feet behind her.

But Kayree was already moving. Rolling forward ending in a crouch she pulled her hands away from her eyes. Holding both of them over her head she muttered under her breath summoning a translucent yellow shield to appear causing the explosion to blow over.

Piccolo was already standing next to her punching down viciously with his right fist. Kayree's shield shattered on impact, an instant later she pushed out both of her hands in opposite directions and her form blurred and vanished. As Piccolo's fist hit the ground the entire gymnasium shook as it ripped out from under him spiraling downwards.

Kayree appeared twenty feet behind him, a hot yellow energy burning in her eyes. Her red hair had darkened in color making her skin seem almost white in comparison. Black robes flowed around her moved by an unseen force. "You would do well not to underestimate me Demon King Piccolo." A fierce smile crossed her face, "After all, it was I who trained Mr. Jones, and my experience is much deeper."

Piccolo looked up at her from the center of the crater he just created, smoke still streaming from his fist. "You are no match for me human," he growled at her, "You shouldn't drag this out longer than necessary."

Kayree's fierce smile never ceased. "I'll finish you now," she said triumphantly, "Mind Crush!" A wave of light streamed off of her enveloping Piccolo in an instant.

"That's a high level mental attack!" The White Wizard said excitedly, "She is definitely a specialist!

Nabiki smiled and shook her head. "It's not going to work, that's your mistake Kayree."

Piccolo held up both hands in front of his face as though to protect his eyes against the light. "Challenge" he stated confidently. Immediately an aura of green light exploded around him just stopping Kayree's light from making contact with his skin. Extending both arms forward and yelling with the exertion Piccolo pushed the yellow away from him towards Kayree.

"He challenged her!" The White Wizard gasped. "That's only possible if he's also a specialist!"

"That's right," Nabiki said crossing his arms. "Piccolo is a specialist even though he's too new to the art to fully understand what that means. From what I've seen when training him his intuition falls into the realm of shadow based magic."

"What an unusual field," Kasumi commented. "He's the first one that I've ever met."

"Wait," Goku said, "So what does this challenge thing mean?"

"Two specialists are capable of challenging each other when their magic meets," The White Wizard explained. "This forces the other wizard into a direct confrontation of will. It should only be possible if their specialty and perception of magic in general is in fair agreement. So Piccolo and Kayree probably both see magic as a means to manipulate others and get their own way."

'I would fall into that category too,' Nabiki thought to herself and sighed slightly in relief. 'Maybe Piccolo and I aren't so different after all.'

"Damn you!" Kayree said in frustration, her outstretched arms buckling slighty under the pressure from Piccolo's retaliation.

Minder smiled gently and crossed his arms in front of his chest. 'You've passed every hurdle amazingly well Demon King Piccolo, but the greatest one has yet to emerge.'

Piccolo smiled grimly as a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face. "You were a fool to allow yourself to be caught off guard, and now your own spell will be your undoing." His smile became fierce, "payback for all the grief you've given me." With a grunt of effort he stepped forward pushing Kayree's magic towards her so rapidly that waves of light and wind played shadow puppets on her hands.

'No good!' Kayree thought to herself frantically, 'I'm no match for him directly!' "Piccolo!" She yelled, "I know that you have the original Demon King Piccolo inside you!"

Piccolo's eyes widened, "What?!"

"Hah!" Kayree yelled throwing open both of her hands shattering the beam of energy connecting them. Immediately she fell to her knees sweat rolling down off of her forehead.

"A distraction," Nabiki commented dryly, "how… classic."

"The original Demon King?" Ranma asked, "Does she mean…"

"How did you find out about that?!" Piccolo asked Kayree sharply, his eyes burning holes into her.

Kayree smiled at him, confidence showing on her features despite her hard breath. "I guessed." She unsteadily came to her feet. "I could tell because you were uncertain," she told him, "even now your confidence is weak. There is much more to your vulnerability than your humanity. I can tell that at one time you had almost shed your evil nature but now it has returned full force. The King of Darkness lives inside you."

"Who is the original Demon King?" Kasumi asked innocently.

Goku spoke up to explain, his expression serious and heavy. "Years ago after Piccolo was released from imprisonment by Emperor Pilaf him and his minions went on a rampage and killed several of my friends, including Krillin. He even ruled the entire world for a time." He glanced at Kasumi. "Don't they talk about that sort of thing in school?"

"We were young," Ranma said, "but my old man talked about it. No one wanted to show themselves as being too strong because Piccolo was hunting down those he thought was a threat. He said it was horrible."

"You're unstable Piccolo," Kayree told him, "You are a danger to yourself and your friends. The evil inside you has made you strong but whatever sense of humanity you have gained has been sacrificed for this power."

Minder smiled at Kayree, almost gently. 'She hasn't been told these things but has surmised them on her own. Her insight is… extraordinary.'

Sweat ran down the side of Piccolo's face and he glanced nervously over at Goku and then at Nabiki. He didn't say a word but his eyes showed a hint of apology and something that was perhaps sorrow.

"It's okay Piccolo," Goku said seriously. "I know that you saved Gohan's life. You're still Piccolo, I won't judge you for what the other one did, even if He is inside you!"

Kayree looked over at Minder who nodded in response. She looked back to Piccolo and took a deep breath steadying herself, "I concede the match."

Everyone stared at her in stunned silence. "What?" Piccolo asked dumbly his eyes popping out of his head.

"I no longer have the strength to resist you," Kayree explained. "I was not expecting you to be a specialist of my type of magic. You forced me into direct confrontation and defeated me." She bowed her head. "Congratulations."

"This is not a trick," Minder said interrupting Piccolo's protest. "The words 'I concede the match' are understood by the judge very narrow mindedly. They cannot be used for deception. Congratulations," his eyes narrowed, "but you have not come to grips with yourself. Until you understand that aspect of your own soul your powers will remain pathetically weak Piccolo. Both your magic and your martial prowess are limited by your lack of self understanding. Your power is acknowledged."

Piccolo looked back and forth between Minder and Kayree incredulously. "Is this some kind of a joke?" He asked disgustedly. "I came here looking for a chance to become stronger and you give me a lecture on how I need to control myself?"

"Piccolo!" Minder said, immediately quieting his protests. "You have seen the evidence of your strengths and your weaknesses. Furthermore your once adversary turned ally has acknowledged the good that you've done and offered to overlook your sins. Isn't that enough?" He looked over at Kayree. "You may leave us."

She nodded before coming to her feet watching Piccolo with an uncharacteristic gentleness in her eyes. "You know, despite everything else, I really did like you – you know? Thank you for everything Piccolo." She glanced over at Nabiki and winked before disappearing.

Nabiki blinked in surprise, "Did she just wink at me?" She asked.

Kasumi looked at her gently, "Women have intuition about this sort of thing," she advised smiling. "I'm sure Kayree has already realized more than you know."

Piccolo snarled and shook his head. "Crazy girls can't decided on how they feel," he muttered to himself. He turned his back to Minder and moved to walk past his friends when Goku stepped directly in front of him. "Good job Piccolo," he said with a nod.

"Don't condescend me," Piccolo muttered harshly. "Not only did I win only by my adversary conceding the match but I failed to win the three recognitions. I failed."

Kasumi looked at Piccolo softly, kindness in her soft brown eyes. "You did the best you could Mr. Piccolo, all of us could see that. You even revealed your history and your true form to the ones who care about you. It was a brave thing you did out there. Right Nabiki?" She asked glancing at her sister.

Nabiki looked at Piccolo and smiled weakly, "Yeah," she agreed.

Piccolo looked at Nabiki apologetically for just a moment before turning his attention to Minder. Nabiki's gaze turned away from him slowly after.

Minder clapped his hands slowly looked around surveying the group of heroes in front of him. All of them but Ranma sported various burns and cuts and torn robes and they watched him with tired and resentful eyes. "It doesn't matter now, though I congratulate you Piccolo," he said with a shake of his head. "All of you put forth a valiant effort, but I'm afraid that this competition is now over."

"What the Hell do you mean it's over?" Ranma asked raising a fist. "I haven't fought yet!"

Minder looked at him impassively. "Between all of you only seven acknowledgments have been earned. Even if you fought a maximum of ten would be all that's possible. Your fight would have no meaning."

"So all of this has been for nothing?!" The White Wizard asked tragically.

"I still get a damn fight, don't you dare condescend me." Ranma stated hotly staring Minder down.

Minder looked at Ranma squarely, his eyes cold yet firm. "Even if you win," he said slowly, "you have not earned the right to get Akane back."

"How can you say that?!" Kasumi asked with tears coming from her eyes. "Poor Ranma has always fought as hard as he could to protect her, how can you deny him the right to fight for her?"

"Bastard!" Ranma said in frustration, "I'm not leaving until you give her back. We've jumped through your hoops and beaten everyone that you've thrown against us. I'll personally kick your ass if that's what it takes to find her."

Minder smiled, but it never reached his eyes. "Child, you are 3,000 years too young to challenge me."

At that everyone was quiet and became aware of a cold breeze flowing through the room. The kind that chills the inside of the body and not even a hot drink can dispel.

Ranma's eyes met Minder, burning with his rage. "Try me," he said, equally coldly.

Minder stood still watching Ranma, his blue eyes considering him carefully. "Ranma Saotome," he said slowly and deliberately. "You have no idea what you're asking. You and all of your friends together would be incapable of fighting me. Raku at his strongest would be incapable of fighting me. I could blow out your soul as easily as you could blow out a candle. Our fight would be meaningless. Forget about the girl."

"You're the one who has no idea what he's asking," Ranma returned. "I don't mind losing my soul to get her back. If that's the cost I would gladly pay it." He hesitated and swallowed before continuing. "She's my fiancé and I… love her."

"Ranma," Kasumi said with tears in her eyes, "Thank you."

Even Nabiki's expression softened as she glanced at him. "Yeah, ditto," she said quietly

Goku nodded approvingly while Piccolo grunted. "The power of love," The White Wizard said with a smile, "how beautiful."

"Besides, I've sensed your aura and frankly I'm not impressed," Ranma said with a cocky grin. "Honestly I think Captain Ginyu was a more powerful wizard than you and as I am now I wouldn't have much trouble with him. I don't see what you have to be arrogant about."

Minder studied Ranma for a long moment. "Where does your confidence come from Ranma Saotome?"

"From being the best," Ranma responded, his grin never leaving his face.

Minder looked at Ranma steadily, lost in thought. "I will grant you the honor of fighting me," he said at last. "Your friends have earned that right for you. But you must prove to me that you deserve her. If you fail against me I will ensure that you'll never see her again by personally escorting your soul to the other side and having a long talk with the Eternal Dragon. You will not come back nor will she go to join you."

'He knows about the Eternal Dragon," Goku thought to Ranma, "and he was aware of our time as Raku. This is not good, how much else does he know?'

'I'm as concerned as you are,' Ranma replied, "but this will probably be our only chance to get her back. I'd risk everything I have to keep her.'

Goku considered Ranma steadily. "Do it Ranma," he said aloud while putting one hand on his shoulder, "For all of us. But most of all do it for yourself and Akane."

Ranma gave Goku a grateful smile before facing Minder, "I accept your conditions," Ranma said, "and if I win you won't bother her again."

"Agreed," Minder said coolly.

"Be careful Ranma," Kasumi said quietly, laying one hand on Ranma's other shoulder.

Ranma looked at her and smiled confidently. "Don't worry," he said with gusto, "I'll beat this guy and have Akane back in time for dinner." Walking forward away from his friends he fell into a loose fighting stance. "Are you ready?"

Minder crossed his arms gave Ranma a steady look, "I've been ready for a long time Ranma Saotome." 'Don't disappoint me,' he added to himself.

999999999999999999999999999999

Akane found herself floating in a milky darkness.

"All of them are suffering for me" she thought to herself, "some them that I don't even know. Everyone is fighting to get me back."

If she had been able to cry tears would have choked her eyes but as it was all she could do was suffer silently.

"Ranma, I'm so sorry that I had to be in the way again," she thought helplessly. "I swear that I'll find a way to come to your rescue, if there's a way to be found."

She tried to scream at him to break the darkness, but nothing happened. The darkness was both without and within her, and she was bounded by it perfectly. "You have no idea how strong he is," she thought desperately, "he's way stronger than that demon lord that beat you and your friend, Ranma please!" Her head bowed, "Please win…"

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Next Time:

Joining 20

Ranma vs Minder


	11. Joining 20

Joining 20

Ranma vs Minder : The Arch Magi from the Ancient World

"I want you to be careful about Minder Ranma," Nabiki warned him, "Him and his club won't be easy to fight against."

Ranma gave Nabiki a funny side long glance. "What do you mean him and his club?" he asked, "is he running an evil magic dictatorship that anyone can join?"

Nabiki chuckled. "No Ranma, he is the president of the Furinkan High Magic Users Club. He's trained all of his students, including Rykuyo and who knows who else. Anyone who's a part of his team will be very dangerous."

Ranma glanced over at where Piccolo, Kasumi, and The White Wizard were standing. The setting sun was lengthening the shadows outside of the Furinkan High Gymnasium. Impatiently he glanced at the sky, "hurry Goku," he whispered softly. He looked over at Nabiki, "I have a dangerous team too," he boasted, "and I'm certainly a match for this kid, arch wizard or not."

Nabiki nodded slightly and smiled, "you know Ranma, if anyone's a match for him, as much as I hate to admit it, it would probably be you. You can definitely get my sister back." Her eyes clouded with worry. "But don't underestimate him Ranma, Minder easily bypassed myself and Piccolo to capture Akane who was incapable of defending herself. I felt his strength when he brought his power against her." She shivered, even though the air wasn't yet cold. "He was like an ocean, you could touch the surface but the bottom was far out of sight. Even the Man of Light would be hard pressed to fight against him."

"Don't worry," Ranma said confidently, "I've been training hard this past month. I've developed a weapon that will put me on even terms with him."

He looked up at the sky again, worry crossing his features. "What are you looking for Ranma?" Piccolo asked in curiosity.

"Nothing." Ranma said tearing his eyes away from the sky. "Is it time to go?"

"Just a moment longer." Piccolo asserted. "He'll let us know when it's time."

"It's time." Someone chirped from behind him. Turning around Piccolo saw a young girl wearing a Furinkan School uniform smiling up at him brightly.

"Ma-Matsumi?" Piccolo asked while staring at her. "You're Akane's friend. Are you here to fight too?"

"No silly." Matsumi said with a shake of her finger. "I'm on their side. I'll be fighting against you."

99999999999999999999999999999

Silence ruled in the battered and broken gymnasium. Ranma and Minder stood apart from each other, carefully sizing up their adversary. Each one looked supremely confident in the situation, comfortable in their chances of victory.

Minder casually crossed his arms in front of him, his grey robes which were too large for his small frame hanging off of him loosely. He looked both too young and too unprepared for any kind of actual combat. But his eyes were not that of a youth. They were filled with uncharacteristic intensity.

Ranma also had changed. His long black hair was still strung into a ponytail behind his head but his teenage body had filled out. He was not yet as muscular as Goku or Piccolo but wasn't as slender as before either. Perhaps his time fused with Goku into a single form had caused him to take on some of his characteristics. His blue eyes also had a greater depth; his fighting spirit had been refined by the incidents of the past year.

'Everything's changed, it's like when Raditz first arrived years ago,' Ranma thought to himself. 'Then Cologne taught me how to resist heat and cold and how to fly. The year I spent in the room of Space and Time and the fight to the death with Nappa and Vegita. Then the Demon Lord Rate that Akane saved myself and Goku from. I couldn't believe how much she had grown up in such a short amount of time. Then we fought Captain Ginyu the wizard and the Demon Lord Freezer. Now here I am against an arch-wizard fighting to get Akane back.' He sighed, 'the stakes didn't use to be so high. It used to be that the world wouldn't end if I lost a fight. Raditz coming was the event that changed everything…'

Minder's voice broke the silence, "Time is inevitable Ranma," he said, "What is is what must be. That we are standing here together is a consequence that was decided the moment this universe was born." His eyes narrowed, "but you would do well to concentrate on the matter at hand, lest you find the fight is over before you ever had a chance to defend yourself."

Ranma wasn't sure what it was about Minder that cued him to what was about to happen. It might have been the menace in his voice or the look in his eye at that last instant before it happened, but he found himself moving even as the spot he was just at was immolated by a pillar of fire billowing out of the ground. The hairs on his head curled as he dived forward and the heat tanned the exposed skin on the back of his neck.

"Impossible! He didn't even cast a spell!" The White Wizard yelled in shock.

Again it was the raw instinct that saved Ranma. Upon his hands touching the ground he changed direction and did an aerial cartwheel to his left dodging three swords which materialized from nothing and swung through his position. Glancing up he powered his aura just in time to melt a thousand little needles of ice which fell at him from the ceiling which evaporated before touching his skin.

Glancing down he saw Minder still standing in the same spot with his arms crossed. He hadn't even bothered to turn his head as Ranma maneuvered around the floor. "Trying to prove a point kid?" Ranma asked in annoyance. "How about this?" Punching out with first his left hand and then his right he sent two balls of blue energy flying at the immobile wizard.

The moment before they were about to make contact they vanished.

Ranma stared at Minder, "Nothing?" he asked in surprise.

Immediately one of the balls flew out of Minder headed directly for Ranma. Rolling to the side he easily avoided it as it struck the ground and exploded. His hands flashed as he grabbed the chunks of shrapnel which came from the resulting cloud of dust. Taking one chunk and detonating the second sphere which materialized overhead Ranma threw the remainder at the unobtrusive Minder.

A strong breeze erupted out of Minder's motionless frame catching up the shrapnel and sending them billowing back at Ranma. "Do you think that going to work?" Ranma asked confidently standing his ground.

Minder's mouth twisted ever so slightly into a smile. Piccolo glanced at him and then back at Ranma. "Don't try to catch them, it's a trick!"

"Too late," Minder whispered. Immediately the shrapnel caught fire and the blaze erupted throughout the breeze creating a sheer maelstrom of fiery destruction. Ranma's slender frame evaporated on contact.

"Ranma!" Kasumi yelled in horror.

"Don't worry," Goku said with a chuckle, "I hadn't realized that Ranma had a chance to refine that one yet." His eyes twinkled, "The After Image Technique."

Ranma appeared in front of Minder already throwing a side kick at his face. His foot was stopped at the last instant as a shield formed from a black rock appeared and soaked the damage. Discharging a blast of blue energy which flew around to Minder's right side Ranma turned to the left and simultaneously brought his right knee towards Minder's groin and his left fist into the back of his head.

The black shield split seamlessly into two halves and each one flew to block one of Ranmas strikes. On the other side the blue energy detonated before touching Minder's skin and a translucent yellow shield appeared for an instant protecting him from the force.

"How about this," Ranma yelled, "Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!" Immediately his hands blurred to unrecognizable speeds disappearing from view of the naked eye. As though following Ranma's cue Minder's stone shield also burst, the particulates easily following the path of Ranma's intent and parrying his blows. 'He's strong,' Ranma thought to himself in mild dismay, 'There's no way that I'll be able to plow through with power.'

"Why do you insist on such primitive combat methods?" Minder asked with a frown. "That type of offensive technique is obsolete." As though to punctuate his point a burst of dark force exploded from his skin.

Rolling with the blow Ranma flipped backwards landing almost twenty feet away from Minder and appraised him with new respect. "You're tricky to hurt, I'll give you that."

"I can't believe it," The White Wizard said shaking his head. "All of that he did without saying a single command word or making a single motion. I've never heard of any wizard capable of that kind of control."

"He seems to be putting more effort into it," Nabiki commented, "Maybe there's a chance of him getting tired."

"I don't think so," Piccolo said with a growl. "I know the mentality of a strong fighter toying with their prey. That's the exact approach that the brat is using against Ranma." His eyes twitched in annoyance. "The kid is probably using the same amount of energy it would take one of you to walk outside and grab the morning paper."

"Ranma's not putting much effort into it either," Goku said, "but you're right Piccolo. Ranma's energy control and the way he moves is extremely balanced, but he's definitely working much harder than Minder. Ranma could keep this pace up for hours, but Minder could keep it up for weeks."

'This isn't good,' Ranma thought to himself as a single bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face. "My stamina is holding but it's just like when I was fighting the old man in the pendulum room. Minder's stronger than me and he has centuries of experience to boot.' Ranma smiled to himself. 'It's time to pull out the Saotome School taunting technique.'

"Let's end this charade Ranma," Minder said darkly. "You and I both know that you're no match against me. You aren't even capable of forcing me to turn my head to acknowledge you. If you leave now I will spare your existence until death and time take their natural toll upon your mortality."

"You talk big for a president of a high school club," Ranma shot back with a smug smile, "What, did Tokyo University laugh you out the door when you tried to start a club there or have you just not been able to get out of ninth grade? And what the heck is up that creepy group of kids that you taught magic? Believe me, I've had my fair share of weird encounters but that group of brats that you call a magic club beat the pants off of all of them. And they probably would given the chance."

"What's he trying to do?" The White Wizard asked curiously, "I just don't understand it. Is he trying to make Minder angry?"

"Yeah, and I think it's working," Goku said with a smile. "Look," he pointed to Minder whose right eye was twitching ever so slightly.

'It's working,' Ranma thought to himself, 'the kid has emotions after all. Time to up the ante.'

"And with all that fancy training you gave them, you couldn't even make them happy," Ranma said accusingly. "I don't think it's an accident that they all went freaky during their fights. A good master should always take care of his students. You're a disgrace."

"His vocabulary has improved but his taste hasn't changed a bit," Nabiki said with a shake of her head.

"Ranma's always been clever when he's wanted to be," Kasumi said brightly, "and I know he's just playing, he doesn't really mean those things."

"Everyone, step back now," Goku warned them. "I think Ranma just struck a vein that even he wasn't expecting."

A shadow passed over Minder's eyes and a hot wind came up around him. "Ranma," he whispered, "are you suggesting that I haven't done everything within my power for the mental well being of my students?"

"I think that you're a little punk who only cares about his own goals and uses those around him as tools in his little puppet show." Ranma spat. "And I think that kidnapping Akane gives you some kind of sick pleasure." Flexing his knees he awaited Minder's response.

Minder sighed and the dark look passed. "I'm three thousand years too old for this Ranma, and I don't know why you antagonize me so, but I will play your game and give you the response you are hedging for." He sneered, his face twisting unnaturally with the expression. "Die!"

The hot air billowed up intensely around him causing his robes to fan out away from his feet. Flowing down from inside his robes erupted hundreds of swords held by long silver chains which shot out in all directions. Spinning and twirling the swords violently shot away from him enveloping Ranma in their dance of steel.

Nabiki shook her head in disbelief. "This guy makes Mousse look bad," she said in astonishment. "Just where did he keep all of those?"

Piccolo snorted, "Why is he bothering with that parlor trick? He's not even going to scratch Ranma going at him like that."

'This guy's as good as that old man,' Ranma thought to himself as he nimbly spun between three blades, 'but these arch-magi types seem to have a lot in common.' He flipped to a right side hand stand and twirled in three circles on his palm while the blades flew around him before launching himself to his next position. 'Minder has complete control over his intent; I'll have to be subtle.'

Ranma's motion stopped immediately and he hovered upside down in the air, "Kamehameha!" he yelled pushing both palms openly forward causing a beam of blue energy to explode towards Minder. Immediately over 100 chains wrapped themselves tightly around the beam and squeezed causing it to scatter.

"Damn," Ranma said with big eyes, impressed in spite of himself. "Even the old man didn't counter it that easily."

"I went to Furinkan High" Minder said dryly. "I've have practice dealing with stray ki blasts." His eyes darkened and the 100 remaining swords flew around coming at Ranma from all directions except his rear.

Ranma was about to move backwards when he felt the hair on the back of his neck prickle. 'Trap!' was his only thought when he felt a blast of heat from behind as a wall of black fire roared out of the ground. If he had moved he would have been caught in the middle.

"Ranma!" Kasumi yelled in fright as the swords moved in for the kill.

"That's funny," Goku said thoughtfully, "Ranma's completely powered down, is he planning on using that technique?" He shook his head, "But unless he's changed it I don't see how it would help."

Ranma could see the questioning look in Minder's eyes. 'That kid is like The White Wizard, he betrays his emotions!' he realized, and immediately stored the thought for later. Bringing up as little ki as possible, he coaxed the air around him to begin moving, an easy process given that the wall of fire was already causing movement. The incoming swords seem to go in slow motion as he gently swept his arms in a wide circle around him.

Ten feet to go, he could feel the deadly intent of the mind controlling the weapons, urging them onwards. Seven feet, the hot air swept outwards and blended with the motion of the swords causing them all to rotate and sway while maintaining their original projected path. Five feet, Ranma forced all worry and doubt from his mind while simultaneously using his aura to pull heat from the wall and super heat the air the blades were traveling through. Three feet, the intensity of the wind caused the blades to spiral as though riding the outskirts of a tornado with Ranma as ground zero. One foot, the high intensity heat and winds made Ranma's skin, though toughened with boiling level temperatures through Colognes training, begin to blister.

'Now!" Ranma thought as the tips of the blazingly hot blades closed in on his body. "Hiryu Shoten Ha!" Immediately an unbearably hot wind exploded out in all directions dispersing the wall of black fire on contact and catching all of the swords up in its wake. Exploding out from Ranma like a freight train the 100 swords plus the others which submitted the Kamehameha reversed directions spiraling like a drill following Ranma's palms which were pointed directly at Minder.

The instant the technique started there was no time to think, no time to react. The whiplash of the tornado happened so quickly, so unexpectedly that even Piccolo and Goku found themselves startled. Even Ranma wasn't expecting the horrible chain reaction that was due to Minder's perfectly directed and now redirected lethal intent. The chains screeched and hollered and blazed red from friction and broke and shattered.

Minder's hand was moving before his eyes registered the surprise. His right hand extended forward and his forefinger touched the tip of the foremost sword acting as the leader of the huge makeshift drill headed directly for his heart.

The magic was so effortless, so efficient, so smooth that Ranma barely registered that any spell took place at all. Immediately the entire column of blazing hot swords and chains stopped in midair, all of the kinetic energy and inertia evaporating like water thrown into a pool of molten steel. An instant later a huge crash sounded behind Minder as the gymnasium floor was torn up behind him with large chunks of ground spiraling away wildly. Still another instant later the entire column of torn metal fell from its suspension landing on the ground and breaking apart on impact.

Only then did everyone start to breathe again. Minder's finger remained stationary in front of him for a long moment before he slowly and steadily lowered his arm to his side. Behind him the ground was torn as though it came into horizontal contact with a huge drill almost thirty feet in length.

Ranma took several deep breaths and wiped his forehead with his sleeve. "You moved," he commented quietly.

"So I did," Minder said with a nod, not seeing a need to say anything more.

"A Hiryu Shoten Ha where the defender remains stationary," Goku said in a respectful tone, "that's… original."

"I don't know what's scarier," Piccolo said with an awed shake of his head, "Ranma's ability to redirect such a massive amount of energy or Minder's ability to shut it down so effortlessly."

"This looks bad," Nabiki said with worry, "Ranma's as clever as usual but his best effort doesn't seem to matter."

"Don't count him out yet," Goku said confidently, "I've got a feeling that Ranma's preparation goes much deeper than new ways to use old techniques. I don't know what he has in mind but so far his training has really paid off."

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Piccolo asked Goku with a sidelong glance.

Goku nodded, "His power level hasn't changed but his gut level intuition is much greater than before. Whatever kind of training he's been doing has really tuned him with his surroundings."

"Thank you Ranma," Minder said with a slight smile. "It's really much more comfortable this way." He waved one hand causing the mound of broken metal to collapse into its own shadow and then reached first with his right hand and then with his left and folded up the sleeves of his robe.

"Not a problem," Ranma said while swinging his arms from side to side to stretch his shoulders. 'This guy is on another league altogether compared those clowns he called a club,' he thought to himself. 'He can handle physical and ki attacks effortlessly and maintain a full offensive all with minimal movement. Any standard kind of approach would be worthless against him, and I don't want to use That technique until I see a little bit more of his fighting style.' Ranma smiled, 'it's time to give the direct approach a try.'

9999999999999999999999999999999999999

Ranma sat cross-legged on the carpeted floor. The ground all around him was covered with almost an inch of dust and a thick scent of mildew filled the room. In all directions were endless rows of various types of book and scrolls. Sitting in front of him was an old man with dull grey eyes who was wearing ancient moldy grey robes. He was busy stroking his long white beard while considering Ranma idly.

"Magic is different from martial arts," the old man explained, "Martial arts rely primarily on physical laws such as energy balance and inertia whereas the realm of magic lies within expectations. A weakness that many wizards posses is that because they spend so much time considering the abstract they forget that their minds are housed by a physical presence which is vulnerable."

"So what you're trying to tell me is that to attack a wizard effectively I need to focus on hurting him?" Ranma asked scratching his head. "I don't see how that's different from fighting a regular martial artist."

"Oh ho ho!" The wizard chuckled with mirth, "that my young pupil, is why I am the master! You need to shift your perspective altogether. If a wizard is skilled enough they would hold a supreme advantage over a martial artist. They do after all; have the ability to bend space and time to their will placing themselves beyond standard energy and physical techniques. What approach therefore should a martial artist take to fighting one?"

"Well," Ranma said slowly. "Whenever I fight someone that I've never seen before the first thing I try to figure out is their fighting style. I suppose that with a wizard I would have to understand their expectations of magic since that would show the ways they'd be capable of using it."

"Exactly!" The old man said with a smile and a snap of his fingers, "a martial artist would have to read the wizard's personality and play off of his expectations. What the wizard expects to happen is after all the funnel that takes his power from his soul to change the outside world."

Ranma gave the old wizard a side long glance. "You know, you're pretty smart for an old fart."

"Oh ho ho ho!" the old man chortled, "I've had the time and experience boy." He became quiet and slyly leaned in closer to Ranma. "Now if you really want to be able to fight an arch-wizard there's one thing you need to remember."

Ranma's eyes widened in anticipation, "What would that be."

The wizard's eyes twinkled, "no matter what he says or what he does, he's completely in control of himself, and he's up to something. Everything is a trick."

He paused for a moment to let that sink in before slapping Ranma on the back, "but that's their weakness boy, they like to be tricky even if they don't have to! Why sweet talk someone if you can blow them up?! That's what I say!"

999999999999999999999999999

"Let there be no secrets between us Ranma," Minder said with a smile, "Akane is talking to me right at this moment."

"I'm not in the mood for games Minder," Ranma said, "I just want her back."

"She knows you can't beat me," Minder added, "and she's begging me to walk away so that you don't have to fight me. She's telling you not to throw your life away."

Ranma reached into himself and called on the soul of ice, calming his heart. "I'm 17 years too old for that trick to work on me," Ranma said mirthlessly relaxing into his knees. Clenching his hands at his side he summoned an aura of blue energy which exploded around him. He paused temporarily and enjoyed the sensation of his chi flowing through every pour in his body. He carefully pulled his aura close to his skin, not allowing the excess to escape.

'This guy likes to show off,' Ranma thought to himself. 'He's really good and he knows it. And he's comfortable with fighting for his life, like going on a walk. What I have to do is recognize the flow of his magic. Until I can see where his magic comes from, I won't be able to beat him.'

"Hey Minder, catch!" Ranma said, casually throwing a glowing ball of energy directly at the child wizard.

Scoffing Minder snapped his fingers causing the ball to detonate in mid-air scorching the ground. Rising up one finger he pointed at Ranma.

Nothing happened.

"What?" Ranma asked in mild shock, "no fancy light show? Then allow me to take over!" Casually he pushed his blue aura through his hands until they heated to near boiling temperature. "Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!" With his hands moving near the speed of sound Ranma sent out a wave containing thousands of the small blue balls each which fanned out into a veritable cloud which rapidly converged on Minder from all directions.

Ranma stared at Minder intently, 'Show me how your magic works,' he thought to himself. He tuned himself to Minder's aura, which up to this point in the fight had only fluctuated mildly even when Ranma had turned his own attack against him.

Minder didn't move a muscle even as the cloud of destruction converged on him rapidly but Ranma noticed a lot of little responses. A twitch of blue light flashed through his eyes. The veins in his hands throbbed slightly. His aura of magic collapsed inside his body… and then rapidly expanded! Flashing outwards like a nuclear explosion his aura simply enveloped all of the incoming energy grenades causing them to disappear like ripples reaching the side of a pond.

"That wasn't even a spell," Ranma said staring at the wizard in disbelief, "That's just him throwing his spirit around. His level is vastly beyond even Saffron and Captain Ginyu's."

"I can't believe it," The White Wizard said in abject shock, "That looks like will magic but it's simply impossible for anyone to use it so quickly and easily. And that gesture of pointing had nothing to with his defense, it was coincidental."

'I've got a bad feeling about this,' Ranma thought to himself, 'if that aura touches me now I'm going to go the way of all that energy I threw at him.' His eyes narrowed in concentration, 'His magic reminds me of water at the beach the way it had to go in before it could go back out.' Ranma's eyes widened and he pounded one hand into another. "That's it! If I'm fast enough this just might work."

"I will end this now Ranma," Minder said as black tendrils swirled into his aura, "Prepare to die." He stepped back with his right foot and raised his hands in front of him in a stance oddly reminiscent of a martial artist.

"He changed to unholy magic," Piccolo said darkly. "He's planning on snuffing Ranma's life. That will be difficult to defend against."

"How can he shift his magic around?" Nabiki asked in amazement. "Every wizard I've ever seen has always been just one type. I've never heard of anyone being able to change their specialty before."

"I don't have an answer for that," the White Wizard said quietly. "Except that he seems to be able to change the nature of his soul. If that were true he really would be able to change his specialty."

Ranma instinctively understood the implications of the new darkness in Minder's eyes. He had seen a similar energy twice before in the cases of the two demon lords he had encountered. He felt Minder's intent touch his soul before his magic even began to move, a cold settling inside him deeper than the soul of ice. Without realizing what he was doing he scrambled for every bit of instantaneous speed he could muster. Using the Yamasenken more precisely than Genma would have ever considered he extended his hands forward wedging apart the air separating himself and Minder while simultaneously pushing the power of the Kao Ken throughout every cell in his body forcing his system into overdrive. Pushing so hard off the ground that it shattered beneath him he flew down the path of no resistance he had created traveling well faster than the speed of sound.

Ranma arrived at the edge of Minder's aura just as it started to flow back into his body. Seamlessly moving with Minder's energy he took one fist and plunged it deep into Minder's solar plexus while at the same time he allow the air rushing into the gap behind him to push him further forwards. To Minder this entire instance took place in the moment between the inhale had finished and the exhale began.

To those who were watching several things seemed to happen at once. First the ground exploded at the same time as Ranma struck Minder. Immediately after the crashing of Ranma's launch combined with the bang of the air rushing in behind him. Finally Minder's small form went flying away from the stationary Ranma to strike the distant brick wall of the gymnasium pausing for a moment before slowly sliding down to rest on his rump. Red blood soaked the front of Minder's grey robes as he sat motionlessly on the ground.

Everyone began to breath again as the dust from the exploded ground mushroomed upwards and then began to gradually settle back down. Ranma stood still with one fist extended in front of him staring at Minder's fallen form.

Sweat now drenched Ranma's forehead. "Did I get him?" he asked between deep breaths.

"Ranma struck an arch-magi with a physical attack," The White Wizard said in a low voice, "incredible."

"I've never seen Ranma move so quickly," Goku said staring at the spectacle. "He's figured out how to combine the Kao ken with his own techniques." He sighed and shook his head. "It's too bad that Minder wasn't really hurt by that."

"What do you mean?" Nabiki asked looking at Goku in shock, "you saw what happened!"

"Minder may seem to have suffered physical harm but his fighting aura barely even dipped," Piccolo said gruffly with his arms crossed. "Ranma hurt him yes but it was like a scratch on the surface. No doubt he can already see it."

'Damn, he's too strong,' Ranma said with a shake of his head. 'That took more out of me than it did him, and I'm the one who did the hitting. It's like fighting Ryouga all over again. I have no choice but to use That technique.'

Slowly but confidently Minder's fingers opened and his hands braced the ground beneath him. A moment later he was standing with his back leaning against the wall. Raising his hand up in front of him causing Ranma to relax his knees and prepare Minder started to clap which reverberated eerily through the gymnasium.

"Great show Ranma," Minder said with a ghost of a smile crossing his face, "You realized the flow of my aura and hit me between breaths. That shows an incredible ability to improvise and quickly react in a desperate situation. Unfortunately…" He touched one hand to his chest and pushed himself away from the wall to start to walk towards Ranma. "Unfortunately I came prepared for the possibility that I may be caught off guard and my robes have been laced with the stone of the Vesper Shade. Seeing as how you specialize in the primitive arts you can see how that would place you at a disadvantage. But don't take it personally, against a lesser wizard you would have won very easily. But I've spent many years fighting for my life against warriors much more skilled than you."

"Look Minder, I just want Akane back," Ranma said, his breath calming after the adrenaline rush passed. "You don't want to mess with me right now. I've got a new technique that even you wouldn't expect."

Minder's eyes started to glow with a pale blue energy. "There isn't a technique in this whole world that would close the gap between us," he said quietly, "for you to think otherwise is mere foolish wishful thinking. We both know Ranma that damage that you inflicted on yourself to hit me a moment ago. Flying through a vacuum only to get pummeled by crushing air wasn't easy on your body."

"You talk pretty big for someone who has yet to lay a blow on me," Ranma said bluntly, "As far as I can tell this fight is Ranma Two Insane-Wizard-Jerk Zero."

Darkness surged up from Minders pores causing his skin to pulsate like a black strobe light while a red fire filled his eyes. "It's been a long time since I've cast a spell in a fight Ranma," he whispered softly, 'congratulations to you on the way that you have chosen to die. Black Maelstrom."

Even before he was finished speak a pulse went out from him in all directions like a shock wave tinting the entire gymnasium in a dark shade. Light retreated from the ground creating the likeness of black flames which roared up chasing the light away. Immediately the temperature in the room plunged, instantly condensing all of the water out of the air causing it to fall to the ground in the form of dirty ice. It became cold, much colder than Ranma had ever experienced before. He could feel the heat inside him drawn away, he couldn't catch a breath, his heart was afraid to beat.

Ranma's eyes widened as he felt the whole world turn to Hell around him. "Oh shit." He muttered. Reaching inside himself for his inner strength he called his aura which exploded as a brilliant shade of blue against the darkness.

Immediately when the darkness swept outwards Piccolo, Nabiki, Kasumi and the White Wizard jumped forward, "Protect!" They yelled in unison each one putting forth a shield around them. Even with their combined efforts their aura vibrated as the darkness flooded over them.

"He's not even targeting us," The White Wizard said thickly, "his full attention is on Ranma."

"This is just a single spell," Piccolo said in strain, "I've never even heard of anyone being this strong before! I can't believe he's been on Earth the whole time minding his own business!"

Goku stood still with his arms crossed. "It makes you wonder what he's been up to the whole time." He said thoughtfully.

Kasumi looked at Ranma with concern. "Please pull through Ranma," she said quietly.

Ranma struggled to keep his blood flowing as the flames leapt higher and higher. "There's no time for games anymore," he said quietly, "Now is it." Those were his last words before the black flames swept over him.

9999999999999999999999999999999999

"There are two primary types of magic my boy," The old man told Ranma with a sly look, "you would do well to understand the difference."

Ranma nodded and glanced into the fire place. There was a gentle warmth which filled the whole room and he felt oddly comfortable in this old man's presence. Still…

"Look, I appreciate everything that you're teaching me," Ranma cut off the old wizard, "but I really need to get some practice fighting. One of my… friends was captured by a wizard and I need to get her back."

The old man's eyes gleamed. "You have a warrior's spirit boy, and one that has been well honed by training and experience. But your mind isn't yet capable of grasping the rudimentary concepts of the principles of magic. You're not ready to spar against me or any arch wizard for that manner."

Ranma looked at the old man in frustration. "I didn't come here to go to school," he said, "I came here to fight the greatest wizard who ever lived. Are you him or not?"

The man sighed and played with his beard idly. "I have been called that yes," he said, "and it's also true that I have fought against all of the greatest wizards of the age and have killed many of them." His hands fell to the medallion of the tower around his neck and he started to trace the outline with his fingers.

Ranma looked at him steadily. "Then why won't you let me fight against you?"

The old man returned his gaze. "Boy, I grow older every day. I've put it off for a long time, but I am tired. You and I will spar together, many many times but for now there is something more important that I need to teach you."

"I know you're getting older," Ranma said, "that's why we need to get to training soon!" He hesitated as he thought about what he said. 'I'm getting connected to this guy,' he said to himself, 'and he's getting older?" Ranma looked at him steadily as he remembered something that Kami had mentioned to him in passing, a new understanding in his eyes.

"Do you see it now boy?" the old man asked, "what it is that I have to teach you?"

Ranma looked at the old man carefully for a long moment before he spoke. "Wizards don't get older," he said slowly, considering the significance of the words as he said them. "Not physically anyways. What you're saying is impossible, unless…"

The old man nodded, "That's it Ranma," he said, "and that is why you need to listen. There is something that I am trying to teach you which is much more useful to your cause than martial proficiency. When I die this technique will disappear, you are you only one who is capable of learning it." The hand which was tracing the outline on the amulet slowly drew itself away, but as it did a single strand of gossamer golden light followed his fore finger and he held it up in front of Ranma.

The old wizard grinned as the light from the golden strand which was connected to the amulet glinted in his eyes. "There are two primary types of magic. You would do well to understand the difference."

9999999999999999999999999999999999999

Akane's scream echoed in the silence as she watched the black flames envelop Ranma. "Please Minder, please please Minder, please don't kill him." Tears rolled her face as she sobbed silently.

"It was the boy's choice to make," Minder told her quietly, "he was willing to die for you. You must respect his wish."

The tears choked Akane's throat. "Oh my God, he can't be dead!" She wailed. "I'll kill you for doing this!" A golden aura exploded around before highlighting her hair with honey sheen before a shimmer of darkness swept through it. Akane immediately collapsed, clutching her stomach in pain.

"You know I have you grounded Akane," Minder told her softly, his presence felt all around in the darkness. "You can't resist me now."

"Damn you Minder," Akane cursed him quietly. Slowly, afraid of what she'll find, she extended her awareness to where Ranma collapsed under the horrible black fire. His presence shined back at her like a beacon.

Akane blinked in surprise. "He's alive," she whispered in awe.

"No," Minder's voice radiated shock, "impossible."

99999999999999999999999999999999999

"Is he alive?" Kasumi asked quietly, watching the black flames sweep higher and higher.

"It's hard to tell," Goku said quietly, "Whatever kind of spell Minder is using may be masking his presence."

"Look, something's changing!" The White Wizard said excitedly pointing at a speck of blue which appeared in the center of the black flame.

Minder stared at the blue energy in shock. "No, that's impossible," he whispered in disbelief.

A hot wind ran through the gymnasium breaking the cold snap like the first summer day following a long winter. The black fire parted before the wind, splitting to reveal Ranma huddled on the ground with his face in his knees and his hands on his ears. His skin was deathly pale and frost crusted between his fingers and throughout his hair. His life force was represented in a gentle blue aura which pulsed around him.

But he was alive.

Minder stared at him in stunned disbelief as the remainder of the black flame disappeared into nothing, his eyes and his mouth wide open. "How did you break my spell?" He asked, his voice swallowed by the silence of the room.

Sighing in relief, Piccolo, Nabiki, Kasumi and the White Wizard dropped their shields, allowing the barrier to release. "That's a good question," The White Wizard asked with a shake of his head, "The only one here with enough power to resist something like that was Goku."

"That was a very dark magic," Goku said thoughtfully, "But it's not entirely gone. Look" He pointed at Ranma.

Nabiki squinted as she peered at Ranma. "You can see it in his eyes," she said quietly, "there's something different."

Ranma dropped his hands away from his ears and slowly came to his feet. Raising his chin to look at Minder revealed black flames which danced in the blue of his irises. A cocky grin tugged at his face. "How about that Minder, your fancy spell failed." He pointed at Minder with his right hand and the hot wind swept around him once again causing his aura to spin and frolic in the open air around him.

Ranma turned his hand palm up. "Let me show you how it's done. Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts Hidden Weapon Technique!"

Minder and all of Ranma's comrades blinked at the same time. "Hidden weapon technique?" they asked themselves.

A black fire roared from Ranma's aura and danced in his hands. Stretching out and away from him it condensed into a ten foot chain which he was holding on one end. The entire length of it languished levitating above the ground, resembling some kind of a serpent perched in a tree.

"That's not possible," Piccolo said in abject shock. "He called it a technique but… Ranma just cast a spell."

Goku nodded in approval and smiled. "He sure is creative. I'm glad he's on our side."

"But how can this be?" Nabiki asked, looking between Ranma and Minder. "Saying that Ranma's a closet wizard is odd enough seeing as how it's completely unlike him but why," she hesitated, "why is his magical aura identical to Minder's?"

Minder's fists were clenched to the point of his knuckles turning white while black flames the same as Ranma's danced in his eyes. "That's just impossible, just impossible that you could have learned that technique." He sneered at Ranma in fury as his eyes became introspective remembering some hidden travesty from long ago. "The Most Sacred Art."

The White Wizard gasped. "What is it?" Nabiki asked looking at him, "Do you know what The Most Sacred Art is?"

He shook his head slowly. "I've heard of it, but I thought it was a myth. The last supposed heir to the art was supposed to have died out thousands of years ago. There's no way Ranma could have learned it."

Ranma smiled as he loosely began to twirl the chain. "Now it's an even playing field Minder," he said, "I'm going to kick your ass and rescue Akane. You'll regret the day you messed with the heir of the Saotome School of Martial Arts."

999999999999999999999999999999999999

Pretty good huh guys? I'll wrap up this last fight in the next chapter. It's going to be awesome!


End file.
